Usurpatrice malgré elle
by Ridelliz
Summary: Par un tragique concours de circonstances,Sakura se retrouve à Hong Kong au sein du puissant clan Li à jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le sien...un rôle qui pourrait bien changer sa vie. Information
1. Chapitre 1: rencontre avec le destin 1

**Usurpatrice malgré elle.**

Salut tout le monde!! Ceci est ma première fic sur Sakura. Ca fait longtemps que l'histoire me trotte dans la tête et j'ai décidé en fait de l'adapter aux personnages de Clamp ( qui ne m'appartiennent pas d'ailleurs! Et hop! Voilà le disclaimer de fait!).. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** Rencontre avec le destin ( 1ère partie) 

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, le train 7812 en provenance d'Osaka va entrer en gare de Tokyo…._

---------( dans le train )--------

- Ecoute… Cela va faire trois mois que tu as quitté Hong Kong pour ta petite escapade. Arrête ton petit jeu stupide Hiro et reviens!!! C'est toi le leader alors cesse de fuir tes responsabilités !!

Shaolan était installé dans l'un des wagons de première classe. Les jeunes femmes présentes ne manquaient pas de l'observer. Il fallait dire que le chinois âgé de 21 ans avait de l'allure. Svelte, le regard couleur chocolat indescriptible et un charme fou qui en faisaient craquer plus d'une. Mais pour le moment, Shaolan semblait préoccuper comme l'indiquaient son regard sombre et ses sourcils froncés. Il était assis, un journal ouvert avec pour gros titre _" La puissante firme chinoise Li s'approprie la société Tatsuo d'Osaka_" et une tonne de paperasse disposés sur la table devant lui. Il jouait nerveusement pendant sa conversation téléphonique avec une boulette de papier faite avec l'un de ses contrats.

_- Ce n'est pas une petite escapade comme tu dis, répliqua la voix à l'autre bout du fil. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée…_

- …. Une fille…, soupira Shaolan en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien toi qui me parle. Ces trois mois t'ont métamorphosé mon cher cousin!

_- Et oui, une fille . Ecoute Shaolan, je voulais quitter Hong Kong quelques temps, m'éloigner de tout ça. Je commençais à étouffer. Etre à la tête d'un clan tel que le notre, c'est très éprouvant. Tu n'imagines pas la pression que l'on exerce sur moi en tant que leader. C'est une lourde tâche…_

- J'en ai une vague idée…murmura Shaolan en jetant un coup d'œil au journal, aux contrats et autres invitations à de grandes réceptions sous ses yeux.

_- J'ai vu que tu avais acquis la firme Tatsuo. C'est une belle opération! Tu as du talent pour le business, certainement plus que moi…_

Durant l'absence prolongée du leader, on avait affublé logiquement les affaires du clan à son cadet, Shaolan.

- Hiro…

_- C'est vrai! Ca en a toujours ainsi!! Tu peux dire que je fuis mes responsabilités de chef mais je vais revenir. C'etait temporaire. Seulement j'ai rencontré Yukari qui a un peu bouleversé mes plans et tu connais la suite…_

- Mmh. Tant mieux pour toi. J'espère seulement que sais ce que tu fais. Mais elle risque de changer pas mal de choses, cette fille. N'oublie pas ton rôle!

_- Mais non! Rit Hiro. Tu es trop sérieux Xiao! Tomber amoureux ne te ferais pas de mal!_

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas l'une de mes priorités. Pendant ce temps, Meiling se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet! Lui reprocha Shaolan.

_- Je sais tout ça. Et je sais aussi que tu prends soin de ma petite sœur comme du reste de la famille. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à régler ici. Au plus tard dans 1 mois, je suis de retour au manoir avec Yukari. Tu as ma parole. Fais le savoir à Yelan. Et puis je te devrais une fière chandelle pour m'avoir remplacé._

- T'as intérêt. Prends soin de toi. Je dois te laisser, mon train vient d'arriver en gare, dit Shaolan en remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans le wagon.

_- Toi aussi prends soin de toi et veille sur la famille. Je te fais confiance. Au revoir!_

Le train s'était immobilisé depuis un moment déjà. Shaolan éteignit son portable qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà en bataille en soupirant.

- Hiro… dans quelle galère tu t'es fourré…pour une fille!

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la vitre où était immobilisé un train prêt à partir, à coté du sien. Il crut être foudroyé sur place. En face, une jeune fille était accoudée contre la vitre. Malgré la séparation, son regard vert émeraude l'avait immédiatement captivé! Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, complètement hypnotisé. Pourtant ce regard paraissait si mélancolique, un regard qui, soudain, se dirigea vers lui. Ce fut un échange intense pendant l'espace de quelques secondes ….. Shaolan fut stoppé net dans sa contemplation car le train dans lequel se trouvait la mystérieuse inconnue commençait à s'ébranler. Il eut juste le temps de voir une main caresser sa joue….et plus rien.

Shaolan resta un moment immobile en fixant la vitre puis il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ramassa ses affaires et descendit du train, tentant de chasser cette sublime vision de son esprit. Il se souvint des paroles de son cousin au téléphone._ Hiro, je crois que ça devient contagieux chez nous le coup de foudre…_pensa t-il.

----------( dans l'autre train)--------------

Sakura était accoudée contre la vitre du train, le regard dans le vide, songeuse. Agée de 20 ans, c'était une jeune femme splendide: Une silhouette élancée, des formes bien proportionnées, des cheveux mi-longs couleur miel qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Ce qui faisait avant tout son charme et sa beauté, c'étaient son sourire si sincère et ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude qui scintillaient, illuminant son fin visage. D'un naturel enjoué et dynamique, elle semblait pour le moment attristée, nostalgique.

- Sakura, ne fais pas cette tête là!! Fais moi un sourire!

- Je n'ai pas envie, répondit-elle à son frère sans entrain, le regard toujours tourné dehors et plongé dans le vague.

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être observée. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qui la fixait depuis l'autre train. Un regard électrisant! Elle s'y perdrait! L'espace d'un instant, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, elle n'entendait même plus le flot de paroles de son frère qui tentait de la ramener sur terre. L'inconnu et elle se regardèrent sans ciller et…

- SA-KU-RA!! Appela Toya en la faisait émerger de sa torpeur d'un sursaut. Allez, reprends-toi! J'aime pas te voir comme ça petite sœur. Tu sais pourtant que c'est le sourire qui te va le mieux, ajouta t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue, tirant définitivement Sakura de sa contemplation.

Celle-ci le regarda et consentit à lui sourire. Il était adorable de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Un regard vers la vitre : le paysage défilait à présent sous ses yeux… plus d'inconnu…elle avait peut- être rêvé…

- Toya, comment fais-tu pour ne pas être triste? C'est quand même Yuki à qui on vient de faire nos adieux!

- Je le sais. Je suis triste seulement je ne le fais pas voir. Et puis, je positive! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, on se reverra! Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète!

- Y'a pas de raison que tu t'inquiètes pour moi pourtant, répondit Sakura sur un ton peu convaincant.

- Je vais annuler, décida Toya.

- CERTAINEMENT PAS!!! S'écria sa sœur en se levant d'un bond et le secouant comme un prunier. Tu dois rejoindre Papa sur ses fouilles!! C'est primordial pour ta formation Toya!!!!!

- Hé!! D'accord! Rit Toya en la faisant se rasseoir. Seulement, j'ai le droit de me faire du souci pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura sa sœur. C'est juste que vous décidez de partir tous en même temps et loin en plus! En l'espace de 2 semaines, je suis venue 2 fois à l'aéroport de Narita pour faire des adieux. Ca fait beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas?

- C'est éprouvant de voir les gens qu'on aime s'éloigner, je comprends.

- Tomoyo est partie rejoindre Eriol à Londres, Yuki pour Paris, sans parler de Papa qui est au fin fond de l' Inde pour ses fouilles… et toi qui va bientôt suivre le mouvement …

- Tu veux que je reste, avoue! Dit Toya en narguant sa sœur.

- NON! Je te garantis que tu vas y aller à ces fouilles, même si je dois te traîner à l'aéroport! Je ne suis plus une gamine Toya, je peux me débrouiller sans vous.

- Que tu dis…Aïeuh!!! C'est bon j'arrête, capitula Toya devant le poing meurtrier de sa sœur. Et puis je suis rassuré, vous vous êtes réconciliés avec Keysuké et il sera là pour veiller sur toi.

- Oui… S_eulement tu ne connais pas les raisons de notre rupture Toya. Si tu le savais, Key serait déjà 6 pieds sous terre, _songea Sakura

- Un "oui" pas très enthousiaste, remarqua Toya en fronçant les sourcils. Saki, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas?

- Evidemment!! Tu peux partir tranquille. Et puis il y a encore Rika, Naoko et compagnie. Je suis bien entourée!

Pour le rassurer, Sakura lui fit son plus beau des sourires, ce qui convainquit Toya. Mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la boule au ventre en y pensant. Et cela s'accentua lorsqu'elle repensa à sa vision. Elle préféra l'oublier vite et revenir à la réalité. Elle avait des examens à préparer….

--------- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--------

* * *

Et moi aussi d'ailleurs!!!! Vive les partiels TT TT!! la deuxième partie devrait bientôt suivre mais si ça vous plait bien sûr! Et l'intrigue va se mettre en place dans la suite... voilou! 

A pluche!!!


	2. Chapitre 2: rencontre avec le destin 2

**Usurpatrice malgré elle.**

Coucou tout le monde! Je vous dis ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu autant de reviews pour mon 1er chapitre et ma 1ère fic sur Sakura! Je suis très touchée! Merci beaucoup !

**RAR:**

**Cicouille: **Le début t'a plu ? Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bisous!

**Marion-Moune:** J'espère que ta patience sera récompensée !

**SyanSyaoran:** Merci pour ta review encourageante, c'est trop gentil ! Ne t'en fait pas pour les reviews, je suis un peu comme toi. J'oublie souvent. J'avais lu tes fics et j'avais beaucoup aimé, notamment "romance sans anicroches ou presque"! et je crois même que j'avais laissé une petite review! Alors j'attends ta prochaine fic avec impatience! En attendant, voilà la suite! Au fait merci du conseil pour les reviews anonymes. J'ai vite coché la case! Gros Bisous!

**Juju Black:** V'là la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Laumie:** Wouah! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment sur mon talent! Je savais pas que j'en avais ! Merci beaucoup! V'là ta suite! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Nyny- Chan:** L'attente n'était pas trop longue ? en tout cas, voilà le 2ème chapitre! A bientôt!

**Linka:** Merci! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante! Bizzz!

**Mathilde:** Je te fais un bisou et merci pour ta review!

**Golden Sun:** Ah! Ah! A nous deux ma tite poulette! C'est vraiça démarre sur des chapeaux de roue avec un coup de foudre mais ça risque de sérieusement se compliquer! Mais bon, qui ne craquerait pas pour le beau Shaolan, je te le demande? Je n'ai pas gâté cette pauvre Sakura, c'est pire si tu lis la suite! Un héros qui ne souffre pas n'est pas un héros! Keysuké est un perso inventé mais il n' y aucun danger: il ne va pas faire de l'ombre à Shaolan, non mais! Mais on risque de le revoir. J'en dis pas plus! Je suis sûre que tu vas râler parce qu'on rentre pas assez vite dans l'action. Le chapitre suivant est assez long mais nécessaire je pense pour la suite. Me tape pas hein! Je te fais plein de bisous ma tite chérie et j'attends la suite de ton crossover moiiiiii !

**Kittyarra:** Quand est-ce que j'écris la site? Maintenant! Bisou!

**Muse86: **Moi non plus je vais pas être très originale..lol…: Vlà la chapitre 2!

**

* * *

Chapitre2 : rencontre avec le destin ( 2 ) **

-( 1 mois plus tard, aéroport de Narita, Japon)-

- Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un retard Tomoyo! Ne t'inquiète pas! Répéta Sakura en lançant un regard d'excuse gêné aux personnes qui faisaient la queue pour téléphoner.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son fichu portable tombe en rade de batterie! Et Tomoyo qui ne cessait de lui faire mille recommandations!

- Mais oui je vais bien!……D'accord……Mais oui! Ah bonjour Eriol! Tu devrais calmer ta fiancée!…A force d'avoir ses mauvais pressentiments, elle va me porter la poisse!……..ok! Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus sur mon vol. Bisous!

Sakura raccrocha le combiné et imagina Tomoyo dans tous ses états à l'autre bout du fil. Elle ne changerait pas! Et c'était pire depuis qu'elle était à l'autre bout du monde! Elle s'inquiétait pour un rien et s'était sentie immensément soulagée lorsque Sakura lui avait annoncée qu'elle débarquait à Londres.

Sakura retourna s'asseoir parmi les centaines de passagers qui étaient, comme elle, bloqués devant les portes d'embarquements. Cela faisait plus de 2 heures maintenant qu'elle attendait son vol pour l'Angleterre. Elle devait normalement transiter par Hong Kong et c'était apparemment là-bas qu'il y avaient des problèmes. Elle soupira longuement, tentant de refouler le sursaut de sanglots qui menaçait de revenir à la charge. Elle avait pourtant eu du mal à sécher ses larmes . Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête épouvantable qu'elle pouvait avoir!

- Tenez.

Sakura releva la tête. Une jeune femme d'environ son âge lui tendait gentiment un mouchoir en lui souriant.

- Merci, murmura Sakura en acceptant le mouchoir.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien? Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas mais j'ai remarqué votre mine attristée et vos yeux rouges, s'excusa la jeune femme, en riant, un peu confuse.

Sakura la contempla en clignant des yeux, un peu perplexe devant tant d'allant.

- Chérie, tu es bien trop curieuse! Lui reprocha un jeune homme assis à coté d'elle. Pardonnez-la Mademoiselle, c'est un vilain défaut chez elle!

- Oui, c'est vrai! Pardon! Je suis incorrigible! Et je ne me suis même pas présentée: je m'appelle Yukari Fugisawa! Fit-elle joyeusement en lui tendant la main.

- Enchantée, Sakura Kinomoto, dit celle-ci en lui serrant la main.

Sakura sentit un bien être à son contact. Sa bonne humeur était communicative. De plus, elle était très belle: des cheveux noirs coupés au carré encadrant son fin visage, des yeux bleus saphir, un regard rieur et malicieux, un grain de beauté au coin supérieur de la bouche… Sakura se dit qu'elle avait tout pour elle.

- Je vous parais impolie seulement je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes. Si vous avez besoin, demandez-moi, n'hésitez pas! Dit-elle à Sakura

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ca y est, Yukari? Tu as terminé ta B.A ? se moqua gentiment son compagnon.

Yukari se tourna vers Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel:

- Le rabat-joie à coté de moi, c'est mon fiancé, Hiro Li.

Celui se pencha légèrement pour faire signe à Sakura qu'elle salua à son tour. Elle put le voir entièrement et s'avouer qu'il était tout à fait charmant avec ses cheveux noirs en batailles et son regard couleur chocolat très perçant.

- Li ? C'est chinois non? Remarqua Sakura. Ca me dit quelque chose…

- Mais oui! S'enthousiasma Yukari voyant que Sakura s'apprêtait à deviner. Le puissant clan Li de Hong Kong!

- Oh, oui, c'est ça… Sakura se sentit soudain un peu gênée d'être en présence de personnalités tels que des membres de cette grande famille.

- D'ailleurs c'est à Hong Kong que nous nous rendons, continua Yukari, trop heureuse de trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler. Il doit me présenter à sa famille avant le mariage!

- Toutes mes félicitations!

- Merci!

- En plus d'être curieuse, tu es une véritable pipelette ! Soupira Hiro.

- Si j'ai autant de défauts, il ne fallait pas me demander en mariage chéri, répliqua Yukari.

- Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime! dit-il en l'embrassant.

Sakura observa la scène. Elle s'attendrit devant ce couple qui semblait s'entendre à merveille. Elle les enviait… un voile de tristesse de dessina sur son visage. Yukari se détacha aussitôt de son fiancé, visiblement frustré d'être coupé en pleine action, et regarda Sakura d'un air gêné.

- Désolée pour ce laisser aller…

- Il n'y a pas de mal!

- Tu permets que je te tutoie? On a à peu près le même âge alors pas de manière!

Sakura sourit, amusée par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Quelle fille atypique !

- Laisse-moi deviner…reprit Yukari en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Une peine de cœur ?

- Yukariii! La rappela à l'ordre Hiro.

- Mais quoi euh? Gémit Yukari la mine boudeuse.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires!

- Tu as vu juste, mais si seulement il y avait que ça…dit soudain Sakura coupant court à la querelle.

Yukari fit une grimace à Hiro et reporta son attention sur la japonaise. Elle sentait qu'elle avait de se confier.

- Chéri, va nous chercher deux boissons chaudes, demanda t-elle à Hiro en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

- Un ordre? S'exclama Hiro en prenant un air offensé.

- Une demande suppliante.

- C'est si gentiment demandé… Hiro se leva, laissant les 2 filles entre elles. Yukari prit les deux mains de Sakura:

- Si tu veux parler, je t'écoute.

Sakura se sentait en confiance et se laissa aller. Elle lui raconta que le dernier mois écoulé avait été pénible pour elle. Tomoyo sa meilleure amie et cousine était partie rejoindre Eriol, son fiancéà Londres depuis plus de 6 mois et elle lui manquait terriblement. Son père, archéologue, était parti faire des fouilles sur un grand chantier en Inde. Yuki, l'ami de la famille avait été muté à Paris et son frère Toya avait rejoint son père voilà deux semaines maintenant.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie! La plaignit Yukari. C'est dur d'être loin des gens qu'on aime!

- Je pensais que je serais assez forte pour supporter ça…mais je me suis trompée, murmura Sakura.

- Vos chocolats mesdemoiselles!….et je vais chercher des pâtisseries, ajouta Hiro, voyant que sa présence n'était toujours pas désirée.

- Mais tu m'as dit que si tu étais triste, c'était à cause d'une peine de cœur…dit Yukari.

- Oui…c'est vrai… Sakura hésita.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Yukari s'empressant de la rassurer, tu n'es pas obligée…

- Si! Au contraire. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et ça va ma faire du bien…(Sakura se racla la gorge.) Depuis plus de 2 ans, je sortais avec Keysuké qui était avec moi à la fac. Cela se passait à merveille entre nous, et on s'est fiancé il y a 3 mois. Mais j'ai appris qu'il avait eu une aventure peu après et on s'est séparé. Il avait du mal à le supporter. Finalement, nous nous sommes réconciliés il y a un plus d'un mois. Seulement…ça me fait bizarre d'en parler…il est devenu…très possessif et…euh…agressif…fit par lâcher Sakura en baissant les yeux.

- Agressif ? Il t'a touché! S'emporta Yukari.

- Une seule fois.( Sakura lui montra une toute petite cicatrice au niveau du sourcil. ) Mais rien de grave ! Ajouta précipitamment Sakura en voyant l'air scandalisé de son interlocutrice. Il était devenu parano, très jaloux au point de s'imaginer que c'est moi qui le trompait…c'est assez dingue comme histoire…

- Mais il est complètement taré! Ma pauvre Sakura!

Sakura sourit. On dirait Tomoyo! Elle poursuivit:

- Je n'ai rien dit à mon entourage pour ne pas les inquiéter. Déjà que mon frère voulait annuler son départ…J'ai craqué moralement et j'ai décidé de rompre définitivement, ce qu'il n'accepte pas.

- Mais tu as très bien fait! Approuva Yukari en la prenant par les épaules. Et maintenant? Que vas-tu faire?

- J'ai besoin de me ressourcer alors j'ai décidé de partir en Angleterre pour voir Tomoyo.

- Définitivement?

- Je l'envisage…ce peut être une bonne opportunité, conclut Sakura.

- Sacrée histoire! S'exclama Hiro qui était revenu depuis un moment. Et ton vol est annulé?

- Non, seulement retardé. Je dois faire une escale à Hong Kong mais avec les grèves…

- M'en parle pas! Se lamenta Yukari. Le notre est carrément annulé et on ne sait pas quand sera le prochain!

- Et vous, vous êtes fiancés depuis longtemps? Interrogea Sakura aussi curieuse.

- Non pas du tout! Répondit la brune. Notre histoire aussi est dingue! On ne se connaît que depuis 3 mois!

- Vraiment? S'étonna Sakura._ Ils sont du genre rapide ces deux là! Pensa t-elle._

- Surprenant pas vrai? Rit Yukari. Un véritable coup de foudre! Et j'ai touché le gros lot : le leader du clan Li ! Jackpot!

Yukari semblait s'amuser à taquiner Hiro sur sa situation qui devait faire des envieuses dans la gente féminine.

- Tu es…tu es le leader? Bégaya Sakura.

- Oui. Mais aucune raison de te sentir gênée! Je suis une personne comme une autre! J'ai pris la succession récemment. Je suis l'aîné de la famille. Mais c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir…C'est très pesant d'avoir à sa charge une firme aussi puissante que le clan Li.

- Je veux bien le croire…

- Alors je me suis accordé quelques semaines de repos au Japon après la conclusion d'une affaire avant d'attaquer mon devoir de front. J'ai "un peu" mis la famille au pied du mur! Seulement un imprévu est vite arrivé: Yukari a déboulé dans ma vie…

- Débouler? Oui, c'est exactement ça! Se souvint Yukari en riant. Je t'ai carrément rentré dedans au coin d'une rue!

- Elle était toute paniquée! Continua Hiro. Elle croyait m'avoir blessé…et j'ai littéralement craqué pour elle!

- Depuis, on ne se quitte plus, enchaîna la brune en prenant son fiancé par dessus le coup. Mais à cause de moi, cela va faire 3 mois qu'il n'est pas retourné en Chine. Ca va jaser!

- Et mon cousin Shaolan qui m'aide beaucoup et que je considère comme mon frère commence sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il a dû me remplacer. Sans parler de ma soeur! Meiling va encore me faire la morale! Mais c'est fou ce qu'elle me manque !

- Mais tu ne connais pas encore ta belle-famille Yukari? Hasarda Sakura

- Euh, non. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré. C'est pour cela que je vais en Chine avec Hiro: présentation officielle oblige…

- Un leader choisit très rarement son épouse. Généralement ce sont des mariages arrangés, fit savoir Hiro. Mais j'ai trouvé la mienne et je compte bien la garder!

- Mais comme je suis à l'origine de son absence, j'angoisse un peu de la réaction de sa famille même si j'ai hâte en même temps, dit Yukari peu sûre d'elle. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'épouse un leader…

- Arrête Yukari. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Ils vont t'adorer! de plus ma tante ne semble pas contrariée ! J'ai un besoin vital de toi à mes cotés pour accomplir ma tâche. Elle sera moins lourde si tu es là!

- Vous êtes vraiment adorables, soupira Sakura. C'est une belle histoire, vraiment.

Ils formaient un couple en parfaite harmonie. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait qu' être la femme d'un leader? _Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arriverait ma pauvre Sakura! Se dit la japonaise. Ca ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours quand même…_

- Oooh! S'écria soudain Yukari d'un air surexcité, faisant faire un bond de surprise à Sakura et Hiro. Mais dis-moi, nous avons le même sac à main !

Elle passait littéralement du coq à l'âne! Elle regarda le sac bleu de la japonaise sous toutes les coutures devant une Sakura complètement hébétée et un Hiro complètement blasé par l'attitude désinvolte de sa compagne.

- Euh…oui, effectivement, dit Sakura en regardant le sac à main que lui brandissait Yukari. Exactement le même.

D'ailleurs elle en profita pour sortir un petit miroir et se contempler. Elle prit une mine dégoûtée: elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, les traits tirés.

- Mon Dieu! La tête que je me paie!

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut! Annonça Yukari. Mon Cœur, tu nous excuses, on va se refaire une beauté!

Elle entraîna la pauvre Sakura vers les toilettes. Elle lui déballa quelques produits cosmétiques de son sac afin de lui donner un air plus présentable.

- C'est un véritable foutoir ce sac! S'exclama t-elle en le fouillant à la recherche d'un rouge à lèvres. C'est bien un sac de fille!

Sakura approuvaseen éclatant de rireet se regarda dans la glace puis se tourna vers Yukari.

- Voilà qui est mieux! Déclara cette dernière. Tu es jolie comme un cœur. On se demande comment ton ex-fiancé a osé lever la main sur toi!

Puis, instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main gauche de Sakura:

- Tu ne portes plus ta bague de fiançailles? Remarqua t-elle.

- Ce n'est plus utile. Je m'en suis débarrassée en la lui jetant à la figure! Déclara sakura, toute fière. La tienne est vraiment belle, ajouta t-elle en contemplant l'anneau en argent incrusté d'une petite pierre nacrée que portait Yukari. Elle paraît être ancienne!

- Oui, elle appartient à la famille de Hiro depuis des générations. Elle revient à la première femme du clan, donc l'épouse du leader. C'est sa tante Yelan qui le lui a envoyée.

- Ca veut dire que tu es acceptée alors! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire!

- C'est bon signe, c'est vrai! Mais Hiro n'a pas pu s'empêcher de graver nos initiales au revers! Tiens, essaie la!

Sakura vit Yukari enlever l'anneau de son annulaire et lui tendre.

- Oh non, je ne peux pas voyons! C 'est très personnel…

- Mais siii! Allez, donne ta main…voilà! Elle te va mieux qu'à moi!

Sakura était très gênée de la situation.

- YUKARI ? Appela une voix masculine.

- C'est Hiro! Je reviens!

Yukari sortit des toilettes en emportant son sac. Sakura tenta d'enlever la bague…sans succès. Elle essaya avec de l'eau et du savon mais l'anneau ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Et merde…

- Sakura! Appela Yukari.

- J'arrive! Sakura laissa tomber pour l'instant son léger problème, prit son sac et sortit précipitemment. Elle vit Hiro et Yukari l'air préoccupé.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ton vol va partir Sakura, répondit Yukari. Comme il fait escale à Hong Kong, Hiro a réussi à obtenir une place pour ce vol…

- Une seule?

- Oui, enchaîna Hiro. Pars avant moi chérie, je te rejoindrai dès que possible avec le prochain vol disponible.

- Non, vas-y toi, va retrouver ta famille, ta soeur t'attend avec impatience…

- Euh écoutez, intervint Sakura en sortant son billet de sa veste, je ne suis pas pressée et comme il vous manque une place, je vous donne la mienne!

- Sakura…

- Vraiment j'insiste. Vous avez été très gentils avec moi, je vous dois bien ça! S'il vous plait, acceptez!

Après avoir échangé un regard avec son fiancé, Yukari prit finalement le billet et adressa un magnifique sourire à Sakura.

- Merci beaucoup Sakura. Mon "vilain défaut" m'a permis de te rencontrer et j'en suis ravie.

- Je suis contente d'avoir parlé avec vous Et je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux.

Yukari ne put s'empêcher de prendre Sakura et de la serrer très fort:

- Garde le sourire ma belle, c'est ce qui te va le mieux. Tu vas faire chavirer les cœurs et tu verras, toi aussi tu trouveras celui qui t'es destiné. Tu le mérites.

- Merci du fond du cœur Yukari.

- Prends soin de toi, Sakura.

- Chérie, il est temps d'y aller, pressa Hiro. N'oublie pas ton sac tête de linotte! Au revoir Sakura. Si un jour tu viens à Hong Kong, passe nous voir, tu seras la bienvnue!

- D'accord. Au revoir!

Le couple s'éloigna vers la porte d'embarquement et Yukari ne manquait pas de se retourner pour faire de grands signes à Sakura.

Sakura eut un petit pincement au cœur mais elle sentait bien, sereine. Quelle rencontre! Yukari venait de lui donner un brin de joie de vivre et d'espoir, et ce, en si peu de temps! Quelle fille extraordinaire! Elle ne l'oublierait jamais. D'ailleurs elles avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone et pourraient garder contact.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment le prochain vol pour Londres.

-( 1 heure plus tard…)-

Branle-bas de combat dans l'aéroport.

Sakura qui somnolait fut tirée de son sommeil par l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Les gens semblaient paniqués.

- Oh Seigneur! C'est abominable!

- Quelle tragédie…

- Que se passe t-il ? s'informa Sakura auprès d' une dame

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Un avion vient d'exploser en plein vol, c'est horrible!

- Exploser…répéta Sakura en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle s'approcha des écrans de télévision que l'on trouvait un peu partout dans le grand hall. Les informations diffusaient des images du crash. Elle s'approcha pour écouter les commentaires. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent de terreur. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

_" C'est une épouvantable tragédie qui vient de se produire au dessus de la mer de Chine. Un Boeing 747 en provenance de Tokyo et à destination de Londres a explosé en plein vol et s'est écrasé en mer pour des raisons qui nous sont encore inconnues. L'avion devait faire escale à Hong Kong. Un premier bilan vient d'être rendu: il n'y aurait aucun espoir de retrouver des survivants. Déjà les…"_

Mais Sakura n'écoutait plus, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Aucun survivant…

Elle se prit le tête entre les mains et commença à trembler

- Oh non! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Ils sont…morts! Par ma faute! Yukari!

Sakura s'écroula en pleurs sur un banc.

-

Cela faisait deux heures à présent qu'elle avait appris la tragédie et Sakura était toujours sous le choc. Cela aurait dû être ELLE dans cet avion! Mais c'était ELLE qui avait offert sa place à Hiro et Yukari, une place vers l'Enfer! C'était trop dur à supporter. Elle avait prévenu Tomoyo pour ne pas l'inquiéter. ELLE était en vie. Elle lui avait tout raconter et Tomoyo et Eriol ne lui avaient cesser de lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute. Le destin…Foutu destin!

Sakura ne vit pas s'approcher 4 hommes vers elle: deux agents de l'aéroport, deux hommes en costard du genre gardes du corps et un vieux monsieur à lunettes.

- Excusez- moi Mademoiselle…

Sakura sursauta et leva les yeux vers les 4 hommes, un peu surprise.

- Mademoiselle Fugisawa?

- Pardon?

- Puis-je voir vos papiers ? Demanda l'un des agents.

Elle vit la vieil homme la fixer insistement.

- euh, oui, bien sûr…

Elle prit son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Oh non! Ce n'est pas le mien…murmura t-elle en se souvenant de la scène des toilettes. Elle regarda son annulaire gauche.

- C'est pas vrai! Comment ai-je pu oublier…

Dans la surprise, elle fit tomber un portefeuille que l'agent ramassa. Il regarda l'identité. Le vieil homme acquiesça.

- C'est bien cela, Melle Fugisawa Yukari.

- Non, je ne suis pas Yukari! S'écria précipitamment Sakura en se levant d'un bond.

- Nous sommes sincèrement navrés pour votre fiancé Mademoiselle, dit l'un d'eux.

- Merci….MAIS NON! Qu'est ce que je raconte! Il y a erreur sur la personne!

- La pauvre, elle est sous le choc…dit l'un des hommes en la regardant, peiné.

L'homme le plus âgé s'avança vers Sakura et lui prit délicatement la main. Un sourire convaincu apparut sur son visage doux, malgré la tristesse que l'on pouvait y lire.

- Ceci est bien l'anneau de Madame Li, confirma t-il. Madame m'avait dit que ce serait ce qui nous permettrait de vous identifier.

Pendant ce temps, les deux gardes du corps se chargeaient de prendre ses bagages.

- Que…Mais attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Excusez-moi mais je vous dis que vous vous trompez!

Le vieil homme s'inclina respectueusement devant une Sakura complètement prise au dépourvu. Elle comprit. Tous les éléments jouaient contre elle. Comment pouvait-elle prouver qu'elle n'était pas Yukari? Elle avait son sac, ses papiers et la bague! La fichue bague qu'elle ne pouvait plus enlever ! De plus, le vieil homme ne semblait pas savoir à quoi devait ressembler la vrai Yukari, alors Sakura pouvait parfaitement y correspondre.

- Mademoiselle Yukari, je me nomme Wei et je suis au service de la famille Li. J'ai la charge de vous amener auprès des proches de Monsieur Hiroà leur demande. Je ne fais que suivre les instructions.

Sakura faillit s'étrangler.

- Que… QUOI ? La famille LI? En CHINE ?

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finiiii! Alors, vous la trouvez comment cette suite? J'essaierai de faire vite pour la suite mais avec les partiels, c'est pas facile!

Bizzzzzzzzouxxxxxxx!


	3. Chapitre 3: double jeu

**Usurpatrice malgrè elle**

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Désolée pour l'attente un peu longue: j'avais mes partiels et je travaille pendant les vacances donc…Gomen Nasaï ! Place aux **RAR** !

**Sinkha: **Eh oui, drôle d'histoire comme tu dis! Tordue à souhait! Miss Kinomoto a le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles…Et j'en suis la seule responsable lol !Ce n'est pas pour le bien de Sakura et pour celui de mes lecteurs! Biz!

**Sakuya:** Pour répondre à ta question, je ne me suis pas inspirée d'un film mais d'un vieux téléfilm qui a dû passer pendant un après midi pluvieux des vacances! Ensuite j'ai agencé à ma manière, j'adore rendre les choses compliquées! Au fait, à quel film tu pensais?

**IthiIsilwen**: La v'là la suite! Je t'avoue que l'histoire de ma base n'est pas une création de mon esprit tordu mais le principal de l'histoire, c'est moi! ( fière d'avoir l'esprit tordu la fille !) Merci pour les félicitations. Bisous!

**Golden Sun**: Hey! Si ça continue, on va s'entretuer toutes les deux! Je veux te trucider pour avoir fait perdre son âme à Shaolan à cause de ce foutu Marek, ( nan, à cause de toi en fait!) sans parler de celle de Tomoyo…eh oui, je viens de lire ton nouveau chapitre et ça bouillonne dur…; tu veux ma peau pour le dernier chap de Beyblade ( il y a de quoi tu me diras !) ; et là, j'apprends que tu as aussi des envies de meurtres après avoir lu le dernier Chap de sakura… Ca n'en finira jamais cette histoire! Si… si tout fini bien à la fin et que tout la monde s'aime et tout et tout ! J'avoue que je me suis surpassée pour faire passer notre Saki pour ce qu'elle n'est pas même si comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai piqué l'idée de base dans un téléfilm foireux. Je dois être tordue, un cas désespéré, parce que tout le reste m'est venu d'un coup! Pouf! Bon, lis ce chapitre et dis moi si je suis toujours à ton tableau de chasse! Au fait, la suite du secret de Liz en fin de semaine!

Gros bisous ma chérie!

**Lotty**: merci bcq! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début! Plein de bisous!

**Nyny-Chan**: C'est vrai que c'est pô vraiment comique comme histoire! Je ne me savais pas si cruelle!. Mais c'est pour le bien de sakura tout ça ! Bizzz!

**Kittyarra**: C'est justement pour que tu lises la suite que je coupe à un moment crucial! Lol! Faut susciter l'intérêt du lecteur! Mais je sais à quel point cela peut être trèèèès frustrant! Bisous!

**Amy-Lee**: Merci du compliment! Ca me fait plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Biz à toi!

**Jujublack:** Certains trouvent ça triste et toi tu trouves ça drôle…il en faut pour tout les goûts! Lol !

**Muse86**: Je suis la reine pour enquiquiner le peuple et arrêter le chap là où ça fait mal! Tu pensais à quoi comme film? Biz à toi!

**Jusdepomme**: comment Saki va s'en sortir…héhé, mystère et boule de gum! Mais va t-elle seulement s'en sortir ( dans le genre auteur sadique on fait pas mieux!). ouh que je suis méchante! Une chose est sûre, Sakura n'est pas prête d'être tranquille!

**Irislorely**: Wouaouh! T'es tombée amoureuse de ma fic? A ce point? Lol! Ca me prouve que je n'écris pas si mal que ça malgré mes gros doutes! T'excuses surtout pas de ton enthousiasme! Au contraire, c'est super motivant! Je suis d'accord, c'est triste pour Yukari et Hiro, je les aimais bien et je commence à culpabiliser…mais "show must go on" comme on dit! Bisous à toi et merci!

**Chapitre 3**: double jeu

Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle s'était visiblement assoupie. Une couverture la recouvrait chaudement bien que le lit n'était pas confortable... Des remous…?. Ce n'était pas un lit! Elle était allongée sur la banquette d'une voiture…une voiture? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et aperçut un vieil homme qui la contemplait en souriant.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes évanouie à l'aéroport. Vous étiez épuisée nerveusement. Vous n'avez rien vu du trajet en jet. Cela vous a fait du bien de dormir

_Hein? "Evanouie", "jet"…mais qu'est qu'il raconte celui là? Se dit Sakura en papillotant des paupières._

- Mais où suis-je ? Demanda t-elle encore déconnectée de la réalité.

- A Hong Kong Mademoiselle Yukari, répondit l'homme.

- KÔÔÔÔAAA?

Sakura bondit sur la banquette, soudainement réveillée comme par un électrochoc. Comment l'avait-il appelée? Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle: une limousine. Elle était dans une limousine! Mais…Mais! Sakura porta une main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un cri, se rappelant brusquement des derniers événements. C'était une histoire complètement dingue!

- Wei! C'est bien Wei non? Vous faites une ENORME erreur! Je ne suis pas Yukari!

- Je comprends que vous appréhendiez la rencontre avec la famille de Monsieur Hiro, dit calmement Wei sans se soucier de Sakura qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Vous êtes encore sous le choc, c'est tout à fait normal. Les Li sont des gens charmants, ils ont besoin de vous connaître, c'est vital. Tout se passera très bien, conclut Wei d'un air bienveillant.

- Mais…mais! C'est HORS DE QUESTION que j'aille chez les Li!

- Trop tard, dit Wei en souriant gentiment. Nous arrivons au Manoir.

- Oh non…

Sakura ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Elle se rappela que déjà à l'aéroport, ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissée en placer une.

Il faut dire que tout coïncidait pour la faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas! Dans quelle galère elle s'était fourrée! A cause d'un malheureux quiproquo, la voilà dans une limousine qui roulait dans l'allée qui menait au Manoir du puissant clan Li, dans la peau d'une fille qu'elle a connu 1 heure à l'aéroport par dessus le marché!

_Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été un honneur de me rendre chez les Li, et dire que j'ai voyagé en jet privé! C'est…mais tu dérailles ma pauvre fille! S'insulta intérieurement Sakura._ Wei semblait amusé par l'attitude de la jeune fille dont le visage passait par toutes sortes de grimaces et d'expressions, ne se doutant pas de la lutte intérieure qui la déchirait.

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de sortir, nous somme arrivés, annonça Wei en lui ouvrant la portière

Sakura croisa les bras et refusa obstinément de sortir. _Non, non, et non! Je ne sortirai pas! J'ai rien à faire ici! Chez les Li en plus! Et pourquoi pas chez la reine d'Angleterre! Ca n'aurait pas été pire! C'est un cauchemar! Je m'appelle Sakura. SA-KU-RA nom d'un chien! Je…WOUAAAH!_

Sakura fut stoppée dans son monologue mental lorsqu'elle vit le Manoir en question.

- La vache! Laissa t-elle échapper en contemplant la somptueuse bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle.

Elle sortit de la voiture pour mieux voir et resta bouche bée à s'en décrocher la mâchoire devant un pareil décor. Les Li avaient de l'argent mais ils savaient s'en servir! L'immense parc verdoyant était tapissé de grandes plates bandes de fleurs, d'immenses arbres dont des cerisiers parsemaient le terrain. Et Sakura ne pouvait pas voir l'arrière, dissimulé par la majestueuse demeure. Elle en oublia l'espace d'un instant le pourquoi de sa venue.

Elle fut ramenée brusquement à la réalité: la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, une jeune fille brune sortit en trombe et se précipita vers Sakura. Elle s'arrêta net devant elle.

Sakura la dévisagea, un peu surprise. La jeune fille en question avait de longs cheveux noirs, elle semblait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Son visage était bouffi par les larmes et ses yeux qui fixaient Sakura habituellement si flamboyants, si vifs et rieurs étaient ternes et humides. Sakura sut, sans la connaître, à qui elle avait affaire.

- Je suis Meilin…commença la chinoise d'une voix chevrotante.

- La sœur d'Hiro, devina Sakura sans la lâcher des yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Je…je…

Meilin fut secouée de nouveaux sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Sakura en pleurant. Celle-ci était très gênée mais surtout profondément attristée par la détresse de Meilin. Elle ne songea même pas à la repousser et lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Instinctivement, elle l'entoura de ses bras pour la consoler. La chinoise déversa sur son épaule un torrent de larmes.

- C'est épouvantable, gémit-elle entre deux hoquets. Cela doit être terriblement douloureux pour toi, ajouta Meilin en regardant Sakura de ses grands yeux humides.

- Euh…c'est que…balbutia la japonaise.

- MEILIN! Appela une voix féminine depuis l'intérieur du manoir.

L'interpellée prit Sakura par la main et l'obligea à la suivre. Elles pénétrèrent dans le Manoir, dont l'intérieur impressionnait tout autant Sakura. Elle était complètement déboussolée et se contentait de suivre Meilin, l'esprit nébuleux.

La jeune Li la fit entrer dans le grand salon. Plusieurs personnes y étaient assemblées, toutes vêtues de noir en signe de deuil., dans un silence plus que pesant. Tous portèrent leur regard sur la nouvelle venue. Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle sentit la douleur et la peine imprégner la pièce, comme elle put le lire sur les visages décomposés.

Meilin se cramponnait à elle en la tenant fermement par la main, comme pour se rassurer. Aucune échappatoire possible…

- Mei… murmura d'une voix douce la femme assise dans un grand fauteuil, semblait-il la doyenne de tous ceux ici présents.

Sakura la contempla un moment: déjà d'un certain âge, la dame en question se tenait majestueusement assise dans le fauteuil. Malgrè les traits marqués, elle était très élégante avec ses cheveux brun grisonnant noués en un chignon. Il émanait d'elle de la sagesse, de la bonté, de la confiance.

- Ma Tante…commença Meilin

- … Ca va aller Meilin, lui dit doucement la dame.

Elle se leva et s'adressa à Sakura:

- Ma chère enfant, le sort a voulu que ce soit dans ces terribles circonstances que nous fassions connaissances. Je suis Yelan Li, la Tante et tutrice de Hiro. Je suis navrée, tout cela doit être très pénible pour vous. Ne sois pas intimidée. Nous sommes une famille comme une autre. Nous voulons que tu sois à l'aise.

Yelan tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Sakura. Elle remarqua l'anneau à son doigt, le regarda un instant puis émit un léger sourire émue. Sakura maudît intérieurement cette bague.

Pourtant, elle fut subjuguée par cette femme et se sentit tout de suite en confiance, voire à l'aise, ce qui était plutôt surprenant dans le cas actuel des choses.

- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, Madame, dit Sakura en s'inclinant légèrement.

Yelan s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura d'un geste maternelle:

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur au nom du Clan Li d'être venue. La perte d'Hiro nous a tous bouleversés et c'est important pour nous que vous, sa jeune fiancée, soyez présente pour cette pénible épreuve. Il faut être solidaire, et nous franchirons ensemble ce cap difficile.

Sakura n'arrivait pas à faire sortir un seul son de sa bouche: d'une part le charisme de Yelan l'impressionnait et d'autre part, que dire à ces personnes où la détresse ainsi la reconnaissance se lisaient sur les visages. Sakura ne se sentit pas le courage de leur dévoiler leur terrible désillusion. Sa présence en tant que supposée " fiancée" du défunt leader paraissait vital au deuil. Que faire sinon soulager leur peine?

- Ma Tante, intervint Meilin qui n'avait pas lâché Sakura, laissez-moi présenter le reste de la famille à Yukari!

- Yukari doit être épuisée…

- Non, je vous en prie, ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Rassura Sakura en souriant. Puis elle se tourna vers Meilin pour l'inciter à continuer

- Alors voici mes 4 cousines, les filles de Yelan, indiqua la brune en désigna les 4 filles en question: tout d'abord Sheifa, la plus âgée avec son mari et sa petite fille Mai. Ensuite, voici Fumei et son fiancé américain Jess; Rayan et enfin la petite dernière Sian.

Les 4 sœurs se levèrent et saluèrent Sakura. Elle se ressemblaient toutes: Cheveux châtains et yeux noisettes, probablement le signe distinctif chez les Li. Et toutes sans exceptions étaient très belles mais visiblement de caractères différents.

Sheifa, bien que mère de famille et la plus âgée ( 24 ans) semblait être la plus "délurée" et avenante. Fumei ( 20 ans) était plus posée et réfléchie. Rayan (16 ans)était la rebelle de la famille et était un véritable garçon manqué. Quant à la petite dernière, Sian, âgée de 7 ans paraissait espiègle et très futée.

- Je suis enchantée de rencontrer enfin Yukari, dit Sheifa en serrant affectueusement dans ses bras, tenant par sa main libre sa jolie petite fille ( 3 ans) . Son mari fit de même

- Bienvenue chez nous, souhaita Fumei en adressant un sourire sincère.

Rayan se contenta d'un vague "salut", ce qui lui valut les gros yeux de sa mère, tandis que Sian se précipita vers Sakura en la tirant frénétiquement par le bras:

- Dis, tu viens jouer Yukari?

- Sian! Sermonna Fumei. Tiens toi tranquille veux-tu?

Durant les présentations, Sakura n'avait pas dit un mot. De plus Sheifa l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, ce qui accentuait son malaise.

- Hiro n'exagérait pas en disant que tu étais très belle, dit-elle. Et pour qu'Hiro dise ça…

- C'est vrai, approuva Meilin. Mon frère ne s'intéressait pas spécialement aux filles. Une véritable coup de foudre. Il était fou de toi.

- Il nous a tellement parlé de toi qu'on a l'impression de te connaître! Ajouta Sheifa.

_La preuve que non, soupira intérieurement Sakura. Je ne suis pas Yukari..._

- Yukari, tu n'as pas encore rencontré notre …commença Fumei aussitôt interrompu par le bruit d'un claquement de porte.

- Mère ? Appela une voix masculine à la fois grave et suave du corridor.

- … Notre frère, acheva Fumei .

- Oh Shaolan, la fiancée d'Hiro, Yukari, vient d'arriver, annonça Yelan.

Shaolan pénétra dans le salon ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place, littéralement sous le choc, lorsque la fiancée en question se retourna pour lui faire face. Ces yeux émeraudes! Ils les auraient reconnu n'importe où! Ce regard si envoûtant appartenait à une magnifique jeune fille de surcroît…la "formidable" fiancée de son cousin! _Je n'arrive pas à y croire…_Shaolan d'habitude si sûr de lui, ne réagissait plus, complètement paralysé. C'était elle! La fille du train! Celle qui habitait ses rêves et ses doux souvenirs depuis ce fameux jour, pour quelques secondes et pour un simple regard. Ce regard, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Pourquoi? C'était la première fois que lui, Shaolan Li succombait au premier regard! Marque de faiblesse? Peu importe… Il continuait, malgré lui à la fixer, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas…

- Shaolan? Ca va? Dit Meilin en regardant bizarrement son cousin.

L'intervention de Meilin eut pour effet un retour illico presto à la réalité du chinois qui émergea de sa contemplation par un sursaut. Son visage radicalement d'expression: ses traits se durcirent, ses yeux noisettes se plissèrent et devinrent aussi froids que la glace.

Il ne jeta qu'un bref regard dédaigneux à Sakura puis de détourna.

- C'est bon, j'ai vu Mei

La chinoise allait répliquer d'être plus aimable mais Fumei l'en dissuada silencieusement. Shaolan se tourna vers Yelan et son visage s'adoucit.

- Mère, vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes exténuée.

- Toi aussi mon fils. Prends le temps de…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, la rassura Shaolan. Sheifa, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de tout ici.

- Bien sûr Xiao.

- Bien, ne m'attendez pas, je rentrerai tard.

Après avoir embrassé sa mère, Shaolan tourna rapidement les talons et disparut, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer le regard émeraude qui le bouleversait tant.

Déjà perturbée, l'arrivée du cousin de Meilin chamboula la pauvre Sakura puissance 10. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour voir le nouvel arrivant, elle accrocha instantanément au regard noisette mêlé d'ambre qui la fixait. Les yeux si perçants, si électrisants l'avaient captivée. Elle avait élargi son champ de vision pour voir à qui appartenait ce regard si pénétrant. Et là, double choc! Un coup de massue s'abattit de nouveau sur Sakura: _qu'est ce qu'il est séduisant! Et quel charme fou il a!_ Sakura eut envie de se gifler pour avoir de telles pensées dans de pareilles circonstances. Une sensation étrange se répandit en elle… une sensation de déjà vu…

Néanmoins, le changement radical d'expression du jeune homme la fit redescendre immédiatement sur terre! Toute penaude, elle encaissa de plein fouet l'arrogance du jeune Li. Il ne l'avait même pas saluer! Elle, la fiancée de…! _Stop Sakura, tu vas trop loin là!_

oooooo( un moment plus tard ,à table)oooooo

- Excuse mon fils pour son attitude peu accueillante, dit Yelan d'une voix un peu gênée en s'adressant à Sakura. La perte de son cousin l'a fortement perturbé. Ils étaient comme deux frères.

- Shaolan est quelqu'un de distant et froid mais c'est pour se donner de l'assurance. De plus, c'est à lui qu'incombe dorénavant la charge du clan, ajouta Sheifa. Il a y a de quoi être stressé.

- Alors c'est le nouveau leader? Questionna Sakura

- Oui, continua Fumei. Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser en peu de temps mais si Xiao et quelqu'un de fort et qui a de l'expérience.

- Hiro semblaiténormément apprécier son cousin, se souvint Sakura à voix haute en se rappelant les discussions à l'aéroport…

Ce souvenir raviva sa douleur, sa culpabilité dans l'accident. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer furieusement, elle se sentait soudain mal. Fumei le remarqua et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yukari, tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'être triste. Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Nous devrions tous en faire autant, préconisa Yelan en se levant, mettant ainsi fin au dîner. Yukari, Wei a monté tes bagages dans ta chambre. Repose toi mon enfant, tu es ici chez toi.

Sakura adressa un sourire forcé à son hôte, salua tout le monde et suivit sans un mot Meilin dans les dédales du Manoir. Arrivées devant la porte de la chambre, Meilin serra une nouvelle fois Sakura dans ses bras.

- Merci Yukari. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ma chambre est à coté et celle de Shaolan au bout du couloir.

- D'accord…euh Meilin ? Hésita Sakura.

- Oui.

- Non rien…Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Yukari.

Sakura s'affala sur le grand lit à baldaquin.A coté était posé le sac à main bleu qui n'était pas le sien.Elle se remémora les événements des dernières 24 heures: sa rupture mouvementé avec Keysuké, son départ manqué pour l'Angleterre, sa rencontre avec Yukaru et Hiro, le crash, le quiproquo, la rencontre avec la famille Li, avec Shaolan.

Sa vie avait basculé. Serait-il possible de revenir en arrière?

Elle ne s'était pas résolue à avouer leur erreur aux Li. Elle était entrée dans le jeu. Ce n'était pas honnête de sa part de mentir ainsi, endosser l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre…_Yukari_… C'était grave, mal. Sakura se sentait sale.

Mais Sakura savait pertinemment qu'en révélant la vérité maintenant, ce serait un choc supplémentaire pour cette famille si gentille. Elle se dit que Yukari aurait eu de la chance de tomber sur une belle famille comme celle-là. Tous semblaient si soulagés de savoir "Yukari" ici. Ils l'avaient aussitôt acceptée… Sauf Rayan et.. Shaolan. Quel jeune homme bizarre: un moment il semble vulnérable et il l'avait subjugué, l'instant d'après exécrable. _On s'en fiche Sakura, se dit-elle à elle même. Ce n'est pas le plus important!_

_Tomoyo, il faut que j'appelle Tomoyo..._

Elle tenta d'ôter une énième fois la bague à son annulaire gauche. En vain. Elle commença à sangloter, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. _Je vais devenir dingue… Comment je vais m'en sortir?

* * *

_

Pffffiu, c'était pas de la tarte ce chapitre! Vous êtes pas trop paumés entre Sakura et Yukari ? J'aime beaucoup la façon dont notre petite Saki se parle à elle même ! Et vous avez pu faire connaissane avec la Famille Li et les 4 soeurs.

Bon voilà, la fréquence sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines je pense. Vous me lâcherez pas en route quand même?

Bisous à tous!


	4. Chapitre 4: confrontation

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

_Hola tout le monde! Et non, je ne suis pas morte! Vraiment je sais pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. J'avais dit 2 semaines et me v'là avec + d'un mois! Honte à moi! Mais j'ai des excuses valables: oral à préparer et ordi qui à lâché. Enfin bref me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre et une réponse à vos gentilles reviews!_

**Irislorely: **Salut toi! Ca va bien?Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre!Holala, j'ai honte TTTT... Alors, qu'est-ce que va faire Sakura? héhé...tu verras bien! Et puis Shaolan n'est pas près de se calmer, tu vas comprendre quand tu vas lire ce chapitre! c'est tout lui ça! mais c'est pour ça qu'il est trop craquant! Oula, je m'emballe! Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture!

**SyaoSyao: **T'as lu les 3 chapitres d'un coup?Wouah! et t'as raison, Sakura est dans de sales draps. Je m'excuse de pas avoir tenu les 2 semaines de délai promises! A bientôt! Kiss

**Sakuya: **je connais pas le film dont tu m'as parlé, tu te rappelles pas du titre par hasard? C'est pas grave sinon. Un hasard si mon histoire y ressemble! lol ! Voilà le suite! Biz

**Jujumz:** Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisou!

**Juju Black: **C'est clair, il s'en passe, des choses. Mais là, ça devrait être plus cool...quoique...enfin tu verras! Bisous.

**Kittyarra:** Comment Sakura ve t-elle s'en sortir? la question que tout le monde se pose! Et encore pardon de ne pas avoir écrit cette suite plus vite!

**Syan Syaoran: **Hey! Salut ma petite bretonne préférée! Comment tu vas? Tu vois je suis loin d'être un exemple en matière de ponctualité pour ce qui est d'uploader mes fics! tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi, je t'envie! Je t'avoue, c'est vrai, que je suis assez firère de mon quiproquo mais parfois en écrivant je ne te cache pas que je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux! lol !. Pour finir, je te le dis et je te le répète que j'adooooooooore ta fic et j'ai méga hâte de lire la suite avec le retour de Shaolan! Plein de gros bisous!

**Jaina: **t'as promis de ne pas me lâcher en route alors j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et que tu tiendras ta promesse! lol! Pas comme moi ! lol! J'espère que tu apprécieras! Biz!

**Golden Sun: **Hi ma poulette! Ca y est! ENFIN! Je l'ai posté& ce fichu-nouveau-chapitre-qui-m'a-bien-pris-la-tête! gros soupir de soulagement Je commencais sérieusement à désespérer ( qund je faisais pas une crise de nerfs de vant mon satané ordi...). C'est sûr, la Sakura, elle était déchaînée! J'adore lui torturer l'esprit! Un brin de sadisme ne fait pas de mal hein! C'est vrai que tu aimes la famille Li? Tant mieux! La personnalité de chacune va s'affirmer dans ce chapitre. d'ailleurs je trouve que Sheifa ressemble un peu à Alissa! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses! Hé mais tu sais, je ne suis pas une sadique atteinte de folie meutrière moi! 2 morts, ça suffit! Et en plus j'ai trop de remord de les avoir tué ces deux-là! y'a pas moyen, faut que je les rescussite!( l'auteur pète un câble!) Et toi le dernier dernier chapitre de ton cross over, ça vient? je veux THE bisou! En parlant de bisou, je t'en fait un ENORME!

PS: tu sais, je ne me remets pas qu'Edinouchet va mourir! Naaan!

**Muse 86: **J'ai un art particulier de couper au "bon" moment, je sais!lol! on me le reproche assez souvent! ( non, Ridelliz, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière!). Désolée pour l'attente! Bizou!

**Louvegrise:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu me pardonnes de mon retard! Biz et bonne lecture!

**Manue: **Wouah! De la bombe? ma fic? je pensais pas à ce point ! lol! Alors t'es une accro des mangas? bienvenue au club! c'est indiscret de savoir ce que tu lis? Je suis curieuse!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **:confrontation

"Vraiment Yukari, tu n'es pas obligée de capituler à chacun de ses désirs," soupira Sheifa

Tout en donnant à manger à sa fille qui babillait des choses incompréhensibles dans sa chaise pour bébé, l'aînée des Li regardait d'un air désespéré sa petite sœur Sian et Yukari (Nda: alias Sakura, vous aurez compris!) toutes deux assises à même le sol du grand salon, entourées d 'une multitude de jouets, notamment des poupées et toutes les panoplies qui allaient avec. Le salon était transformé en véritable terrain de jeu pour petite fille!

"Ca ne me gêne pas du tout Sheifa!" Rit Sakura en habillant consciencieusement sa poupée. "J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance!"

"C'est Sian qui est ravie de trouver une compagne de jeu!"

" N'oublie pas de la coiffer, hein Yukari? Pas comme ça mais comme ça! D'accord?" Avertit Sian en agitant un doigt sentencieux devant le nez de Sakura.

"Mais non ma puce! Elle va être la plus belle, tu vas voir!"

Sian semblait ravie d'entendre ces mots, Sakura et Sheifa éclatèrent de rire. Sakura fondait littéralement devant la dernière des Li: un visage d'ange, des yeux chocolat qui pétillaient de malice, deux petites couettes brunes qui se balançaient au grès de ses mouvements.

A ce moment, Rayan entra dans le salon avec une attitude nonchalante:

"Hey, Sheifa, t'aurais pas vu ma…"

Rayan s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Sakura assise par terre…en train de jouer à la poupée? Et elle lui souriait en plus! Son visage changea instantanément d'expression: elle se renfrogna, affichant un air froid et antipathique. Du coup, la pauvre Sakura perdit aussitôt son sourire.

"Tu disais Rayan?" Demanda Sheifa.

"Mmmmh rien…rien du tout…"marmonna Rayan qui ajouta tout bas: "Pfff, pitoyable…"

…Et elle tourna les talons. Sa sœur aînée fronça les sourcils, étant certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

"Rayan! Rayan! Reviens ici!"

Sans succès.

"Rah, quelle plaie!" Pesta Sheifa.

"C'est après moi qu'elle en a, "dit Sakura découragée. "Elle ne m'aime pas…"

"Moi je t'aime bien, tu sais", dit Sian en lui posant un main sur son épaule." T'es gentille! Tu joues à la poupée! Rayan, elle joue jamais avec moi! Je peux coiffer tes cheveux?"

Sakura sourit gentiment à la petite fille et lui tendit une brosse.

"Tu sais Yukari, ajouta Sheifa en prenant sa fille Mai sur ses genoux, Rayan a toujours été comme ça, même avec nous. Elle est distante, solitaire mais elle a un bon fond seulement, elle est très renfermée. Ce qui n'excuse pas pour autant sa conduite envers toi!"

"Oh, tu sais, je peux comprendre, je suis une étrangère qui débarque et…"

"Taratata! La coupa Sheifa, je t'interdis de penser une telle chose! Tu fais partie de la famille, nous t'avons très bien accepté alors elle va arrêter de faire sa mauvaise tête et elle va faire des efforts, je te le garantis!" Promit Sheifa d'un air déterminé.

Sakura regarda Sheifa avec un air mi-reconnaissant, mi-amusé. L'aînée des Li était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Cela faisait en effet à présent quelques jours que Sakura était arrivée au manoir des Li… et elle n'avait toujours pas révélé sa véritable identité. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de se dévoiler et elle continuait à jouer ce rôle qu'on lui avait attribué par erreur. Mais peut-être commençait-elle à se plaire dans ce jeu…

…Les circonstances y étant plus favorables probablement: d'une part parce que l'atmosphère au manoir était plus vivable depuis quelques temps. Certes la disparition de Hiro planait toujours mais la vie semblait avoir repris son cours. Néanmoins, Sakura avait énormément de mal face aux condoléances qu'on venaient lui adresser pour la perte de son " fiancé": famille lointaine, amis huppés, associés et clients du clan. C'était pénible à supporter.

Mais d'autre part, elle commençait à se sentir bien chez les Li, ce qu'elle n'aurait cru possible! Tous étaient adorables avec elle et l'avaient accepté comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Sakura leur rendait gracieusement leur gentillesse par son naturel agréable et enjoué. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Meilin qui voyait en elle le lien avec son défunt frère, mais aussi avec Sheifa et Fumei qui avait son âge, et même avec Yelan qui pourtant l'impressionnait.

Cependant, le courant ne passait pas avec Rayan et encore moins avec son frère Shaolan malgré les efforts de la japonaise. Tous deux étaient exécrables lors des seules fois où ils lui adressaient la parole. Le pire à endurer était leur volontaire ignorance de sa présence. Cela rappelait comme une douche froide à Sakura qu'elle se trouvait chez les puissants Li et qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

Ce que sa Tomoyo pouvait lui manquait! Elle l'avait d'ailleurs aussitôt appeler dès le lendemain de son arrivée, pour la prévenir mais surtout pour y chercher du réconfort…

**o-o-o-0 FLASH BACK 0-o-o-o**

_"Ma Sakura, tu plaisantes ? "S'écria Tomoyo à l'autre bout du fil._

"Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterai avec ce genre de choses?" dit Sakura d'une toute petite voix. "Tout ce que je t'ai raconté est la pure vérité. Je suis dans une galère inimaginable."

_"Alors tu es chez les Li ? Ceux des magazines et des journaux? En Chine?" Répéta Tomoyo abasourdie._

"Mmm…c'est ça..."

_"Oh mais c'est merveilleux ma Saki! "Jubila Tomoyo, enchantée, les yeux plein d'étoiles." Chez les Li! Olala! Tu vas en voir des choses! Et des robes de gala!"_

_"Chérie, je t'en prie, tenta de raisonner Eriol, ce n'est pas le moment de te faire des films! C'est sérieux."_

Tomoyo avait dû mettre le haut parleur, permettant ainsi à Eriol de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

"C'EST TRES SERIEUX! La situation est loin d'être comme dans un conte de fée Tomoyo," gémit Sakura à la limite d'éclater en sanglots. "C'est à cause de la mort de 2 personnes que j'en suis arriver là…"

_"Oh pardon Sakura, s'excusa Tomoyo. Mais cela paraît tellement incroyable! Si je récapitule, ils t'ont pris pour la fiancée d'Hiro et tu n'as pas démenti? ""_

"Je sais plus quoi faire, c'est la cata!"

_" Je pense que tu as bien fait de ne rien dire Sakura, intervint Eriol. Inutile d'accabler davantage ces pauvres gens."_

_"Mais enfin Eriol! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?" S'exclama Tomoyo en criant dans l'appareil, faisant sursauter Sakura à l'autre bout du fil. "Ce n'est pas correct! Et tu penses à notre petite Saki, toute seule, anéantie, à l'autre bout du monde!"_

"Tomoyo…"commença timidement Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel

_"Elle ne va pas y rester éternellement! Continua Tomoyo. C'est malsain comme situation. Quand ils sauront tout, les Li vont penser qu'elle a abusé d'eux!"_

_"Je le sais ça, mon cœur, dit calmement Eriol, mais après ce qu'a vécu Sakura, c'est peut-être une bonne chose pour elle_."

"Je suis…"tenta une nouvelle fois Sakura.

_"J'ai du mal à te suivre chéri. On ne peut pas laisser Sakura là-bas, elle doit rentrer en Angleterre!"_

_"Je pense au contraire qu'elle devrait rester, tout au moins encore un moment. J'ai un bon pressentiment."_

_"Rrrh, Eriol, tu m'énerves quand tu parais si serein!_

"EH HO! Je suis là MOI! "S'écria Sakura énervée, crispée sur le combiné.

Elle s'impatientait d'entendre discuter Eriol et Tomoyo à son sujet comme si elle n'était pas là! Elle imaginait pourtant très bien la scène: Eriol et son légendaire calme olympien face à une Tomoyo faussement vexée.

"Alors je fais quoi? "Demanda Sakura exaspérée.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

"Allô? Vous êtes là? Alors?"

_"Tu ne fais rien," dirent -ils en chœur._

"Quoi? Vous délirez ? Je vous parle de ma vie là!"

_"Sakura, profite de ce qui t'est offert et tu trouveras l'opportunité de dire la vérité, tu verras, dit Eriol. Vide-toi l'esprit et fais comme tu le sens."_

"Mais enfin Eriol…"

_"Tu changes d'air, ça te fera le plus grand bien! Je suis sûre que tu aimerais rester en plus! "Ajouta Tomoyo_

"Mais…"

_" Tiens-nous en courant. On t'aime Saki! Au revoir!"_

"ERIOL!"

Tûûût……..

"Ah je le crois pas!" Ragea Sakura atterrée en raccrochant furieusement le téléphone. "Ils sont marrant eux! En somme je continue à mentir? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête? Et Tomoyo qui change d'avis comme de chemise! Complètement azimutés! Pff, tu parles d'amis…."

"Alors Yukari? As-tu pu joindre tes amis en Angleterre ?" demanda Meilin en apparaissant brusquement.

"Aaah! Meilin! Sursauta Sakura. Euh… oui, merci pour la communication."

"Mais fais comme chez toi voyons!"

( au même moment, en Angleterre)

"Eriol, pourquoi prends-tu cet air satisfait? Interrogea Tomoyo en fronçant les sourcils. La situation est plutôt tragique tu ne crois pas? Et c'est quoi ce sourire? Chériiii?"

"Je sais que la situation est peu banale, j'en ai parfaitement conscience", répondit Eriol toujours aussi calme. "C'est pour cette raison que Sakura doit rester en Chine."

"Mais pour-quoi?"

"Tomoyo, tu as pourtant approuvé ce que j'ai dit et tu as même « convaincu » Saki, non?" Fit remarquer Eriol avec un air malin.

"Je sais, je l'ai fait parce que je te fais confiance aveuglément," répondit Tomoyo en lui prenant la main, "et que tu as suggéré cette solution pour le bien de Sakura. Seulement maintenant je voudrais savoir pour quelle raison elle doit rester en Chine."

"La raison est simple: je connais les Li."

"Pardon?"

Tomoyo ne s'attendait certes pas à cette réponse! Elle regardait son fiancé avec des yeux ronds, abasourdie

"Les Li appartiennent à une branche éloignée de ma famille, du coté de mon père."

"C'est vrai que ton père est chinois mais…tu ne me l'avais jamais dit."

"Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, fit savoir Eriol. J'ai très peu de contact avec eux mais il m'est arrivé plus jeune d'assister à d'immenses banquets dans leur manoir et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de traiter avec Hiro avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je peux te dire que la présence de Sakura va leur faire le plus grand bien, c'est certain."

"J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre."

"Fais-moi confiance Tomoyo, et tu verras par toi-même "affirma Eriol en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Tomoyo lui sourit amoureusement.

"Bien sûr que je te fais confiance."

"Alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de notre Saki nationale! " Déclara Eriol en riant. "Il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il pouvait arriver ce genre de chose!"

**o-o-o-0 FIN DU FLASH BACK 0-o-o-o**

Au bout du compte, Eriol et Tomoyo mettaient Sakura encore plus dans l'embarras et semait la confusion dans son esprit.

Apès avoir jouer avec Sian une bonne partie de l'après midi, Sakura se présenta pour le dîner. Fumei avait arrangé ses cheveux avec une simple natte car la coiffure que Sian lui avait faite était loin d'être sophistiquée!

En se mettant à table, Sakura remarqua qu'il y avait un couvert supplémentaire par rapport à d'habitude. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cogiter.

"Bonsoir tout le monde!"

"Ah Chang! Tu as réussi à ramener Xiao à l'heure pour une fois!" S'exclama Fumei en voyant son frère et son beau-frère pénétrer dans la salle. "On allait justement se mettre à table! Vous tombez à pic."

"Il ne fallait pas nous attendre" Dit Shaolan en s'asseyant après avoir embrassé sa mère.

"Bonsoir Yelan" Salua Chang en prenant place auprès de son épouse ( Sheifa pour ceux qui auraient oublié!)." Bonsoir les filles! Bonsoir Yukari!"

"Bonsoir Chang" salua à son tour Sakura en souriant.

_Lui au moins il est poli, pensa t-elle en regardant Shaolan en face d'elle._

Shaolan était rarement présent au dîner car il rentrait souvent tard du siège de la société Li, contrairement à Chang, un de ses proches collaborateurs qui réussissait à passer plus de temps au manoir avec sa petite famille.

"Bonjour grand frère!" S'écria Sian en se jetant à son cou.

"Doucement petit monstre" souffla Shaolan en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue avec une légère grimace.

"Ca va Xiao? tu as l'air fatigué" remarqua Fumei en scrutant la moindre expression de son visage.

" Je vais bien Fumei. J'ai simplement eu du mal à me débarrasser des envoyés de Tao" répondit le leader avec un air maussade.

"Quoi! Encore? S'exclama Sheifa. Il est tenace. C'est toujours à cause de cette stupide société?"

"Oui" soupira Shaolan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Mais ce n'est qu'une excuse pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, comme d'habitude. Cette société de Shanghai ne lui rapporterait aucun intérêt. Il me met sur les nerfs. Heureusement que Chang était là pour calmer le jeu."

"Mon chéri, il n'y a pas à dire, tu es plus diplomate que mon cher petit frère" déclara Sheifa en faisant un grand sourire à Shaolan.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire hypocrite.

"Il faut dire qu'ils sont pot de colle, les employés de Tao, ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire, dit Chang. Disons que j'ai eu plus de patience que Xiao mais rien ne dit qu'un jour je ne les envoie pas balader en bonne et due forme…"

"C'est-à-dire?" Demande Meilin

"Avec un bon coup de pieds aux fesses!"

Chang détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

"Qui est Tao?" Murmura Sakura à Meilin.

"Le leader d'une famille très puissante, l'adversaire le plus farouche du clan" répondit Meilin avec dégoût.

"Oublie un peu les affaires mon garçon" recommanda Yelan en voyant la mine fatiguée son fils "et profite du repas."

"Je n'ai pas très faim. On part pour Shanghai dans 2 jours pour régler l'affaire" annonça le leader.

"Oh non! Gémit Sheifa. Et je le vois quand mon mari dans tout ça?"

"A son retour" répondit son frère avec sarcasme.

Entre Sheifa et Shaolan, c'était à celui qui lancerait le plus de vannes!

"Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Xiao? " S'inquiéta Fumei

"Je fais ce qu'il faut, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… c'est mon rôle" dit simplement Shaolan d'une voix sombre.

Silence pesant. Tous se jetaient des regards gênés et Sakura piqua du nez, très mal à l'aise. Hiro lui avait "légué" son poste de leader et toutes les charges que cela impliquaient. De plus, les affaires n'étant pas vraiment la spécialité du défunt leader, ce à quoi s'ajoutait son escapade amoureuse au Japon avec Yukari, il avait accumulé énormément de retard et fait quelques erreurs. A Shaolan de rectifier le tir.

Les discussions reprirent son cours. Sakura voulut se saisir d'un plat mais Shaolan fut plus rapide. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à tenir chacun une extrémité…et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise.

_"Ce qu'il peut m'agacer! Râla intérieurement Sakura. Je pourrais gentiment lui laisser le plat mais il ne regarde même pas dans les yeux! Quel ingrat! Je ne céderai pas! Il peut toujours courir!"_

Sakura se borna et le fixa durement, sourcils froncés, attendant un regard du chinois. Shaolan voulait absolument éviter de lever les yeux. Il se sentait si faible quand il croisait ses iris émeraudes! Mais Sakura, peut-être trop téméraire, tira le plat vers elle, bien décidée à ne pas céder. Le leader releva brusquement la tête et son regard ambre glacé qu'obscurcissaient ses mèches brunes devant ses yeux fit sursauter la jeune fille qui lâcha instantanément le plat, arrachant un rictus au chinois.

_"Bouh, tu n'es qu'une faible Sakura! S'insulta t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Son regard fait froid dans le dos! Mais quel regard!"_

Cette seule pensée la fit rougir. Elle but d'une traite son verre d'eau comme si cela pouvait la calmer, songeant à quel point un simple regard pouvait lui faire de l'effet!

"Et en ce qui concerne le Museum d'Histoire Ancienne?" demanda Rayan de façon un peu inattendue.

Elle voulait toujours se donner ce ton désinvolte mais on la sentait inquiète.

"C'est quasiment réglé" lui fit savoir son frère. "Tao prend la plus grande part des biens."

"Tu vas le laisser faire? " S'exclama Rayan en bondissant sur sa chaise.

"Ce n'est pas l'une de mes priorités" répliqua Shaolan. "Cela ne m'intéresse guère et on peut en retirer du bénéfice. Désolé de te décevoir."

Sakura n'avait jamais vu Rayan aussi impliquée: elle regardait son frère, les yeux écarquillés de colère.

"Tu ne vas pas lui vendre les trouvailles archéologiques d'Angkor?" s'insurgea t-elle. "C'est un trésor historique inestimable! Tu n'as aucun respect pour ces choses là ma parole! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Xiao!"

"Bien sûr que si."

"Mais vous n'avez pas le droit!"

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Rayan qui s'indignait mais… Sakura, à la surprise générale. Shaolan fronça les sourcils, mécontent de son intervention impromptue.

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est interdit!" Répondit énergiquement Sakura.

"Interdit? Oh, et sur quel ordre? Le tien peut-être?" Railla le chinois en la toisant. "Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires, tu n'as rien à dire."

"Oh que si!" Répliqua Sakura sans se démonter. "Vous parlez des fouilles du vieux palais d'Angkor, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui" répondit Rayan le sourcil levé d'une voix sèche mais très intriguée.

"Alors vous n'avez aucun droit de vendre ces objets trouvés!"

"Sache, pour ta gouverne, que le Museum appartient au Li, tout ce qui le touche de près ou de loin également" déclara Shaolan en affichant un sourire mesquin," tout comme ces objets. Céder des parts du Museum est on ne peut plus autorisé, chère Yukari Tu ne vas pas me dicter mon métier."

"Shaolan!" Réprimanda Fumei, n'appréciant guère le ton méprisant que son frère employait vis à vis de Sakura.

"Ce que je sais" riposta Sakura en se levant de sa chaise, poings sur la table, " c'est que ces trouvailles d'une très grande valeur ne peuvent faire l'objet de transaction pour la simple et bonne raison, cher Shaolan, que c'est un don fait à la ville d'HongKong ! En aucun cas ils ne peuvent être vendus. Ces objets bien qu'au Museum, ne vous appartiennent pas!"

Shaolan n'apprécia pas sa façon (pourtant identique à la sienne!) de répliquer avec sarcasme et ironie, comme l'indiquaient ses traits crispés.

"Ouh, Yukari est en train de donner une leçon d'affaires à Xiao" souffla Sheifa en riant à son mari.

"C'est vrai, Yukari a raison" approuva Yukari impressionnée, oubliant un moment l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour la japonaise. "C'est un don de l'université de Tokyo."

"Et alors! Comment peux-tu le savoir?" S'écria Shaolan à l'adresse de Sakura en se dressant à son tour. "Qu'est-ce qu'une petite provinciale japonaise dans ton genre peut bien y connaître! Ca ne te concerne pas alors ne t'avise pas de me faire la morale!"

Sakura et Shaolan se faisaient à présent face, yeux dans les yeux, oubliant le temps de leur affrontement l'attraction électrisante que leurs regards suscitait chez l'autre. Les autres assistaient au duel comme un match de tennis mais surpris de voir quelqu'un se dressait contre Shaolan, et impatients d'en connaître l'issue. Sheifa semblait même toute excitée et yelan décida de ne pas intervenir. Shaolan fut même un peu déstabilisé de voir Sakura lui tenir tête obstinément, soutenant sans ciller son regard. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit se dessiner un grand sourire triomphant sur le visage de la japonaise.

"Bien au contraire cela me concerne…puisque c'est ma mère le donateur. Alors je te prierai de laisser ces objets là où ils sont Li."

Les filles y compris Yelan et Chang la regardèrent médusées.

"Bah ça alors…"murmura Rayan les yeux ronds.

Shaolan cherchait quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui vint. Il n'avait pas prévu cette révélation implacable. Comment pouvait-il, lui, se faire réduire au silence par cette fille? Cela le mettait hors de lui. L'intervention de Sheifa fut loin d'arranger les choses!

"Xiao! Elle t'as eu en beauté là!" Jubila sa sœur aînée. "Et tu ne trouves rien à redire? C'est une première! Logique irréfutable cher frère! Ca t'en bouche un coin hein?"

Shaolan se sentait humilié. Il fusilla Sakura du regard. Celle-ci se détourna, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ce regard chargé de mépris. Peut-être avait-elle été trop présomptueuse de lui tenir la dragée haute?

"Alors tu ne peux pas vendre Xiao? Tant mieux!" Se réjouit Rayan. "Tao ne posera pas ses sales pattes sur ces objets! Dieu sait ce qu'il en aurait fait ce crétin!"

"Crétin Tao! Crétin Tao!" Chantonna Sian toute contente

"Ca suffit Sian!" Réprimanda Fumei en faisant les gros yeux. "Arrête de faire le perroquet!"

"Xiao, où tu vas?" demanda Meilin en voyant Shaolan se lever brusquement de table.

"Mère, je monte dans ma chambre" dit Shaolan en ignorant la question de sa cousine. "Je pars après demain matin pour Shanghai. Je te tiendrai au courant."

Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et tourna les talons sans ajouter autre chose. Yelan le suivait du regard, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

"BONNE NUIT SHAOLAN LI ! "Lança Fumei un brin exaspérée par l'attitude de son frère

"Bonne nuit Fumei" fit ce dernier sans se retourner.

"Ooooh mais serais-tu vexer petit frère?" Rajouta Sheifa avec un brin de malice

Shaolan tourna la tête et lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de sortir sans un mot.

"Pas de doute, il est vexé!"

"N'en rajoute pas chérie", sermonna Chang.

"Et dire que tu es l'aînée censée montrer l'exemple," soupira Fumei.

"Dis moi Yukari, tu lui as bien tenu tête! Tu lui as cloué le bec!" Continua Sheifa.

"Oui mais…"commença Sakura, gênée

"Ne t'en fais pas pour lui," la rassura Fumei," il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde de la sorte."

"Je suis désolée d'avoir été si impulsive!"

"Ca lui fera les pieds! Tu sais Yukari, j'adore mon frère", enchaîna Sheifa avant que son mari ou Fumei ne lui fassent une autre réflexion. "Mais le voir se comporter de cette manière hautaine ne me plait pas. Il peut tellement être adorable quand il veut! Et ne dis pas le contraire, Fumei!"

"Je suis d'accord avec toi", concéda Fumei, "mais tu pousses la moquerie un peu loin parfois. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui!"

"Mais il est en train de se renfermer! C'est pire qu'avant!"

"Moi je suis d'accord avec Sheifa", intervint Meilin. "Même avec nous, il est parfois désagréable."

"Tu as eu raison de ne pas te laisser faire Yukari", dit soudain Yelan qui était jusque là restée silencieuse. "Shaolan n'est pas aimable avec toi, vos relations sont houleuses ( NdA: c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!) et j'en suis navrée. Tu n'as fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce."

Sakura, d'abord incrédule, sourit à Yelan. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de s'être montrée arrogante! Un bon point.

"Alors c'est ta mère qui a fait ce don au Museum?" Demanda Chang.

"Oui, mes parents sont archéologues".

"On l'ignorait!"

"Et c'est ma mère qui a fait les fouilles d'Angkor il y a 10 ans. Elle avait fait don de ses découvertes au Museum de HongKong qui avait financé une partie des recherches avant sa mort."

"Ta mère est décédée? Pardon, on ne savait rien de tout ça," s'excusa Fumei." Hiro ne nous avait rien dit. Pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi. Tu es exactement comme je l'imaginais."

_"Alors tu aurais été surprise de voir la vraie Yukari…"_

"En fait mon frère n'a jamais rien d'autre que " elle est belle, elle est formidable!". On se rend compte qu'on ne connaît rien de toi, de ta famille!" Ajouta Meilin

_"C'est tant mieux pour moi! Soupira Sakura. Sinon bonjour l'angoisse. au moins, je ne suis pas obligée de mentir sur tout ça!"_

"Ton père aussi est archéologue?"

"Actuellement il est en Inde pour des recherches. Mon frère aussi y est parti."

"Ah parce que tu as un aussi un frère? Et bien on en apprend des choses!" S'exclama Chang.

"Tu entends ça Rayan?" Dit Sheifa. "Toi qui est passionnée d'archéo, tu es servie avec Yukari. Vous aurez matière à discussions toutes les deux! C'est cool non? Ajouta t-elle dans l'espoir d'améliorer les relations entre Yukari et sa sœur."

"Suuuper…"marmonna Rayan en reprenant son air renfrogné. "Pas de quoi fouetter un chat!"

Sakura la dévisagea: quel changement radical! Rayan avait revêtit son masque de rebelle. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir fait pour attirer son antipathie?

"Quelle rabat-joie tu fais! Soupira Sheifa. Entre toi et Xiao, vous faites une belle paire d'enquiquineurs! Vous êtes irrécupérables."

Rayan n'ajouta rien mais garda son insupportable attitude désinvolte. La soirée se termina tranquillement. Shaolan n'était pas réapparu. Sakura remarqua que Yelan n'avait rien dit du reste du dîner. Elle semblait soucieuse.

Sakura monta dans sa luxueuse chambre. Elle se sentait démoralisée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, appeler Eriol et Tomoyo pour qu'ils la réconfortent et lui disent de rentrer...elle ne supportait de moins en moins le comportement de rayan et de Shaolan envers elle.

Elle passa devant la chambre de Shaolan et vit un filet de lumière sous la porte. Ainsi depuis tout ce temps il ne dormait pas.

Elle soupira longuement puis se décida à aller se coucher. Quel drôle de garçon…mais quel effet il lui faisait! Seulement elle ne savait trop sur quel pied danser: il était attirant et adorable avec sa petite sœur et sa mère, mais aussi répulsif à cause de son fichu caractère de " leader qui se croit tout permis" ! Peut-être était-ce une carapace pour se protéger et assurer au mieux son rôle difficile? Sakura se torturait l'esprit comme elle le faisait pour Rayan afin de comprendre son aversion envers elle. Probablement que les deux la considéraient comme responsable de la mort de leur cousin. Alors forcément elle n'était pas la bienvenue…Mais une chose était sûre: leader ou pas leader, Sakura, animée d'une nouvelle énergie,était décidée à ne pas lâcher prise face à lui, et Yelan l'encourageait en ce sens.

_"Shaolan Li, à nous deux!"_

Shaolan était accoudé à la balustrade de son balcon. Plus d'une heure qu'il était dans cette position à réfléchir, regardant les étoiles. Sur quoi? Sur tout. Il avait du mal à digérer l'altercation de ce soir. Il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot et en plus il était en tort! Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce coup là! Pas même ce rusé de Tao! Alors pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit ELLE ? Quelle humiliation!

Shaolan gagna son lit après s'être changé. Il entendit Sakura monter et entrer dans sa chambre. Il croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et fixa le plafond. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle le craignait mais elle ne s'était pas démontée, qu'il fût leader du puissant clan Li ou non. Et il appréciait ça. D'habitude, les autres courbaient l'échine dès qu'ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire.

En fait, il avait aimé cette confrontation, voir à quel point elle pouvait défendre ses idées avec ferveur, à quel point ses yeux verts pouvaient briller d'une flamme intense. Et dire que c'était la fille du train, il en était sûr! Le sort nous joue parfois des tours. Pourquoi devait-elle vivre ici?…Il ferma les yeux et soupira: "_Hiro, ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres que tu as trouvé…"_

* * *

_Maintenant, je ne donne plus de délai! Vous verrz bien quand je publierai! Gros bisous à tous!_

_Ridelliz!_


	5. Chapitre 5: triste journée

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

Hello tout le monde! c'est moi que revoilà! Je suis enfin venue à bout de ce chapitre! L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup hier et voilà le résultat, pas terrible je trouve mais bon! Je voulais absolument le poster hier parce que c'était mon anniversaire mes les ordis de la fac sont tombés en rade au même moment. Tout pour plaire, je vous jure!

**RAR:**

**Tite Diablesse:** Salut! ravie que tu apprécies ma fic et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre! Bisous et merci!

**Louvegrise:** Je suis ravie que quelqu'un ne m'en veuille pas pour mon ENORME retard! merci de ta compréhension! C'est sur il faut jongler avec la fac et tous les à cotés, c'est pas évident! On tous dans le même cas.Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant d'écrire et de vous faire plaisir! Alors j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Et merci de dire que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, c'est super encourageant et super gentil! Gros bisous à toi!

**Princesse d'Argent:** Salut à toi ô merveilleuse auteur de Beyblade Genesis! je suis ravie que tu ais lu ma fic et qu'elle t'ait plu! Mais c'est plus drôle que les Li ne savant pas qui est vraiment sakura! Sinon, ya plus d'histoire! Mais ils le sauront bien un jour et là... tadam! tu verras bien! Shaolan et saki sont vraiment trop choux, c'est un de mes couples préférés! Un coup de fourdre comme le leur, tout le monde en rêve, c'est clair, sauf que quand tu vois ce qui se passe entre eux tout de suite, ça fait pas envie, je te le dis! Gros bisous et encore merci! Et au prochain chapitre de ta fic !

**SyanSyaoran**: Coucou miss! Ca va depuis hier sur MSN? tu vois, je devais poster mon chapitre et quand je suis revenue aux ordis après mes cours, ils étaient tous déglingués! la poisse! Enfin, le voilà maintenant! c'est le but du jeu que je garde bien mon secret sur la suite de l'histoire, sinon, ya plus de suspens, c'est pô drôle! Pour la question qui te tracasse, tu marques un point. je t'avous que quand j'ai écris mon chapitre, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail en l'occurence, que les noms de famille ne collent pas entre la donatrice et la soi disant yukari Fugisawa. Mais en relisant, je me suis dit que je vais en tirer partie pour la suite. On va dire que pour l'instant, les Li ne vont pas faire le rapprochement. pour le moment en tout cas...héhéhé! Et pour ce qui est de ton dicton, c'est tout à fait juste! Je suis une chieuse et je le resterai toujours, au grand dam de mon entourage!

Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite surtout pas! Et puis j'adore tes reviews et j'ai hâte à mon tour de t'en laisser une quand tu auras décrété de poste un nouveau chapitre de Jade Wolf! Mais le mot d'ordre est "REVISIONS"! Plein de gros bisous!

**Muse 86:** Merci de me pardonner pour mon retard mais tu vas devoir me pardonner à chaque fois parce que je ne suis pas prête d'être ponctuelle! Ravie que la confrontation entre Saholan et Sakura t'ais plu. il va y en avoir une autre ou tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Biz!

**SyaoSyao**: Coucou! Toi aussi tu as aimé le duel Sakura/Shaolan? tant mieux! c'était le but! Elle ne s'est pas démontée la Saki! non mais! Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont les répliques de Sheifa! Elle en tient une couche quand même! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Golden Sun:** hello ma tite poulette! ca va t-y bien? C'est une sacrée famille que j'ai pondu là, n'est-ce pas? j'en suis fière je l'avoue! j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs! Je n'avais pas tord quand je disais que Sheifa ressemblait à Alissa, elles en ont toutes les deux un grain!A la différence près que Sheifa est quand même mère de famille...Rayan, un cas aussi celle là! Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle fait la gueule à notre Saki. Tu as aimé le duel Shao/Saki? j'aime trop que Sakura lui rabatte son caquet de prétentieux! Et t'as raison, mon Xiao d'amour a des airs de kaiba mais lui, c'est le summum de la prétention et du narcissisme! Je préfère Shaolan, il est plus beau o !hihi! toutes les questions que tu m'as posées dans la reviews, tu auras les réponses au fur et à mesure ma chère! Ne crois pas que je vais tout te dire quand même! pas de privilégiée! sinon, tu liras plus ma fic et je serai tristounette mouah! Déjà qu'on peut pas se parler par MSN avec ton fichu ordi à la noix! (on est gâtée question ordi toutes les deux! On est maudite ou quoi?). mais ton SMS m'a fait super plaisir! j'adore ma poulette GROS BISOUS!

**Irislorely:** Salut toi! je suis d'accord, Shaolan a un charme fou o! et même quant il se fait rembarrer, il est trop craquant! Je crois que je ne lui trouverai aucun défaut! Je m'emballe un peu là! lol! je laisse la place à Sakura! bisous à toi!

**Jus de pomme:** Quand est-ce que Sakura va révéler son identité? THE question! mais je ne dirais rien! Tu verras par toi mm!Bizou!

**Laumie:** Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil! bonne lecture! Biz

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rien ne va plus**

Sakura tournait et virait dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Après une nuit agitée, elle s'était éveillée et son sommeil s'était évaporé.

Ces yeux verts grands ouverts, elle tenta de s'apaiser en fixant les magnifiques rideaux du lit, pensant à quelque chose de relaxant… Rien à faire. Elle avait la bougeotte !

De mauvaise humeur, elle s'empara du réveil en soupirant bruyamment d'exaspération et regarda l'heure : 6h03 !

_"- Non mais je rêve ! Moi, Sakura Kinomoto, éternelle dormeuse, et dont toutes les peines du monde sont nécessaires pour me faire sortir du lit, me voilà réveillée et fraîche comme un gardon à **6h** du mat' ! Le monde ne tourne pas rond ! Si Toya voyait ça !"_

Sentant très bien que sa nuit était belle et bien finie, Sakura rejeta les draps d'un geste vif, se leva, attacha ses cheveux négligemment et noua sa robe de chambre blanche.

_"C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je suis trop nerveuse…j'ai tellement de choses dans la tête, c'est confus…je ne suis pas moi-même…Les événements de ces derniers temps ne peuvent que me perturber ! Et à qui la faute ? A toi, espèce d'idiote ! "S'insulta t-elle._

Tout en réfléchissant, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller le reste du manoir. En relevant la tête, elle vit alors Shaolan sortir lui aussi de sa chambre, déjà habillé, prêt à partir. Et il l'avait sans doute vue aussi vu l'expression agacée qu'il affichait.

En le voyant, Sakura songea que la relation plus qu'houleuse qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux n'arrangeait rien sur l'état de ses nerfs !

En sortant de sa chambre, Shaolan avait aperçu Sakura sortir discrètement de sa chambre avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il s'était surpri à observer la manière dont elle était vêtue, un simple peignoir blanc immaculé et la manière dont elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux miel : un simple chignon négligemment attaché... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la croisât dès le matin ? Il avait encore en travers de la gorge la façon dont elle l'avait ingénieusement remis à sa place la veille sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoique soit. Quel culot elle avait eu de l'affronter ! Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligée et le plaisir de la voir se rebeller. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne s'agenouille pas devant le leader Li ! Il dût s'avouer que la voir en colère et déterminée la rendait …

"_STOP ! Shaolan, tu es LE leader, on te doit le respect, l'obéissance, Yukari ou pas Yukari !"_

Reprenant son air fier, il avança vers l'escalier dont le seul itinéraire passait inévitablement devant la chambre de la japonaise.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas, plantée devant sa porte en tentant d'arborer un air détaché, afin de le laisser passer. Shaolan la dépassa en l'ignorant mais la japonaise toussota et le salua poliment :

"Bonjour Sha…"

"Ne m'adresse pas la parole"coupa froidement le chinois tout en continuant son chemin.

Il tourna cependant légèrement la tête et son regard ambre perçant foudroya la jeune fille sur place, déjà toute penaude, abandonnant d'un coup le masque détaché qu'elle tentait arborer. La pauvre Sakura resta muette devant tant de brusqueries, et ce, dès le matin ! Oubliées les bonnes résolutions de la veille de ne pas se démonter devant lui ! Il n'avait visiblement pas digéré la discussion animée de la soirée. Sakura se sentit découragée. C'était plus que jamais le froid polaire entre eux et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Shaolan poursuivit sa route et disparut dans l'escalier, l'esprit embrouillé. Comment une fille aussi…aussi banale, quelconque, pouvait le perturber à ce point ? Le leader détestait se sentir faiblir. Il devait se protéger, plus que jamais…pour ne pas être ce qu'était devenu son cousin…Shaolan avait revêtu sa coquille impénétrable, froide, sans émotion. Rien ne devait entraver la route que lui traçait son destin de leader.

La fatalité.

_"Que cette fille craque et qu'elle quitte cette ville ! Pour le bien de la famille…Pour mon bien…"_

Shaolan secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit l'image de la jeune fille du train aux yeux verts ; l'image de « Yukari» qu'il venait de croiser ce matin. Il sortit du manoir, monta dans sa superbe voiture à faire tomber toutes les filles dans ses bras et à rendre jaloux les plus grands collectionneurs et démarra en trombe.

Direction le siège des Li au cœur de Hong Kong pour affronter ses responsabilités.

oooooo0oooooo

Toute la journée, Sakura fut d'humeur maussade. Sa rencontre matinale avec Shaolan lui avait ôté toute gaieté et toute volonté. Elle n'annonçait pourtant que le début des ennuis pour Sakura.

Sheifa était partie avec Yelan pour affaires. Toutes deux prenaient activement part aux affaires du clan et Sakura eut le plaisir d'apprendre qu'elles avaient créés plusieurs associations caritatives et en soutenaient une ou deux autres.

Meilin devait s'occuper de Sian et de Mai. Elle était donc totalement débordée !

Quant à Fumei, elle passait la journée avec son fiancé Jess avant qu'il ne reparte aux Etats-Unis.

Sakura se retrouva seule au manoir à broyer du noir…enfin seule n'était pas le terme exacte puisqu'il y avait Rayan. Mais autant dire personne car Rayan évitait la japonaise comme la peste.

Sakura ne savait dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de se retrouver seule avec la benjamine des filles Li. En effet, elle aurait pu essayer d'engager conversation mais l'attitude exécrable que Rayan afficha lorsqu'elle la croisa dans le couloir acheva de la dissuader.

La japonaise tournait en rond dans le manoir et se retrouva finalement à son point de départ, c'est-à-dire sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit en soupirant longuement. Puis une brusque idée lui vint : elle se releva brutalement et se rua sur un de ses sacs de voyages, qui contrairement au sac à main, lui appartenaient. Elle le retourna dans tous les sens, produisant un bazar monstre autour d'elle. En vain. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. A quoi bon avoir les tubes de peinture, la palette, les pinceaux, le petit chevalet et tout l'attirail d'accessoires s'il manque l'essentiel !

"Sans toile, je ne vais aller bien loin_…"_soupira Sakura en s'affaissant sur le sol jonché de toute la panoplie du bon peintre." Et puis je connais pas du tout la ville et encore moins un endroit où je pourrais m'enprocurer une. Décidément, il n'y a rien qui va aujourd'hui_…"_

Elle décida de prendre un livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Puis elle se rappela sousain d'une chose:

"Et si j'allais voir leur bibliothèque ? Fumei m'a dit que je pouvais y aller et que je trouverai sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant. Bah pourquoi pas…j'ai rien d'autre à faire après tout…"

Après maintes hésitations et retours sur ses pas dans les grands couloirs du manoir Li, Sakura arriva enfin devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantoise.

"Wouah ! Quelle multitude de livres, c'est incroyable !"

La pièce carrée n'était pourtant pas spécialement grande mais les livres s'échelonnaient sur d'immenses étagères jusqu'au haut plafond et le long des quatre murs auxquelles on accédait grâce à 2 grands escabeaux en bois. L'odeur qui imprégnait la pièce la rendait envoûtante et pleine de mystère.

"La bibliothèque de Tomoéda ne vaut pas un clou face à ça …"

Yeux écarquillés, Sakura s'employa à en faire le tour.

"On y trouve de tout ! C'est hallucinant…"

Des romans en tout genre aux traités de philosophie ou bien de cuisine, des codes de droit aux livres d'Histoire et de mythologie. Elle tomba aussi sur des livres d'archéologie.

_"Je suis sûre que c'est à Rayan,_ "pensa Sakura en voyant un tome sur les fabuleux trésors d'Angkor

Mais il y avait aussi énormément de livres anciens de grande valeur et…

"Des livres d'art !" S'exclama Sakura ravie.

Et il y en avait toute une étagère, tous les arts compris, mais surtout la musique, la peinture et la sculpture. Plus qu'impressionnée, Sakura était émerveillée. Elle en feuilleta quelques uns et fut prise dans sa passionnante lecture.

2 heures plus tard, la japonaise assise à califourchon en haut de l'escabeau, décida de faire une pause. Elle quitta la bibliothèque comme à regret, avec néanmoins un gros livre sous le bras, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, à l'opposé du manoir, pour prendre un thé. Elle expliqua gentiment à Wei, toujours serviable, qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. C'était agréable servir mais par moment, c'était pompeux.

Tandis que Sakura se versait son eau bouillante dans sa tasse tout en feuilletant son livre, Rayan entra dans la pièce. Et comme à son habitude, elle se figea à la vue de Sakura son visage se décomposa. Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque la jeune fille l'interpella d'une voix détachée:

" Tu peux rester Rayan, je ne vais pas te manger. Après tout tu es ici chez toi. Et si je te gêne, je peux très bien aller boire mon thé au salon. "

Après hésitation, Rayan revint sur ses pas, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange, en silence. Sakura voulut se saisir de l'occasion :

" Dis-moi, tu t'intéresses à l'archéologie ?"

Rayan leva ses yeux chocolat vers Sakura un instant puis détourna la tête pour boire tranquillement son jus, comme si Sakura n'avait pas parlé

"A l'art peut-être ?" Insista Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas parce j'ai parlé des fouilles d'Angkor et du Museum hier soir que tu connais quelque chose de moi", répliqua Rayan d'une voix sèche

"Oh, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu me parles autant !" Plaisanta gentiment Sakura

"Pffff, ce que tu peux être lourde…. "Grogna la jeune Li en la foudroyant du regard.

Sakura la regarda sans rien dire, à la fois blessée et en colère. Quelle fille ingrate !

"Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? " Lâcha soudain Sakura en posant sa tasse et en fixant intensément la jeune fille.

Rayan qui allait porter le verre à ses lèvres arrêta soudain son geste, surprise par la question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette Yukari fût si bornée. Elle ne devrait même pas poser de question, trop vexée par ses paroles ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, elle persistait ! Elle croisa le vert émeraude de Sakura qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Elle rosit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

"Je … je ne te déteste pas…"

Sakura arqua le sourcil, incrédule.

"Oh excuse-moi, je croyais ! Alors comment se doit être lorsque tu hais vraiment quelqu'un ! " Ironisa Sakura avec un rictus. "Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour susciter ton animosité?"

"Rien ! Rien…je te dis…" murmura Rayan en baissant la voix

Cette fois, c'était de l'incompréhension qui se dessinait sur le visage de Sakura, décontenancée par le changement radical de Rayan

" Rien ? J'en ai pas l'impression. Tu m'assassines du regard et le peu que tu me parles, c'est comme si tu t'adressais à un chien ! Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'apprécier mais j'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu agis de la sorte avec moi !"

"Parce que JE NE TE COMPRENDS PAS ! VOILA POURQUOI !"

Sakura faillit lâcher sa tasse de thé.

"Quoi ? " murmura t-elle complètement hébétée. "Là c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien …Explique moi !"

Sakura voyait Rayan tremblait, les poings serrés.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ! Pourquoi tu es encore là !"

" Comment ça ? Attends, calme toi et viens t'asseoir," conseilla Sakura qui tentait de saisir le sens de ses propos.

Rayan refusa de s'asseoir mais se détendit, remettant une de ses grandes mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

" Tu aurais dû rester au Japon, ne jamais rencontrer Hiro !"

"Mais c'est le destin ! Ce qui est fait est fait !C'est ça, tu m'en veux pour Hiro, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici ! Continua Rayan les yeux brillants. "Tu viens de te lier, de d'enferrer aux Li, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu as perdu ta liberté !"

" Ma… ma** liberté** ?" Répéta Sakura totalement perdue

Rayan leva lentement les yeux vers la japonaise… un regard triste. Elle parla d'une petite voix :

" Essaie de comprendre. Je ne te rends pas responsable de sa mort, c'est un accident je le saismais avant que tu ne rencontres Hiro, tu avais une vie simple, tranquille. Une vie normale…. Normale…"

Sakura s'assit sans quitter Rayan des yeux. Tout devenait clair à présent. Elle laissa la jeune fille finir

" En venant ici, tu as tout abandonné, tout gâché. Tu n'aurais pas dûmettre les piedsici, même après la… la mort de Hiro. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu avais d'être une fille normale"

" Rayan, tu **ES** une fille normale !"

" Non, je suis une Li. Mon nom m'a tout tracé. Le clan Li nous impose des devoirs, des obligations, on a une étiquette à afficher constamment ! Le « protocole » !" Ajouta rayan dédaigneusement

" Mais être une Li a forcément des avantages, non ?" Tenta Sakura

" Assister aux soirées mondaines, saluer des gens hypocrites et faire semblant d'être ravie, nous faire des courbettes à tout bout de champ et tout nous offrir sur un plateau sous prétexte qu'on s'appelle Li, je m'en passerai bien !"

Rayan semblait énormément rongée par ce qui lui semblait être un fardeau. Sakura pensa un moment qu'elle exagérait. Elle était une privilégiée et faisait des envieuses! Mais avec du recul, elle se dit que ce ne devait pas être toujours drôle de faire semblant. _Exactement ce que je fais en ce moment_, songea Sakura avec une grimace. Beaucoup de contraintes s'imposaient aux Li et Rayan semblait énormément en souffrir

" Ecoute, tu n'es pas emprisonnée ici, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, non ?"

" C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu es très loin de la vérité. Je ne peux pas me défaire du clan !"

" Mais Hiro l'a bien fait lui…"

" Il n'aurait jamais dû. A cause de ça, le clan a été menacé. Ca a été une catastrophe. Vois où cela l'a mené. Chacun doit rester à sa place et c'est ainsi depuis le début et ce le sera toujours."

" Tu parles comme si c'était une fatalité d'être une Li, tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ?" Demanda gentiment Sakura

" C'est pesant ! J'étouffe ici !" S'écria Rayan en tapant du poing. " Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu es venue te fourrer dans cette galère alors que je crève d'envie d'être comme toi ! C'est irréversible! Tu étais tout ce que je désirerai être ! Alors va t-en pendant qu'il est encore temps !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, Rayan quitta la pièce en courant. Sakura mit quelques secondes à encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rayan ne la détestait pas, elle essayait au contraire, mais d'une façon très particulière, de préserver Sakura de cette vie qu'elle rejetait tant.

Cela fit frissonner la japonaise. Ainsi, être une Li au quotidien était loin d'être la vie rêvée. Sakura ne réussit pas à finir son thé. Cette détresse et cette mise en garde de Rayan la tracassaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus comme avant. Mais imaginer son existence désormais liée au destin des Li lui faisait peur. En un sens, la jeune Li avait raison, Sakura n'était pas à sa place ici.

Dans la soirée, Sheifa, Yelan et Fumei rentrèrent au manoir à quelques minutes d'intervalles chacune. Elles trouvèrent Sakura assise en tailleur dans le canapé, devant la télé. Elle fonctionnait dans le vide car elles virent Sakura plongée dans ses pensés.

" Bonsoir Yukari, "salua Yelan en ôtant sa veste

" Alors, alors la belle, on médite ?" Demanda Sheifa en s'affalant sur le sofa et en enlevant ses chaussures à la volée.

" Oh, bonsoir !" Réagit Sakura en se redressant. " Vous avez passez une bonne journée ?"

" Ereintante ! Mais ça valait la coup, dit Sheifa. Dans quelques semaines, nous organisons un grand gala de charité à l'ambassade japonaise. Il y aura du beau monde et nous devrions récolter pas mal de fonds."

"C'est génial !" Félicita Sakura

" Et moi je viens d'accompagner Jess à l'aéroport, annonça Fumei. Heureusement qu'il revient la semaine prochaine, mais c'est long une semaine, gémit-elle la mine tristounette. Quelle idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureuse d'un américain!"

" Et toi Yukari, tu as fais quoi de beau de ta journée, ça n'a pas été trop long ? " Demanda Sheifa

" On est désolé de t'avoir abandonné comme ça," s'excusa Fumei

" Oh… euh non, s'est passé vite ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! " Dit précipitamment Sakura

" Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec Rayan au moins ?" demanda Sheifa en fronçant les sourcils

" Non, j'ai même un peu parlé avec elle…"

" Oh, elle fait des progrès !" Railla Sheifa

" Elle m'a dit que… que...

" Que Quoi ?" L'encouragea Sheifa

" Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je veux dire qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle étouffait ici. Elle semble souffrir de porter le nom de Li. Elle était sincère. Elle m'a fait de la peine."

" Oh, je vois le genre de discussion…dit Fumei. Elle pense qu'être une Li et suivre un certain protocole l'empêche de vivre normalement. C'est certes parfois pesant mais on reste libre."

"La liberté…c'est ce qu'elle a dit…"murmura Sakura

Elle s'abstint d'évoquer la raison pour laquelle Rayan s'en prenait à elle.

" Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle ait pu te raconter, recommanda Sheifa, elle en fait trop, simplement pour qu'on la remarque. Elle en pleine crise existentielle. C'est le passage obligé de l'adolescence ! C'est une fille super, très intéressante, seulement, elle se monte facilement la tête."

Sakura hocha légèrement la tête.

" Si nous passions à table ? Demanda Yelan. Meilin vient de rentrer avec Sian et Mai."

" Encore un dîner rien qu'entre filles," soupira Sheifa en se levant.

"Kariiiii ! "Cria Sian ( NdA: petite dédicace à Syan Syaoran, ma petite bretonne, qui a _presque_le même nom que Sian!) en se jetant sur Sakura. Sian se plaisait à lui donner ce diminutif

" Coucou ma puce !"

"Sheifa, Mai nous couvre quelque chose, " annonça Meilin en entrant, la petite dans ses bras. "Elle a été ronchon toute la journée et elle a chaud."

"Oh mon ange !" s'exclama la jeune mère en prenant sa fille. Elle lui mit la main sur le front. "Effectivement elle a de la fièvre. Je monte m'occuper d'elle Mère."

" Bien sûr," dit Yelan en contemplant sa petite fille.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Sian était trop fatiguée pour être turbulente, Meilin semblait exténuée de sa journée de baby-sitting. Sheifa avait donné des médicaments à Mai et l'avait couchée. Rayan se montra un petit peu plus aimable, juste le strict minimum. Sakura ne décrocha pas un mot du dîner, ce que ne manquèrent pas de noter Fumei et Sheifa qui se jetaient des regards interrogateurs et inquiets.

A cet instant, Mai se mit à pleurer. A hurler même, pour que filles l'entendent de la salle à manger. Sa mère monta les marches quatre à quatre et revint avec la petite qui avait le visage inondé de larmes.

" Pourquoi elle pleure Mai ? Elle a mal ?" Questionna Sian visiblement inquiète et intriguée par les cris en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sheifa

" C'est rien, petite sœur, rassura Sheifa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi aussi tu pleurais ainsi quand tu étais petite!"

" Elle est juste malade, Sian, expliqua Yelan. Laisse là et va finir ton assiette ma chérie."

Les pleurs de la petite fille ne cessaient pas. Sakura détestait ça. Ca lui fendait le cœur de l'entendre crier.

" Chuuuut, mon cœur" berça tendrement Sheifa, puis elle se tourna Yelan : " je pense savoir ce qu'elle nous couvre…"

Shaolan, suivi de Chang, choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, la tête des mauvais jours. Le voir pénétrer dans la pièce provoqua chez Sakura un profond malaise. Le chinois salua sa mère, sa cousine et ses sœurs, évitant soigneusement la japonaise. Il s'approcha de Sheifa et regarda sa nièce en pleurs.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

" Pas grand-chose, elle…"

Sheifa n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Shaolan venait de plaquer sa main contre le front de Sian et son visage songea instantanément d'expression

" Comment ça, « pas grand-chose » ? Elle est brûlante de fièvre! " S'affola Shaolan le visage décomposé en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras.

Sakura n'en revint pas. Ce n'était pas le Shaolan qu'elle connaissait qu'elle avait devant elle. C'était un autre homme qui s'agitait, laissant éclater ses émotions au grand jour. Shaolan semblait paniqué, inquiet. Son regard trahissait une appréhension mais aussi une énorme tendresse à l'égard de la petite Mai. Sakura en fut troublée

" Xiao ! Du calme ! C'est seulement une vilaine dent qui pousse, rien de plus ! Lui fit savoir Sheifa avec un sourire. Elle n'y réagit pas très bien mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Demain, ça n'y paraîtra plus. Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils !"

" Facile à dire ! Tu n'aurais pas dû le dire plus tôt avant que je m'emporte? " grogna Shaolan

" C'est justement parce que tu t'es emporté que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer."

" C'est plus fort que moi, je n'aime pas voir mon petit ange souffrir, " fit doucement Shaolan en berçant Mai qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Comme si Shaolan l'avait apaisée. " Je monte la coucher ", conclut-il en prenant direction de l'escalier

Tous le suivirent du regard.

"Ca alors…"murmura Sakura

" Il fera un très bon père, dit Chang. Ses enfants seront les plus heureux du monde"

" C'est en lui. Il est très attentionné. Aussi faut-il qu'il puisse trouver la mère, ça c'est une autre histoire…" Dit Fumei

Sakura alla se coucher aussitôt après le repas après avoir salué poliment la famille Li

" Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette," Dit enfin Fumei une fois Sakura partie

" C'est sûr. Elle encore sous le choc. C'est encore récent…" ajouta Sheifa

" Elle a peut être la mal du pays ? " Suggéra Meilin

" Peut-être. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous face une dépression ! Il fait dire aussi qu'elle est souvent seule. Elle doit s'ennuyer."

" Pourquoi ne rentre t-elle pas chez elle dans ce cas ?" Lança Rayan

" C'est aussi ici chez elle maintenant, dit Sheifa. Elle fait partie de la famille. Mais elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, " ajouta t-elle en regardant fixement sa sœur

" Pfff…" Rayan détourna les yeux.

" Ne t'avise pas de lui monter la tête et de la faire souffrir avec des paroles blessantes! c'est déjà assez dur pour elle!"

" Ca va, j'ai compris! je suis pas un monstre quand même" râla Rayan

" Voyons demain ce qu'il en est et on avisera, proposa Fumei

Sakura monta les marches du manoir, son livre sur l'art sous le bras. Elle passa devant la chambre de Mai. Elle s'arrêta un instant et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte : elle vit Shaolan penché au dessus du lit, parlant tout bas. Sakura devina qu'il chantonnait. _Incroyable!_

Cependant il se releva et recula pour sortir sans bruit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte doucement en se retourna vers Sakura qui fut prise au dépourvu. Face à elle, il avait retrouvé son attitude glaciale, son visage dénoué de toute expression complaisante.

Le regard froid et perçant la laissa muette un instant mais voyant qu'il attendait une explication à sa présence stoïque, elle articula :

" Je vou…je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait…"

" Elle s'est endormie. Autre chose ?"

" Euh…non…enfin…"

" Une boussole pour retrouver ta chambre peut-être?" Susurra t-il avec sarcasme

" Hein ? Mais…"

Sakura jeta un regard autour d'elle : elle s'était trompée d'étage. _Zut ! Il va encore me prendre pour une idiote. Enfin, c'est déjà fait…_

" C'est pas vrai…je suis vraiment étourdie…"

" Hun, je ne te le fais pas dire, on se demande vraiment ce que Hiro a bien pu te trouver…" Railla le chinois en s'en allant, un rictus triomphant sur les lèvres.

" HEY ! S'indigna Sakura. "Non mais de quel droit tu peux dire une chose pareille !"

Shaolan ne se retourna pas mais put entendre la japonaise pester :

"Rahhh, **je te déteste** !"

Le chinois ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qu'il n'était donné à personne de voir.

Sakura prit la direction opposée en fulminant.

" _Je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps ! Quoiqu'il en soit_, _sa vraie nature revient vite au galop," songea t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre_

Vers 2h du matin des petits pas se firent entendre sur la plancher du manoir. Shaolan, le sommeil léger, dressa l'oreille. Il ouvrit sa porte et dans l'obscurité, il distingua une silhouette:

" Sian ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci ? " Chuchota t-il en s'approchant de sa petite sœur.

" J'arrive pas à dormir Xiao. J'ai fait un cauchemar."

"Viens, je vais te recoucher."

" Non !"

"Chut enfin, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !"

" Je veux dormir avec toi !"

" Quoi ? Mais tu es assez grande pour dormir toute seule ! "

" S'il te plaît grand frère!" Supplia Sian, son doudou à la main

" Sian, ne fais ton bébé capricieux…"

" T'es méchant ! Je vais me débrouiller !"

La petite fille disparut vers sa chambre après lui avoir tiré la langue avant que son grand frère ait pu réagir. _Elle va encore réveiller maman. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça,_ pensa t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Sakura ouvrit un œil, le referma…et se redressa en sursaut :

" Sian ? Tu m'as fait peur !"

" Pardon Kari, je voulais pas "

Sakura alluma sa lumière de chevet et voyait la petite mine gênée de la fillette quitriturait son doudou.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce, tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

" J'arrive pas à dormir et Xiao veut pas que je dorme avec lui…"

Sans un mot, Sakura se décala et ouvrit sa couverture pour lui faire une place. Le visage de Sian s'illumina et elle sauta illico presto dans le grand lit en se collant à Sakura. Elle lui prit la main. Ses grands yeux marron brillaient de fatigue.

" Merci Kari."

"Dors maintenant. La fée du sommeil va veiller sur tes rêves"

Sakura contempla la fillette s'endormir le visage serein. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea, la main de Sian toujours cramponnée à la sienne. Ce fut sa seule satisfaction de la journée.

* * *

Et bien! il m'en aura donné du soucis celui là! Rayan nous fait sa crise existentielle, Shaolan devient schizo, et Sakura alors? Ca va mal, ca va mal! C'est depuis que j'ai vu Star Wars III que j'écris des trucs dans ce genre là! C'est tellement tragique ce dernier épisode! Enfin on est pas là pour parler de Star Wars mais je vous conseille quand même de le voir! c'est du beau spectacle ( et Hayden Christensen n'a jamais été ausii beau o)

Sur ce dernier délire, J'attends vos impressions!

Gros bisous à toutes!


	6. Chapter 6: rien ne va plus

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

Bonjour à tous! Et oui vous allez vous dire: encore en retard! Pardon pardon! Mais la ponctualité n'est vraiment pas mon fort! j'ai pas franchement d'excuses ( pour une fois, mon ordi est pas tombé en rade) mais ces derniers temps, je suis dans ma période Naruto donc j'ai un peu mis de coté mes fics de Sakura mais me revoilà!

Merci pour vos reviews, le chapitre 5 a le record: **17** reviews! ( saute partout) Merci! C'est très encourageant et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!

**Meumeu:** Je suis curieuse de savoir qui t'a conseillée ma fic! Allez balance! lol! Tant mieux si tu ne regrettes pas de l'avoir lu, c'est le principal!. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bisous.

**SyaoSyao:** Comme tu as pu le constater, Rayan ne déteste pas Sakura! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille au fond! Juste un peu rebelle sur les bords et en pleine crise d'ado! Je suis comme toi, j'adore quand les soeurs cassent Shaolan à tout bout de champ ( surtout Sheifa), ça lui fait un peu les pieds! En plus il devient un peu schizo...il est temps de le remettre dans le droit chemin! gros bisous à toi!

**Mayura02:** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. C'est le but! Je crois qu'on aime toutes quand Shaolan fait son petit méchant...Ca lui donne un charme fou! Mais il y a des limites quand même! Tu vas voir de quoi je parle en lisant plus bas...Bonne lecture!

**SakiLi:** Oh mais c'est l'auteur de "Triangle in love"! j'aime beaucoup ta fic!J'ai peut être de l'imagination mais parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est sans queue ni tête ce que je sors! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce new Chap! Bizoooo!

**Golden Sun:** Salut ma bichette! comment ça à Lyon? Toujours aussi étouffante la chaleur? Hydrate toi hein? Bon après ce conseil, je vais répondre à ta question: je ne me suis pas inspiré de beau Anakin Skywalker pour e perso de Shaolan! Celui ci a peut être 2 personnalités mais mais ce n'est quand même pas un schizo psychopathe à l'ambition démesurée et à la haine exacerbée! je suis pas sadique à ce point! t'imagine sinon a pauvre Sakura? Non, je peux pas en arriver là...Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les confrontations entre Shao chou et Sakura! Elle ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cet orgueilleux de leader chinois!

Shaolan qui fronce les sourcils: Répète un peu?

Ridelliz toute rouge ( de confusion et de joie de voir son Shao Chou): Oooh, Shao-Chou, tu étais là...( grosse goutte derrière la tête) tu as mal compris, j'ai dit "merveilleux leader chinois", héhéhé!

Shaolan:... " merveilleux"...hum

Ridelliz: Pas vrai Golden que j'ai dit ça ?( regard qui tue)

Golden( la mine en l'air): ... --°

Ridelliz: TT TT...merci du soutien!

Shaolan (rêveur): merveilleux...oui, c'est tout à fait moi!

T'as vu ça un peu? Quel égo démesuré! encore un prétentieux! Après l'association anti-cruches dont les membres ont augmenté, on pourrait créer le club des Narcissiques! Et y en a à recenser! t'en penses quoi?

Au fait tu as lu ma review pour "Hathor la déesse toute puissante"? Tu en penses quoi de la proposition? Je te laisse en te faisant un ENORME BISOU!

**Amy Lee:** Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu vas aussi adorer ce chapitre( qui est pas top)! biz!

**Muse 86:** t'as aimé le précédent chapitre? tant mieux alors! En tièrement d'accord, Shaolan est un crétin de première: refouler ses sentiments comme ça...seulement il faut qu'il en prenne pleinement conscience...sinon ça risque de ne pas avancer! C'est pas gagné je te le dis! Mais on a du mal à lui en vouloir quand on le voit avec les enfants...trop chou! Et oui, il me faut du courage pour sortir des situations mais je l'ai bien cherché avec une histoire pareille! et encore merci d'être compréhensive pour mes retards! Gros bisous!

**Louvegrise:** Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui qui suit! Tu trouves que la relation entre Shaolan et Sakura est explosive? C'est pas faux..;mais tu n'as encore rien vu! ( tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre et le suivant). Tout le monde craque pour Sian, un petit bout de chou "légèrement" chiante par moment! Kissss!

**Enigma:** Toi aussi t'as craqué pour le ténébreux hayden? allez! encore une ! lol! Voilà la suite!

**Sarifa:**Merci pour la review, j'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**Miwakosoma:** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop patienté pour ce chapitre...(ridelliz se fait toute petite) Pardon pour le retard! Un Shaolan froid et ténébreux...hum, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures! Bonne lecture! Biz

**Akutatsu:** Shaolan est méchant, certes, mais perso... j'aime bien comme il est comme ça! Mais Sakura ne va pas se laisser faire par la suite! Merci pour la review! biz

**Eliz:** Comment vont réagir les Li lorsqu'ils vont découvrir que Sakura n'est pas Yukari? THE question! mystère...Et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! et la question est aussi de savoir coment ils vont le découvrir! Patience, patience! ( Beaucoup de patience!). J'adore faire languir mes lecteurs ( sadique l'auteur!). gros bisous et ne meurs pas d'impatience hein?

**The tourist:** La suite la voilà! Missa content? lol! Kiss

**Laumie:** Arrête de baver devant ton ordi parce que voilà enfin la suite! et oui! Que de compliments tu me fais...( cette fois c'est moi qui suis en délire devant mon PC!)! Merci! Merci! Mais par pitié, retiens ta manifestation de lecteurs en colère! Dans le genre " je-fous-la-pression-à-l'auteur", tu remportes la palme chère Laumie! Quant à The révélation...sais pas! Gros bisous miss!

**Irislorely:** Salut! Et oui, comme tu as pu le lire, Rayan ne déteste pas Sakura, elle cherche simplement à la préserver de ce qu'elle pense être un danger pour elle: le monde des Li! Sauf qu'elle s'y prend d'une drôle de manière! Mais c'est gentil de sa part! mais elle a quand même un fichu caratère! Mai et Sian sont adorables, je confirme! On ne peut que craquer et on ne peut que comprendre l'attendrissement de Shaolan ( aaah, lui aussi est adorable...par moments!). j'ai fait en sorte de rendre la famille Li attanchante et originale, j'ai réussi on dirait! C'est vrai que tu mélanges Yukari et Sakura? Mince! Si t'as un problème, fais le moi savoir ok? Et tu n'es pas bête! C'est moi qui suis tordue avec mes persos à double personnalité! lol! Gros bisous!

**Princesse d'Argent:** Shaolan cache ses faiblesses, c'est sûr! mais pas besoin d'être aussi blessant non? En ce moment tu dois être partie en vacances mais reviens vite parce que je veux la suite de tes fic moi! et puis tu sais, je ne me suis tjrs pas remise de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir les fichiers sur Naruto que tu m'as envoyé! Les booouuules!)

AAAAAAAAAAhhhh fini! Pffiou! Pas de la tarte! mais continuez à reviewer, je suis ravie de vous répondre et ça m'encourage! J'arrête de jacaser et vous laisse lire le chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**Rien ne va plus

Shaolan se leva le premier comme à son habitude. Il fit un détour par la chambre de Sian. Personne, comme il s'en doutait. Par acquis de conscience, il se dirigea vers l'aile du manoir où se situait la chambre de Yelan. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte. Il ne distingua qu'une forme allongée. A l'évidence Yelan était seule. Ne dormant pas, elle fut surprise de voir son fils sur le pas de la porte.

- Shaolan, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle en se redressant dans son lit.

- Sian…elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, elle n'est pas ici. Serait-elle venue te voir cette nuit ?

- Elle déambulait dans le couloir à deux heures du matin, elle avait fait un cauchemar. Je pensais la trouver ici puisqu'elle n'est pas dans son lit. Elle vient toujours vous voir lorsqu'elle ne dort pas. Mais…

- Elle est sûrement levée.

…1 heure plus tard, toute la maisonnée Li était à la recherche de Sian qui avait soudainement disparue.

Sakura fut réveillée par le bruit de leurs allers et venues. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour voir la cause de ce remue ménage.

- Meilin ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle en étouffant un baillement à la chinoise qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- C'est Sian ! Elle a disparu ! Elle a fait une fugue ! S'affolait Meilin

- Une fugue ? Répéta Sakura en riant. Pas du tout ! Elle est dans ma chambre !

- Quoi ?

- Chut ! fit Sakura en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche et en lui désignant sa chambre

Meilin passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Sian profondément endormie dans le grand lit à baldaquin.

- On a retrouvé Sian ! Hurla t-elle faisant sursauter la japonaise.

_Avec ce vacarme, aucune chance que la petite Sian puisse encore dormir tranquille, soupira Sakura avec une grimace._

En deux temps, trois mouvements, la famille se retrouva devant la chambre de Sakura

- Yukari ? Sian est avec toi ? Demanda Yelan.

- Elle dort sagement dans mon lit. Elle est venue me trouver parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors je lui ai dit de rester.

- C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue vous trouver Mère, observa Fumei. Enfin, je ne suis pas trop surprise de la trouver là. Elle est beaucoup après Yukari ces temps ci.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Demanda soudain une petite voix endormie.

Sian les regardait un par un, les yeux encore dans le flou, son doudou dans la main.

- On te cherchait figure toi! Lui reprocha Shaolan sur un ton un peu brusque.

- J'ai… j'ai dormi avec… Kari, bégaya la fillette

- On avait remarqué ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend de déserter ta chambre comme ça ?

- Shaolan…commença Fumei voyant son frère élever la voix. Ce n'est…

Sian regardait son frère aîné avec de grands yeux apeurés.

- Il faudrait que tu commences à grandir Sian… acheva le leader

Cette fois, ce fut de la colère que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux marrons de la fillette. Elle défia Shaolan du regard à la limite d'éclater en sanglots :

- J'ai dormi avec Yukari parce qu'elle a bien voulu de moi ! Elle est gentille, **elle** au moins ! Se justifia la fillette en se cramponnant aux jambes de Sakura. J'avais fait un cauchemar et j'avais peur ! Toi, t'as pas voulu ! Et tu sais bien que j'aime pas dormir toute seule quand je fais des rêves qui font peur ! T'as été méchant Xiao ! Vraiment méchant !

A la grande surprise de Sakura, Shaolan encaissa la réflexion de plein fouet et semblait peiné par la remarque de sa petite sœur. Il ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard plein de reproches et détourna la tête.

- Je suis désolée… Sian, s'excusa t-il doucement.

- Chérie, ce que veut dire ton grand frère c'est que nous nous sommes inquiétés en ne te voyant pas dans ton lit ce matin, tu n'aurais pas dû déranger Yukari cette nuit, reprocha gentiment Yelan en se mettant à la hauteur de la fillette. Tu es assez grande maintenant pour dormir toute seule à présent.

- Mais…Oui… Mère. Pardon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne m'a pas dérangée. Elle m'a tenu compagnie, elle a été adorable! s'empressa d'expliquer Sakura pour tenter d'arrondir les angles.

- Ne nous refais plus ce coup là petite chipie ! Soupira Sheifa en lui frottant la tête. Merci Yukari d'avoir veillée sur elle !

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, si nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner ? Proposa Fumei en baillant

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim, approuva Meilin

Les Li descendirent déjeuner. Seuls restaient à présent Sian qui s'accrochait toujours aux jambes de Sakura et Shaolan, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme paralysé par les paroles de sa petite sœur. Sakura se sentait extrêmement gênée de la situation. Elle éprouvait le besoin de se justifier auprès de lui.

- Tu viens Kari, on va manger !

- Je te rejoins, Sian.

La petite fille partit en trottinant vers les escaliers, sans oublier de tirer la langue à son grand frère. Un silence pesant s'installa entre la chinois et la japonaise qui ne savait pas trop comment quelle attitude adopter. Devait-elle se justifier ?

- C'était à moi de m'en occuper, lâcha enfin Shaolan d'une voix cassante.

- Je suis désolée, je…

- C'est moi sa famille, pas toi.

Cette réflexion eut le don de faire tressaillir Sakura. Un coup de massue sur la tête. Bien sûr. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Elle avait soudainement mal au cœur…

- Tu es toujours en travers de mon chemin, acheva t-il en relevant la tête, le regard noir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il disparut dans les escaliers, laissant une Sakura plus que mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre…et encore moins à lui tenir tête. Leur échange verbal à propos des fouilles d'Angkor relevait finalement d'un exploit pour Sakura. Oubliée la bonne résolution de ne pas se laisser faire par ce leader impétueux et irritable.

_Il a su trouver les mots pour me faire culpabiliser et me rappeler inconsciemment que ma place n'est pas_ _ici._

« C'est moi sa famille, pas toi ».

_Il ne supporte pas que je puisse m'occuper de Sian? S'il a fait cette crise à sa petite sœur c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? De la jalousie…Il serait jaloux de l'attention que me porte Sian…Il me fait presque de la peine, sa famille semble si importante à ses yeux…mais il n'a pas besoin d'être si désagréable avec moi d'abord ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! Je sais vraiment pas sur quel pied danser…Il va me pousser à bout et me faire regretter…C'est vraiment sans issue…_

Une fois de plus, le leader venait de lui saper le moral, dès le matin. C'était vraiment pénible !

_Je vais bientôt craquer…_

GROUIC !

_Alala ! J'ai trop faim ! _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ce samedi là, Sakura n'était toujours pas dans son assiette. Son esprit était embrumé et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Shaolan et sa discussion avec Rayan ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête et la tourmenter. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver si elle restait ici ? Shaolan semblait tout faire pour qu'elle craque et quitte cette demeure…sans parler des mises en garde de Rayan qui faisaient réfléchir.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Et Eriol d'habitude de si bon conseil l'incitait à continuer dans ce jeu de rôle délicat et dangereux. Cela lui torturait l'esprit. Même son livre d'art pourtant passionnant n'arrivait pas à lui faire changer les idées.

- Mais c'est un livre de la bibliothèque ! S'exclama Sheifa qui scrutait par-dessus l'épaule de la japonaise.

Celle-ci sursauta.

- Euh oui…oui ! Fumei m'a dit que je pouvais en emprunter.

- T'as raison, après tout, si tu y trouves ton bonheur… Beaucoup de livres sont trop soporifiques à mon goût.

- Si tu t'élargissais l'esprit, tu les trouverais passionnants ces livres, railla Fumei. Aussi faudrait-il que tu mettes les pieds dans la bibliothèque.

- Je suis plus vieille que toi Fumei, c'est moi qui suis sensée de faire la morale ! C'est un monde ça ! Soupira Sheifa en faisant la moue.

- Dis moi Yukari, tu t'intéresses beaucoup à l'art ? Demanda Meilin en regardant son ouvrage

- Oui, c'est ma passion. Surtout la peinture.

- Tu peins ? Alors tu es une artiste, comme…

- C'est un passe temps ? Coupa Fumei en lançant un regard vers Meilin pour l'inciter à se taire

- Ou… oui…fit doucement Sakura, surprise par la manière dont Fumei avait interrompu sa cousine.

Son regard se porta alors vers Meilin qui se mordillait la lèvre, gênée. _Comme **Qui **?..._

- Euh NON ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ! Réagit-elle soudain en se tapant le front. Ce n'est pas un simple passe temps ! Au Japon, j'étais inscrite en section « art » à la fac. L'année dernière, j'ai même passé le concours d'entrée de l'école des arts de Hong Kong et j'ai été reçue.

- Vraiment ? C'est très réputé comme école ! Tu dois être douée ! s'exclama Sheifa impressionnée. Mais tu n'y es pas rentrée ?

- Non, je suis restée au Japon à cause de…de ma famille._ Je ne peux pas leur dire que c'était à cause de mon ex fiancé Keysuké ! Qu'en j'y repense, c'était du gâchis…_

- Quel dommage !

- Mais une chose est sûre, je veux en faire ma carrière, affirma Sakura d'une voix déterminée. Mon rêve serait d'ouvrir une galerie d'art

- Avec TES propres œuvres d'art ?

- Ce serait l'idéal, oui, acquiesça Sakura avec un petit soupir. Mais tenir simplement une galerie, selon mes goûts artistiques, ce serait déjà parfait. C'est vraiment ce que je veux.

Sheifa et Fumei ne répondirent pas mais se jetaient des regards en coin qui se dirigèrent ensuite vers Yelan qui, devant l'entrée, avait écouté une partie de la conversation, les yeux fermés.

- C'est surprenant, commenta Meilin, mon frère n'avait pas-du-tout la fibre artistique !

- Tu peux même aller jusqu'à dire qu'Hiro n'avait aucun goût en matière d'art ! Ajouta Sheifa en riant. C'était un inculte en la matière!

- Oui mais avec Yukari, ça allait changer, j'en suis sûre ! Certifia Meilin en souriant à Sakura, avec une pointe de tristesse.

Sakura ne répondit rien, avalant difficilement sa salive. _Galère ! Galère ! Comment je peux avouer quoique ce soit lorsqu'elle me regarde de cette manière ! Ca serait carrément inhumain !_

- Où est Shaolan ? Questionna soudainement Fumei

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Meilin. En tout cas, il n'a pas pris de petit déjeuner.

- Il pourrait se reposer un peu, il est en train de s'épuiser ! Soupira Fumei. Plus il s'épuise, plus il est irritable.

_Sans blague…pensa Sakura avec une grimace_

- En plus, ils partent avec Chang pour Shanghai demain soir, ajouta Sheifa en sortant sa fille de son parc pour enfant pour l'installer dans se poussette.

- Ils se noie dans le travail… ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution…

- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse Fumei ? Il ne nous écoute pas. C'est un Li je te rappelle : borné comme un âne !

- Sheifa ? Fumei ? Meilin ? Appela Yelan du hall. Wei a sorti la voiture, nous partons pour l'inauguration !

- Nous arrivons Mère.

- Allez-y, je vais garder Sian, dit Fumei. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe, on ne va pas l'emmener, elle va être intenable.

Sheifa intervint

- Hors de question, tu dois venir, c'est toi qui es à la base de ce projet de crèche. Rayan n'a qu'à s'en occuper, pour une fois.

- Rayan a déserté le manoir depuis tôt ce matin, fit savoir Yelan en mettant sa veste. Elle est au Museum il me semble. Inutile de compter sur sa présence avant ce soir.

- Elle arrive toujours à s'en tirer ! Elle est rusée cette petite rebelle…

- Je vais garder Sian, proposa Sakura. Ca ne me pose pas de problème et ça réglerait les vôtres.

- Tu ne veux pas venir à l'inauguration Yukari ?

- Euh non…je préfèrerais rester ici, en fait…

- Ma foi…tu risquerais de trouver ça barbant, concéda Sheifa. Si Xiao n'avait pas disparu, il aurait pu s'occuper de sa petite sœur.

- Résultat, Yukari, tu vas encore rester seule, dit Fumei visiblement contrariée

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Avec Sian, on va bien s'amuser, n'est-ce pas petite puce ?

- Ouiii ! Je reste avec Kari ! Allez ! Vous pouvez partir ! Oh ! attendez ! Mère ! Un bisou !

- La petite fille se rua vers sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sheifa avec sa poussette suivie de sa mère, de sa sœur et de sa cousine quittèrent le manoir.

_Dans l'après midi._

- Kari, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sian rejoignit Sakura qui s'était installée sur la grande terrasse inondée de soleil. Celle-ci, pour le moins très grande, dominait tout le parc du manoir, pour le moins immense. C'était un endroit très reposant.

- Ca y est, tu as fini ton goûter ma puce ? Demanda celle-ci en levant la tête, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Oui, ton gâteau était trop bon !

- Mais c'est aussi le tien, tu m'as bien aidé. Tu en as laissé un peu j'espère ? Demanda Sakura en lui essuyant le coin de sa bouche où il restait un peu de chocolat

- Ouiiii ! Une pour Mai, elle va être contente mais Sheifa elle dit qu'il ne faut pas trop lui donner de pâtisserie…et j'en ai gardé une grosse pour Xiao parce qu'il est gourmant et qu'il adore le gâteau au chocolat !

Sakura fut soulagée de voir que Sian n'en voulait plus à son frère…par contre, il était plus que probable que LUI en veuille toujours à Sakura… _dans le genre compliqué…on fait pas mieux comme situation…Le Bon Dieu veut me punir ou quoi ?_

- Alors Kari, tu fais quoi ? Réitéra Sian en regardant ce que Sakura avait sur ses genoux.

- Je dessine, répondit Sakura en souriant. Tu veux voir ?

- Montre ! S'excita la fillette ! Ouah c'est super beau ! Mais… c'est MOI !

Sakura se mit à rire devant l'expression de surprise de Sian. Ses yeux marrons étaient grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche.

- Oui, c'est ton portrait. Tu aimes ?

- Oh ouiii, trop ! Moi aussi je veux dessiner !

- Installe toi ici, dit Sakura en se levant et en lui désignant la table de jardin. Le soleil ne devrait pas te gêner avec le grand parasol. Voilà du papier à dessin et un fusain. Il faut il y aller délicatement…j'ai dit DELICATEMENT Sian…soupira Sakura.

- Et je dessine quoi ? Demanda Sian après quelques gribouillages en mordillant le bout du fusain.

- Déjà, ne mets pas le fusain à ta bouche ou tu vas en avoir partout. Je vais te redonner une feuille, ensuite… et si tu dessinais…je ne sais pas…des fleurs ?

- Ouiii, bonne idée ! Je vais faire mieux, je vais dessiner l'arbre avec les fleurs roses là-bas ! C'est l'arbre préféré de maman. Et le mien aussi !

- Un cerisier…murmura la japonaise. Un Sakura…

- « Sakura » ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est le nom japonais que l'on donne à un cerisier. C'est plus précisément « une fleur de cerisier ». _C'est aussi mon prénom…mon vrai prénom…_

- C'est suuuuper joliiii comme nom !

Sakura se contenta de sourire…elle aussi elle aimait ce nom…

La fillette se mit aussitôt à la tâche, la langue sortie au coin de la bouche trahissant sa concentration. Sakura devaitt avouer que lorsqu'elle s'appliquait, elle se débrouillait bien. Très bien même ! Au bout d'un moment, Sian tendit son dessin, assez satisfaite, à Sakura. Celle-ci leva les yeux de son carton à dessin et contempla le « chef d'œuvre ».

- C'est très réussi ! Tu as un sacré coup de crayon… Dis moi Sian, as-tu des pastels ? Ce serait joli sur ton dessin de mettre de la couleur, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bonne idée ! J'ai ai dans ma chambre, je vais les chercher.

Elle déguerpit au quart de tour, toute contente. Décidément, la petite dernière des Li était la seule chose qui réussissait à faire oublier à Sakura sa situation désespérée, à la faire rire.

Sian revint quelques instants plus tard chargée comme une mule.

- J'avais seulement dit des pastels, pas tout ton bureau ! dit Sakura en lui donnant un coup de main.

- Oui mais je me suis dit qu'avec de la musique ça serait mieux, tu crois pas Kari ? Demanda la brunette en lui montrant son poste radio. Je vais de faire écouter toutes mes chansons préférées !

_Comment lui résister avec son petit minois ! Je deviens complètement gaga…_

Sian déballa une grande rallonge afin de brancher son radio-cd et mit en marche la musique.

Le reste de l'après midi durant, la fillette chantonnait en appliquant consciencieusement des couleurs à son dessin, machouillant de temps à autre ses pastels. A chaque fois, elle n'oubliait pas de donner les références des chansons qui passaient pendant que Sakura feuilletait tranquillement son gros livre d'art.

Le soleil brillait, une légère brise venait rafraîchir son visage en cet instant épanoui…

- Et tu vois Kari, et ben cette chanson, c'est…

- Laisse moi deviner… C'est la chanson d'un dessin animé, non ? Coupa Sakura avec un léger sourire

Sian cligna des yeux puis les rétrécit de façon suspicieuse

- Euh oui… mais lequel Madame ?

- Anastasia (1)!

- Pfff…souffla Sian avec une mine boudeuse, tu connais tout c'est pas drôle, t'as presque tout deviné ! Comment tu fais pour connaître ça à ton âge ?

- Dis aussi que je suis vieille ! Disons que je m'y connais un peu…j'ai toujours eu ce coté petite fille…expliqua Sakura en regardant le ciel.

- Mais t'es une grande personne pourtant ? Fit Sian en la regardant, un peu perplexe

- Bien sûr mais il est important de garder une part d'innocence et d'enfance quand on est grand. Ca a un coté magique et nostalgique à la fois...dit rêveusement Sakura. Des fois, le monde des adultes est dur à supporter tu sais alors ce petit quelque chose au fond de toi permet de t'évader un peu et d'oublier tes problèmes.

Puis elle reporta toute son attention sur la petite fille qui buvait ses paroles.

- J'espère que toi aussi tu ne grandiras pas trop vite Sian et que tu garderas toujours cette petite touche d'innocence…

- De toute manière je ne veux pas grandir moi ! Décréta Grace. Sauf si je suis comme toi. Mais bon, je veux garder mes poupées alors…

Sakura afficha un air attendri

- N'y penses pas maintenant ma puce, tu as le temps de voir venir…profite !

_Regarde dans quelle galère je suis moi…on est loin de la magie de l'enfance !_

- Alors comme ça tu connais Anastasia ? Fit Sian en revenant au sujet de départ. Moi, j'adore ! Et la chanson d'amour, elle est trop beeeelle ! C'est Rayan qui m'a achetée le cd parce que j'arrêtais pas de la chanter et que je lui cassais les oreilles ! Et puis tu sais Kari, j'ai aussi le DVD, ça c'est Shaolan qui me l'a offert. On pourra le regarder, hein ? Dis ?

_- Mon Dieu quel moulin à paroles ! Soupira Sakura un regardant la petite fille lui débiter son discours sous son nez à une vitesse folle._ Oui, on le regardera, promis. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

Sian baissa soudain le volume de sa radio et dressa l'oreille. On entendit un vague crispement de pneus dans le gravier. Un sourire illumina le sourire de la petite fille

- Voilà maman !

Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa son dessin à la volée, dévala les grandes marches de la terrasse et fonça vers l'entrée en contournant la grande demeure, brandissant son chef d'œuvre.

Sakura émit un sourire ravi en la regardant faire. Elle ferma son gros livre qu'elle venait d'achever, prit le portrait souriant de Sian et son livre sous le bras et pénétra dans le manoir par la porte-fenêtre…direction : la bibliothèque.

… Enfin, ce qu'elle croyait être la bonne direction…

La japonaise s'arrêta au milieu d'un corridor et regarda autour d'elle. Elle soupira, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux :

- Oh non…je me suis perdue…encore… Oh lala ! Je vais finir pas croire que ce prétentieux de Li avait raison et que j'ai réellement besoin d'une boussole pour trouver mon chemin dans ce dédale !

En jetant un œil autour d'elle, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais venue dans ce couloir. En regardant par une fenêtre, elle aperçut le coté ouest du parc où se situait un étang et un petit pont à la façon d'un jardin zen.

- La bibliothèque donne normalement de l'autre côté du parc...réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Donc c'est une aile du manoir que je n'ai encore jamais visitée. C'est si grand il faut dire ! Quelle idée d'habiter dans un manoir aussi vaste ! je suis sûre que toutes les pièces ne sont pas utilisées. Et puis, pour ce qui est du ménage…quel travail ! D'accord, les Li ont des domestiques ais quand même !

Elle interrompit son monologue lorsqu'elle découvrit au bout du couloir une sorte de voûte en pierre d'où partait un petit escalier.

Piquée par la curiosité, elle s'avança et gravit quelques unes de ces marches qui obliquaient un peu vers la gauche. Elles débouchaient sur une porte à droite et en face, quelques dernières marches menaient à une autre porte, assez vieille, en bois.

Le lieu était assez sombre contrastant avec le reste de la demeure. Le temps semblait s'y être arrêté.

Sakura regarda une à une les deux portes en s'interrogeant sur cet endroit du manoir quelque peu insolite.

Elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation devant ce décor et ce silence pesant. Son cœur s'accéléra. Troublée, elle resserra son livre sur sa poitrine. _Une atmosphère étrange…_ Elle voulait faire demi tour…

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers la poignée de la porte de droite tout en maudissant sa curiosité…_ comme irrésistiblement attirée…_

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Sakura suspendit subitement son geste, son cœur manquant un battement. Elle n'avait rien entendu venir…Elle était paralysée, yeux écarquillés, immobile, tournant toujours le dos à son interlocuteur.

IL devait être proche d'elle car elle sentait sa présence oppressante dans son dos.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. Sakura, toujours immobile, retira doucement sa main de la poignée et la ramena contre elle, resserrant son livre plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Cette fois, Sakura sursautant au ton brusque et impatient de son interlocuteur. Une main lui empoignant brusquement l'épaule et la retourna violemment.

Dans l'obscurité ambiante, le regard sombre aux éclats d'ambre de Shaolan brillant de fureur tétanisa Sakura, à la fois terrifiée et…fascinée. Son regard jade s'y encra fixement

Oubliant le battement furieux de son cœur, elle tenta de s'expliquer :

- Je… je me suis perdue… je voulais me rendre à la bibliothèque et … et je me suis retrouvée ici…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! C'est clair ? Siffla le leader

Elle tenta de soutenir son regard flamboyant. Elle frissonna, ses yeux émeraude commençaient à la picoter…

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était interdit ! Se justifia t-elle avec un léger sursaut d'orgueil. C'est inutile de…

- TAIS-TOI !

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur, tant le ton tranchant et cinglant la percuta de plein fouet. Shaolan venait de crier. Sa main resserrait brusquement sa poigne sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Je suis…je suis dé…désolée… bégaya Sakura en baissant ses yeux de jade, ne supportant pas ce regard assassin sur elle.

Ses mains tremblantes se crispaient au gros livre qu'elle était sur le point de broyer. Shaolan était hors de lui. Il lui faisait peur. Ce fut tout son corps qui se mit à trembler.

- Tu n'es qu'une présence gênante, cracha Saholan d'un ton cinglant, regardant fixement Sakura.

_Ne lève pas les yeux… Ne me regarde pas..._

Face à face. Silence pesant.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point ? Murmura enfin Sakura d'une petite voix, sans oser lever les yeux, comme si elle avait entendu le message muet du leader.

- J'en ai plus que marre de t'avoir dans les jambes ! Tu comprends pas ? Tu me pourris la vie ! Hurla Shaolan. Vas t-en d'ici ! Disparais ! DEGAGE !

Sakura sursauta. Elle leva ses yeux jade noyés de larmes vers celui qui la faisait se sentir si indésirable…si mal. On pouvait y lire énormément de tristesse et de colère. Cela bloqua quelques secondes le leader…_Ne me regarde pas…_

- Je ne voulais pas…je te hais.

Sur ses dernières paroles murmurées doucement mais amèrement, Sakura jeta un dernier regard plein de haine à Shaolan et partit en courant, laissant tomber son livre au passage à ses pieds.

Ce fut autour du chinois d'être pétrifié. Comment des yeux si doux et rieurs peuvent-ils dégager autant de colère ?

- Tu es fier de toi ?

La voix furieuse de Fumei le fit redescendre sur terre. Sa sœur venait de monter les quelques marches d'un pas décidé. Elle était visiblement hors d'elle. Elle se planta devant son frère, le regard noir :

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille Xiao ?

- Fumei…

- Je cherchais Yukari. J'ai tout entendu ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ?

- Elle l'a cherché, dit son frère en soutenant son regard noir. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

- Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Vraiment, je ne reconnais plus ! Tu es devenu si…si antipathique et cruel !

Shaolan détourna les yeux…ces mots, sortant de la bouche de sa soeur lui faisaient mal.

- Yukari ne mérite pas qu'on la traite de cette manière ! Poursuivit Fumei. C'est la fiancée de Hiro, tu lui dois du respect !

- Hiro est mort, lâcha le chinois d'une voix sombre

- Mais elle, elle est vivante ! Elle n'est en aucun cas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Que t'as t-elle fait pour que tu la haïsses à ce point ?

_Au Japon…un train…un regard jade magnifique et mélancolique…la fiancée de Hiro…ici…_

Shaolan se prit la tête entre les mains, torturé par son esprit et ses images qui lui revenait sans cesse.

- Je ne veux pas d'elle ici…

- Tu n'es pas le seul à en décider je te signale

- C'est moi le leader !

- Peut être…et visiblement, ça te monte à la tête cher frère, siffla Fumei les joues rouges de colère. Mais avec le numéro que tu viens de lui faire, je comprendrais aisément sa volonté de fuir cet endroit. Tu vas arriver à tes fins, tu devrais te réjouir… ajouta t-elle avec une ironie cinglante mal dissimulée.

Shaolan n'ajouta rien. Il avait décidément du mal à répondre à ses sœurs. Fumei le regarda attentivement. Sa colère était passée. Elle semblait plutôt peinée et préoccupée.

- Tu as changé « Xiaolang »… mais tu t'engages dans la mauvaise voie. Si tu continues à agir ainsi, tu vas te mettre tout le monde à dos…moi la première.

Sur ces derniers mots, Fumei se baissa pour ramasser le livre de Sakura, lui tourna le dos et disparut dans les escaliers.

Shaolan venait de se prendre une gifle mentale magistrale par sa jeune sœur. De quoi remettre les idées en place. De plus, elle l'avait appelé "Xiaolang"...ce qu'il détesté par dessus tout.

Le leader d'habitude si sur de lui, doutait à présent de tout... et surtout de lui. Lui non plus ne se reconnaissait plus… Comment pouvait-on glisser vers un abîme à une telle vitesse ? Un abîme sans fond…pour ne jamais en remonter…Que de tortures son esprit lui infligeait.

Son regard tomba un instant sur le sol du couloir. Il se pencha et ramassa une feuille. Il la contempla un moment :

- Sian ?

…Le visage souriant de sa petite sœur finement dessiné au fusain… un magnifique sourire d'enfant comme il les aimait tant. Sa petite sœur adorée n'avait pas souri de cette manière depuis combien de temps ?..._Grâce à elle ?_..._ Certainement pas grâce à moi…_

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le coin droit de la feuille…pas de signature même s'il savait qui en était l'auteur …juste une fleur de représenter…_Une fleur de cerisier…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

« Je te hais »

Ce furent sur ces derniers mots que Sakura s'était enfuie en pleurant. Elle bouscula quelqu'un au passage mais elle ne s'arrêta pas même lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom maudit la rappeler : « Yukari ! ».

Fut-ce son subconscient qui la ramena à sa chambre ? Quoiqu'il en fut, elle se retrouva en pleurs sur son lit à baldaquin après avoir claqué bruyamment la porte, alertant ainsi le reste de la maisonnée.

Ses larmes n'en finissaient pas de couler. Ses sanglots peu contenus la faisaient hoqueter.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire détester. Elle en était arrivée à haïr...

Elle était à bout… Ce salaud de Li avait réussi… Ses nerfs avaient craqué… pour de bon.

Fini « Yukari », terminé ce « rôle » maudit…

_Je veux rentrer…_

De l'autre coté de la porte, quelques oreilles y étaient collées dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus.

- Ca va mal, très mal, commenta Sheifa. Pauvre Yukari. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je veux pas qu'elle pleure Kari ! Gémit Sian au bord des larmes. Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- C'est plus qu'un simple coup de blues, ajouta Meilin d'une petite voix. C'est sérieux !

- C'est encore toi Rayan qui a dit quelque chose de blessant ! S'emporta Sheifa en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa sœur rebelle. Avoue !

- J'ai rien fait ! s'écria la concernée outrée. Je viens de rentrer je te signale ! Arrête de m'accuser à tord et à travers ! C'est franchement chiant !

- Ca suffit, taisez-vous ! ordonna Yelan, présente elle aussi, le visage grave

- Bonjour la discrétion avec vous…soupira Chang, l'oreille plaquée contre la porte.

- Mais Rayan déteste Yukari ! Justifia Sheifa.

- Je ne la déteste pas ! Pfff, Vous comprenez rien…Moi aussi je m'inquiète.

- Ah oui ?

- Sheifa !

Fumei venait de les rejoindre devant la porte, le visage décomposé.

- Rayan n'y est strictement pour rien. C'est Shaolan le fautif

Silence.

- Excuse toi Sheifa pour m'avoir injustement accusé ! fit Rayan, sur un ton de défi

- Pardon Rayan, je me suis emportée, grinça Sheifa. Mais quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre de toute façon…

Fumei relata à voix basse les faits

- Non mais quelle plaie Xiao ! S'exclama Sheifa furieuse. Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système avec son sale caractère !

- Le caractère Li…souffla Chang

- N'en rajoute pas toi ! Lui cria dessus son épouse visiblement excédée

- Il est allé trop loin là, confirma Meilin

- Oui et…

La poignée de la porte tourna doucement. Tous se turent sur le champ et reculèrent précipitamment, prenant un air dégagé, loin d'être crédible…

Sakura apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges et humides, quelques mèches lui collaient à son visage pâle. Elle faisait peine à voir. Sheifa dut retenir Sian par le bras qui voulait aller la voir

Elle regarda les Li un à un, ne faisant aucune remarque de surprise ou de reproche sur leur présence, dont elle connaissait parfaitement la raison. Elle ne leur en voulait pas de se montrer si indiscret. Au contraire.

Mais elle se sentait trop mal pour juger de quoique se soit.

- J'aimerai utiliser votre téléphone.

- Bien sûr, dit Yelan tandis que les autres la regardaient d'un air peiné

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, soulagée qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de commentaire et ajouta d'une petite voix clair et franche

- Je vais m'en aller.

* * *

(1) : la chanson évoquéeici est « At the beginning » pour ceux qui connaissent. C'est une chanson de la BO d' Anastasia et c'est aussi une chanson utilisée pour un clip de Card Captor Sakura que j'aime beaucoup. 

Alors, vos impressions? Il en a un grain Shaolan quand même! Mais pourquoi Sakura ne devait pas se trouver là...des suggestions? Super-Fumei est venue remettre les pendules à l'heure!

Prochain chapitre...euh je ne sais pas quand! Il faudrait que je m'attèle à présent sur Bewitched Love. Je donne pas de date mais je ferais plus vite cette fois, je suis en vacances...je n'ai pas trop d'excuses!

Sakura sera sur le départ et une nouvelle confrontation...explosive! n.n

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous et à la prochaine! Bisous

PS: j'aimerais bien connaitre vos âges si ce n'est pas trop indiscret!


	7. Chapitre 7: nouveau départ?

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

_Coucou tout le monde ! Pas la peine que je m'excuse pour le retard, vous commencez malheureusement à être habitués…._

_J'espère que pour ceux qui ont repris l'école, la rentrée s'est bien passée (sujet qui fâche…)_

_Je vais maintenant répondre à toutes vos reviews, toujours aussi gentilles ! C'est parti mon kiki ! ( 23 reviews, mon record !mirci !)_

**SakiLi :** Alors comme ça tu lis les fics interdites au moins de 16 ans, bah c'est du propre ça ! C'est vrai que le précédent chap était assez fort en émotions…celui là n'est pas mal non plus je pense…tu me diras ! Biz !

**Irislorely :** Salut toi ! Mais non tu radotes pas…c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que quelqu'un adore ce qu'on fait ! Merci ! Alors je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas mieux comprendre pourquoi Shaolan en a un grain comme tu dis. Faut ce mettre à sa place la pauvre ! Il est dans une situation « légèrement » embarrassante et compliquée ! Mais tu as parfaitement compris l'essentiel, il a peur de trahir son défunt cousin en tombant amoureux de sa fiancée…mais heureusement pour lui ( mais il ne le sait pas encore ça, c'est ça qu'est marrant ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique ), ce n'est pas la fiancée de son cousin ! C'est un brin compliqué cette histoire ! Ensuite pourquoi l'endroit état interdit…bah ça…mystère !. Toi aussi tu aimes bien Sian ? C'est vrai qu'elle est craquante et assez dégourdie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te laisser te détendre en lisant le nouveau chapitre ( c'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est toi !) et je te fais de gros bisous !

**Sarifa :** Tu es sûre que Sakura va rester…hum…tu verras par toi-même ! Bisous !

**Meumeu :** C'est clair plus explosif comme relation, c'est pas possible ! Pauvre Sakura qui doit endurer tout ça,…si elle savait ce qui l'attend dans ce chapitre, la pôôôvre…héhéhé ! La personne qui t'a conseillé ma fic m'a justement mis une review pour le précédent chapitre ! Tu as déjà fait ton scénario pour le dénouement : à savoir que Sakura va rester parce que Shaolan lui aura présenter des excuses et que Sian lui aura fait ses yeux de cocker…Intéressant…je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisou !

**SyanSyaoran : **Aaaah toi ! Ca me fait super plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'étais super contente quand j'ai reçu ta review ! Si, si ! Je te jure ! En plus elle est longue alors, j'étais deux fois plus ravie ! Toi aussi tu aimes bien Sian ? On a tous succombé je crois…Comment résister ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Un peu chiante…mais mimi tout plein. D'ailleurs, tu as raison j'ai fait une erreur de frappe : au lieu de Sian, j'ai écrit Grace. C'est le nom d'une petite fille mais d'une autre fic ! Pardon ! Et oui, super frustré le Shaolan, il nous pète littéralement un câble ! Mais pourquoi que diable ? C'est sûr, il a l'impression de trahir son cousin…c'est pas une vie ça ! Quand au couloir interdit, ta suggestion se rapproche de la vérité. Effectivement, dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir une (nouvelle) confrontation explosive…avec un dénouement dont je suis assez fière ! Enfin c'est mon avis…hum…bref Et très bonne déduction de ta part, s'ils cherchent une Yukari reçue au concours de la fac, les Li vont faire chou blanc…j'y ai pensé, et ça va trouver une réponse. Pourtant en lisant la fin du chapitre, tu vas certainement te poser des questions…et ça sera normal! Quant à la peite signature en bas du portrait, c'est une simple allusion à « Sakura »…peut être que ça servira par la suite !

Et toi, de ton coté, elle avance ta fic ! Je veux la suite moi aussi! Je suis une lectrice super frustrée là ! Fais vite hein ! Allez, gros bisous !

**Tit-Urukyu :** merci pour tes compliments ! C'est donc toi qui a conseillé ma fic à Meumeu ! C'est sympa ça ! Et c'est très gentil à toi de me laisser une review ! Biz !

**Laumie :** Salut ! Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes…t'as annulé la manif mais j'suis pas rassurée pour autant ! Vas-y molo d'ac ?Tu connais la chanson évoquée d'Anastacia ? Je la trouve super belle ! Meuh naaan, pleure pas ! Je sais que je fais souffrir cette pauvre Sakura mais c'est pas une raison !lol ! en tout cas, t'es remontée une pendule contre notre Xiao ! Réaction normale ! Je le donnerai bien pour que tu lui donnes une bonne correction mais il a détalé en courant quand il a vu ce que tu voulais lui faire subir… comprends pas --°. J'espère qu'il aura compris ton message d'être moins odieux avec Saki !lol ! Merci d'avoir donné ton âge ! tu te rapproches du miens ! Bisous !

**Miwakosoma :** Et ouais, michant Shaolan ! v'là la suite ! Et merci d'avoir donné ton âge ! Bisous à toi !

**YongYuanAiNi :** La valà la suiteuh ! Contente ? Bonne lecture !

**Kittyarra :** T'as lu les 6 chapitres d'un coup ? Désolée de pas avoir écrit la suite plus vite…moi et la ponctualité… ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Biz

**Louvegrise :** Salut ! Toujours fidèle, merci ! Je suis comme toi, pas vraiment douée en dessin, mais alors PAS vraiment douée ! C'est dommage, j'aimerai bien dessiner les persos de mes fics ! Snif ! Tu as raison, je me suis un peu inspirée de la Belle et la Bête pour le passage de l'aile interdite. Faut dire que je ne suis pas loin de la vérité ! Shaolan s'est comporté comme un véritable monstre avec la belle Sakura !lol ! Donc tu penses que Shaolan est aussi un artiste à ses heures…tu es la première à me faire cette suggestion. Mais je dirai rien sinon c'est pô drôle ! La chanson d'Anastacia n'est pas une chanson officielle de CCS, elle est juste utilisée pour un clip fait par un fan. Voiloi ! Je te fais un bisou et te laisse à ta lecture !

**Mayura02 :** Ravie de constater que mon histoire soit toujours aussi prenante ! Pourvu que ça dure !lol ! Bisous à toi !

**Prongsynette :** Comment ça famille de fou ? lol ! Y'a que Shaolan qu'est un brin dérangé ! Bon, d'accord, Sheifa est pas mal non plus, Rayan aussi…oui bon d'accord, t'as pas tout à fait tort ! Mais je suis contente pour la conduite des persos te plaise, c'est le but de les rendre le plus vivant possible. Alors me dire ça me montre que je suis sur la bonne voie ! Merci !

Eriol est vraiment énigmatique… on va bientôt découvrir ce qu'il trame ! dis moi ton idée, ça m'intéresse ! Bisous ! P.S : ton surnom, c'est Lily, comme moi ! C'est indiscret de connaître ton prénom ?

**Furiae :** La suite ! Biz

**Muse86 :** salopard…moui, c'est tout a fait le terme qui qualifie Shaolan ! lol ! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

**SyaoSyao :** Tu as trouvé le chapitre triste ? C'est sûr, c'est loin d'être drôle avec tout ce qui se passe…Tu poses plein de questions ! Pourquoi Shaolan haït-il autant Sakura ? La réponse est quasiment donnée dans le chapitre que tu vas lire. Maintenant, est-ce que Skaura va vraiment partir…chééé pas ! Bisous à toi !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Coucou miss ! Ca va bien ? Fini ton rhume ? Si ça continue on va créer une association anti-Shaolan ! C'est vrai qu'il est détestable ! Mais je peux pas m »empêcher de le prendre en pitié… ! Merci pour ta review et encore un énorme merci pour les commentaires que tu as laissé sur mon blog, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère avoir bientôt le plaisir de lire la suite de tes fics, VITEUH ! ( nan, je suis pas impatiente…). Gros bisous !

**Cyntiale :** Merci pour la review, c'est gentil ! J'espère que ton attente sera satisfaite ! Biz !

**Katia :** Merci ! Merci ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu pondre une histoire pareille ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Jusdepomme :** Et nan, Sakura n'a rien avoué du tout ! On laisse encore un peu de suspens ! Biz !

**Yukigirl :** Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

**Golden Sun :** hello ma chérie ! Tu es en ce moment connectée à MSN, moi aussi, mais je galère tellement avec ce long chapitre que j'ai même pas le temps de venir papoter avec toi ! OUIIIIIN !

Je vois que tu as aussi sorti ton couteau de boucher…rien que pour moi ? Vraiment fallait pas ! Héhé ! Désolée d'écrire des trucs tristes ! Mais tout peut pas toujours être rose ! t'inquiète le bonheur avec les petits zoiseaux qui chantent et tout et tout viendra bientôt pour notre Sakura ! Et j'arrête mes chapitres quand je veux Madame ! C'est plus drôle quand je coupe au moment fatidique ! Tu trouves pas ? Bon, ok, je me tais ! Qui va retenir Sakura ? Du moins qui va essayer ? Tu le sauras tout en bas ! t'es paumé entre les frangines Li…ok, ok, je vais y remédier un peu plus bas ! au fait, je fais un coup de pub à la fin pour le blog ! Et ya eu des nouveaux commentaires, cool nan ? Bon je te laisse bichette et je te fais un ENORME BISOU !

**Auryane :** Je garde la plus grosse review pour la fin…et quelle review ! Je te raconte pa ma surprise quand j'ai reçu tes deux super longs commentaires ! Je ne penses pas que ma réponse sera aussi longue, tu m'en voudras pas j'espère. J'ai pris connaissance de toutes tes suggestions qui sont tout à fait pertinentes. Je dois dire que tu as le soucis du détail toi, c'est impressionnant ! (je parle ici de ta deuxième review !). je t'avoue qu'il y a des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé et je pense que c'est normal. On n'a pas la même vision quand on lit et quand on écrit. C'est sûr, il faut que ça reste crédible, je te l'accorde. D'ailleurs, tu m'as fait rectifier une ou deux erreurs que j'avais faites dans le chapitre qui suit. Il y aura peut être encore des incohérences et je m'en excuse d'avance ! Enfin je comprends un peu pourquoi tu es calée dans ce domaine de paperasse ! Une trentaine de voyages ? C'est pas banal ! T'en a de la chance ! J'ai voyagé mais pas autant ! Sinon, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations ou suggestions (cf : review n°1 !), autrement plus de suspens mais je garde toutes tes remarques en mémoires, ça pourra sûrement m'aider. Je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Gros bisous à toi et n'hésite pas à me réécrire ! C'est avec plaisir que je répondrai !

_Eh ben, c'était pas de la tarte ! On m'a demandé un petit récapitulatif au sujet des Li, et ce n'est pas superflu de faire un petit rappel vu qu'on va beaucoup les voir dans ce chapitre !_

_Sheifa_ : L'aînée, 24 ans, mariée à Chang, l'associé/assistant de Shaolan. Elle a une petite fille Mai. C'est la plus délurée des filles Li ( et pourtant elle est censée montrer l'exemple…). Très fort caractère impulsif. Adore taquiner son frère et sa jeune soeur. Elle sait redevenir sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agit de sa fille. Mère au foyer, s'occupe d'œuvres caritatives.

Grande brune, les cheveux longs ( milieu du dos), les yeux chocolat très foncés remplis de malice, allure mêlant classe et simplicité.

_Fumei_ : Un an plus jeune que Shaolan, c'est-à-dire 20 ans ( Shaolan va sur ces 22 ans…et oui, c'est un jeune leader !). C'est la plus sage des filles et la plus mature. Sans cesse en train de réprimander sa sœur aînée, se préoccupe de son frère. Elle sait se faire entendre. Fait des études de droit pour être avocate. A un fiancé américain (Jess). S'occupe aussi d'œuvres de charité quand elle peut.

Brune, cheveux aux épaules en dégradé, de taille moyenne, yeux chocolat très expressifs reflétant l'intelligence, la sagesse.

_Rayan _: la benjamine, 16 ans. Adolescente rebelle et garçon manqué, elle est peu bavarde, souvent grognon, très intelligente. Se passionne pour l'archéologie. En perpétuel conflit avec sa sœur aînée (décidément elle n'en loupe pas une celle là !). Se sent prisonnière de son nom de famille. Aimerait être une jeune fille « normale » comme elle dit.

Cheveux châtains toujours retenus en queue de cheval ( quand ceux-ci ne sont pas dissimulés sous une casquette), yeux mêlant brun et ambre, toujours habillée de façon large et masculine alors que ses traits sont très fins et féminins.

_Meilin_ : 18 ans, cousine. D'ordinaire impulsive et gaie, la mort de son frère l'a profondément bouleversée. Elle est beaucoup plus réservée. Voit en Sakura le lien avec son frère. Fait des études de lettres. Physiquement, c'est la Meilin que tout le monde connaît.

_Sian _: La petite dernière, 6 ans. Véritable boule d'énergie, elle est très affectueuse et curieuse. Avec Sakura elle se découvre une passion pour le dessin.

Les cheveux longs, toujours coiffée de façon originale, très petite pour son âge (ce qui lui donne un coté encore plus attachants), de grands yeux chocolats rieurs, avides de savoir.

_Voilà un bref portrait des filles Li que je mettrai à chaque chapitre en y ajoutant des éléments si nécessaire._

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est trop long je trouve mais essentiel. On se retrouve à la fin !_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Auryane** qui m'a laissé deux trèèèèès longues reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** (nouveau) départ ?

- Je vais m'en aller

Silence.

Aucun des Li présents ne broncha. Sheifa serrait la main de Chang à l'en broyer, Fumei avait le visage sombre et crispé, retenant Sian, Meilin se triturait les doigts en se mordant les lèvres, Rayan avait détourné les yeux, extrêmement gênée. Quant à Yelan, elle avait l'air profondément peinée. Sakura leur fit un faible sourire, mêlant excuse et tristesse avant de disparaître au coin du couloir.

Une fois celle-ci partie, ce fut l'explosion :

- C'est pas vrai, mais C'EST PAS VRAI ! S'énerva Sheifa en frappant du poing. Il a réussi son coup ! Shaolaaaaan ! Petit morveux, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- Calme toi chérie, tenta de raisonner Chang en prenant sa femme survoltée par les épaules.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce que je viens de voir ? Rétorqua l'aînée, rouge de colère en se retournant violemment vers son époux qui se faisait d'un coup tout petit. Tu as vu dans quel état il a mis cette pauvre Yukari ? Ca me fait mal de la voir comme ça ! Il a été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin !

- Il a dépassé les bornes cette fois, ajouta Meilin d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne le comprends pas, c'est pourtant la fiancée de mon frère…

La jeune chinoise était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Fumei la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, le visage encore plus sombre qu'auparavant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte Kari ! Sanglota Sian en tapant nerveusement du pied. Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas !

- Chut ma chérie, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, murmura Yelan en essuyant les larmes de sa petite dernière.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, renchérit Meilin d'une petite voix.

- De plus, ce serait donner satisfaction à Shaolan et je ne veux pas donner ce plaisir à cet idiot! Ajouta Sheifa, déterminée

- Je suis comme vous, je ne veux pas que Yukari parte mais l'obliger à rester ne serait pas non plus la meilleure solution si elle est malheureuse ici, il faut essayer de se mettre à sa place, fit Fumei en soupirant.

- J'en avais mal pour elle de la voir comme ça, murmura Sheifa. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la traite de cette manière.

Yelan intervint :

- On ne peut en aucun cas décider pour elle. Nous devrons nous plier à son choix

Ses filles acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Yelan souffrait de voir ses filles aussi malheureuses, de voir Yukari aussi désemparée et à bout, de voir son fils unique s'enfoncer… encore plus profondément ! Etait-ce là sa véritable personnalité ? Non, bien sûr que non…

Mais comment pouvait-il être méconnaissable à ce point ? L'attitude de Shaolan la rendait à la fois triste et perplexe mais la faisait réfléchir… après tout…oui…pourquoi pas…peut être n'a-t-**_il _**pas tort… son fils était parfois si imprévisible…

De son coté Rayan était restée silencieuse. Songeuse, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se rongeait les ongles.

- Alors toi aussi tu te préoccupes du sort de Yukari finalement, lui dit Sheifa, sans une once de moquerie ou de reproche dans la voix…pour une fois

Rayan tressaillit légèrement et regarda sa sœur aînée.

- Evidemment, fit la jeune rebelle. J'ai un cœur je te signale.

Puis à mi-voix, pour elle-même :

- Je lui avais dit…je l'avais mise en garde…Shaolan…pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Ses sœurs demeurèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Chang n'intervienne :

- Une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

- Tu as raison, approuva son épouse, elle doit retrouver le sourire, du moins on va lui faire retrouver. Si elle doit nous quitter, qu'elle parte au moins heureuse et avec de bons souvenirs de nous !

- Je suis d'accord, appuya Meilin. Quelle image elle aura de sa belle famille sinon !

- Je vous laisse le soin de vous en charger, décida Yelan avec un regard tendre envers ses filles. Vous le ferez à merveille, j'en suis persuadée.

En les gratifiant d'un sourire las mais bienveillant, elle s'éloigna vers son bureau.

_Je dois me charger de certaines choses de mon coté…_

- Sheifa, Meilin, annulez tout ce que vous aviez de prévu, demain on s'occupe exclusivement de Yukari, annonça Fumei d'une voix déterminée.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Supplia Sian

- Sian est un atout, jugea Meilin en se frottant le menton, elle est très proche de Yukari…

- Bien vu Mei, un bon point pour nous ! Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre coté ! S'exclama Sheifa soudainement excitée. Rayan, tu nous suis ?

La benjamine donna son consentement d'un hochement de tête

- Ok les filles, j'ai une ébauche de programme qui devrait…

- Bien, je vois que « l'opération-Yukari » est lancée, je vais me retirer, coupa Chang en souriant. Je dois régler les derniers détails pour notre départ à Shanghai. Au fait, et Shaolan, où est-il ?

**- Là-haut**, fit dédaigneusement Fumei en songeant à son frère et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Laisse le dans son coin. Il n'a pas besoin de notre sollicitude.

- Il va m'entendre ! Il va y avoir le droit ! J'vous le dis moi ! explosa l'aînée. Une bonne correction !

- Inutile Sheifa, modéra Fumei. Je lui ai déjà fait la morale. En y mettant ton grain de sel, ça pourrait empirer les choses. L'isoler et l'ignorer est la meilleure chose à faire pour le faire réfléchir et lui faire prendre conscience de ses actes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

(Dans le vestibule)

_- Oh ma Sakura, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer !_

Tomoyo était anéantie d'entendre et surtout d'imaginer sa meilleure amie au bord du désespoir.

En robe de chambre, elle était assise sur son lit, cramponné au combiné, Eriol à ses cotés qui venait de remettre ses lunettes. Avec le décalage horaire, Sakura les avait réveillés en pleine nuit. Mais « l'usurpatrice » n'en avait même pas pris conscience. La seule chose qu'elle avait voulu était de parler à Tomoyo, évacuer tout son chagrin et son mal être.

- Tomoyo, je craque, j'en peux plus…je veux rentrer…vous voir… je veux vous rejoindre en Angleterre…Sanglota Sakura

A l'autre bout du fil, Tomoyo fusilla son fiancé du regard

_- Avec tes âneries, tu as vu ce qui arrive Eriol? Siffla-t-elle excédée. Saki est au plus mal ! Tu parles d'une bonne intuition !_

Eriol resta silencieux, encaissant les remarques furieuses de Tomoyo. Mais il semblait perplexe…

Tomoyo le dévisagea un moment puis reprit le combiné, son visage s'adoucissant d'un coup :

_- Sakura, je suis tellement désolée, on y est pour quelque chose dans tout ça…on t'a conseillé de rester, mon Dieu, je suis tellement navrée !_

- Tomoyo…

_- Sakura, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?_

- Je suis à bout, je n'ai pas ma place ici, je ne me reconnais plus, c'est affreux…et Shaolan me hait, c'est invivable ! je veux rentrer !

_- Je comprends ma chérie mais je t'en prie sèche tes larmes, j'ai horreur de te voir…enfin de t'entendre pleurer. Je me charge de te réserver une place pour un vol le plus rapidement possible ! Dès demain_ !

_- Attends lundi, intervint soudain Eriol_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?_

_- Attends lundi pour lui réserver un vol, reprit calmement le jeune homme à lunettes en regardant sa fiancée droit dans les yeux._

_- Et pourquoi attendre s'il te plait? _

_- Il faut laisser passer une journée pour…_

_- HORS DE QUESTION !_

Sakura complètement désorientée qui jusque là ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles échangées entre Eriol et Tomoyo faillit lâcher le téléphone en attendant sa meilleure amie crier à l'autre bout du fil.

Même Eriol réputé imperturbable en toute circonstance sursauta : jamais il n'avait vu Tomoyo aussi remontée…contre lui

_- Hors de question qu'elle y passe un jour de plus, tu m'entends ? Continua Tomoyo plus énervée que jamais. Plus vite elle rentrera, mieux elle se portera !_

Eriol retrouva tout son aplomb. Il s'approcha de sa fiancée, lui prit le combiné des mains et prit soin de le recouvrir de sa main, montrant la nécessité d'une discussion privée entre eux deux, à l'abri des oreilles de Sakura. Le regard perçant qu'il adressa à Tomoyo incita celle-ci à se taire et à l'écouter.

_- Tomoyo, tu sais très bien que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Sakura, tout autant que toi._

_- Mais…_

Il ne la laissa pas finir (ou du moins commencer)

_- Tu sembles négliger un point crucial…_

Tomoyo l'interrogea du regard.

_- Keysuké est à sa recherche._

Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux d'effroi face à la déclaration

_- C'est vrai… comment j'ai pu oublier ça…_

_- Et où viendra t-il la chercher en priorité ?_

_- Ici, murmura Tomoyo voyant où son fiancé voulait en venir._

_- Tu comprends à présent ? Fit Eriol d'une voix douce_

Tomoyo acquiesça silencieusement

- _Avec le coup de fil qu'on a reçu il y deux jours, il est certain qu'il croit que Sakura se trouve ici chez nous, en Angleterre et ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute que d'ici quelques jours, on va le voir débarquer à Londres. Il ne croit pas au crash, souviens-toi_

_- Il aurait mieux fallu…Crois-tu pourtant que sa situation soit meilleure en Chine ? S'inquiéta Tomoyo._

_- Sans aucun doute, les Li sont des gens très biens tu peux me croire, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre l'attitude de Shaolan, réfléchit Eriol à haute voix, bien que j'ai mon idée…enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Sakura ne doit pas venir ici ni retourner au Japon, du moins le temps que Keysuké laisse tomber ses recherches…Se faire oublier est la meilleure solution._

Tomoyo réfléchit aux propos de son fiancé. Elle connaissait Keysuké et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu'il retrouvât Sakura…Elle avait trop souffert…Eriol était resté lucide en de pareilles circonstances alors qu'elle avait perdu son sang froid…mais comment ne pas le perde en entendant sa meilleure amie pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à l'autre bout du monde ?

_- Seuls toi et moi savons où elle se trouve vraiment. Même son père et son frère l'ignorent. Sans parler de ceux qui la croient morte dans le crash…Il n'y a pas meilleure sécurité, tu ne crois pas ? De plus, elle n'a aucun papier d'identité à son nom, rappelle-toi. Elle détient le sac à main de cette Yukari. Elle devrait frauder une fois de plus, c'est impensable. A l'aéroport, ils lui réclameront une pièce d'identité._

_- Tu as raison… c'est sans issue...Que va-t-on lui dire, Eriol ? Se lamenta Tomoyo folle d'inquiétude._

_- Dis lui que tu lui prends son billet, dans l'état où elle est, elle ne pensera pas à ses papiers justificatifs. Inutile de l'angoisser pour Keysuké, nous…_

- Allô ? ALLOOOOOOOOO ?

_- On allait oublier la principale intéressée, sourit Eriol en retirant la main du combiné._

_- Sakura ? Appela faiblement Tomoyo en reprenant le téléphone_

- Tomoyo ! S'écria Sakura la voix tremblante mais visiblement soulagée, je pensais que la conversation avait été coupée …

_- Je suis toujours là. Sakura_…

Tomoyo lança un regard vers Eriol pour y puiser un peu de courage, prit son inspiration et reprit :

_- Sakura, je m'occupe de ton vol dès que je peux. Essaie de ton coté de faire le vide. Tout le monde n'est pas désagréable avec toi là bas, non ?_

- Non, bien sûr…murmura Sakura, un peu déconcertée.

_- C'est déjà ça. Ecoute Saki, donne moi un numéro où je puisse te joindre dès que j'ai du nouveau pour… ton vol._

- Appelle ici. Demande seulement à parler à Yukari et non à Sakura. Enfin, au point où j'en suis, une bourde ne devrait pas être la fin du monde. Fais vite Tomoyo ! J'aimerai partir le plus vite possible. Lundi ça me convient comme l'a suggéré Eriol…

_- Euh…d'accord, j'essaierai. Je t'aime Sakura . Prends soin de toi_.

- Oui, merci. Vous me manquez terriblement tous les deux.

_- Toi aussi. On t'embrasse et on te tient au courant le plus rapidement possible. Sois forte. Au revoir !_

Tomoyo raccrocha et poussa un long soupir.

_- Et maintenant ? demanda t-elle anxieuse .Elle attend mon coup de fil pour sa réservation_

_- Ce que tu feras même si tu n'as pas de billet._

_- Je ne te suis pas…mais alors pas du tout… _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Eriol.Elle n'aura aucun problème. Je m'occupe du reste._

_- Et je dois te faire confiance je suppose, fit-elle un avec un léger soupir en se recouchant dans les bras d'Eriol_

_- J'ai jusqu'à lundi pour faire mes preuves, sourit son énigmatique fiancé en éteignant la lumière._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

(Le lendemain matin)

-- Magnifique journée n'est-ce pas ? déclara Sheifa en s'étirant. Rien de tel qu'un bon pique-nique au bord de la mer ! Pas vrai Yukari ?

- Oui tu as raison, approuva celle-ci avec un sourire

-Comment s'était-elle laissée embarqué dans cette situation ? La voilà en train de déjeuner tranquillement sur une magnifique plage ensoleillée en compagnie de Sheifa, Fumei, Meilin, Sian et même Rayan !

Il faut dire qu'elles avaient été très persuasives ! Elles lui avaient sautée dessus dès le réveil !

Sakura se remettait difficilement de la soirée de la veille, les événements lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire. Au réveil, ses yeux étaient tout gonflés d'avoir autant pleuré. Elle se sentait patraque mais avait prévu de se rendre auprès de Yelan pour lui annoncer officiellement son départ pour le lendemain et de la remercier elle et son clan pour l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle avait reçu…inutile de s'éterniser sur le cas « Shaolan Li »…valait mieux oublier. Mais Sakura ne savait encore si elle devait révéler qui elle était vraiment et ceci lui posait un sérieux problème de conscience

Ce fut l'esprit torturé et en pleine confusion que Sheifa, excitée comme une puce lui était tombé dessus dès qu'elle eût franchi le seuil de la porte du salon. Ses sœurs et elle lui avaient concocté une journée pour lui remonter le moral. Sakura tenta d'esquiver l'invitation bien qu'elle fut touchée de tant d'attention de leur part…mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité des filles Li ! Sakura avait fini par céder après les supplications de la petite Sian à laquelle elle ne résistait pas.

Les Li avaient dû utiliser leur atout.

Après un sourire tendre et chaleureux de Yelan et des grands signes de Chang qui avait la charge de sa petite Mai pour la journée, Sakura s'était retrouvée à l'arrière de la voiture familiale de Sheifa (sorte d'espace ou voyageur sans citer de marque !) entourée de Sian, véritable moulin à parole qui lui agrippait le bras et de Meilin affublée d'un immense panier repas.

Pari gagné pour la gente féminine Li.

Fumei constata avec satisfaction que celle qu'elle croyait être Yukari riait de bon cœur en leur compagnie. Sakura elle-même du avouer qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Les filles Li lui avaient changé les idées avec brio. Pour des jeunes femmes appartenants au plus puissant clan de Chine et au gratin asiatique, elles savouraient des plaisirs simples de la vie et leur bonne humeur était communicative.

- Encore un peu de gâteau Yukari ? Proposa Meilin qui faisait le service

- Oh non, merci ! Refusa Sakura en posant une main sur son ventre. J'ai assez mangé !

- Le gâteau au chocolat de Kari était meilleur ! S'écria Sian qui ne lâchait pas la dite « Yukari » d'une semelle

- Sympa pour moi petite sangsue…soupira Sheifa, qui s'était proposée de faire le dessert.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire

Sakura les regarda toute unes par une, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe. Elles se sentaient coupables des événements de la veille et voulaient racheter l'attitude inacceptable de leur frère. Mais leurs sourires n'étaient pas forcés…ils étaient naturels. Elle appréciait particulièrement la présence de Rayan qui était venue de son propre chef et qui avait provisoirement laissé son masque d'adolescente rebelle et ronchon pour une attitude moins farouche.

- Je vous suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi, dit sincèrement Sakura au moment du thé. Cette journée est très réussie, vraiment. Je me sens mieux grâce à vous toutes. Et j'apprécie également ta présence, Rayan, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

- Bah, pas de quoi en faire un plat…marmonna la jeune fille en détournant les yeux, les joues rouges.

La japonaise sourit puis ajouta d'une petite voix presque gênée :

- Mais cela ne changera pas pour autant ma décision. Je pars et c'est définitif.

- Bah on aura essayé, fit Sheifa avec une moue. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté pourtant.

- C'est sûr vu comment tu n'as pas arrêté de venter la Chine et le clan ! Se moqua Fumei. Presque de la propagande !

- On aura au moins réussi notre principale mission: te redonner le sourire, dit Meilin avec un clin d'œil

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, Sakura fut soulagée que le sujet « Shaolan Li » ne fût pas abordé directement même si elle sentait que ses sœurs tentaient de le racheter en lui prêtant certaines qualités.

La japonaise en apprit plus sur cette famille atypique. Comment Jess et Fumei s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université de droit par exemple. Ce fut grâce à Shaolan que Sheifa et Chang se rencontrèrent. La famille de Chang travaillait étroitement avec les Li depuis des générations et Chang, bien que plus âgé que Shaolan, lui a juré son dévouement. Ses preuves n'étaient plus à faire. Il fut également d'une grande aide à Hiro dans certaines affaires. Sakura se posait encore des questions :

- J'aimerai savoir une chose : Hiro, et toi Meilin êtes les cousins des Li. Comment se fait-il que Hiro ait pu accéder au titre de leader ?

- Cela peut paraître étrange en effet. . En fait, mon frère et moi avons perdu nos parents très jeunes. Notre mère était la sœur de Xi Hang, expliqua Meilin.

- Xi Hang était notre père, fit savoir Sheifa voyant que Sakura était un peu perdue.

- A leur mort, Tante Yelan et oncle Xi Hang sont devenus nos tuteurs légaux. Nous sommes devenus leurs enfants adoptifs, poursuivit Meilin

- Shaolan aurait dû, normalement succéder aussitôt à notre père. Seulement lorsque celui-ci est décédé, Shaolan était encore trop jeune pour prendre la relève. expliqua Fumei.

- Bien que Shaolan soit le fils légitime, il fut décidé que Hiro, en tant que fils plus âgé d'un an serait désigné héritier. Nous l'avons toujours considéré comme notre frère, Xiao également. Il a très bien pris la décision alors qu'il aurait pu revendiquer la place.

- Je comprends, fit Sakura en hochant la tête

- Seuls quelques collaborateurs ont dénigré cette succession jugée « frauduleuse ». Mais Shaolan était désigné pour l'assister. Il était donc associé à toutes les affaires du Clan, continua Sheifa.

- Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'étiquette de leader donc il n'était pas le premier visé en cas de litige ou autre chose. Avoir le titre de leader est une charge en soi.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte, fit Sakura songeuse

- De plus il s'est avéré que mon frère n'était pas très calé pour le monde des affaires, soupira Meilin avec une grimace. Une chance pour lui que Xiao l'assistait. Certains concurrents ont tenté plus d'une fois d'en profiter et Tao également, ce rapace. Le business est un monde impitoyable. Or Hiro était un éternel rêveur, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir cette tâche mais c'était un honneur, cela prouvait son importance et sa reconnaissance au sein du clan. C'est un prestige qui ne se refuse pas.

- Tu ne savais pas tout ça Yukari ? Questionna Sheifa

- Euh…non…on en a très peu parlé en fait.

Sakura prit une longue gorgée de thé pour dissiper sa gêne.

- Vous étiez trop occupés…insinua l'aînée avec une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux chocolat

- Sheifa ! S'indigna Meilin

- Quoi ? Ne fais pas celle qui est outrée, cousine… allez, respire Mei!

- Que faisons nous maintenant ? Il est encore trop tôt pour rentrer, constata Fumei en regardant sa montre. L'eau est encore trop froide pour se baigner

- Pourquoi ne pas faire faire le tour de la ville à Yukari, Proposa Rayan d'une voix nonchalante, qui prenait rarement la parole

- Excellente suggestion, il serait dommage qu'elle ne voit pas Hong Kong avant son départ ! S'enthousiasma Sheifa. Tu as parfois de bonnes idées, Rayan ! Tu es sur la bonne voie petite sœur, continue !

- Ha-ha-ha, vraiment très drôle, bougonna la benjamine avec une grimace

C'est ainsi que les filles remballèrent leurs affaires et partirent en direction du centre ville. Sakura s'émerveilla de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Evidemment, comparé à Tomoéda ! Quant à Tokyo, elle n'avait le loisir de visiter…que l'aéroport. Hong Kong était une ville magnifique mais immensément grande ! Elle ne marchait pas dans une rue sans que l'une des Li ne lui montrât un bâtiment, une entreprise, un terrain etc …appartenant à la firme Li. C'était ainsi dans toute l'Asie de Sud Est.

- Voilà le siège de la firme, dit Sheifa en désignant une immense tour où un grand néon arborait le nom de « Li's Corporation »

- Très impressionnant, murmura Sakura en scrutant l'immeuble imposant

Elle imaginait alors Shaolan en haut de **l'immense** tour, dans un **immense** bureau encombré d'**immenses** tas de paperasse, assis dans un **immense** fauteuil, regardant par l'**immense** baie vitrée la vue qui devait embrasser toute la ville, tentant d'oublier quelques secondes l'**immense** fardeau qui lui était imposé…

_Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Comme si j'allais le prendre en pitié…vraiment je ne tourne pas rond…_

- Regarde Yukari ! Interpella Meilin.

Sakura sortit de sa réflexion et suivit du regard le geste de la chinoise. Elle lut l'inscription au dessus du porche d'un bâtiment moderne, tout en verre : « Fondation Li : Musée d'Art Moderne et Contemporain »

- Wouah ! C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette galerie ?

- C'est Tante Yelan l'instigatrice pour être précise.

- Yelan ? Elle doit être amateur d'art dans ce cas ! Déduisit Sakura. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant quand on voit les livres qui remplissent votre bibliothèque !

Aucune des Li ne répondit et Sakura n'insista pas, regrettant sincèrement de ne pouvoir y faire un saut. Elle avait eu connaissance des activités des filles Li notamment leur dévouement pour des œuvres charitables mais ne savait pas que le clan avait financé ce grand musée.

Un peu songeuse, elle pensa aussi que le sujet sur l'art semblait, une fois de plus, jeter un froid.

Un moment plus tard, elles débouchèrent sur une grande avenue encadrée de gratte ciels.

- Tu te rappelles que Shaolan a évoqué un certain Tao ? Fit Fumei

- Le crétin Tao ! S'écria Sian en frappant des mains.

Sheifa lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en guise de réprimande.

- Sian, arrête tes bêtises, tout le monde te regarde !...même si c'est vrai que c'est un crétin fini au fond…

- Vraiment, Sheifa… aucune morale…, souffla Fumei, désespérée.

- C'est pas moi-euh ! C'est oncle Chang qui dit ça d'abord ! Se justifia Sian.

-Quand c'est pas la femme, c'est le mari…

Sakura sourit et acquiesça à la question de Fumei.

- Tao…Un clan concurrent, c'est ça ?

- Plus que concurrent, c'est un ennemi acharné, le rival de toujours, expliqua Meilin avec dégoût.

- Et bien, ici, nous pénétrons dans sa zone. A partir de là, les quartiers sont sous sa domination, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, fit Fumei. En matière d'investissements et de propriété pour être plus claire

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous partagez la ville ? S'exclama Sakura en écarquillant les yeux

- En quelque sorte. Viens, on va te montrer un petit quartier très sympa, tu devrais apprécier.

Bien qu'elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, Sakura approuva. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un lui donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Sakura tourna la tête et vit que Rayan tentait d'attirer son attention.

Celle-ci lui désigna un imposant bâtiment, ancien mais de très belle architecture.

- C'est le Museum d'Histoire Ancienne, dit simplement Rayan.

Sakura cligna des yeux, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Puis elle se souvint : les fouilles d'Angkor, la virulente confrontation avec Shaolan à propos de la donation des objets…Elle regarda Rayan qui avait repris son air renfrogné habituel et lui sourit

- Ah d'accord. Merci ! Dommage qu'on ait pas le temps sinon, j'y seras bien allée faire un tour. Tu m'aurais servi de guide !

- Mouais…peut être…

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Rayan reprit sa marche en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, avec un léger rictus. Sakura sourit, touchée. Rayan était beaucoup moins froide avec elle et elle était pleine de bonnes intentions.

La petite troupe stoppa sa route :

- C'est ici.

C'était un petit quartier absolument charmant : une rue sillonnée d'arbres et de petites maisons mélangeant style chinois et style européen avec de multiples petites échoppes au rez-de-chaussée : restaurants, boutiques artisanales et commerçantes. C'était animé et paisible en même temps. Cela semblait hors du temps. On avait du mal à croire que ce quartier était à deux pas du centre des affaires et de ces tours en béton.

- Comme c'est charmant ! Déclara Sakura conquise. Sur quel territoire sommes-nous ?

Fumei se mit à rire.

- « Territoire » ? Mmmh…oui, c'est tout à fait le terme qui convient! Vu que c'est la guerre ouverte entre Tao et Li !

- Cette rue est limitrophe si on peut dire mais les Tao ne sont pas très appréciés ici. Ils veulent tout raser.

Sheifa, après son explication la tira par le bras et la planta devant une boutique, assez vétuste mais très accueillante.

- C'est surtout ça qu'on voulait te montrer.

Sakura regarda par la vitrine : une boutique d'art ! « L'antre de l'artiste »

- Tout artiste qui se respecte vient acheter son matériel ici ! Annonça Fumei. La boutique de Fa Ming, un monsieur très respecté dans le domaine.

- Donc on a décidé de t'emmener ici pour que, en tant que peintre « illustre », tu t'approvisionnes du meilleur matériel qui soit. Profite s'en ! Tu ne trouveras pas deux magasins comme ça ! Ajouta Meilin

- Et puis le gérant est un ami de la famille, il saura très bien te conseiller…et te faire des ristournes ! Conclut Sheifa avec un clin d'oeil

Des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres, Sakura pénétra dans « L'Antre de l'Artiste »…et eut toutes les peines du monde à en sortir ! Le gérant, très serviable, la conseilla au mieux. Finalement, elle repartit avec deux toiles vierges et un lot de pinceaux d'une taille qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle acheta également une boîte de pastels qu'elle offrit à Sian.

- Je vois qu'on a bien fait de t'y emmener. Monsieur Ming t'a tout de suite adoptée !

- Quel vieil homme adorable ! Merci beaucoup !

- C'est qu'on commence à te connaître ! fit Fumei avec un sourire

Les filles marchaient devant en papotant et tournèrent au coin d'une rue. Sakura, perdue dans la contemplation (passionnante) des poils de ses pinceaux, fermait la marche un peu à la traîne et ne vit pas la personne qui débouchait hâtivement au carrefour. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Sakura laissa tomber tous ses achats mais évita la chute douloureuse sur l'arrière train par une main salvatrice qui la retint fermement.

A la poigne, Sakura devina que c'était un homme. Effectivement, elle leva les yeux vers un homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme.

- Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit le jeune homme en lui lâchant le bras. Je suis autant coupable. Attendez, laissez moi vous aider !

L'homme se baissa et aida Sakura à ramasser ses biens. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous en prie.

Sakura détailla rapidement son interlocuteur. Plutôt bien bâti, les cheveux noirs de jais courts, des yeux verts, le teint mat, environ 23-25 ans, particulièrement séduisant dans son complet bleu marine. _Un homme d'affaires, sans doute, pensa t-elle_. Elle devait faire touriste à coté avec son pantacourt blanc, son débardeur noir et ses tongs ! Sakura remarqua alors que le jeune homme en question l'observait également. Il prit la parole :

- Pardonnez ma curiosité mais vous faites de la peinture ?

- Euh…oui, en effet.

- Dans ce cas je vous conseille une petite boutique, à deux maisons d'ici et…

- Oh oui, je connais ! L'interrompit Sakura en riant. J'en sors justement!

- Oh très bien ! Vous êtes bien renseignée à ce que je vois. Vous devriez faire des merveilles !

- Pas à ce point, je pense ! Modéra Sakura en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, retenant ainsi ses cheveux lâchés.

Elle se sentit gênée devant le regard insistant du jeune chinois.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà vu…dit-il en l'observant

- Je ne pense pas, dit Sakura. Je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Japonaise ? Suggéra l'inconnu

- Tout juste. Je dois y aller, on m'attend. Encore pardon pour le carambolage !

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Fit-il avec un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quelle femme. Puis-je au mois connaître votre nom ?

Sakura eut un moment d'hésitation : _mon nom… mais_ _qui suis-je ?_

- Mmmmh…non ! Dit-elle finalement avec un sourire. Au revoir !

Sakura partit en courant en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Belle rencontre. Percuté un homme aussi séduisant et charmant, elle était plutôt bien tombée ! (c'est le cas de le dire !)

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire comme prénom : Yukari ou Sakura ? Cela montrait à quel point son cas était désespéré ! Et puis après une courte réflexion, donner son nom à un parfait, certes séduisant mais inconnu jeune homme n'était pas conseillé…on ne sait jamais ! Il y a des pervers partout, même à Hong Kong ! Elle retrouva les Li qui l'attendaient patiemment quelques mètres plus loin.

Le jeune homme regarda Sakura partir avec un sourire conquis.

- Vraimant charmante…

Un coup de klaxon le sortit de sa rêverie. Une limousine s'avança et une vitre teintée s'abaissa.

- Shinxiang Tao, on a pas toute la journée, grinça une voix impatiente. Si tu comptes arriver en retard à ta conférence en draguant la première venue, tu es sûr la bonne voie…dépêche-toi un peu !

- J'arrive, Chunyan. Inutile de sortir ton venin. Garde-le pour ta bataille contre Li à Shanghai, tu en auras besoin…

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans la limousine et celle-ci démarra en trombe.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ce ne fut qu'en toute fin d'après midi que Sakura et les filles Li rentrèrent au manoir de leur escapade. Elles furent accueillies par Chang et sa petite Mai :

- Alors cette journée ? C'était comment ? Demanda t-il en mettant Mai dans les bras de sa maman

- Très agréable ! Répondit Sakura

- Où est Shaolan ? Interrogea Fumei. Il a fait son Mea Culpa ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, fit savoir Chang un peu dépité. Il est peut être encore enfermé là haut…

- V'là qu'il va jouer les ermites maintenant ! S'exclama Sheifa.

- Pas pour longtemps, il faudra qu'il sorte de son trou, on part demain à l'aube pour Shanghai. Je sais que Tao y a envoyé son plus farouche émissaire.

- Je vois…Il aura intérêt à avoir repris ses esprits…Elle est coriace

- Et si vous me racontiez ce que vous avez fait ? Coupa Chang d'un ton plus joyeux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elles lui racontèrent brièvement le contenu de leur journée puis le silence s'installa.

Sakura se racla la gorge. Tout le monde savait à présent ce qu'il adviendrait. Elle se décida à rompre le mutisme général

- Bien, il est temps que j'aille préparer mes affaires…

- Attends Kari ! Interpella Sian en s'accrochant à sa manche. Je peux avoir le dessin de moi, tu sais…mon…mon portrait !

Sakura se figea. Le portrait ! Mince ! Qu'en avait-elle fait ?

- Je crois bien que…que je l'ai perdu hier soir quand…

Sakura se tut, évitant de reparler de son altercation avec Shaolan.

- Yukari, j'ai ramassé ton livre sur l'art après ton départ précipité et il n'y avait aucun dessin.

- Il a du tomber dans ce fichu couloir…

Elle s'accroupit devant la fillette toute triste et lui caressa la joue.

- Je suis désolée chérie, je t'en ferai un autre et je te l'enverrai de Londres, d'accord ?

- Moui…mais c'est pas pareil…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre devant la mine déconfite de Sian. Elle préféra l'échappatoire plutôt que d'affronter son regard brillant de larmes :

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Encore merci pour cette inoubliable après midi !

Puis la japonaise disparut précipitamment dans les escaliers. Seulement, sans qu'aucun membre de la famille ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Sian se mit à courir à sa suite.

Sakura s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

Elle se saisit du sac à main qui était à portée de main, celui de Yukari. Le sien, identique devait reposer au fin fond de la Mer de Chine ou bien peut-être était-il parti en fumée avec l'explosion ?

- Elles sont vraiment glauques tes pensées ma pauvre Sakura, s'insulta t-elle à haute voix en se frappant la tête.

Elle ouvrit le sac et en déversa le contenu sur le lit : un vrai foutoir comme l'avait si bien dit le vraie Yukari dans les toilettes de l'aéroport : agenda, portefeuille, clefs, trousse de maquillage, parfum, chéquier, miroir…et d'autres bricoles en tout genre.

Tous ses papiers à elle avaient disparu. Elle avait déjà fouillé le sac à la recherche d'une photo qui montrerait la vrai Yukari : la brune aux yeux bleus.

Seulement, pas de photos : pas de carte d'identité et Yukari devait avoir son passeport sur elle au moment de l'embarcation. Seulement c'était Sakura qui était inscrite sur la liste des passagers, au siège C67, donc c'était elle qui était déclarée morte. Les agents de l'aéroport s'étaient basés sur le nom inscrit sur la carte bancaire pour l'identifier…sans parler de cette foutue bague qui refusait de s'enlever !

Soudain, Sakura songea à quelque chose de pourtant pas négligeable : Yukari n'avait-elle pas de la famille ? Personne n'avait songé à la contacter ! En regardant son agenda, Sakura remarqua aucun nom ni adresse n'y était répertorié…Pas de famille ? Seule ? Elle était seule ? Cela semblait un peu étrange…

- Pas étonnant que tout ait joué en ma défaveur…

Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit doucement et vit Sian assise, adossée contre sa porte.

- Sian ?

La petite se releva aussitôt et fit face à la japonaise qui l'invita à entrer. Une fois dans la chambre, Sian s'adressa à Sakura :

- Kari, tu pars vraiment ? Pour de vrai?

- Oui, je dois rentrer chez moi.

- C'est pas ici chez toi ? questionna naïvement la fillette

- Non, je ne vis pas ici. C'est ta maison. La mienne est au Japon, mais je dois avant me rendre en Angleterre. Tu comprends ?

Sian resta muette. Son visage baissé était de plus en plus sombre. Sakura se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Sian, écoute…

- Tu m'avais promis de regarder Anastasia avec moi ! Tu m'avais promis ! S'écria la petite fille en larmes. Comment on va faire si tu pars ?

Sakura ne trouva pas de réponse. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Elle eût l'impression de trahir la petite Sian. Cela semblait tellement lui tenir à cœur !

- Si c'est comme ça, je veux pas de dire au revoir !

Sian s'enfuit en courant, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage.

- Oh non…je veux pas que ça se termine comme ça…murmura Sakura. Sian ! Attends, reviens !

C'est ainsi que Sakura partit à la recherche de Sian dans le manoir. Elle l'aperçut descendre vers les sous-sols, endroits encore inconnus à la japonaise. Sakura continuait d'appeler mais Sian refusait obstinément de lui répondre et poursuivait sa fuite.

- C'est pas vrai… je l'ai perdue ! Foutu manoir ! J'en ai MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE !

Sakura stoppa sa course, rageuse contre elle-même. Elle vit au bout du long couloir une porte entrouverte d'où filtrait une faible lumière. Elle s'approcha et appela doucement :

- Sian ?

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte, entendant des bruits étouffés venant de l'intérieur. Elle réitéra :

- Sian, c'est toi ? Sia…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se statufia. Ce n'était pas Sian. La poisse. le Bon Dieu lui en voulait à mort. Tout mais pas LUI !

Le bruit venait des pas légers de Shaolan qui se déplaçait au grès de ses coups d'épée donnés dans le vide. Sakura venait de pénétrer dans une grande salle d'entraînement, assez sombre mais richement décorée d'armes : épées et sabres ainsi que du matériel pour les arts martiaux. La salle était vraisemblablement un dojo.

Mais ce n'était pas la décoration de la salle qui captivait Sakura et la laissait sans voix mais celui qui l'occupait en ce moment même, bougeant agilement et fièrement, la lame fendant l'air à chaque geste. En simple pantalon d'entraînement, le torse ruisselant de sueur, Shaolan semblait parfaitement concentré sur ses mouvements, le regard ambre perçant suivant chacun des coups de lame.

C'était un spectacle tout simplement fascinant…

…Qui ne dura malheureusement que quelques courtes secondes.

Shaolan avait suspendu son geste, l'épée toujours en l'air. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir plus qu'agacé.

- Encore toi…

_Merde, t'es pas discrète Sakura…jura la jeune fille encore dans l'embrasure de la porte._

Shaolan l'avait entendue appeler sa petite sœur, et jurer toute seule à haute voix, ce qui était assez drôle d'ailleurs…il pensait qu'elle passerait son chemin…mais il avait surtout ressenti sa présence dans son dos quelques secondes plus tard. Ce qui lui fit perdre toute concentration.

Aussitôt, en le voyant, là devant elle, il revint à l'esprit de Sakura l'événement fâcheux de la veille. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il avait été si…odieux ! Rien que de repenser à sa présence oppressante et son regard meurtrier, elle en eut des frissons.

- Désolée de t'importuner, je croyais trouver Sian. Encore au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…vraiment désolée…

Elle avait réussi à articuler ces mots en se donnant un certain air fier et détaché, teinté de sarcasme.

Ce qui eût pour effet de faire faire volte face au leader qui avait maintenant ses yeux grands ouverts posés sur sa personne, l'épée abaissée.

Et ils restèrent figés ainsi face à face, chacun repensant à la veille. Cette dispute virulente (c'est peu dire !) les avait tous les deux ébranlés…plus qu'ils ne le pensaient…

Sakura tentait de soutenir son regard froid et impénétrable et de ne pas faiblir, comme la dernière fois, elle ne voulait pas qu'IL ait le dernier mot. Son visage se ferma et son regard se glaça.

Shaolan fulminait intérieurement. S'il était là, c'était à cause d'un besoin urgent de se défouler, à cause d'ELLE…et la voilà qui débarque ! Comment avoir l'esprit en paix dans ces conditions ?

Il tentait de son coté de rester impassible au regard jade qui le fixait, lourd de reproche et de…de haine ? Les yeux verts terrifiés et embués de larmes, remplaçant ces yeux verts emplis de nostalgie lors de cet échange silencieux dans le train lui revinrent subitement en mémoire…comme si d'en avoir rêvé cette nuit n'avait pas suffit de la hanter ! Lui, se sentir coupable ? Et depuis quand Shaolan Li lui culpabilise ?

Il chassa ses idées source de torture mentale et prit la parole, rompant le silence, en se détournant, négligeant volontairement la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Lâcha t-il froidement. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Laissée en plan devant la porte, Sakura, frustrée d'être ignorée, s'avança un peu.

- Oui, tout à fait, j'adore venir te déranger, et m'en prendre plein la poire après ! C'est vraiment plaisant ! Ironisa t-elle les joues rouges, avec un rire acide. Tu n'as pas encore remarqué mon petit manège?

Shaolan, le dos tourné, afficha un faible rictus. La voilà qui se rebellait de nouveau! C'était plaisant, excitant …et extrêmement énervant. Elle n'avait pas encore compris ? Il pensait que ses mots venimeux et agressifs d'hier l'auraient définitivement convaincue de partir.

- Je pourrais presque te prendre au mot…dit-il avec franche moquerie. La boussole devient une véritable nécessité à ce que je vois… s'en est risible…

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! S'emporta Sakura excédée. T'es peut être leader mais t'es pas le centre du monde !

Alors là, ce n'était plus de la rébellion mais carrément une révolution ! Elle ne mâchait plus ses mots.

Shaolan se détestait.

En cet instant, il était ravi et admiratif : une personne, une femme qui plus est, était en train de lui tenir tête et de l'incendiait. Rien à voir avec la jeune fille apeurée d'hier. Il s'insulta mentalement lorsqu'il se surprit à songer qu'elle était encore plus belle en colère que lorsqu'elle était apeurée, et Dieu sait qu'elle l'avait touché hier !

Seulement cette personne en train de lui faire la moral, c'était ELLE. Elle qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le détestât, et c'était visiblement réussi.

« _Je te hais »_

C'était les mots qu'elle avait murmurés, hier, avant de s'enfuir. A voir la lueur de ses yeux en ce moment même, c'était même une totale réussite. Il l'avait dégoûtée.

Alors pourquoi était-elle encore là aujourd'hui, furibonde ? Ca allait le rendre fou. Elle allait le rendre fou ! Quand allait-elle comprendre ?

_Va t-en ! Sors de ma vie !_

Il se retourna brusquement, une étrange lueur dansait dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas me faire la morale… une chose insignifiante.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui bien qu'outrée par ses mots plus que blessants, déglutit devant son regard aussi perçant qu'une lame tranchante.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas encore compris alors je te le redis une dernière fois, continua t-il, menaçant, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le ton cinglant la laissa un instant sans réplique mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle, une « chose insignifiante » ? Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle supporta son regard et lui lança d'un ton vif et venimeux :

- Je te signale que je n'ai rien demandé, on est venu me chercher ! Je ne voulais pas venir ! Alors si tu as des reproches à faire, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre, compris Li?

Shaolan ne répondit rien, gardant son impénétrable expression de supériorité. Sakura sur sa lancée, fit un pas en avant, remontée comme une pendule : elle avait encore des choses à lui dire à ce prétentieux de leader à la noix ! Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui, touchant sa poitrine, montra ainsi la promiscuité qui s'était établie entre eux durant leur joute verbale :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Li, je ne compte pas abuser de la générosité de ta famille plus longtemps. Je vais te laisser à tes petites affaires de clan ! Quand tu reviendras de Shanghai, je ne serai plus dans tes pattes. Mais avant, laisse moi te dire une chose : tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Hiro ! Il avait des qualités humaines, choses que toi tu n'auras jamais ! Tu ne seras jamais un aussi bon leader que lui !

- Tais-toi ! Crachat-il, les yeux exorbités de colère.

Cette fois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réplique. Il était piqué au vif : elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Très dangereux…

Sakura recula légèrement devant l'ambre plus menaçant que jamais mais elle ne se démonta pas. Le masque impassible du chinois était tombé. Il commençait à laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakura, devant l'expression de colère du leader.

- Oooh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible…c'est toi le leader à présent, et un lezder ne doit pas faiblir, je me trompe ?

- Je t'ai dis de la FERMER ! Hurla Shaolan tremblant de rage

Sakura sursauta en laissant échapper un cri.

Dans son accès de fureur presque démentielle, le jeune homme avait rageusement planté son épée dans le mur, à quelques millimètres du visage de Sakura figé par la peur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc. Acculée contre le mur, elle était coincée entre la lame de l'épée et la main que Shaolan venait de plaquer furieusement.

Tenant toujours le manche de son épée, Shaolan avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sakura, décomposée par la peur. Il était hors de lui, encore plus terrifiant que la veille.

En voyant son regard sombre où des étincelles d'ambre explosaient de rage, Sakura savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Après tout, elle ne connaissait quasiment rien du rôle de leader, simplement que c'était une charge monumentale, et elle ne connaissait quasiment pas Hiro. Seulement à l'aéroport, il lui avait forte impression : gentil, sensible, serviable, doux, sociable, amoureux… l'antithèse de son cousin !

Mais elle se traita idiote : ces qualités ne faisaient pas pour autant un bon leader ! Elle avait même menti : Meilin lui avait dit que Hiro n'était pas doué en affaires, qu'il avait fait plusieurs bourdes et que c'était Shaolan qui avait rectifié le tir…non mais qu'elle idiote !

Le mal était fait à présent.

De plus ce sujet semblait extrêmement brûlant pour Shaolan vu sa réaction violente. Celui-ci était haletant de fureur. Il lui dit agressivement :

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tu ferais mieux de te taire quand on te le suggère ! Si j'en suis arrivé là, c'est de ta faute et uniquement de ta faute ! Tu as éloigné Hiro de sa famille, de son clan, de ses obligations et ses responsabilités !

Sa voix se brisa soudain, tout trace de rage envolée :

- Un fardeau…il m'a laissé un fardeau…

Sakura, plaqué contre le mur, resta parfaitement stoïque, sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention de son regard rempli de colère, mais surtout de tristesse et d'amertume. Ses émotions éclataient à cet instant, exposant au grand jour son mal être profond. La douleur qui émanait de Shaolan était suffocante, presque contagieuse.

Sakura ne savait que dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire… il avait entièrement raison, si Hiro était mort c'était de sa faute. Uniquement la sienne.

Bien que toujours sous son emprise, sa peur s'apaisa peu à peu. Elle lui murmura, la voix étranglée

- Je suis désolée…tellement désolée…pardon…

Shaolan leva lentement la tête

- Jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureux de toi.

Sakura tressaillit. Elle palpa le mur de sa main à tâtons.

- Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de tomber amoureux ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix calme, presque douce. Il avait le droit d'être heureux, non ?

- Il avait des devoirs envers son clan, et il s'est fait distraire. L'amour n'a pas sa place ici, répliqua Shaolan d'une voix sombre

Cette dernière remarque scandalisa Sakura. Sa main tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Une « distraction » ? C'est ça ta vision de l'amour ? Vos devoirs ne peuvent pas vous empêcher d'être heureux ! C'est injuste !

- C'est une chose futile, il nous détourne des choses fondamentales. C'est pathétique…

Shaolan ne comprit pas ce qui se passa juste après. En un éclair Sakura s'était emparée du manche d'une épée à portée de main, la dégaina pour contrer celle de Shaolan. Désarmé, le chinois fut déstabilisé et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Sakura, à présent dégagée, pointa son arme vers Shaolan à la fois surpris et impressionné. Quelle femme imprévisible !

- Qu'est-ce que tu y connais à l'amour ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton neutre, sans agressivité. Quelqu'un d'aussi froid, taciturne et borné que toi ne peut pas comprendre ces choses là. Tu penses que l'amour est une chose pathétique et futile… Si c'est cela ta vision de l'amour et de la vie, c'est triste, vraiment. Sans amour, tu ne seras jamais heureux, tu t'enfonceras dans ton abîme de noirceur, comme ton cœur. Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse, ça rend fort. Si tu savais, ça pourrait t'apporter tellement dans ton rôle, … ton fardeau te semblerait moins lourd. Mais c'est une chose impensable pour toi visiblement.

Elle abaissa son épée et acheva sa tirade comme une véritable coup de massue

- Ton cœur est en pierre Shaolan Li.

Shaolan, ébranlé, resta immobile, la lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, encaissant brutalement le discours cinglant de Sakura. Ces mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Cela lui faisait si mal au cœur d'entendre ces paroles sortir de sa bouche ! Une vérité…oui, c'était une vérité dure à admettre... Il resta muet, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit.

Il ne pouvait que la regarder, se tenant fièrement devant lui, l'épée à la main, ses yeux verts brillants de détermination.

Sakura était satisfaite, elle avait cloué le bec à ce prétentieux de Li et il semblait que les mots, qu'elle avait soigneusement pesés, agissaient de toute leur force dans la conscience de leader. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Peut-être que cela lui ouvrira un peu les yeux…

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Shaolan détournât la tête. Sakura lui lança l'épée.

- Cependant, j'espère qu'une femme, cette « chose insignifiante » comme tu dis, saura toucher et briser ton cœur de pierre. Personne ne mérite de vivre sans amour, même pas toi, acheva t-elle avec un rictus malin

Shaolan attrapa l'épée au vol, toujours sans un mot, trop bouleversé. Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui remporta la partie.

Celle-ci n'afficha pourtant pas sa victoire. Cette « conversation » l'avait quand même faite réfléchir. Shaolan n'était pas un monstre. Il éprouvait des sentiments, comme tout le monde, mais des sentiments déchirants. Au fond, elle le plaignait.

Elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui sourit, un sourire sincère qui chamboula le jeune chinois .

- Ca m'attriste un peu que ce se soit mal passé entre nous. C'est dommage. Vraiment.

Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut.

Shaolan traduisit ces mots comme un au revoir…un adieu.

Sakura n'avait pourtant pas totalement bien interprété ses sentiments. Elle ignorait que la douleur qui émanait de Shaolan n'était pas uniquement à cause de la perte de son cousin et le fardeau qu'il lui avait légué. La jeune femme symbolisait elle-même une part de cette douleur ! Elle, celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur dans le train…Elle, la fiancée supposée de Hiro… inaccessible. Sa présence auprès de lui était source de douleur.

« Cœur de pierre »

_J'ai un cœur de pierre…_

Il resta planté au milieu du dojo. Il regarda l'épée et soupira longuement.

- Pourtant, tes mots ont su atteindre mon coeur de pierre…Yukari.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tout en ressassant son clash avec le leader, Sakura acheva de boucler ses bagages. Wei eut la gentillesse de les descendre dans le hall. Tout serait prêt pour demain matin. Tomoyo n'avait pas encore appelé mais Sakura ne désespérait pas. Après le dîner, il serait temps de faire ses adieux…et elle en éprouvait malgré tout un profond chagrin.

Le dîner se passa le plus joyeusement possible bien que fortement teinté de nostalgie. Sian était réapparue juste avant de passer à table, les yeux rougis, la mine boudeuse. Elle ne parlait pas à Sakura et cela contrariait énormément cette dernière. Shaolan participait, ô miracle, au dîner. Ses sœurs l'ignoraient comme pour le punir mais il semblait totalement ailleurs. Lui et Sakura s'échangeaient des regards de temps à autre, essayant de se sonder mutuellement. Sakura fut surprise de n'y voir aucune haine. Aurait-elle réussi à l'atteindre ? Au moins aurait-elle accompli une bonne chose avant son départ.

Seule manquait Yelan qui apparut en fin de soirée.

Tomoyo appela après le dîner. Sakura nota qu'elle semblait nerveuse mais ne dit rien. Départ le lendemain matin à 6h. Elle ferait donc bel et bien ses adieux ce soir.

Tous prirent le thé dans le salon. Sakura se rapprocha de Sian.

- Sian, tu me fais toujours la tête ?

Sian la snoba, les bras croisés. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ses mimiques.

- Je voudrais te donner quelque chose, continua Sakura pas découragée pour deux sous. Tiens.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la rancune. Sian saisit la feuille que lui tendait Sakura. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de joie.

- C'est un dessin…la fleur du jardin ! S'écria t-elle. L'arbre préféré de maman !

- Tu te rappelles le nom que je t'ai donné ?

- Un sa…sa… sakura ! Un sakura !

- Bravo, c'est ça ! Alors c'est fini, on fait la paix ? Demanda Sakura

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Je t'adooooooore Kari !

Et pour lui montrer son affection, la petite se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

_Un sakura...comme la signature en bas du portrait...pensa Shaolan malgré lui en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation_

- Oh attends, tant que j'y suis…se rappela Sakura en tentant de ne pas suffoquer sous la l'ardeur de la fillette. Rayan, j'ai ça pour toi, un petit souvenir.

La benjamine, à l'écart comme toujours, leva un sourcil interrogateur

- C'est quoi ?

- Prends-le et tu verras. A toi de me le dire.

Rayan prit le présent et l'analysa d'un œil expert. Son expression changea instantanément. Elle devina tout de suite.

- Un morceau de céramique Yuan ! S'exclama cette dernière, ébahie.

- Je vois que tu es calée dans la matière, ça confirme mes soupçons ! Se réjouit Sakura.

- Vous traduisez ? Intervint Sheifa complètement larguée. C'est quoi ça, « Yuan » ?

- Les Yuan était une dynastie mongole à la tête de la Chine au XIIIème siècle qui a anéantie la dynastie des Song, et que le fondateur de la célèbre dynastie Ming a combattu, relata Rayan d'une traite sans lâcher le bout de céramique des yeux ahuris.

Tous la regardèrent sidérés. Ils la savaient calée sur le sujet mais à ce point, c'était impressionnant !

Shaolan arqua un sourcil et Yelan la regarda avec beaucoup de fierté.

- Et…cette céramique est assez rare, elle est exposé à Londres, continua t-elle. C'est…c'est ta mère ?

- Oui, c'est une fouille de ma mère. Je ne me promène pas avec ce genre de chose sur moi, ajouta Sakura devant certains regards en coin. Seulement j'ai certains petits souvenirs de ma mère avec moi, dont ce morceau de céramique. Pour l'anecdote, elle l'a trouvé quand elle était enceinte de moi.

- Et…et tu …tu me le donnes ? Hésita Rayan en la regardant, méfiante

- Oui ! Fit Sakura avec un sourire. Je suis sérieuse. J'ai vu que tu lisais un livre sur les céramiques chinoises alors j'ai pensé que tu aimerais…

- Bien sûr que j'aime…Mais c'est inestimable ! Et c'est un souvenir de ta mère !

- Je sais, mais c'est toi l'experte Rayan. Et puis, j'ai une autre moitié, fit Sakura avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant à toi de voir ce que tu vas en faire, le vendre à un collectionneur ou…

- Hors de question ! Je le garde ! S'écria Rayan dans son emportement en pressant la précieuse céramique. Enfin je veux dire, je préfère le conserver.

Rayan semblait soudain gênée :

- Je sais pas trop quoi dire…

- Commence par dire merci, lui suggéra Fumei. Ca serait un bon début

- Merci Yukari. C'est un très beau cadeau.

Sakura dissimula mal sa surprise lorsque Rayan se déplaça pour l'embrasser, comme le reste de la maisonnée qui resta bouche bée

Shaolan observait la scène à l'écart, il avait du mal à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : depuis quand Rayan était aussi sociable et surtout aussi affectueuse? Depuis quand elle parlait autant ?

_J'ai manqué un épisode ?_

Il regarda sa petite sœur Sian. Il y vit un grand sourire sur son visage, le même que sur l'esquisse qu'il avait ramassée…Jamais elle n'avait souri de cette manière.

Puis son regard tomba sur Sakura. C'était **elle** la cause de tout ça…

Puis vint le temps des adieux.

- Je sais que ça devait arriver, dit alors Sakura en se levant coupant court aux discussions. J'ai un vol demain à 6h alors je préfère vous dire au revoir ce soir.

Personne ne l'interrompit. La tristesse se lisait sur certains visages. Sheifa tentait d'arborer un sourire pour ne pas rendre les adieux larmoyants…raté. Meilin éclata en sanglots et Sian s'agrippa plus fort que jamais au cou de Sakura.

Celle-ci retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Mince alors, je pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur… je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Tu seras toujours ici chez toi, lui fit Sheifa en se levant pour l'embrasser.

_Elle part…ça y est…ton calvaire est bientôt fini…songea Shaolan qui voulait gardait la maîtrise de lui-même en affichant un air froid et impassible. Mais ne te voile pas la face, savoir que tu ne la verras plus jamais te fait aussi mal que de la savoir à tes cotés…_

Les filles Li embrassèrent chacune leur tour Sakura. Rayan lui glissa un faible « merci »

Enfin, Sakura s'approcha de Yelan. Elle avait mal au ventre, toujours indécise. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse. _Dois-je dire la vérité ?_

- Yelan, je…

- J'ai une proposition à te faire Yukari, coupa Yelan en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Shaolan tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de retournement. Le reste de la famille en resta muet de surprise. Tout le monde resta suspendu aux lèvres de Yelan qui continuait de regarder Sakura, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Yelan s'expliqua :

- Je crois que tu fais beaucoup de peine en quittant ce manoir mais chacun de nous ici présent, et moi la première, comprend parfaitement ta décision.

Son regard glissa un instant vers son fils qui le capta. Il tressaillit légèrement. La maîtresse de maison poursuivit :

- Cependant…

Sakura leva la tête intriguée.

- …sache que les portes de la facultés des Arts de Hong Kong te sont grandes ouvertes pour la rentrée prochaine, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine.

La japonaise laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, yeux écarquillés.

- La …la faculté des Arts de Hong Kong…répéta t-elle éberluée

- Tu connais la réputation de cette école et j'ai cru comprendre que tu y avais aisément ta place. Tu as bien réussi le concours d'entrée l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yelan d'une voix douce

- Oui…fit Sakura qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, oubliant un instant le rôle qu'elle jouait

- C'est donc une opportunité en or que je te propose ici.

- Si je m'attendais à ça… murmura Sakura

- Mais c'est génial Yukari ! Félicita Sheifa rompant le mutisme général.

Tout le monde y comprit Shaolan et Sakura étaient complètement abasourdis. Ainsi Yelan lui proposait de rester ici ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Yelan, 3 fois par semaine, tu as l'occasion de travailler à la galerie d'Art de la fondation Li que tu as pu voir cet après midi. Je pense que dans le cadre de ton cursus, c'est tout à fait bénéfique, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Sakura resta sans voix. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Quelle proposition inattendue !

C'était une chance inespérée qui se présentait à elle ! Voire même une deuxième chance puisqu'à cause de Keysuké, elle n'avait pu accomplir son rêve. Elle avait toujours rêvée d'intégrer cette prestigieuse école !

Seulement, elle voulait quitter cet endroit où elle était indésirable pour certaines personnes, elle voulait retrouver Tomoyo et Eriol, oublier l'identité qu'elle avait usurpée malgré elle ! Elle aurait à dissimuler une nouvelle fois sa véritable identité pour bénéficier de cette opportunité plus qu'alléchante ! Ce n'était pas honnête !

_Et Li qui reste toujours aussi impassible et froid … C'est super chiant ! Il va encore me gueuler dessus ! Je ne veux plus lui servir de bouc émissaire ! ET MEEERDE !_

Son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure, en ébullition. Puis, elle s'adressa à Yelan, sceptique :

- Je suis extrêmement touchée et flattée mais si je comprends bien, vous me faites un chantage pour que je reste ?

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, sourit Yelan. Je pense que la majorité des personnes ici présentes n'y voient aucun inconvénient.

Elle appuya sur les derniers mots. Shaolan savait pertinemment que cela lui était adressé.

- Evidemment qu'on est d'accord ! Appuya Fumei.

- Et puis la majorité l'emporte, même le leader n'a rien à dire, ajouta Sheifa avec un grand sourire hypocrite destiné à son frère.

Celui-ci l'incendia du regard. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas s'interposer ! Il n'avait pas le pouvoir décisionnel à la maison comme il l'avait au sein de la firme. Il regarda ses sœurs. Toutes semblaient excitées et aux anges. En aucun cas il ne pouvait les contrarier. Les voir ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais son problème à lui se corsait si « Yukari » décidait d'accepter.

- Vous n'auriez pas du abuser de votre influence et de vos relations pour moi, Yelan, dit Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas forcé ton entrée à l'école. J'ai soumis ta candidature en précisant bien que tu avais déjà le concours. Ton talent a suffit. Quant à la galerie, j'en suis la responsable directe donc…

- Ne pense pas à nous, pense plutôt à toi et à ce que tu veux vraiment, intervint Fumei. Tu mérites d'y entrer.

Sakura souriait faiblement. Elle réfléchissait, tournant le problème dans tous les sens. Quelque chose la dérangeait.

_Y'a un truc qui colle pas…rumina t-elle intérieurement. C'est Sakura qui a passé le concours d'entrée, pas Yukari… comment Yelan peut-elle m'y avoir inscrite au nom de Yukari Fugisawa ? C'est louche…_

- Alooooors ? S'impatienta Sheifa toute excitée

- Je ne …je ne sais pas… pas quoi dire, bredouilla Sakura.

_La vache ! Et si c'était un piège ? Non, je deviens complètement parano…Je fais quoi ? _

- Dis OUI ! S'écrièrent Sian, Meilin et Sheifa en cœur

_Oh lala… pourtanten y regardant bien, Yelan a l'air de croire que tout semble normal. Elle a l'air sincère... Je rêve ou elle vient de me faire un clin d'œil ? Alors ça… j'hallucine ! C'est quoi ce bordel !_

Cette cérémonie d'adieu avait pris une tournure inattendue. Chacun attendait sa réponse. _Que faire ? Cruel dilemme… Que faire ? Que…_

- Oh mon Dieu, Mère !

Le cri de Fumei et le bruit de verre brisé la firent sursauter. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Shaolan enjamber le fauteuil et se précipiter dans sa direction : Yelan venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

* * *

J'ai FINIIIIIIIII ! Yeees ! J'ai les doigts en compote TT. J'avoue, il est long, un peu trop long même, barbant, mais je ne résolvais pas à supprimer certains passages. Désolée pour les quelques vulgarités. 

Alors, alors…que dire… reprenons :

Eriol nous refait le coup de l'homme énigmatique…il est louche avec ses combines secrètes ! On saura bientôt le mot de la fin ( dans le prochain chapitre !)

Une nouvelle confrontation explosive entre Shao-chou et Sakura ! Mais cette fois ci, Girl Power ! Non mais !

Sakura :2 / Shaolan :2…ex æquo, la balle au centre ! Mais entre nous, il me fait de la peine le petit Shaolan ( Shaolan, furieux : « la faute à qui ? »)….héhé, et oui, c'est moi, l'auteur sadique… !

Autre chose, Sakura fait la connaissance de Shinxiang Tao sans le savoir…c'est bon pour la suite ça ! Ca promet des choses intéressantes !

Finalement ! Que va faire Sakura ? Telle est la question du jour ! Et Yelan dans tout ça ? Elle est zarb aussi celle là !

C'est vraiment tordu ! Ca va, vous suivez ?

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre qui viendra…euh…bientôt !

Je vous plein de gros bisous et je vais terminer par un **GROS COUP DE PUB** !

J'ai créé un blog récemment sur les mangas (avec la participation d'une amie clin d'œil à Golden) : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Naruto, Nana, Fullmetal Alchemist et plein d'autres…je mets des images régulièrement alors n'hésitez pas à venir y jeter un coup d'œil et d'y laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait super plaisir et m'encouragerait à le continuer !

**http / chiyo-no-tomo.myblog.fr **( prend pas l'adresse en entier, pfff...alors après "http" il y a "deux points" et "deux barres")

Mais tout ça n'empêche pas de me laisser une review !

A très vite tout le monde !

Ridelliz


	8. Chapitre 8 repartir sur de nouvelles ba

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

_Ohayo !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour après 8 mois d'absence sur cette fic. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente mais j'ai des circonstances plus qu'atténuantes. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'avais des choses plus importantes à m'occuper dans ma vie personnelle et aussi beaucoup de travail sur mon mémoire de maîtrise sur lequel j'ai pris du retard. Je n'ai en aucun cas abandonner mes fics mais je les ai simplement laissées de coté un long moment. J'espère que vous comprendrez !_

_De plus, j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre…mais bon, le voilà en chair et en os !_

_Et je tiens également à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur et qui m'encourage à continuer ! Je vous adore ! 22 reviews grâce à vous ! Et j'ai dépassé le fatidique cap des 1OO ! Yeaaah !_

_Avec a nouvelle règle concernant la réponse aux reviews, je suis un peu à la rue, c'est pour cette raison que je ne répondrai aps personnellement à tous vos commentaires. Mais je tiens néanmoins à vous remercier:_

_**Kiria, Princesse d'Argent, Irislorely, Susysucredorge, tit-urukyu, kittyarra, Meumeu, Auryane, MimiNat, Sarifa, Mangafana, Eliz, SyaoSyao, Jusdepomme, Louvegrise, Ma chérie Golden, Lady Hope, Mellyna Yanou, Anna84, Lialys, Asahi Shin'ju, Attina. **Et enfin** Cyntiale** qui m'a envoyé un MP très gentil_

_Merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui j'espère seront encore au RDV !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Repartir sur de nouvelles bases**

Le tapotement frénétique des doigts de Fumei contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans le grand salon du manoir Li.

Stressant.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le malaise de Yelan et Shaolan et Sheifa étaient toujours à son chevet.

On approchait des 12 coups de minuit et tout le Clan Li était rassemblé dans le salon : Fumei faisait donc jouer nerveusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir ; d'un air absent, Rayan touillait avec sa cuiller son thé refroidi depuis un bon bout de temps ; Chang faisait les 100 pas pour rendormir la petite Mai blottie dans ses bras ; Meilin revenait de la cuisine portant un plateau non plus de thé mais de cafés bien serrés ; Wei se tenait prêt à la moindre recommandation.

Sakura, quant à elle, occupait le sofa, caressant les cheveux de Sian qui dormait sur ses genoux.

Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Ses adieux avaient pris une tournure totalement inattendue et qui lui avait complètement échappé : d'abord la proposition surprenante de Yelan qui gardait son lot de mystère et enfin le malaise de cette dernière.

**Flash Back**

- Oh mon Dieu, Mère !

Le cri de Fumei et le bruit de verre brisé firent sursauter Sakura. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Shaolan enjamber le fauteuil et se précipiter dans sa direction : Yelan venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Sakura était tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Yelan gisant à ses pieds.

- Mère ! Mère ! Oh mon Dieu !

Sheifa qui était la plus proche s'était agenouillée et tenait la main de sa mère, la secouant légèrement.

Shaolan bouscula Sakura qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Pousse-toi de là !

La japonaise reprit un instant ses esprits et recula précipitamment

- Par… pardon…

Elle se cogna contre Chang qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombât.

Meilin s'agrippait au bras de Rayan toute tremblante tandis que Fumei maintenait Sian par les épaules qui voulait voir sa mère, complètement paniquée :

- Maman ! Maaaamaaaan ! Cria t-elle. Je veux voir Maman !

Shaolan s'affala sur ses genoux et reposa délicatement la tête de sa mère sur ses cuisses. Il tâta son pouls.

- J'appelle les pompiers ! Décida Sheifa en se relevant promptement

- Non, coupa Shaolan sans quitter sa mère des yeux. C'est hors de question.

- Mais enfin Xiao ! Il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital !

Shaolan leva alors ses yeux perçants vers sa sœur aînée

- J'ai dit non Sheifa ! C'est clair ? Wei ?

Le maître d'hôtel se pressa auprès du jeune leader, le visage pâle :

- Oui, Monsieur Shaolan ?

- Appelez le docteur Xi Yen, dites lui de venir sur le champ !

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Wei disparut dans le couloir tandis que Shaolan souleva avec précaution le corps inanimé de Yelan et le prit dans ses bras.

- Shaolan…

- Sheifa, intervint Fumei très pâle en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur, Xiao agit pour son bien. Rappelle-toi que c'est sa volonté de ne pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Maman veut être soignée à la maison, ajouta Rayan d'une petite voix.

- Et le Docteur Xi Yen le sait pertinemment, il sait à quoi s'en tenir, acheva Shaolan. Je la monte dans sa chambre. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Sheifa.

- …

Immobile, Sheifa semblait déstabilisée. Les traits du visage de son frère s'adoucirent :

- Sheifa, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souvenais pas, rassura Shaolan d'une voix douce. Toi aussi tu veux le meilleur pour maman. Cesse de ruminer et suis-moi.

L'aînée des Li regarda son petit frère avec gratitude. Et c'était extrêmement rare pour ces deux personnes qui se cherchaient constamment à coups de sourires hypocrites et vannes cinglantes.

- Oui, bien sûr, je t'accompagne…

Sheifa se précipita à sa suite, laissant le reste du clan en plein désarroi.

**Fin du Flash back**

Tout en continuant distraitement de caresser les cheveux de Sian, Sakura repensa à son attitude passive lors du malaise de Yelan…Elle était presque…terrifiée.

_Je n'en serai pas jamais guérie… c'est maladif…_

Elle s'était confondue en excuses pour son manque de réaction. Fumei l'avait rassurée gentiment en mettant ça sur le compte de la panique.

Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas sentie l'incident venir : l'instant d'avant, Yelan était souriante, rayonnante, sûre d'elle-même, et Sakura aurait juré l'avoir vu lui faire un clin d'œil.

Comment cela avait-il pu basculer si soudainement ?

A présent ils attendaient tous anxieusement que Yelan reprenne conscience.

Fumei avait expliqué à Sakura que, malgré les apparences, Yelan avait une santé fragile depuis le décès de son mari, voilà presque deux ans. C'était sa deuxième crise grave, dûe à une grosse chute de tension.

Le docteur Xi Yen avait mis ça sur le compte des événements récents : la mort de Hiro.

Ce diagnostic acheva notre pauvre Sakura déjà rongée par la culpabilité.

Elle savait que dans quelques heures, elle pourrait être dans un avion pour Londres, loin de toute cette histoire.

Seulement voilà… Cela serait malvenu de partir à un moment pareil, ce serait lâche…Elle pourrait toujours prendre un autre vol…

_Quelle galère…pauvre Yelan…_

- Rayan, tu devrais aller te coucher, conseilla Fumei. Tu dors debout.

- Paaaaas du tout, répliqua celle-ci en laissant échapper un long bâillement malgré elle.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier les firent tous sursauter. Ils tournèrent vivement la tête vers la grande arcade qui séparait le corridor du salon et virent Shaolan et Sheifa pénétrer dans la grande pièce, l'air exténué. Ils restèrent pendu à leurs lèvres.

- Elle s'est réveillée, annonça enfin Sheifa avec un faible sourire.

Tous poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement. Sheifa, épuisée, trouva refuge dans le bras libre de son mari, qui tenait toujours sa petite fille à présent endormie.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda Meilin

- Il est tard et elle a besoin de calme et de repos, répondit Shaolan en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous tombez de sommeil, ajouta t-il en regardant tour à tour le visage de sa petite famille d'un œil protecteur.

- Tu devrais te reposer Shaolan, conseilla Chang en posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule. On part pour Shanghai demain matin. Tu auras besoin de toute ta lucidité…

Shaolan laissa échapper un petit soupir

- Je sais…je t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai une dernière chose à régler avant, ajouta-il pour lui même

Les filles se résignèrent à monter se coucher. Sheifa prit Mai des bras de son mari tandis que celui-ci déchargea Sakura de son fardeau nommé Sian. Tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de sortir. Voyant que Sakura ne bougeait pas, Fumei la prit doucement par le bras

- Toi aussi Yukari tu devrais te coucher, tu as un vol demain matin…enfin dans quelques heures.

_Vol…vol…ah oui vol ! Alors je pars maintenant… C'est assez délicat…je devrais peut être attendre…mmmh…mais plus vite je pars, plus vite je…_

- Non, Yukari n'ira nulle part.

Sakura sursauta. Sortant de son monologue intérieur elle se tourna vers Shaolan

Celui-ci se tenait appuyé contre l'embrasure de l'entrée du salon, les bras croisés, les yeux clos.

- Hun ? Fit un peu bêtement Sakura

Les filles s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur frère et cousin.

- Comment ça « elle n'ira nulle part » ? Demanda Fumei en fronçant les sourcils

Shaolan ouvrit alors les yeux et les posa directement sur la japonaise, un regard froid, perçant et surtout fatigué.

- Ma mère désire te voir, poursuivit-il en la regardant fixement.

- Qui…qui ça ? M…moi ? Bégaya Sakura en se pointant du doigt naïvement

- Oui, toi, répéta froidement le chinois sans ciller

- Main…maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi ? intervint Meilin

- Suis-moi, je vais te conduire à sa chambre, ordonna sèchement le leader en ignorant sa cousine.

- Euh… D'accord.

Il s'engagea dans le corridor, Sakura sur ses talons, lançant au passage un regard interloqué aux filles Li qui restaient immobiles, puis grimpa l'escalier. Shaolan n'allait pas l'attendre et elle ne voulait pas se perdre….une nouvelle fois.

- Allez, tout le monde au lit, intima Sheifa voyant qu'aucune d'elles ne bougeait. On discutera de ça demain matin. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre vos réveils pour dire au revoir à Yukari.

- Elle va vraiment partir alors? Fit Meilin d'une petite voix

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mettez vos réveils et on verra.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura suivait silencieusement Shaolan à travers le manoir, se posant une multitude de questions.

Au bout d'un moment, le chinois s'arrêta devant une double porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, le dos toujours tourné à la japonaise. Il suspendit cependant son geste.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère veut te parler, maintenant et seule à seule. Je ne sais pas non plus de quoi elle veut te parler. J'étais contre cette entrevue mais elle a beaucoup insisté.

Sakura déglutit. Shaolan voyait donc cette rencontre d'un très mauvais œil. C'était flagrant.

Tout ce qui la concernait plus ou moins directement ne lui plaisait de toute manière. Ce fut ce que le for intérieur de la japonaise se répétait inlassablement.

Sakura détestait qu'il lui tournât le dos pour s'adresser à elle. Elle avait 'impression d'être insignifiante, comme un manque de respect. Mais son vœu fut exaucé :

Shaolan se tourna doucement vers elle, sans une ombre de méchanceté sur le visage.

- Elle est encore faible, murmure t-il

La japonaise scruta son visage grave et fatigué. Elle le savait très proche de sa mère et il semblait très anxieux. Elle comprit le message. Aussi elle amorça un sourire compatissant et sincère.

- Très bien, j'ai compris, murmure t-elle à son tour. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse aggraver son état. Tu as ma parole

Elle se retint de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Shaolan la toisa en gardant son air impénétrable.

Face à elle, c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Elle l'avait aussitôt compris. Le reflet sincère et diablement hypnotisant dansant dans son regard de jade lui souffla qu'il pouvait comptait sur elle et il l'en remercia intérieurement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, fidèle à lui-même, maître de ses émotions.

Il ouvrit la porte et lui céda le passage.

- Entre.

Sakura s'exécuta après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil. Elle entra à pas de loups dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet.

Shaolan referma la porte. Sakura resta plantée dans l'entrée, ne sachant que faire, assez mal à l'aise.

- Approche. Je t'attendais

La voix douce et réconfortante de Yelan s'éleva du silence et l'incita à bouger. Elle s'avança doucement vers le grand lit où était allongée la doyenne du clan Li, le buste légèrement relevé par deux gros oreillers. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux filaments d'argent étaient détachés et reposaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

Sakura la trouva extrêmement pâle et fatiguée. Elle gardait pourtant cette dignité, typique des Li, malgré les circonstances. Elle forçait l'admiration. Le sourire engageant et rassurant qu'elle adressa à Sakura la mit en confiance.

Yelan lui désigna le fauteuil à coté du lit. Sakura s'y installa.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda t-elle doucement en remettant quelques mèches derrière son oreille, histoire d'occuper ses mains qui tremblotaient

- Oh oui…un peu. Ce n'est pas ce petit malaise qui m'achèvera.

- Je suissoulagée de l'apprendre. Vous nous avez fait vraiment peur et je regrette de ne pas avoir…

- Ne te sens pas coupable, coupa doucement Yelan. Ce genre de chose arrive sans crier gare, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'effrayer.

Silence.

Sakura commença à triturer ses doigts en signe de nervosité. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

- Tu dois t'interroger sur la raison de ta présence ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yelan avec un petit sourire

_Bingo ! Perspicace la Yelan…_

- Euh…oui, effectivement.

- Je voulais te parler avant que tu ne prennes une décision définitive. Ton vol est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

- A 6h normalement mais…

- Ma proposition que je t'ai faite ce soir était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Je tenais à ce que ce soit clair.

Sakura ne répondit rien. Un gros doute s'emparait d'elle. Toute cette histoire ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose clochait.

Mais quoi ?

- Tu as réussi le concours d'entrée à la prestigieuse école d'art de Hong Kong l'année dernière et sur ce que j'ai pu voir de mes yeux, tu as énormément de talent…

_Oh lala ! Comment c'est possible, Yukari n'a aucun rapport avec cette foutue école d'arts bordel ! C'est pas elle qui a passé ce fichu concours ! C'est…_

- …_**Sakura**_

_Oui, voilà ! C'est moi, c'est…_

Sakura sursauta dans un hoquet de surprise. Elle faillit s'étrangler.

_Quoi ?_

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Yelan l'avait-elle appelé Sakura ou bien était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Peut être devenait-elle schizo à force de jouer le rôle d'une autre…

Elle osa lever les yeux vers cette dernière. Un léger sourire satisfait éclairait le visage fatigué de Yelan

Confirmation des doutes.

_Oh mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! Oh nom-de-Dieu ! Elle est au courant ! Je suis grillée ! Je suis morte ! Je vais aller en prison pour usurpation et…._

- Sakura. Fleur de cerisier, fit Yelan les yeux tournés vers la baie vitrée

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Elle ne revenait pas de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard de cette dame qui semblait si sereine, là, allongée dans son lit, et qui semblait soudain avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Sakura était incapable de faire sortir un son de sa bouche. Et pourquoi Yelan était-elle si sereine d'abord? La situation était vraiment critique, une inconnue qui s'est incrustée (_qu'on a forcée à s'incruster hein ! Faudrait pas l'oublier !)_ en se faisait passer pour une autre….le calme avant la tempête sans doute…

- Co..comment…c'est…

- Comment suis-je au courant ? Demanda calmement Yelan qui semblait avoir repris sa lucidité.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Sakura pour ne plus la lâcher

Cette dernière, redevenue muette, hocha la tête.

- Tu t'appelles donc bien Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

Inutile de mentir davantage.

- Oui, c'est…c'est mon prénom. Mon véritable prénom

Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse et démasquée. Yelan continuait de la fixer.

- Je suis…je suis désolée…vraiment désolée…je voulais…je voulais pas…

- Mentir ?

Le mot résonna dans sa conscience comme un lourd son de cloche

- Oui... Je me sens vraiment honteuse…C'est vraiment très mal ce que j'ai fait…je suis désolée…

- Calme toi, fit doucement Yelan.

- Je vous dois des explications et…

- Sakura est un bien joli prénom, murmura Yelan en fermant les yeux

Sakura se calma aussitôt. Yelan aimait son prénom. Et c'était sa fleur préférée avait dit Sian

Maiselle ne lui demandait pas d'explication?

La situation échappait totalement à la jeune femme

_Respire, calme… Zen…..Pourquoi n'est-elle pas furieuse ?_

- Depuis quand savez-vous que je ne suis pas Yukari ? Demanda alors Sakura la voix tremblante

- Je l'ai su le lendemain de ton arrivée ici

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Si tôt ?

- Comment ? Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Rends-moi un service veux-tu ? Ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau et prends l'enveloppe qui est sur le dessus.

Hébétée, Sakura s'exécuta. Une fois l'enveloppe entre ses mains, Yelan l'ouvrit et tendit un document à Sakura.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Une sueur froide parcoura son dos.

Une photographie de la VRAIE Yukari.

La revoir lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

La photo représentait Yukari et Hiro, souriants et enlacés devant le tour de Tokyo.

Sakura était incapable de contrôler ses tremblements. Le choc la paralysait entièrement.

- J'ai reçu cette photo une journée après ton arrivée. Hiro m'avait postée une lettre qui accompagnait cette photo peu de temps avant son départ du Japon. Avant cela, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait Yukari. Tu pouvais très bien y correspondre puisque tu portais la bague que je leur avais transmise pour leurs fiançailles.

Sakura regarda machinalement l'anneau à son annulaire, cause de son malheur

- Je peux vous expliquer pourq…

- Je sais déjà tout. Tu dois te demander comment ? Fit Yelan avec mystère

- Je suis totalement perdue…murmura Sakura en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Je veux bien te croire. Cela peut paraître surprenant de ma part d'avoir gardé le silence à ce sujet. Je me suis posée bien des questions après avoir reçu cette lettre, tu t'en doutes. J'allais tout mettre au clair…mais un coup de fil imprévu est survenu à ce moment et il allait changer bien des choses…

- Un coup de fil ?

- D'un neveu éloigné…Eriol Hiiragizawa

Sakura bondit sur son fauteuil, sidérée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

- ERIOL ? Votre…votre…votre….

- Neveu, c'est cela, réitéra Yelan calmement. C'est un membre éloigné de la branche Li, il est compréhensible que tu n'en saches rien…

- Ca alors…je n'en reviens pas…

- Je n'en revenais pas non plus quand il m'a appelé, se mit à rire Yelan

- Il vous a appelé après mon coup de fil désespéré…songea Sakura en tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs

- C'est exactement ça. Il a insisté auprès de moi pour que tu restes ici. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé à l'aéroport, ta rencontre avec Hiro et sa jeune fiancée, l'échange des places pour le vol et le quiproquo à cause du sac à main et de la bague. Rien n'a joué en ta faveur, c'est évident.

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !_

- Je vois… ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Eriol a insisté pour que je reste en Chine et que je continue à jouer le rôle de …

Sakura n'arrivait plus à prononcer le nom de Yukari depuis qu'elle avait revu son visage.

- Crois-moi, il a une très bonne raison et cela m'a convaincu. Mais je pense que c'est à lui de te dire pourquoi.

Sakura tenta d'assimiler ce que Yelan venait de lui apprendre. Eriol cachait bien son jeu. Et quelle pouvait être cette raison mystérieuse pour qu'il insistât à ce point ?

- Alors pour le vol qui m'attend toute à l'heure, c'est faux aussi, il m'a mené en bateau ?

- Non pas du tout, Eriol et sa fiancée respectent ta décision. Leur, enfin, **_notre_** dernier espoir pour te faire rester ici était que je te parle, en tête à tête. Pour te dire la vérité.

**_- Votre_** dernier espoir ? Fit Sakura en arquant un sourcil

- Vois-tu Sakura, ton arrivée dans cette maison a été un grand bouleversement, au bon sens du terme malgré… les circonstances tragiques. Ca a été comme un véritable souffle nouveau et Dieu sait que cette demeure et cette famille en avaient besoin.

Sakura se mit à rougir

- Pourtant les débuts n'étaient pas faciles. Mais Rayan a retrouvé un comportement…disons, un peu plus sociable depuis quelques jours, sans parler de ma petite Sian, la voir sourire ainsi…Tu y es pour beaucoup, indéniablement

- Vous avez une famille formidable Yelan. Sincèrement. Tous ont été adorables avec moi. Enfin…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre.

- Shaolan est un imbécile, compléta Yelan avec une petite grimace. _Et il se voile la face..._

_Et prétentieux ! Et arrogant ! Et terriblement séduisant ! Et antipathique ! Et…Séduisant ? Aucun rapport ma pauvre Sakura ! C'est hors sujet…bref, Yelan a raison !_

- Humm…fit-elle pour éviter le sujet, ignorant les récriminations de son esprit. En tout cas, je comprends mieux la situation par rapport à mon inscription à l'école des Arts de Hong Kong. Je me demandais comment « Yukari » pouvait y entrer alors que c'est moi qui avais passé le concours.

- Bien vu. J'ai arrangé certains petits détails pour que ce soit Yukari qui entre à l'académie tout en sachant que c'est toi, Sakura, qui avait validé le concours.

- Vous ne devriez pas user de votre influence pour moi…

- C'était vraiment d'une banalité affligeante, plaisanta Yelan.

- Vous essayiez de me faire passer le message toute à l'heure pas vrai ? J'ai vu votre clin d'œil !

- Je voulais te mettre dans la confidence…Le clan ne sait rien à ton sujet. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur à leur dire que tout ceci n'est q'illusion. Ta présence les rattacha au souvenir de Hiro…je suis consciente que c'est incorrect…mais je n'avais pas la force de leur avouer…

- Comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout vous avouer, confessa Sakura. J'aurai dû mais je ne savais pas comment. J'avais peur de les décevoir, de VOUS décevoir et…

- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, Sakura, dit Yelan. C'était une situation vraiment délicate. Et nous ne t'avons même pas laissé une chance de te justifier.

Le silence s'installa. Mais Sakura sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids. D'un poids très lourd.

Mais sa culpabilité demeurait et la rongeait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive

- Yelan, si vous saviez comme je me sens coupable ! C'est de ma faute si Hiro et Yukari ont disparu, uniquement ma faute ! C'est moi qui leur ai proposé mon billet d'avion ! C'est moi qui aurait du mourir ! J'aurai tellement voulu vous épargner cette douleur ! Je…

Sa phrase fut coupée d'un sanglot. C'était trop dur. Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis que des hoquets la secouaient.

Yelan se redressa dans son lit.

- Oh non, ne pleure pas ! Viens un peu par là.

Yelan tapota sa couverture pour l'inciter à venir s'asseoir. Sakura prit place et Yelan entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Allons, allons ! C'est n'est pas ta faute ! Il faut absolument que tu en prennes conscience. En aucun cas je te rends responsable de cette tragédie. Hiro allait prendre cet avion, quoi que tu aurais fait. S'il avait bien un défaut, c'est celui d'être têtu comme une mule ! Une caractéristique des Li…

- Je me sens tellement mal….

Yelan la prit dans ses bras et la consola. Après quelques reniflements, Sakura se calma.

- Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce que tu comptes faire Sakura. Ton entrée à l'école des Arts et ton travail à la galerie sont toujours d'actualité. Tout est arrangé, jusqu'au changement de prénom.

- Avant de décider quoique ce soit, il faudrait que je connaisse la version d'Eriol. Je suis vraiment très intriguée…

- Le téléphone est sur mon bureau, désigna Yelan du doigt

- Quoi…maintenant ?

- Avec le décalage horaire, tu ne devrais pas les déranger. Au pire, il l'aura bien mérité.

- Vous avez raison.

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers le secrétaire. Elle essuya les sillons des larmes sur sa joue avec sa manche et elle composa le numéro. On décrocha au bout de quatre sonneries.

_- Allô ?_

- Tomoyo, c'est Sakura !

_- Sakura ! S'alarma Tomoyo. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_

- C'est à vous de me dire ce qu'il se passe non ?

_- Com…comment ça ?_

- J'ai parlé à Yelan. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste ici ? Attaqua aussitôt Sakura

_- Oh. Hum…je te passe Eriol_ !

_Tomoyo flanqua illico le combiné dans les mains de son fiancé et croisa les bras_

_- Tu te débrouilles !_

_Eriol lui fit un de ses sourires énigmatiques et mit le combiné à son oreille._

_- Sakura ! Je…_

- ERIOL ! Espèce de TRAITE ! Tu m'as menti !

Eriol écarta le combiné, attendant patiemment que la tempête se calme. Yelan de son coté, avait bondi dans son lit. Quelle énergie !

_- Je vois que tu as parlé à Yelan, fit calmement Eriol avec un sourire_

- Dans le mille ! Alors, j'écoute ! Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce que je reste ici ? Hein ?

_- J'ai une très bonne raison, crois-moi._

Le ton sérieux d'Eriol inquiéta un peu Sakura.

- Dis-moi ! Je te connais Eriol, tu ne fais pas les choses à la légère.

_- Je vais être direct alors. Keysuké est à ta recherche_.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur la chaise du bureau

- Qu...quoi ? C'est une blague ?

_- Je ne plaisante pas. C'est du sérieux. Il use de tous les moyens pour te retrouver. Il n'a pas supporté que tu le quittes. _

- C'est pas vrai…murmura Sakura sous le choc. Mais… mais pourquoi ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Jamais !

- _Ca, nous le savons mieux que quiconque. Et nous ne permettrons pas qu'il mette la main sur toi._

- …

- _Ca va Sakura ?_

- J'ai …j'ai du mal à encaisser. Eriol, quand tu dis « tous les moyens »…

- _C'est la vérité. Il fera m'importe quoi. C'est devenu une obsession. Il a contacté ton père en Inde et il a débarqué ici il y a une semaine._

- A Londres ? C'est pas possible…non, c'est un cauchemar

_-Il était persuadé que tu t'étais réfugiée chez nous. En un sens, il n'avait pas tort puisque c'était ton projet Il a fait un scandale et nous a harcelés. J'ai tout raconté à Yelan. Il ne se doute pas un seul instant que tu es en Chine. En restant chez les Li, tu es en sécurité. Tu comprends ?_

- …

_- Sakura ?_

- Oui…je comprends…

Ses mains tremblaient. Keysuké n'avait pas renoncé. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui de nouveau, elle avait trop souffert

- Merci Eriol. Tu as fait tout ça pour me protéger. Je t'en suis reconnaissante

- _Je n'y suis pour rien, remercie plutôt Yelan_. _Ne crois pas que je vais laisser ce fou furieux mettre la main sur toi. Ton arrivée chez Li était une chance inouïe pour toi._

- J'ai saisi.

- _Et que vas-tu faire maintenant Sakura ? Je crois savoir que tu as une sacrée opportunité qui s'ouvre à toi ?_

- Tu es au courant ?

- _Je sais tout ce qui se passe ma chère Sakura. Je t'avoue que je me sentirai soulagé si tu restais là bas encore un moment. Et je ne te parle même pas de Tomoyo. Bien sûr, seule la décision t'appartient et tu es la bienvenue chez nous._

- Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas vous posez davantage de problèmes. Je vous recontacte. Et encore merci pour tout. Je vous aime tous les deux.

- _Sakura !_

_Tomoyo avait arraché le combiné des mains de Eriol_.

- Tomoyo !

- _Quoique tu fasses, je te soutiens ma chérie !_

- je sais. Merci.

- _Oh et puis, tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Eriol qui a tout manigancé. Je ne suis au courant de tout que depuis hier. Mais, quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, il faut que tu appelles ton père en Inde. Il se fait du souci pour toi. _

Sakura songea qu'elle n'avait pas appelé son père depuis qu'elle l'avait rassuré qu'elle n'était pas morte dans l'avion crashé.

- Je le ferai.

_- Bien. Appelle nous vite. Bisous Sakura._

- Au revoir.

Sakura raccroche et poussa un long soupir. Sa vie était VRAIMENT agitée depuis un mois !

Les nouvelles et les révélations s'enchaînaient. Mais celle concernant Keysuké était la plus pénible à entendre.

_Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille_

_-_Tout va bien ? Demanda Yelan en l'observant

- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est une histoire incroyable.

- Je suis d'accord avec Eriol. La décision t'appartient ma petite Sakura

Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

- Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui. Il me fait peur, avoua Sakura d'une voix sombre.

- D'après les éléments qu'a pu me donner Eriol à ce sujet, je te comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi je serai rassurée si tu restais ici. Je me suis attachée à toi comme le reste de cette maisonnée.

_Au moins, se dit Sakura, je n'aurais pas à raconter une nouvelle fois cette période de ma vie que je tente désespérément d'oublier…_

- Et puis je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un avec autant de talent artistique risquer de perdre toutes ses chances de réussir…ajouta Yelan

Sakura nota une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

L'art chez les Li semblait avoir énormément d'importance mais il lui semblait également que c'était un sujet délicat à aborder dans cette maison. Pour quelles raisons ? Mystère…

Sakura regagna sa place auprès de Yelan et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle inspira puis demanda :

- Si…si j'accepte, puis-je reprendre mon vrai prénom, redevenir… moi ?

Yelan prit un air désolé, sa main légèrement crispée sur le drap

- Je crains malheureusement que ce soit impossible. Non pas que je ne le veuille pas. Au contraire, j'aurai aimé. Seulement…

Yelan sortit des papiers de l'enveloppe. Des coupons de magasines plus précisément et les tendit à Sakura.

- Les médias ce sont déjà emparés du fait divers.

Sakura parcourut les articles rapidement. « Une terrible tragédie s'abat sur le puissant Clan Li, le leader périt dans un crash aérien », « …sa jeune fiancée est arrivée dans la famille du défunt hier dans la soirée… », « Yukari Fugisawa, une jeune japonaise avait conquis le cœur de Hiro Li, à la tête de… », « Shaolan Li se retrouve affubler d'une lourd fardeau. La succession du Clan et le désespoir d'une jeune fiancée éplorée… »

La japonaise était à la fois estomachée et scandalisée par ce qu'elle lisait.

Les médias savaient déjà tout. Du moins, la version officielle. Tous connaissaient maintenant la présence de « Yukari » à Hong Kong.

- La presse suit de très près les faits et gestes de notre famille

- Je…je sais bien que vous êtes exposés à ce genre de choses. La presse people doit guetter le moindre fait ou événement comme des parasites. C'est le lot de tous les gens connus…Mais...

Sakura eut un petit rire amer en s'attardant sur le mot « fardeau »…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous désirez que je garde l'identité de Yukari et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le dire à votre famille. Ca ferait scandale. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça et Shaolan encore moins…

- Je veux nous protéger. Tous. Déclara Yelan d'un ton grave. La chose rassurante pour le moment est qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à te photographier. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne saurait tarder, malheureusement.

Sakura resta silencieuse. C'est une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, être à la merci des médias.

_Keysuké…_

- J'accepte.

Yelan tourna son visage vers elle et scruta son visage.

- Tu en es bien sûre ? Il ne fait pas que tu aies des remords. C'est une délicate situation. Il te faudra probablement supporter la pression des médias, même s'ils devraient vite se lasser…Te sens-tu capable d'assumer…

- …Une situation et un rôle que j'ai tenu depuis un bout de tempsmaintenant sans susciter le moindre soupçon? Je me pense capable de le faire. Ca en vaut la chandelle si on regarde bien l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouve. Et puis, pourquoi refuser quelque chose dont je rêve depuis que je sais tenir un pinceau…

Sakura eut un petit sourire :

- Vous savoir dans la confidence me rassure et m'allège d'un certain poids. Ca m'aidera, assurément.

- Je comprends parfaitement, fit Yelan en hochant la tête.

- Comptez sur moi pour ne vous causer aucun ennui. Je garderai le secret.

- Soit.

Yelan se redressa sur son lit, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura et lui déclara en souriant

- Sakura, bienvenue officiellement chez les Li

* * *

_Voilà, il m'aura donné du mal celui là mais il est bouclé !_

_Encore certaines questions en suspens mais tout le monde se doutait que Sakura ne partirait pas !_

_Je vous embrasse toutes très fort et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !_

_A la demande de certaines, je laissera ce petit récapitulatif des filles LI à la fin de chaque chapitre, apportant au fur et à mesure des modifications si nécessaire._

**_Sheifa_ **: L'aînée, 24 ans, mariée à Chang, l'associé/assistant de Shaolan. Elle a une petite fille Mai. C'est la plus délurée des filles Li ( et pourtant elle est censée montrer l'exemple…). Très fort caractère impulsif. Adore taquiner son frère et sa jeune soeur. Elle sait redevenir sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agit de sa fille. Mère au foyer, s'occupe d'œuvres caritatives.

Grande brune, les cheveux longs (milieu du dos), les yeux chocolat très foncés remplis de malice, allure mêlant classe et simplicité.

**_Fumei_ **: Un an plus jeune que Shaolan, c'est-à-dire 20 ans (Shaolan va sur ces 22 ans…et oui, c'est un jeune leader !). C'est la plus sage des filles et la plus mature. Sans cesse en train de réprimander sa sœur aînée, elle se préoccupe de son frère. Elle sait se faire entendre. Fait des études de droit pour être avocate. A un fiancé américain (Jess). S'occupe aussi d'œuvres de charité quand elle peut.

Brune, cheveux aux épaules en dégradé, de taille moyenne, yeux chocolat très expressifs reflétant l'intelligence, la sagesse.

**_Rayan _:** la benjamine, 16 ans. Adolescente rebelle et garçon manqué, elle est peu bavarde, souvent grognon, mais très intelligente. Elle se passionne pour l'archéologie. En perpétuel conflit avec sa sœur aînée (décidément elle n'en loupe pas une celle là !). Se sent prisonnière de son nom de famille. Aimerait être une jeune fille « normale » comme elle dit et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle a du mal à supporter la présence de Sakura même si elle se déride de plus en plus.

Cheveux châtains toujours retenus en queue de cheval (quand ceux-ci ne sont pas dissimulés sous une casquette), yeux mêlant brun et ambre, toujours habillée de façon large et masculine alors que ses traits sont très fins et féminins.

**_- Meilin_** : 18 ans, cousine. D'ordinaire impulsive et gaie, la mort de son frère l'a profondément bouleversée. Elle est beaucoup plus réservée. Elle voit en Sakura le lien avec son frère. Fait des études de lettres. Physiquement, c'est la Meilin que tout le monde connaît.

**_Sian _:** La petite dernière, 6 ans. Véritable boule d'énergie, elle est très affectueuse et curieuse. Avec Sakura elle se découvre une passion pour le dessin.

Les cheveux longs, toujours coiffée de façon originale, très petite pour son âge (ce qui lui donne un coté encore plus attachant), de grands yeux chocolat rieurs, avides de savoir.


	9. Chapitre 9: Nouvelle vie

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

_Toc ! Toc ! Mais qui est là ??? -_

_Et oui, moi, le retour !!! Je tenais à poster ce chapitre pour la nouvelle année, je vous dois bien ça. Vous êtes d'une patience extrême et je vous en suis très reconnaissante !!! Je vous souhaite à toutes **une bonne et heureuse année avec plein, plein, plein, plein de bonnes choses et BEAUCOUP d'inspiration !!!!!** Je poste aussi ce chapitre pour fêter ma mention très bien que j'ai obtenue à ma maîtrise. Je me devais de le fêter avec vous ! Maintenant, c'est mon CAPES qui va m'accaparer mon temps mais je ne vous oublie pas, surtout avec les commentaires trop gentils que vous me laissez à chaque fois. Ca m'encourage à continuer !!_

_Remerciements :_

_**Mayura02, Irislorely, IthilIsilwen, Maki, Kashachan, Asashi Shin'ju, Melo, Tite Lys, Lialys, Princesse d'Argent**, ma bichette **Golden, Auryane, Cynthia McKeown, Tite Titi87, Milene123, Mathilde, Boulette de riz, Sirius69**…_

…_Tout le monde merci beaucoup !!! Mention particulière à **Auryane** et **Cyntiale** qui m'ont envoyé un mail super sympa et qui ont accéléré involontairement l'écriture de ce chapitre !!_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle vie, nouvelles découvertes**

Le sort s'acharnait sur lui, ce n'était pas Dieu possible !! Le sort qui avait pris les traits de sa propre mère qui plus est !

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, ses yeux ambres cernés de fatigue fixant le plafond, Shaolan ruminait ses sombres pensées depuis qu'il avait quitté le chevet de Yelan, voilà plus d'une heure.

**¤ Flash Back ¤**

Il attendait dans le couloir depuis un bon moment déjà, son regard se dirigeant constamment vers la grande double porte, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette chambre verrouillée. Il avait respecté la demande de sa mère et l'avait seule à seule à seule avec celle qui croyait être Yukari. Déjà qu'il s'inquiétait de son état de santé, la voilà malgré sa fatigue en train de jouer les intrigantes à 2h du matin !

La patience était loin d'être l'une de ses qualités premières et il n'arrivait pas à en faire preuve surtout quand sa mère le laissait volontairement à l'écart de ses projets et le laissait poireauter devant sa porte de chambre. Shaolan Li était terriblement frustré à cet instant précis d'être dans l'ignorance et de ne pas avoir le contrôle…

…Surtout quand il s'agit d'ELLE !

Pourquoi cette entrevue ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec ELLE ???

Autant de questions qui le rongeaient et qu'il espérait, auront bientôt des réponses. On ne fait pas de cachotteries au leader !!! Du moins c'était ce dont il tentait de se persuader…Yelan restait la doyenne respectée du clan et savait être discrète sur ses intentions. Et elle était bornée. Il ne tenait pas de sa mère pour rien après tout…

Il cessa de piétiner devant la porte et s'adossa au mur adjacent à celle-ci. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien désordonnés et laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué.

Elle, elle, toujours elle, ELLE qui devait partir et qui était toujours ICI !

Quand enfin il entendit le bruit d'une poignée que l'on tourne et des gonds qui grincent, il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, un peu trop brusquement à son goût. Il trahissait sa curiosité et son impatience et il se maudit pour ça. Parce qu'il savait que la japonaise qui venait à l'instant de sortir l'avait aussitôt remarqué, et se trahir face à elle, c'était impensable ! Il revêtit son air froid et impassible.

Sakura, avait fermé doucement la porte et avait tournés les yeux vers lui.

Il nota immédiatement ses traits fatigués et anxieux, ses yeux rougis. Instinctivement, son regard se porta vers le lieu où se trouvait sa mère convalescente.

- Elle va bien ne t'en fais pas, fit doucement Sakura en devinant son inquiétude.

Shaolan ne répondit rien mais se détendit. Une fois encore, elle avait anticipé sa réaction et pensées. C'était déroutant.

Sakura se détacha de la porte et fit quelques pas. Elle dit en lui tournant le dos :

- Elle désire te voir avant de dormir, elle t'attend. Mais je te demanderai juste une chose. Ne te fâche pas contre elle lorsqu'elle t'aura fait part de sa décision, s'il te plaît

Shaolan fronça les sourcils.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon manque de réaction lorsque Yelan s'est effondrée. Ca m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et je me suis sentie tétanisée.

Shaolan se souvint sur le moment la manière dont il l'avait bousculée pour rejoindre sa mère mais il n'avait pris la peine d'analyser sa réaction.

_« Quels mauvais souvenirs ? »_

Puis avant de partir, elle s'arrêta et pivota, plantant son regard de jade dans ses abysses ambrés où perçait l'interrogation :

- Yelan va probablement éclairer ta lanterne, ta curiosité devrait être satisfaite, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire fatigué mais taquin. Ne la fais pas attendre.

Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut, dans la bonne direction pour une fois, sans que Shaolan ne puisse faire la moindre remarque.

Shaolan la regarda s'éloigna sans bouger, seul son sourcil s'était arqué sous la remarque. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet celle là ! Et surtout, elle ne manquait pas d'intuition…

Vraiment déroutant.

Malgré ses traits tirés et le fait qu'elle avait dû pleuré, il l'avait sentie apaisée.

Qu'avait donc encore fait sa mère ?

« _Rien qui vaille, c'est certain…en tout cas pour moi_ »

La réponse à sa question se trouvait derrière la porte qu'il se décida à franchir.

xXxXxXx

- Shaolan, je t'en prie, ne t'en prends pas à elle ! C'est mon choix, ma proposition, disait Yelan, alors s'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois blâmer ici, c'est moi…s'il y avait, en outre, quelqu'un à blâmer…

Elles s'étaient données le mot pour lui sortir la même phrase ou quoi ? Elles s'étaient liguées contre lui ! Lui ! Le leader !

« _Je suis si prévisible que ça ???_ » Songea t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Yelan tentait de le calmer tandis qu'il se défoulait sur cette japonaise qui leur pourrissait leur existence, qui s'incrustait dans leur vie et leur pompait toute leur énergie. Sous-entendez : « qui me pourrit la vie, qui s'incruste dans mon existence (et dans mon cœur mais ça il ne veut pas l'admettre) et pompe toute mon énergie !! »

Shaolan se laissait emporter par ses émotions : comment être calme lorsque votre vénérable mère vous annonce que votre pire cauchemar, qui devait quitter votre vie une bonne fois pour toute va finalement s'installer sous votre toit et briser toutes vos croyances et votre existence ? Que celle qui par son simple regard vous consumait de l'intérieur et brisait toutes vos barrières mais qui était INTOUCHABLE parce qu'elle était la fiancée de votre défunt cousin, allait partager votre quotidien…Y'avait de quoi devenir complètement cinglé !!!

ELLE !! Encore et toujours !

Elle le poursuivait, le harcelait, le hantait…et sur quelle idée ? Celle de sa propre mère ! Celle en qui il avait toute confiance !!

- POURQUOI ???

Yelan avait pourtant remarqué son animosité à l'égard de l'intruse ! Qui ne l'avait pas remarqué d'ailleurs !! Il avait même été jusqu'à se mettre ses sœurs à dos pour sa conduite !!

C'était certain : c'était un coup monté contre lui !!

Shaolan détestait perdre le contrôle de lui même, surtout devant sa mère, c'était pour lui une preuve de faiblesse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Et pourquoi, toi, tu te mets dans des états pareils, mon fils, répliqua calmement Yelan en regardant son fils s'agiter comme un beau diable. C'est quand même la fiancée de ton cousin… ajouta t-elle en scrutant sa réaction. (NdA : c'est pas beau de mentir Yelan !)

- JUSTEMENT !!

Shaolan s'immobilisa et se mordit la lèvre : il était en train de se griller.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle a une famille, un pays, elle DOIT rentrer chez elle, reprit-il en se contenant.

- Et moi je pense qu'elle apporte beaucoup à cette maison, sa présence est devenue vitale. Même pour toi, Shaolan. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le leader resta muet. Il regarda longuement sa mère sans savoir quoi répondre. Les yeux de Yelan le perçaient à jour et il détestait ça.

- De plus, je suis certaine qu'elle s'épanouira artistiquement si elle intègre l'école de Hong Kong.

Shaolan tilta :

- Vous misez sur elle… Mère, vous vous voyez à travers elle, vous voulez qu'elle réalise ce que vous n'avez pu faire…fit-il doucement, comme si chaque mot était une révélation

Ce fut autour de Yelan de garder le silence.

- Je vois que l'on se connaît par cœur Shaolan, murmura t-elle en souriant.

Celui-ci lui sourit également. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

- Comme tu connais par cœur tes sœurs et ta cousine. Tu as sans doute remarqué que…

- Que Sian a retrouvé son innocence et son sourire, que Rayan est devenue moins agressive et plus sociable, que Meilin remonte la pente, que la maison est plus…

- Gaie, termina Yelan.

Shaolan soupira, vaincu. Tous ces faits étaient d'une évidence limpide. Tout ça grâce à SA présence. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Comme il ne pouvait pas nier même s'il s'acharnait à le faire, que son cœur s'était remis à battre depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Ou plutôt depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Retrouver une famille unie et joyeuse lui importait plus que son empire, plus que sa propre personne et son propre bonheur. Elle avait insufflé une nouvelle vie à cette demeure et Dieu sait ce qu'elle pourrait encore accomplir en prolongeant son séjour. Et il ne voulait pas gâcher tout ça.

Yelan pensait d'abord et toujours au bien de sa famille avant tout. Tout comme lui.

Et si le bonheur des siens passait par ELLE, alors il se plierait aux volontés de sa mère.

- Très bien. Qu'elle reste.

- Merci, Shaolan. Tu sais toujours prendre de sages décisions. Mais je t'en conjure, fais…

- Un effort. J'essaierai, promit-il

- Ne te force pas à la détester, c'est que ce que je voulais dire, fit Yelan avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le jeune homme s'abstint de répondre. La perspicacité de son humble mère l'impressionnait à chaque fois davantage.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi pendant mon séjour à Shanghai, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je rentrerai sur le champ, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne suis pas l'agonie, Shaolan, soupira Yelan. Je peux encore m'occuper de cette famille ! Les filles seront là et puis tu ne pars que 2 jours. Je veux que tu te concentres uniquement sur cette affaire, compris ?

Shaolan hocha la tête.

- Ne laisse pas les TAO t'empoisonner la vie.

- Ni la vôtre. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Après avoir l'avoir embrassée sur le front en lui ordonnant de se reposer, Shaolan éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce.

Il resta un moment le dos appuyé contre la porte close, les yeux fermés.

Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, Yelan garda les yeux fixés sur la porte que venait de fermer son fils.

- Je suis désolée Shaolan. J'aimerai tellement que tout soit plus simple et que tu cesses de te torturer…

Yelan connaissait son fils mieux que quiconque. Son attitude énervait ses sœurs mais elle, il n'arriverait pas à la tromper. Elle savait ce que cachait ce comportement détestable : c'était la première fois qu'elle distinguait cette étincelle de vie et d'envie dans ses yeux. Une étincelle que l'on avait qu'une fois dans une vie. Et elle savait parfaitement qui en était à l'origine. Elle était tellement heureuse que son fils fût amoureux d'une jeune femme telle que Sakura mais…en d'autres circonstances. Et c'était pour elle une douleur indescriptible de devoir priver son fils de ce bonheur. Mais elle avait fait ce choix pour préserver sa famille. Les journalistes ne tarderaient pas à faire du tapage et le monde dans le lequel les Li évoluait était impitoyable.

Qui sait, un jour, tout pourra rentrer dans l'ordre…mais c'était sans penser aux lourdes conséquences que pourrait avoir la « trahison » de Sakura.

**¤ Fin du flash back ¤**

Telle était donc la morale de cette histoire : cette fille allait rester ici et il allait devoir faire avec.

Tout oublier, en commençant par le fait qu'elle était son inconnue du train, qui l'avait si troublé et qui lui avait prouvé que le coup de foudre existait bien sur cette terre. Mettre ses ressentiments de coté : arrêter d'être exécrable et de l'humilier, pour la simple raison qu'elle lui était inaccessible. Quelle ironie ! Il avait eu par le plus grand des hasards et la chance incommensurable de rencontrer la propriétaire des deux émeraudes qui le mettaient dans un état hypnotique… pour apprendre en retour qu'elle était fiancée à son cousin défunt.

La vie était parfois injuste.

Shaolan soupira.

La chose qui lui restait à faire était de pleinement se concentrer sur son rôle de leader et de chef de famille dont allait à présent faire partie Yukari.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il sortit prendre l'air sur son balcon. Un coup d'œil au réveil au passage : 4h de matin. Il partait pour Shanghai dans trois heures pour une affaire de la plus haute importance et où il allait devoir se battre bec et ongles contre son plus farouche rival, ou du moins, SA plus farouche rivale. Bonjour la nuit de sommeil !

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il remarqua la présence à l'étage du dessus, sur sa gauche, Sakura, également accoudée sur son balcon, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne semblait pas avoir repéré sa présence.

En la voyant ainsi, il se rendit compte qu'il y a une chose qu'il se devait faire avant de partir.

- Oh !... Bonsoir…fit doucement Sakura en s'apercevant soudain de la présence de Shaolan sur le balcon à sa droite et surtout son regard doré posé sur elle avec insistance. Je…je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil…probablement beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une soirée…et euh…je me suis dit que prendre l'air me ferait du bien et…

- Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, coupa Shaolan.

« _Bravo Shaolan, avec tes conneries, elle est mal à l'aise dès que tu la regardes. Elle va finir par croire que tu surveilles ses moindres faits et gestes dans le but de la reprendre et de l'humilier…_ » Songea amèrement le jeune homme

« _Bravo Sakura ! Encore une fois tu le gonfles à blablater pour rien ! Tu peux pas la boucler un moment et l'ignorer ? C'est pas le boss non ? Il ne mérite même pas que tu lui adresses la parole !!!_ » Se réprimanda intérieurement Sakura avec une grimace.

« _Là, c'est clair, tu la dégoûtes mon vieux, vu la grimace qu'elle vient de faire. Mission réussie_ » se félicita sarcastiquement le jeune homme

« _Et pourquoi il m'intimide autant ! Sois forte ma vieille !!!!!Fight !! Et fais une bonne action, pour avoir bonne conscience !!! Yeeaaah !!!_ » S'encouragea mentalement la jeune fille.

« _Et c'est quoi ce rictus maintenant ? Quel changement de comportement…._ » S'étonna t-il en arquant un sourcil perplexe

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix claire mais déterminée de sa voisine de balcon.

- Euh, Shaolan, je sais que tu pars demain et je sais aussi que tu ne comptais pas sur ma présence à ton retour, fit Sakura, seulement les choses sont telles qu'il va falloir qu'on arrive à se supporter, le minimum syndical au moins, histoire que ça reste vivable, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je regrette sincèrement que ce soit mal passé entre nous, même si tu es largement fautif dans l'histoire, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer mais elle enchaîna rapidement. J'espère qu'on repartira sur de nouvelles bases, petit à petit… je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta mission à Shanghai. Bonne nuit.

Et sur un sourire sincèrement amical, Sakura rentra dans sa chambre, laissant Shaolan pantois sur son balcon.

La messe était dite

Elle devait vraiment avoir une intuition hors du commun !!! Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il n'avait pu en placer une devant elle.

Elle venait d'anticiper ce qu'il voulait lui dire avant de partir et qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Bien sûr, son discours n'aurait pas été aussi long, il aurait été à l'essentiel : « essayer de se supporter et de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ». Mais il aurait ajouté une chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire, puisque à juste titre (même si ça faisait mal à son ego de l'entendre et de l'admettre), elle n'était pas fautive. Il aurait ajouté : « je m'excuse ».

Il aura le loisir de le faire à son retour.

Chacun de leur coté, ils purent trouver le sommeil, le cœur un peu plus léger.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Shaolan quitta le manoir avec Chang, direction Shanghai. Son beau frère remarqua ses traits tirés mais s'abstint de faire la moindre remarque. Leur combat s'annonçait difficile, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

De leur coté, les filles Li qui n'avaient pas encore eu vent des événements de la nuit se levèrent à l'aube afin de dire au revoir à Sakura. Elles s'aperçurent bien vite que celle-ci dormait à point fermés et sans surprise que Wei leur apprit que Yelan les attendait dans sa chambre.

Leur mère leur fournit donc les dernières informations : Yukari avait décidé de rester afin de tenter sa chance à l'école et allait donc poursuivre son séjour chez eux jusqu'à une date indéterminée. Un cri de joie retentit dans la demeure. Sur cette bonne nouvelle, elles décidèrent de retourner se coucher.

Les deux jours durant l'absence de Shaolan et Chang passèrent à une folle allure. La vie avait repris son cours au manoir Li, dans une ambiance encore plus joyeuse. Yelan resta alitée durant les deux jours mais reprit progressivement des forces, tout en suivant consciencieusement les activités de son clan. Shaolan appelait plusieurs fois par jour.

- Une vraie mère poule !! Répétait Sheifa

Fumei et Meilin firent visiter le campus à Sakura, là où se situait sa future école : un grand bâtiment, imposant et majestueux dans le style occidental. Sakura était sûre de s'y plaire. Rayan accepta de lui montrer le musée de la Fondation LI où elle travaillerait quelques heures par semaine. Le cadre y était entièrement différent, très moderne. Le conservateur lui fut présenté et le courant passa très bien entre eux. Sakura pouvait commencer dès qu'elle aurait organisé son emploi du temps en fonction de ses cours. Rayan n'avait pas été très bavarde mais depuis que Sakura lui avait remis la céramique, elle était devenue plus aimable avec elle et avait accepté de bon cœur de lui faire la visite.

Puis seule, Sakura se rendit au Museum d'Histoire Ancienne où étaient exposées les fouilles d'Angkor que sa mère avait effectuées. Cela lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs heureux et elle était fière du travail accompli par sa défunte mère.

- Maman, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je fais…c'est si incroyable ce qu'il m'arrive! Et en même temps c'est si…malsain. Je vais avoir besoin de toi à mes cotés.

Le reste du temps, elle aidait Sheifa à s'occuper de la petite Mai et apprenait à dessiner à Sian qui lui collait aux baskets sans arrêt, trop contente qu'elle ne fût pas partie.

- On va pouvoir regarder Anastasia, hein Kari ??? S'enthousiasma Sian en sautillant

- Bien sûr ! _Je vais finalement pouvoir tenir ma promesse !_

- Et tu pourras me refaire hein ???

- Te … « refaire »…répéta Sakura en essayant de traduire. Ah oui, ton portrait !!!

Le portrait que Sakura avait effectué au fusain et qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé après son altercation avec Shaolan.

- Ouiiiiiiiiii mon portrait !!!! Applaudit la petite fille ravie. Et les sakura aussi !!!

La japonaise tressaillit. Entendre son prénom de la bouche de la petite fille lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

- Tu te souviens du nom de la fleur ?

- Evidemment ! Je pourrais en dessiner d'autre pour maman !!! C'est coooool !

Sakura lui sourit. Sian était une bouffée d'air frais à elle toute seule.

Enfin, elle se rendit une nouvelle fois dans la petite boutique de peinture que lui avaient conseillé les filles. Fa Ming, le vieux gérant, fut ravi de la revoir et l'aida à choisir ses nouvelles fournitures.

En sortant, elle s'arrêta pour acheter un magasine que Sheifa lui avait demandé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut sur le trottoir d'en face une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Après un instant de réflexion, elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait percuté deux jours auparavant. Cet homme séduisant, noir de cheveux et les yeux verts qui avait été charmant avec elle. Aujourd'hui encore, il portait un complet couleur marine qui lui donnait fière allure. Il dût sentir le regard de Sakura sur lui car il tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Elle lui sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'homme lui faire signe et traverser la rue dans sa direction.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ??? Oh non c'est pas vrai….

- Bonjour ! Salua le jeune homme une fois à sa hauteur. Quel hasard !!

- Bonjour, fit Sakura un peu prise au dépourvu.

- Une fois encore, vous venez de vous ravitailler chez Ming, constata le brun en riant.

- Ah oui …effectivement, remarqua Sakura en souriant à son tour. J'ai fait le plein.

- Vous êtes donc peintre professionnelle ?

- Peintre professionnelle, c'est un grand mot, rectifia Sakura. Je complétais mes fournitures pour ma rentrée à vrai dire

- Vous êtes étudiante ? Questionna le brun un peu surpris

- Pourquoi froncez-vous les sourcils ? C'est si surprenant ?

- Non pas vraiment, j'essayais de deviner votre âge, répondit-il avec un regard perçant.

_Ouais, un moyen détourné pour me le faire dire, se dit Sakura. Et ben je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Et puis Yelan m'a dit de me méfier de tout le monde, avec les journalistes qui traînent…_

- Astucieux comme moyen détourné de me demander mon âge. Et bientôt vous allez me redemander mon prénom, je présume ?

- Je suis percé à jour, avoua t-il en levant les mains. Et je présume à mon tour que vous ne me direz rien. Puis-je au moins savoir ce que vous faites comme études, hormis le fait que je sache déjà que vous évoluez dans le milieu artistique

- Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à ajouter, vous avez trouvé tout seul, railla Sakura avec un petit sourire

- Mais plus précisément ?

- Je rentre à l'école des Arts de Hong Kong, avoua Sakura après hésitation

L'homme siffla d'admiration

- Félicitations, je sais combien il est dur d'y entrer.

- Merci…

- …ShinXiang, ajouta t-il

- Je ne vous demandais pas votre prénom, fit la japonaise en arquant un sourcil.

- Vous auriez voulu le savoir tôt ou tard de toute manière, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, à force de se rencontrer régulièrement de cette manière, c'est plus pratique de connaître nos prénoms.

_Il ne doute de rien celui là…_

- Oh vous pensez réellement que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau ?

- J'en suis persuadé, confessa t-il en baissant la voix de manière sensuel. Je ne crois pas au hasard…

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré son arrogance. Elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie d'un portable.

- Veuillez m'excuser, c'est le mien.

Il décrocha et Sakura décida de s'éloigner. Elle devait rejoindre Fumei et ce jeune homme la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Oui ?

_- Shinxiang, c'est moi._

- Ma chère sœur, comment se passe ton petit séjour à Shanghai ?

_- Pas aussi bien que je le prévoyais_

Les yeux de Shinxiang perdirent leur éclat charmeur pour devenir aussi froid que la glace.

- Je t'écoute.

_- Li a eu des arguments plus que convaincants et je crains l'issu de cette affaire._

- Tu me déçois Chunyan. Que tu n'arrives pas à mettre Shaolan Li dans ton lit je m'en fous mais que tu n'arrives pas à le faire plier et à le dépouiller, ça me chagrine énormément, susurra l'homme d'une voix loin d'être rassurante. Ton venin est pourtant réputé puissant…

_- Ferme là Shinxiang ! S'énerva sa sœur. Fallait y aller à Shanghai si tu croyais faire mieux !! Je mettrai ma main à couper que tu n'étais pas seul à l'instant._

- Tout juste ma chère. Cette japonaise m'intrigue énormément. Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant… je suis sous le charme.

_- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, maugréa la voix impatiente au bout du fil. J'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres un dossier. Ca pourrait m'aider pour la suite._

- Très bien, tes désirs sont des ordres, persifla Shinxiang. Je rentre au siège. D'ici là, tu as intérêt à rattraper tes conneries, c'est clair ? Je veux ces terrains à Shanghai !

_- Bien._

Shinxiang raccrocha. Puis son regard se posa sur l'endroit au coin de la rue où il avait vu Sakura disparaître.

- On se verra bientôt, chère inconnue.

Dans la voiture avec Fumei, Sakura se demanda si elle avait bien fait de dire à ce Shinxiang qu'elle entrait à l'école des Arts. Et si c'était un pervers, il pourrait faire des recherches sur une japonaise entrée à l'école et…

- Ca va Yukari ? Demanda Fumei

- Parfaitement, assura Sakura avec un grand sourire forcé.

_Faut que j'arrête de voir des pervers partout moi, je deviens grave…tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Keysuké ! _

_xXxXxXx_

Vers minuit Sakura ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Tourner et virer dans son lit l'agaçait au plus haut point. Sian semblait mieux dormir depuis que Sakura lui parlait de la Fée du Sommeil…ce qui n'était pas son cas.

_« Cette foutue Fée pourrait faire un effort pour moi _!!! » Râla intérieurement Sakura.

Elle se leva d'un bond dan son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle décida de descendre prendre quelque chose à la cuisine. Elle revêtit son peignoir blanc et sortit en douce de la chambre. Sur le palier, elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Elle dressa l'oreille et reconnut la voix ensommeillée de Chang.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, fit-il en laissant échapper un bâillement

- Tao n'en reviendra que plus vite et plus fort à la charge, maugréa la voix grave de Shaolan

- On a le temps de voir venir. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit cher beau frère !

- Bonne nuit Chang. Et bon boulot.

Chang grimpa les marches de l'escalier et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura.

- Oh Bonsoir Yukari ! Content de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous.

- Merci. Je crois que Sheifa ne dort pas, j'ai vu de la lumière en passant devant votre chambre, glissa Sakura d'un air malicieux

- Ooooh ! Fit Chang avec un clin d'œil. J'ai saisi. J'y cours !!

Il posa une main sur son épaule, lui souhaita bonne nuit et rejoignit sa femme.

Sakura descendit les marches mais se stoppa à la dernière. La voix énervée de Shaolan s'élevait du salon. Sakura devina qu'il était au téléphone. Elle s'approcha de la grande arcade qui menait au salon et vit Shaloan, un verre à la main, bouillant de rage.

- Vous vous foutez de moi !!! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ???? (…) J'en ai plus que marre d'être derrière votre dos !! (…) Je vous ai donné des instructions non ? Alors appliquez les !!!

Il raccrocha furieusement son portable qu'il balança sur la petite table du salon. Il porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres mais incapable de se calmer il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur…à courte distance où se trouvait Sakura qui sursauta de surprise.

Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

- Je vais craquer…murmura Shaolan la voix brisée, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains

Sakura le regarda un instant attristée puis se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine.

Elle revint un instant plus tard et se planta devant le chinois.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Il releva doucement la tête et prit enfin conscience que Sakura se tenait devant lui. Elle lui tendait un mug fumant d'où s'échappait une odeur apaisante.

- J'en veux pas. Retourne te coucher, daigna t-il répondre en replongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

Sakura soupira d'agacement mais ne se démonta pas.

- Je t'ai dit de boire ça, insista t-elle d'une voix ferme en l'obligeant à prendre la tasse. Et je vais me coucher si j'ai envie. Allez !

Shaolan regarda longuement Saura avant de céder. Ses yeux de jade avaient toujours cet effet dévastateur sur lui, surtout lorsqu'ils affichaient cet éclat déterminé et rebelle.

Voilà maintenant qu'elle lui souriait !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en désignant la tasse du menton.

- Je ne vais pas t'empoissonner Li, si c'est ça qui t'effraie, soupira Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas de panique, ce n'est qu'une simple infusion. Pour te détendre.

- Me détendre…

- Tu en as besoin. Et non, je ne me mêle pas de ce qui me regarde pas, ajouta t-elle en le voyant prêt à répliquer. J'ai des yeux pour voir. Je constate simplement. Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que tu es stressé et épuisé. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser. C'est humain. Et puis…je n'ai pas envie de subir ta mauvaise humeur plus exécrable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, conclut-elle avec une once de provocation, en portant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres

Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lâcherait pas avec ça et le lui rappellerait sans cesse, histoire de le torturer un peu.

Il consentit à boire le contenu. Sakura s'assit en face de lui, sur le rebord de la table.

Ils burent chacun en silence

- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Envie d'un verre de lait chaud. C'est ce que je bois quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil, expliqua Sakura. Un remède de grand-mère.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Shaolan savoura malgré tout sa tisane à la camomille.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu stressée ? Demanda t-il soudain, rompant de nouveau le silence.

Sakura leva les yeux de sa tasse surprise. Sa question n'avait été qu'un murmure.

- Pourquoi serai-je stressée ? Répliqua t-elle calmement, en arquant un sourcil

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Et puis…ça se sent, ajouta t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux

Sakura resta un moment interdite, sa tasse au bord des lèvres. Puis elle sourit en reprenant une gorgée de lait.

- Demain, un de mes rêves les plus précieux va se réaliser, une opportunité que je n'aurai jamais cru avoir de nouveau. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Et si c'est réel, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de décevoir les gens qui croient ou qui croyaient en moi. Alors oui, tu as raison, je me sens nerveuse, reconnut-elle.

Son regard vert se perdit dans sa tasse.

Shaolan ne cessait de l'observer. Il décryptait ses mots. « Mes rêves les plus précieux » : celui dont elle parlait ici était son entrée à l'école des Arts. Quels pouvaient être les autres ?

_« Et pourquoi ça m'intéresse ?_ » Qu'en avait-il à faire ?

- Pardon je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça, tu dois en avoir rien à faire, s'excusa Sakura légèrement rose, en prenant conscience du regard perçant posé sur elle.

Elle finit sa tasse et se leva prestement.

- Sans vouloir te donner d'ordre, tu devrais aller te coucher Shaolan, conseilla t-elle. Tu devrais facilement trouver le sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas une tisane qui me fera dormir comme un bébé et me détendre. Tu es naïve.

- Si tu le dis…au moins tu avoues que tu étais tendu. C'est un bon début ! Déclara Sakura avec un clin d'œil. Bonne nuit Li !

- Yukari !

Sakura se retourna, surprise de l'entendre prononcer son pseudo-prénom. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Ma mère croit en toi. Alors ne la déçois pas. _S'il te plait_.

La japonaise cligna des yeux à l'entente à cet ordre. Ou plutôt à cette supplication. Elle lui sourit, acquiesça et reprit son chemin.

Yelan l'avait pris sous son aile. Elle ne la décevrait pas.

Et elle ferait tout pour montrer au grand leader de quoi elle était capable.

Shaolan la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier et s'affaissa au fond du fauteuil.

Cette fille était décidément difficile à sonder. Elle pouvait se montrer cinglante mais attentionnée… _« un peu comme toi quoi_ », réalisa t-il avec une grimace. Cependant, il était certain d'une chose, ce que de l'entendre l'appeler « Shaolan» l'avait surpris. Ce son lui avait été agréable aux oreilles. Mais le « LI » avait vite repris le dessus. Froid, cinglant, sarcastique…ce n'était certes pas valorisant mais venant de sa bouche, il y avait un coté indomptable qui le faisait fondre.

- Elle va finir par briser entièrement mes barrières… murmura tristement Shaolan alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devait la considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Point barre.

Sakura se glissa dans ses draps et observa le plafond, attendant que la Fée du sommeil daignât enfin pointer le bout de son nez. _Quel garçon énigmatique ce Shaolan_…Il était désagréable avec elle, _oui… mais ce soir, il a quand même fait des efforts je trouve, y'a du mieux !! Il s'est intéressé à moi sans méchanceté dans la voix, c'est un progrès non ??_ Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui en le voyant aussi à bout. Probablement parce qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable de tout ça. _Et pourquoi il devait être aussi attirant - !!!!_ On ne voit pas le rapport Sakura mais c'est pas grave…

Chacun de leur coté, ils se rendirent compte que c'était la première vraie conversation qu'ils avaient, sans anicroches.

Sur cette bonne pensée, la Fée du Sommeil se décida enfin à s'occuper de leur cas.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le lendemain matin, il faisait grand jour depuis plusieurs heures et la fourmilière Li était en pleine activité. Les filles, regroupées dans la grande véranda, discutaient tranquillement entre elles tandis que Yelan se dégourdissait les jambes dans le parc.

Sheifa, Fumei, Rayan et Meilin faillirent dégringoler de leur chaise au spectacle insolite qui venait de s'offrir à leurs yeux. Une tête toute ébouriffée et ensommeillée venait d'émerger à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Xi…Xiao ? Bredouilla Fumei en regardant son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hun…répliqua ce dernier en se frottant le visage, complètement dans les vapes

- Bah ça !! S'exclama Sheifa bouche bée. Je le crois pas !

- Quelle heure est-il ? Bailla Shaolan

- 11h00, répondit Meilin en clignant des yeux, hallucinée.

- Ah….QUOI ????????

Les filles sursautèrent au réveil soudain et tonitruant de leur frère et cousin. Ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés se dressaient à présent sur son crâne, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

- C'est une blague ???

Toutes secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement synchronisé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une tête pareille au réveil, commenta Fumei. Déjà parce que tu es toujours réveillé avant nous à l'aube et d'aplomb.

- Oui, je sais, grommela Shaolan devant tous ces yeux qui le scrutaient sans relâche.

- Quel tableau ! Non vraiment, quelle classe leader !!! Renchérit Sheifa en levant le pouce

Il la fusilla du regard mais n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute son énergie pour riposter.

- Pas dès le matin Sheifa s'il te plait, pria Fumei en levant les yeux au ciel

- Tu as du bigrement bien dormir, fit Meilin en faisant signe à Wei d'apporter le petit déjeuner de son cousin.

Sakura qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, se mit à rire discrètement. Cela n'échappa pas au chinois qui se rembrunit.

- C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, dut-il avouer en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Ah tiens, murmura Sakura ravie de lui avoir arraché les mots de la bouche.

Elle n'espérait pas obtenir des remerciements mais cet aveu lui suffisait et elle savait que ses paroles lui étaient destinées.

Puis il fallait avouer qu'il était super craquant au réveil !!!

« _Non Sakura ! Recommence pas ton délire_ » Se sermonna t-elle en secouant la tête

« _Et c'est reparti…_ » Pensa Shaolan en la regardant secouer la tête, perplexe, essayant de décoder ses expressions.

- T'as fait un gros dodo Xiao !!! Brailla Sian en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Oui, un gros dodo, répéta son grand frère en l'embrassant.

- La Fée du Sommeil a veillé sur toi Xiao. Elle est gentille, hein ? Elle est forte hein ???

- Oui, très, murmura t-il en ne lâchant pas la japonaise des yeux qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Fumei brisa le contact visuel en extirpant Sian des bras de Shaolan.

- Ton petit déj est prêt.

- Pas le temps, je devrais être au bureau depuis 8h ce matin et…

- Stop !! Ils peuvent se passer de toi une matinée non ? Déguste tranquillement, prends le temps de te poser un peu. Tu reviens d'une mission difficile alors maintenant, repos.

- Repos que tu pourrais accorder à mon mari aussi. A cause de toi, il était trop éreinté pour faire quoique ce soit en rentrant hier soir, soupira l'aînée d'un air exagérément désabusé

- SHEIFA !!!!!!!!!

Sakura qui se rappela avoir croisé Chang hier soir, explosa de rire. Les sœurs s'indignaient tandis que Sheifa boudait et Sian posait mille et une questions (« Elle voulait faire quoi hier Grande Sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait pas faire tonton hier ?? Hein dites ?? Pourquoi vous répondez pas ??), questions auxquelles personne ne voulait prendre la peine de répondre.

- Bref, Shaolan, pour l'instant tu ne fais rien, compris ? Reprit Fumei avec un doigt sentencieux

- D'accord, capitula le leader, trop faible pour tenir tête à une horde de Li en folie.

Shaolan prit calmement son petit déjeuner. Enfin, « calmement » était un grand mot lorsque ses agitées de sœurs caquetaient autour de lui. Mais c'était un tableau dont il ne se lassait pas, voir un sourire s'étirer sur chaque visage. Même sur celui de Rayan, un sourire bien trop rare à son goût, qui montrait un livre d'archéologie à Sakura, enfin Yukari. Bref, vous avez compris, à notre héroïne. Rien ne pouvait le mettre de meilleure humeur.

Une bonne humeur vite interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier.

- Mademoiselle Yukari, un bouquet pour vous, annonça Wei en lui tendant le présent.

Sakura lut la carte et son visage s'assombrit.

« Sincères condoléances »

Encore des fleurs pour la disparition de Hiro. Sakura venait de prendre une bonne claque mentale

Un silence pénible s'abattit sur la véranda. Mais il fut de courte durée. Sakura vit que Fumei contemplait le bouquet sous toutes les coutures, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fumei ? Interrogea Sakura

- Pfff, vraiment aucun goût cette composition !! Déclara t-elle. Des lys avec des fougères, n'importe quoi ! D'autant que ce jaune ne se marie pas-du-tout avec ce rose ! C'est vraiment honteux !!

Sakura la regarda, médusée.

- Bah dis, donc tu as l'air de t'y connaître, fit-elle.

- Fumei se passionne pour la botanique expliqua Meilin.

Fumei se tourna vers Sakura et cette dernière vit une lueur étrange et jamais vu chez la plus posée des Li : une lueur démente !

- Yukari, tu n'as pas encore vu ma base secrète ?

Cet air de conspiratrice sidérait la pauvre Sakura. Fumei parlait de base secrète comme un gamin de 10 ans !! Fumei, la jeune femme mature qui rappelait tout le monde à l'ordre…oui c'était bien elle. Quel changement radical!

Meilin secoua la tête, blasée, Rayan laissa échapper un grognement agacé, tandis que Sheifa eut un sourire sincèrement désolé vers Sakura.

- Je ne pense pas avoir eu ce … privilège, fit prudemment Sakura

- OK !! Alors on y va !!! Décréta Fumei en attrapant le bras de Sakura et l'entraînant vers le jardin. Je vais te montrer mon antre ! Shaolan !

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il méfiant, se dissimulant derrière sa tasse.

- Tu viens ?

Il se figea.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Parce que je veux te donner quelque chose et puis il faut profiter du beau temps avant que tu n'ailles t'enfermer dans ta prison de verre.

- Obligé ? Fit-il avec une grimace.

- Oui !!!

Il soupira.

- D'accord.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! A ce moment précis, Shaolan semblait craindre par-dessus sa sœur comme un môme à qui on obligerait à faire la vaisselle. Le puissant leader qui se faisait tout petit devant un ordre de sa soeur. Il accepta sans broncher et Fumei fut satisfaite. Un retournement de situation vraiment comique.

Fumei entraîna Sakura vers le fond du parc, un endroit dissimulé par des saules pleureurs.

- OOOOOOOOUAAAAH !!!!

Fut le cri d'extase qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Shaolan qui traînait les pieds derrière, secoua la tête. La moindre émotion transpirait de cette fille, que ce fut par la parole ou l'expression du visage. Tout le contraire de lui.

Un spectacle vraiment plaisant

- N'est-ce pas ? Fit fièrement Fumei

Elle venait de conduire la japonaise dans une immense serre qu'un nombre incalculable de plantes et de fleurs envahissait. Des couleurs vives et chatoyantes, des odeurs enivrantes…un véritable trésor insoupçonné se terrait là, au fond du parc du domaine Li.

- C'est magnifique ! Admira Sakura qui ne savait plus donner de la tête. Quel havre de paix ! Cela doit demander énormément de travail et de patience. Et c'est toi Fumei qui fait tout ça ?

- Oui, cette serre a longtemps été à l'abandon, isolée au fond du jardin. Dès mon plus jeune âge…

- Dès qu'elle a su tenir une pelle et nous frapper avec, crut bon de préciser Shaolan qui se tenait accoudé à la porte

Fumei l'incendia du regard, toussota et poursuivit en s'emparant d'un arrosoir

- Je disais donc, dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été attirée par les fleurs et le jardinage. Père a alors rénové la serre et m'a aidé dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. C'était notre tête à tête privilégié, comme il en avait pour chacun de nous.

Fumei et Shaolan eurent un petit sourire nostalgique en remontant l'espace d'un instant dans leurs souvenirs

- Père a utilisé son statut pour me faire parvenir des pousses et des graines de tous les horizons. J'ai été une petite veinarde sur ce coup là…

- Peut être mais faut-il aussi savoir les faire germer et s'en occuper correctement. C'est un art ! déclara Sakura enthousiaste.

- Oui…c'est un peu vrai….reconnut Fumei. Je tiens à cette serre comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et j'en suis très fière.

- Tu peux l'être. Tu as un véritable don. Moi, je serai un véritable boulet en botanique, marmonna Sakura, la mine en l'air.

Fumei éclata de rire et Shaolan eut un rictus.

- Dès que mes cours de droit me le permettent, je viens ici. Et quand ça leur prend, le reste de la famille vient me donner un petit coup de main.

- Vraiment ?

Sakura jeta un regard inquisiteur vers Shaolan qui lui rendit un air renfrogné.

Fumei montra un parterre négligemment entouré de planchettes de bois.

- Ici c'est le coin de Sian. Elle est très conscience, pas comme Sheifa par exemple.

Sakura sourit en voyant les petites pousses vertes émerger de la terre, à l'image de la petite dernière des Li

- Vous avez chacun votre petit jardin ? S'informa t-elle

- Plus ou moins. Tiens regarde. (Fumei lui désigna un pot assez massif). C'est l'œuvre de notre cher et tendre frère !!

- Wouah, impressionnant ! Siffla Sakura en se retournant vers le leader à la foi admirative et agréablement surprise. Monsieur a la main verte ?

Shaolan ne daigna même pas répondre à la provocation. Il se contenta d'un regard assassin.

Sakura eut un sourire satisfait

C'est qu'elle commençait à prendre plaisir à le provoquer en plus !!!

- Et ici… c'était le coin de Hiro. Lui était plutôt…plantes aromatiques, potager. C'est Meilin qui s'en occupe à présent.

Le léger silence pesant qui s'était imposé fut brisé par Shaolan. Il prenait la fuite dès qu'on abordait le sujet tabou « Hiro ».

- Je rentre.

- Attends Xiao ! Le retint Fumei

Elle disparut derrière un rideau de lierre et ressortit avec une plante à la main.

- Tiens, ça illuminera un peu ton bureau.

Une des choses rares à laquelle Sakura s'habituait doucement se produisit : Shaolan adressa un sourire tendre à sa sœur qui le lui rendit. Un de ces sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa famille.

- Merci Fumei.

- Mais ne la noie pas avec tes restes de café quand tu vides tes tasses, comme la dernière !! Prévint-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Arrosage deux fois par semaine avec un verre d'eau !

Le sourire tendre du chinois se transforma en une grimace blasée

- Oui « Chef »…

- Je viendrai vérifier !

- La porte sera toujours ouverte.

Sur ce, Shaolan sortit et rejoignit sa mère qui remontait vers le manoir.

Sakura passa une heure à découvrir la serre en long, en large, dans les moindres recoins. Elle put voir et sentir des fleurs qui lui étaient totalement inconnues et admirer le talent de Fumei. Patiente, la jeune Li lui expliquait la vertu de certaines plantes, lui montrait comment répartir l'engrais et l'aida à composer un petit bouquet.

Sakura sortit, ravie de cette découverte. Décidément, cette famille et cette maison recelaient de mystères et de petites merveilles !

Et surtout, elle eut le plaisir de voir une autre facette de Fumei qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut possible, la calme, la sage, la droite et l'exemplaire Fumei devenue aussi excentrique que sa sœur aînée ! Dans cette serre, elle semblait métamorphosée et totalement passionnée.

Sakura songea que chaque membre Li devait être pourvu d'un don particulier : Fumei pour la botanique, Rayan pour l'histoire et l'archéo et Sian semblait prédisposée au dessin. Quant à Meilin, ses talents se penchaient du coté culinaire. Qu'en était-il de Sheifa ? Sakura avait beau se creuser les méninges, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

_« Ah si, le don d'exaspérer son frère sans doute_ »

Et Yelan ? Et Shaolan ?

« _Le don d'arrogance, de prétention et de mettre plus bas que terre aussi !!!_ »

Peut être son talent se trouvait-il dans les arts martiaux vu la manière dont elle l'avait vu manipuler l'épée.

La réponse se trouvait probablement à la bibliothèque et sa montagne de livres. Mais difficile de juger vu le nombre de thèmes qui y étaient répertoriés !

C'était un véritable mystère !

En s'engageant vers la maison, Sakura jura de le découvrir tôt ou tard.

Alors qu'elle papotait gaiement avec Fumei, cette dernière se figea soudain. Sakura s'arrêta à son tour, perplexe. Elle suivit son regard, devenu glacial, dirigé vers une limousine noire qui venait de pénétrer dans l'allée du parc.

La voiture s'immobilisa et Sakura sentit Fumei se crisper.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, cette vipère ? Elle vient nous chercher des ennuis jusqu'à chez nous !! Siffla la brune entre ses dents.

Sakura allait demander qui était cette vipère quand elle eut la réponse à sa question.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière. Une main apparut. Courtoisement, l'homme s'en saisit afin d'aider son passager à sortir. Une femme magnifique et d'une grande prestance apparut alors. Sakura ne put empêcher une exclamation s'échapper de sa bouche : cette femme était tellement belle ! Les cheveux noirs ondulaient sur ses épaules dénudées, des longues et fines jambes perchées sur des talons que laissait pleinement entrevoir une jupe noire largement fendue. Un bandeau de tissu noir également servait de top découvrait son ventre plat. Sa bouche fine scintillait d'un léger rouge et ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage savamment dosé.

Qui était cette jeune femme ?

- Shaolan…murmura Fumei en la voyant monter gracieusement les marches du perron.

Sakura sursauta. Cette fille venait pour Shaolan ?

- Qui est cette fille ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Trop d'empressement dans la question qui se voulait banale.

Cette dernière entra dans le manoir et Fumei se tourna vers Sakura.

- Yukari, tu te souviens de Tao ?

- Oui, le rival, l'ennemi…le méchant quoi !

- Cette femme est son associée et aussi sa sœur, Chunyan. Comme son frère, c'est un requin prêt à tout pour réussir. Elle ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. C'est contre elle que Shaolan a du lutter à Shanghai pour la sauvegarde de sociétés et l'achat de terrains. On la surnomme la Vipère. Elle sème son sale venin partout.

Indéniablement, Fumei détestait cette Chunyan.

- Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir les faveurs de Xiao. Rien qu'à voir la manière provocante dont elle est habillée. C'est une tenue ça ? Non mais vraiment !! Elle s'accroche la pauvre ! Elle lui fait du rentre dedans comme pas possible c'est pathétique.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum, il avait été peut être question d'un mariage arrangé mais Yelan était contre et Shaolan encore plus. Seulement, comme Shaolan multipliait les conquêtes, elle espérait en être une à son tour et tourner la situation à son avantage. Son jour de gloire n'est pas encore venu !!

Sakura s'étrangla.

- Conquêtes ? répéta t-elle bêtement

- Hum, shaolan ne s'est jamais attaché. Il préférait les aventures sans lendemain. Comportement vraiment crétin, tu concevras. On ne le cautionnait pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui et Dieu sait qu'il a du en briser des rêves et des cœurs !!

Sakura tombait de haut. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça. Il avait des défauts mais celui là valait le jackpot ! C'était écoeurant, elle le pensait plus… plus…elle ne trouvait pas les mots tellement elle était déçue.

« _Déçue…je suis déçue, mais pourquoi ? Finalement je ne le connais pas…Un Dom Juan ? Je n'aurai jamais cru _»

- On dirait pas un bourreau des cœurs…C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon mais…

- Mais il ne faut pas en jouer ni en abuser, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Fumei.

_« Nouveau talent de Shaolan Li : faire tomber les filles comme des mouches et les jeter comme des vieilles chaussettes ! C'est pas très reluisant comme don jusqu'à maintenant !! »_

- Ceci dit, ajouta Fumei en se frottant le menton, cela fait un moins qu'il n'a ramené personne au manoir et je suis certaine qu'il n'a vu personne depuis…

- …

- Cela correspond au moment où il est revenu du Japon, il y a plus d'un mois. On ne va pas s'en plaindre !!

« _Au Japon ?_ »

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut à mon frère mais c'est louche pour qu'elle se déplace en personne…Quoiqu'il en soit, Yukari, méfie toi de Chunyan comme la peste.

- D'accord.

Elles firent un détour par le grand garage pour y déposer un sac de végétaux et rentrèrent.

Dans le hall, elles croisèrent la fameuse Chunyan qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

A la vue des deux jeunes femmes, la sœur de Tao leur fit un grand sourire. Sakura songea qu'elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle découvrait sa parfaite dentition. Comment Shaolan pouvait résister à une telle femme, lui qui vraisemblablement sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait ?

_« Elle semble pas méchante au premier abord…et j'adore son ensemble ! »_

Fumei et elle s'affrontèrent du regard

- Tiens Fumei…Toi aussi tu va t'emporter et t'en prendre à moi comme tes idiotes de sœurs ?

- Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine Chunyan, répliqua froidement Fumei.

« _Ok, ne jamais se fier aux premières impressions. Et l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! Quelle peste_ !! »

Sakura s'indigna intérieurement de l'insulte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut alors que la chinoise la dévisageait sans retenue. Elle s'approcha et lui sourit. Malgré sa belle dentition qu'elle lui enviait, Sakura ne présageait rien de bon derrière cette façade hypocrite.

- Ne te dérange pas Fumei, je vais faire les présentations moi-même !

- Inutile, je sais qui vous êtes, coupa Sakura en essayant de paraître polie

La chinoise arqua son sourcil parfaitement dessiné et son sourire s'élargit :

- Oh, quelle chance, je sais aussi qui tu es. Yukari Fugisawa, ravie de faire ta connaissance !

Le ton sonnait tellement faux qu'il écoeura Sakura. Elle regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait, hésitant à la serrer.

Chunyan croisa finalement les bras et pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, l'air désolé.

- La défunte fiancée de Hiro…J'en suis affreusement navrée… Comme c'est dommage, tu n'auras même pas eu le temps ne serait-ce que de goûter au pouvoir, quelle tristesse…

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Elle lui en coupait le sifflet !!!

- Sors d'ici ! Explosa Fumei, rouge de rage.

- Avec plaisir, on se reverra certainement très vite ! Et encore toutes mes condoléances.

Avec un sourire mesquin, Chunyan sortit, laissa une traînée de son parfum derrière elle.

Sakura restait statufiée. Comment pouvait-on dire des choses aussi mesquines et aberrantes ?

Une main se posa sur son bras.

- Je suis désolée Yukari pour tout ce qu'elle t'a dit, fit Fumei peinée. Cette ignoble sorcière est…

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu cerner le personnage, dit Sakura, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je pensais que tu exagérais…je suis bien naïve !

- Elle se réjouit du malheur des autres. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle était verte de jalousie quand elle a appris les fiançailles de Hiro, avec, ne le prends pas mal, une « provinciale japonaise » !

- Quelle garce. Son surnom de vipère est donné à juste titre !

- Son frère est de la même trempe. Ne t'en approche pas, conseilla Fumei.

- J'espère que Shaolan est assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans ses filets, se surprit à dire Sakura

Fumei la regarda interloquée puis se mit à rire.

- Shaolan a des mauvais cotés mais il cerne très bien les gens. Allez viens, on va voir ce que la vipère au parfum écoeurant voulait à Shaolan. Ca doit être l'effervescence dans le salon, les filles ont du s'en donner à cœur joie en la voyant !!

Sakura lui sourit en imaginant Sheifa remontée comme une pendule et la suivit, se disant que pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait rencontré un véritable ennemi.

**

* * *

**

_Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Finiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! Vous l'attendiez alors maintenant vos impressions les gens !!_

_Ce chapitre devait s'arrêter avant l'épisode da la tisane mais je trouvais ça trop court. Maintenant, je le trouve trop long ce chapitre. L'interlude avec Fumei et sa botanique n'est pas vraiment utile mais je voulais m'attarder un peu sur son personnage. On découvrira des facettes des autres sœurs dans les prochains chapitres. Celle qui me donne le plus de mal est Meilin…enfin bref !!!_

_Vous noterez quand même une nette amélioration entre Shaloan et Sakura ! On avance petit à petit. Mais bon, ce cher Shaolan a quand même sa fierté, il ne cédera pas d'un coup !! (Sinon, c'est pas drôle. Et Sakura a décrété de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds !!_

_Que pensez-vous de Chunyan ? Je l'ai faite bien garce, peu être un peu trop mais il fallait la cibler d'entrée de jeu. Ce que notre pauvre Sakura ignore, c'est qu'elle n'a rencontré non pas un mais 2 ennemis !!!Héhé !! Mais quand va-t-elle s'apercevoir que c'est le méchant Tao qui lui fait du rentre dedans ??? Mystèèèèère…_

_La suite au prochain épisode !!! Qui aura lieu….ben quand je l'aurai écrit !!!hihi !_

_Plein de gros bisous à vous toutes et encore bonne année !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapitre 10: complicités nouvelles

**USURPATRICE MALGRE ELLE**

_Hello les gens !!_

_Pas taper hein ! Je vous ai fait un chapitre de 10 kilomètres pour me faire pardonner !!! Je ne vais pas m'embourber dans des excuses même si j'ai des circonstances atténuantes… Comme je déprimais d'avoir manqué mon capes d'un misérable et maudit petit point, je me suis plongée dans l'écriture pour vous pondre ce chapitre inhumain!!lol! Mais je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité, de continuer à me lire et suivre cette histoire malgré mes longues absences. Je vous adore toutes !! (tous ?) :_

_**Remerciements :**_

_**Boulette de riz**__, ma petite __**Golden, **__**Kashachan, **__**GodTears**__ (t'as fini à 4h du mat' ta lecture, ma pauvre tu devais avoir les yeux explosés !! Et merci pour ton commentaire), __**laura, **__**Tenshi**__ (toi aussi, comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'endormir devant ton ordi ?? en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !), __**Cyntiale**__ (Merci pour ton mail et merci(encore) de prendre ton mal en patience ! Bisous !), __**Tite Titi87, **__**Asahi Shin'ju, **__**Princesse D'argent, **__**dreams, **__**Auryane**__ ( il faudrait que j'ai une adresse pour que je puisse te répondre personnellement, je te dois au moins ça avec les longues reviews que tu m'écris !), __**Maki**__**milene123, **__**Sakionnelle**__ ( je suis très flattée t'avoir une review de ta part ! Je suis fan de ce que tu écris !! ), __**Aidya, **__**La Rose Blanche, **__**Gally-chan, **__**Mathilde**__ (fidèle au poste !), __**Fan-de-Ridelliz **__(trop d'honneur un pseudo comme ça !!! Et ridelliz-san en plus !! Kyah ! Merci !), __**mangafana, **__**Aminteitha **__et __**Lindy**__ (je ne connais pas personnellement SyanSyaoran mais j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec elle via MSN et je suis une pure fan de ce qu'elle fait !! Merci à toi !)_

_Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et j'ai pu me rendre compte que beaucoup attendent une nouvelle rencontre Shinxiang/ Sakura et une confrontation Shaolan/ Shinxiang !! Ouais ! Baston ! …. Mais faut attendre… Beaucoup ont aussi adoré Chunyan et son rôle de garce finie ! Et ben vous avez encore rien vu ! Lisez et vous verrez ! Et je suis contente que vous appréciez la famille Li. Des nouveaux persos, c'est pas facile à gérer !_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe. Le nez collé à l'écran, on fait pas toujours attention…J'en ai repéré de belles dans les chapitres précédents…aïe ! En espérant que ça ne plombe pas votre lecture !_

_Petites dédicaces spéciales__ : la première pour __**Aminteitha**__ qui m'a laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre en l'espace de 2 jours !!! T'es courageuse !!! Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de commenter à chacune de tes lectures !_

_La deuxième à ma __**Golden**__ qui arrive dans quelques jours !J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte !!_

_La dernière est pour ma petite __**Princesse d'Argent**__ qui a eu son bac avec mention TB ! Applaudissements. Félicitations ma puce !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Complicités nouvelles.**

- QUELLE GARCE !!!!

Sakura ne s'était pas trompée : Sheifa était remontée comme une pendule. Fumei et la japonaise s'étaient précipitées vers la grande véranda où régnait, contrairement à ce matin, une ambiance tendue et électrique.

- Non mais QUELLE GARCE !!!! Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais !!

Sheifa tournait et virait en pestant à haute voix ; Rayan semblait prête à commettre un meurtre comme le montraient son regard noir et sa main prête à broyer la malheureuse revue qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Meilin quant à elle, s'était postée contre une baie vitrée, songeuse. Et la petite dernière, Sian, trottinait gaiement derrière sa sœur aînée, en mimant tous ses gestes exaspérés.

- Quelle garce !!! Réitéra Sheifa hors d'elle.

- Quelle garceuh, quelle garceuh ! Répéta joyeusement Sian.

- Sian, c'est un vilain mot, reprocha Meilin

- Mais elle a parfaitement raison ! Argumenta Sheifa en levant le poing. Cette pimbêche est une véritable G-A-R-C-E !!

- C'est vraiment peu dire pour la qualifier…

- Fumei !

L'aînée des Li s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte face vers sa sœur cadette, ne pouvant éviter la collision avec Sian qui continuait son petit manège en la suivant pas à pas.

- Aieuuuh Sheifaaaaaaaaa! Grincha Sian en se frottant le nez.

Elle alla illico se réfugier dans les bras de Sakura en pleurnichant pour y trouver du réconfort, comme souvent lorsqu'elle la voyait.

- Hn, vous avez croisé Chunyan, déduisit Sheifa en voyant le visage encore rouge de colère de sa sœur.

- A l'instant. A peine deux minutes ici et cette vipère fait un carnage. Elle en avait après Xiao, n'est-ce pas ?

- Après qui d'autre à ton avis ? Répliqua Sheifa avec fougue. Avec son décolleté jusqu'au nombril et sa tonne de parfum aussi repoussant qu'un pesticide, ce n'était certainement pas pour mes beaux yeux, encore moins pour ceux de Rayan !

Rayan émit un grognement désapprobateur tandis que Meilin renchérissait :

- Elle avait beau être là pour affaires, elle avait mis le paquet cette pintade. Elle ne désespère toujours pas…c'est vraiment pathétique…

- Quel genre « d'affaires »? Questionna Fumei en fronçant les sourcils.

**¤ FLASH BACK ¤**

Dans la véranda inondée de soleil, la bonne humeur des Li allait être mise à rude épreuve.

Saholan était rentré de la serre en compagnie de sa mère, qui était partie se désaltérer dans la cuisine après sa marche convalescente. Voulant s'éclipser pour aller travailler, Sheifa avait retenu son frère, non sans y prendre un malin plaisir, par son pantalon de pyjama, comme un véritable gamin. Elle lui assura, après un coup de fil, que Chang ne l'attendrait pas avant cet après midi. Car, oui, le puissant, respectable et sexy leader Li était en pyjama tout froissé, les cheveux en bataille, si c'était encore possible, et les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil… insolite n'est-ce pas ? Pris au piège, il ne résigna… sans oublier de réajuster convenablement son pantalon.

Il s'assit dans la véranda, au soleil, et Sian vint se loger sur ses genoux, toujours en quête d'affection. Elle lui posait des multiples questions sur la plante qu'il avait ramenée de la serre et ce fut avec plaisir et tendresse qu'il lui répondait. Meilin étudiait consciencieusement un livre de recettes, Sheifa y allant de son petit commentaire, tandis que Rayan était plongée dans une revue sur les céramiques chinoises.

Un moment de sérénité malheureusement interrompu par Wei, qui annonça, gêné :

- Monsieur Shaolan, Mademoiselle Tao désire s'entretenir avec vous…maintenant.

Shaolan sursauta, tout comme ses sœurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Chunyan Tao est ici ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Elle se fait très pressante et…

- C'est bon, je me chargerai moi-même de m'introduire, coupa une voix pressante et arrogante.

La sœur de Tao fit alors son apparition dans toute sa splendeur. Un rayonnement qui ne fit pas l'effet escompté : la pièce donna l'impression de s'assombrir d'un seul coup. Elle bouscula d'un geste le pauvre majordome, prenant les Li au dépourvu. Ceux-ci ne lui firent aucun accueil digne de son rang et chacun la regarda sans faire le moindre geste, suspicieux quant à sa venue.

Chunyan balaya la véranda d'un regard hautain. Aaaah la famille Li presque au grand complet en train de profiter des joies d'une matinée ensoleillée… Tableau pathétiquement touchant.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, aucun d'eux ne daigna la saluer. La sale petite teigne à la casquette feuilletait une revue. Elle lui dégaina un regard assassin que Chunyan le lui rendit aussi bien. Une véritable peste cette gamine. Près de la fenêtre, la sœur du défunt Hiro semblait anxieuse. Ses doigts se crispaient sur son livre.

_« Il y a deux mois, elle m'aurait tué du regard…pauvre petite chose ! Anéantie ! »_

- Meilin ! Salua Chunyan d'une voix faussement enjouée, rompant ainsi le silence pesant. Je suis terriblement navrée pour ton bien aimé frère, sincèrement ! Tu as une petite mine, tu devrais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Chunyan ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici ! Lança une voix impatiente.

Chunyan délaissa Meilin qui avait le poing dangereusement serré pour poser son regard bleu perçant sur Sheifa, plantée devant elle, contenant difficilement sa haine. Impossible de la manquer celle là vu l'aura de fureur qui l'enveloppait. S'il y en avait bien une qu'elle haïssait le plus dans cette jungle féminine Li, c'était bien cette Sheifa. Celle qui lui posait le plus de problème. La plus redoutable.

De même stature, face à face, les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontaient du regard.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sheifa. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de « pouponner » ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Sheifa.

Shaolan venait d'intervenir calmement mais fermement. Il ne fit cependant aucun geste et resta assis. Sheifa soupira mais obéit, histoire ne pas envenimer la situation. Son frère était, quoiqu'elle en dise, plus diplomate qu'elle, notamment face à ce genre de personnage.

- De toute manière, vu l'accoutrement, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elle a fait le déplacement…marmonna l'aînée, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur la tenue provocante de l'intruse. (cf chapitre précédent)

Meilin laissa échapper un gloussement et un rictus étira les lèvres de Rayan ainsi que sur celles de son frère.

Il observa Chunyan un instant, qui se sentit flatter d'autant d'attention. C'était en effet une très belle femme qui savait se mettre en valeur. Pourquoi pas son genre de femme… dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu succomber à ses charmes… Sa tenue d'aujourd'hui lui allait parfaitement bien, mettant en avant ses nombreux atouts. Mais la porter à 11h du matin, c'était très risible. Venant d'elle, ce n'était guère surprenant. Mais elle venait de se discréditer à nouveau aux yeux du leader. Il ferma un instant les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, blasé. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour l'impressionner.

- Tu emploies les grands moyens, commenta t-il, toujours impassible.

Elle arqua un sourcil aguicheur vite transformé en sourcil sceptique :

- Ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas… rétorqua t-elle en le détaillant sans retenu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était difficile de prendre contact avec toi à ton bureau. Je constate que tu es débordé…Mais… Ca vaut quand même le détour !

Certes en venant, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir au saut du lit, jouant les grands frères modèles en pyjama.

- Ce n'est pas déplaisant… susurra t-elle.

Sheifa et Meilin levèrent les yeux au ciel et Rayan fit une grimace de dégoût. Quelle minauderie !!

Le leader n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de se lever. Toujours en pantalon de pyjama, un vieux t-shirt froissé et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, il avait toujours Sian sur ses genoux, cramponnée à son cou. La petite dernière regardait Chunyan de ses grands yeux noisette, voyant que la sœur Tao ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et demanda de sa petite voix naïve :

- Elle veut quoi la dame ?

- On va lui demander petite chipie, répondit-il avec un sourire tendre et lui pinçant gentiment le nez.

Il tourna son visage vers l'intruse qui tressaillit. Toute trace de douceur avait disparu, le regard froid et impatient qu'il braqua sur elle la foudroya. Un changement brutal qui déstabilisa Chunyan un court instant.

- Alors ? Pressa sèchement Shaolan. Tu as entendu la question non ?

- Parfaitement. Et je vais satisfaire ta curiosité. Je viens te faire une proposition.

- Il t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais pas son genre, grinça Sheifa qui s'était postée derrière son frère, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

- Sheifa, soupira Shaolan.

Il prit enfin l'initiative de se lever, embrassa Sian sur le front et la confia à sa sœur aînée. Puis il croisa les bras.

- Je t'écoute Chunyan, de quoi s'agit-il pour que tu te donnes la peine de venir en personne et aussi rapidement jusqu'ici ?

- Disons que je viens te faire part d'un … changement, déclara t-elle en fusillant Sheifa du regard. C'est à propos des accords de Shanghai.

Shaolan se tendit et fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

- Tout a été réglé non ?

- En principe oui. Vous avez obtenu 70 des terrains. Après mûres réflexions, Shinxiang a finalement décidé de TOUT te laisser. Autrement dit, toutes les parts des marchés, comme tu le désirais ardemment.

- Xiao…commença Sheifa, suspicieuse

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Coupa Shaolan sur ses gardes. Shinxiang voulait au moins tout autant que moi ces terrains de Shanghai !

- Certes, mais en y réfléchissant, cela ne mettrait pas en valeur nos « projets ». Et ces terrains sont trop chers pour ce qu'ils peuvent rapporter. On préfère investir ailleurs…

- Et quel genre de projets ?

- Ceci, cher Shaolan, ne te regarde pas, fit-elle, charmeuse.

- Et tu viens ici juste pour m'annoncer ça ?

- N'est-ce pas « sport », ou de bonne guerre de ma part ?

- Shinxiang n'agirait pas ainsi s'il n'y avait pas un retour d'ascenseur de ma part, se méfia le leader.

- Que de suspicion ! S'exclama Chunyan, théâtrale. Ce geste de mon frère est-il si surprenant ?

- A ton avis ? C'est même totalement improbable, intervint Sheifa. Pour ta gouverne, la loyauté et l'honnêteté ne font pas partie de vos qualités, alors quand vous vous dites « sport », ajouta t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec une grimace, ne me fais pas rire !

- Quelle mesquinerie, Sheifa, s'indigna Chunyan avec un regard perfide.

- Et c'est elle qui dit ça…grommela Rayan. On croit rêver !

- Oh, tu sais parler Rayan ? Fit sarcastiquement la jeune femme. Shaolan, sache que mon frère n'attend rien en retour. Tu as le champ libre pour avoir la totalité des terrains. Shinxiang s'est retiré du marché ce matin à la première heure. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux. Je me devais de te le dire, par courtoisie.

- Très aimable de ta part, rétorqua le leader, j'y songerai mais ce « geste » comme tu dis ne fait que renforcer ma méfiance à votre égard. Je ne vous fais en aucun cas confiance et je sais que tout cela cache quelque chose.

- Je ferai passer le message à mon associé de frère!

Après un regard circulaire, Chunyan ajouta :

- Mais j'avoue, cette visite n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt…

- Bah tiens…

- J'aurai bien aimé faire la connaissance cette pauvre japonaise, future-ex veuve de Hiro…

Meilin se raidit, Sheifa et Rayan l'assassinèrent du regard et celui de Shaolan s'assombrit d'un coup.

- Elle s'appelle Yukari, crut bon de rajouter, Sian ressentant la forte tension dans la pièce.

- Je sais chérie. Dommage que je ne puisse pas la rencontrer…se désola t-elle. On dirait que vous la cachez votre japonaise!

- On la met à l'abri des gens de ton espèce, siffla Sheifa.

- La japonaise, elle s'appelle Yukari ! Insista Sian, toujours juchée dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Cette grande dame commençait vraiment à l'agacer !

Chunyan s'approcha de la petite fille et lui pinça la joue d'un geste qui se voulait tendre.

- T'es vraiment mignonne toi ! Un caractère qui prend le chemin de celui de ses sœurs, quelle chance !! Ironisa t-elle. Et bien ce n'est que partie remise. Vous lui présenterez mes condoléances !

- C'est pour ça, cette tenue tape à l'oeil? Pour lui en mettre plein la vue et la mettre plus bas que terre ? S'emporta Sheifa, rouge de colère. Histoire de te venger d'une petite provinciale qui a obtenu ce que tu n'auras jamais !!!

Meilin posa la main sur son bras pour la calmer. Rayan ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins que sa grande sœur.

- Moi, jalouse ? Je ne l'envie absolument pas. Je dirai plutôt, ce qu'elle « avait » obtenue…Ca aura été vraiment éphémère non ? Hiro…

- TAIS-TOI ! Explosa Meilin les larmes aux yeux. Ne t'avise pas de parler de mon frère avec ta langue de vipère!

Ebranlée de voir sa cousine pleurer, Sian descendit des bras de Sheifa et vint prendre la main de Meilin.

- Mei… pourquoi tu pleures ? Faut pas pleurer…

Meilin contint ses larmes et serra fort la main de son attendrissante petite cousine.

- Toujours à te réjouir du malheur des autres, cracha Sheifa qui n'en avait pas fini. Mais il n'empêche que la vérité fait mal : jamais tu n'aurais été à la place de Yukari et jamais tu ne le seras.

- C'est sûr vu qu'il est mort.

- Ca suffit ! Sors d'ici ! TOUT DE SUITE!

Shaolan qui s'était contenu jusqu'à présent, s'emporta à son tour. Il ne voulait pas de problème chez lui et ni régler ses comptes devant sa famille, notamment sa petite sœur. Mais Chunyan savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal : sa famille, la mort de Hiro. Et ça, il ne le tolérait pas.

- Avec plaisir.

- Tiens, Chunyan, que nous vaut cet honneur ? Interrompit la voix calme et légèrement inquiète de Yelan

- Madame Li, Salua Chunyan avec une courbette. J'allais justement partir. On se verra très bientôt ! Bonne journée.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant Sheifa dans une rage folle et Meilin dans un profond désarroi.

- Une dernière chose Chunyan !

Elle se tourna vers Shaolan. Son regard sombre n'annonçait rien de bon.

- A l'avenir, évite de t'en prendre à ma famille, Yukari y compris ou tu le regretteras, ou ce n'est pas une simple prise de tête avec Sheifa que tu auras, compris ?

Le ton cinglant n'admettait aucune réplique. Et Chunyan ne s'y risqua pas. Elle disparut dans le corridor sans demander son reste.

Shaolan desserra son poing et laissa échapper un petit soupir fatigué.

- Que voulait-elle ? S'inquiéta Yelan en se tournant vers son fils.

Ses yeux ambre brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Rien de bon pour nous, murmura t-il, sombre.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivi de sa mère, laissant ses sœurs encore sous le choc.

**¤ FIN DU FLASH BACK ¤**

Fumei soupira longuement en hochant la tête :

- Je vois…C'était de la pure provocation.

- Complètement ! Pour porter qu'un malheureux bout de tissu noir en guise de top et qu'une jupe aussi fendue qu'on lui voyait la culotte….à moins qu'elle n'en portait pas…

- Sheifa, je ne rigole pas !!

- Moi non plus figure toi !!

- C'est vrai que sa tenue était provocante, concéda Fumei, mais je parlais de l'affaire.

- L'un ou l'autre, c'est du foutage de gueule pur et simple, maugréa Sheifa.

- Foutage de gueuleuuuh !!! Se mit une nouvelle fois à répéter joyeusement Sian

Sakura lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

- C'est un gros mot ma puce, il ne faut pas le répéter.

La fillette hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'elle avait compris

- Et « G-A-R-C-E » aussi ? Epela la fillette, à l'instar de sa grande sœur.

Sakura fit une petite grimace.

- Moui, aussi. Evite de faire le perroquet.

- Toute cette histoire est vraiment louche, fit Meilin Qu'est-ce que Tao a encore inventé pour faire tomber Shaolan ?

- Va savoir. Il pensait pouvoir s'emparer de la ville à la passation de pouvoir et il semble toujours motivé ! Il peut aller très loin. Pour une fois que Xiao prenait un peu de temps pour lui, elle a tout fichu par terre. Il va sombrer de nouveau dans la surdose de travail pour savoir ce qui se trame, se désola Fumei, abattue.

Meilin lui montra un siège dans lequel elle s'affala.

Sheifa s'approcha de Sakura et lui scruta le visage :

- Ca va Yukari ? Tu es tout pâle !

- Oui, oui, je vais bien ! Assura Sakura en reculant précipitemment son visage.

- Elle a simplement fait la connaissance de Chunyan, lui apprit Fumei d'un geste lasse.

- Oh, alors, vu ta tête, elle a du te cracher tout son sale venin de vipère à la figure !

Sakura hocha la tête :

- A l'évidence, elle n'a pas pris les menaces de Shaolan au sérieux au vu de son attitude envers Fumei et moi ! Constata la japonaise avec un sourire forcé.

- Elle a été odieuse, compléta Fumei en racontant ensuite la brève entrevue avec Chunyan.

- La dame est une vipère qui appelle Yukari « la japonaise », fit savoir Sian. Et elle m'a pincée la joue !!!

- Ma pauvre choupinette, la plaignit Sakura en lui caressant la dite joue.

- Ils sont vraiment graves, ces Tao à la c…

- Tûtûtût Rayan, pas de gros mots devant Sian voyons ! Sermonna Sheifa en levant un doigt sentencieux.

- Toi aussi t'es vraiment grave, grommela la benjamine des Li en secouant la tête.

- Mais je trouve que la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Shaolan a solennellement déclaré que Yukari faisait partie de la famille devant cette pét…devant cette prétentieuse ! Se reprit Sheifa en se pinçant la lèvre.

«_ Je vois qu'il y a de l'amélioration entre nous alors, c'est bon signe tout ça.._. » Se félicita Sakura.

Elle sourit à Sheifa de cette « nouvelle ».

- Yukari, tu sais au moins à quoi t'en tenir avec les Tao à présent ! Lui dit Meilin.

- Ca ne serait pas surprenant que tu deviennes leur nouvelle victime! Présuma Sheifa en fronçant les sourcils

- Quel honneur…ironisa Sakura avec une grimace.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, rappela Fumei, méfie toi d'elle et de son frère. S'ils s'intéressent à toi, ce n'est jamais dénué d'intérêt, qui généralement, n'est pas à ton avantage.

- Je serai prudente, promit Sakura.

- Quelle garce ! Jelahaisjelahaisjelahaisjelahais !!!! Scanda de nouveau Sheifa en frappant du poing sous les applaudissements de Sian.

[…

Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Ni Yelan, ni Shaolan ne réapparurent.

- Mademoiselle Sian, votre précepteur est arrivé, avertit Wei.

- OK Wei, ça roule ma poule ! Clama t-elle en quittant la table comme un bulldozer.

Les filles la regardèrent ahuries. Sheifa éclata spontanément de rire suivie, plus discrètement, par Meilin et Sakura.

- Sian !!! La reprit Fumei, hébétée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

- Quoi ! Rayan elle parle aussi comme ça des fois ! Se justifia Sian en pointant du doigt sa sœur.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire la naine !! Menaça Rayan de sa fourchette.

- Ou alors… c'était grande sœur, réfléchit Sian en se frottant le menton.

Sheifa s'arrêta illico de rire et regarda Fumei, l'air innocent.

- Quoi ? Je ne regarde pas toujours si Sian est dans les parages !! Pas de ma faute si elle retient que mes bêtises !

- Tu es l'aînée et tu dois montrer l'exemple. Et par-dessus tout…Tu as une petite fille Sheifa, soupira Fumei, fatiguée.

La tension redescendit d'un cran grâce à la bonne humeur de Sheifa, faisant oublier les événements du matin.

Sian rejoignit donc son précepteur qui assurait ses cours même le samedi. Et Sian montrait beaucoup d'enthousiasme à la chose.

- Tu sais Kari, l'année prochaine, j'irai enfin à l'école comme une grande! Avait-elle dit à Sakura.

L'idée d'un précepteur et le fait qu'elle n'aille pas encore à l'école étonna un peu Sakura. Elle pensa que c'était le lot de toutes les illustres familles. Ce fut Sheifa qui éclaira sa lanterne.

- En fait nous avons tous eu un précepteur, Monsieur Wang. A l'origine, il doit nous inculquer les codes de notre rang, les bonnes manières, tout ce genre de chose soi disant indispensable pour notre vie en société « mondaine »…

- Oh alors, ça ne devait pas plaire à Rayan, avait dit Sakura.

- Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, c'est pesant, stupide, démodé et super chiant ! Avait maugréé la benjamine.

Sheifa lui avait décoché une claque derrière la tête et avait continué son explication :

- Mr Wang nous suivait jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, tout en nous donnant l'instruction scolaire nécessaire. Puis on intégrait l'école dans notre onzième année mais le précepteur continuait les cours de maintien. Mais il n'y a que moi, l'aînée, qui ait suivi le protocole. Mais parents ont jugé que c'était handicapant.

- On voit le résultat maintenant, avait marmonné Rayan, suggérant par les gestes qu'elle avait une case de vide.

- La ferme Rayan ! Hum…Pardon…

- Je veux bien croire que c'était handicapant, avait dit Sakura, l'intégration devait être plus difficile. L'école nous introduit dans la vie et c'est là que l'on se fait des amis.

- Oui, même si scolairement, j'étais au niveau. Alors mes parents ont limité l'intervention du précepteur et ont envoyé Shaolan et Hiro à l'école à l'âge de 6 ans, dès l'école primaire. Monsieur Wong en finit avec Sian mais il continuera à la voir pour peaufiner son éducation mondaine. Notre monde est très particulier, avait fini d'expliquer Sheifa.

- Je vois.

Sakura comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Rayan trouvait tout ce protocole pesant. Tous ces codes à apprendre et assimiler, quelle galère ! Quelle fourchette utiliser pour le poisson parmi toutes celles proposées à gauche de l'assiette ? De quelle manière se tenir devant un ambassadeur ? Quels mots ne jamais prononcer ? …

Un véritable casse-tête !

Sian quitta donc la table pour rejoindre son précepteur afin étudier. Sheifa partit ensuite faire des courses avec Wei. Hormis deux femmes de ménage très aimables et dévouées, la puissante famille Li n'employait pas d'autre personnel de maison malgré l'immensité du domaine. Pas de cuisinier, Wei et parfois les filles s'en chargeaient ; pas de jardinier, Yelan aimait s'occuper du parc avec Fumei. En cas de grands travaux oùla force physique était requise, c'étaient Chang ou Shaolan qui s'y collaient…Et puis, Wei était « multi-fonction » ! Sakura appréciait beaucoup ce désir ne pas user de son rang.

Sheifa partit donc aux courses, déposant Rayan à la bibliothèque au passage.

Fumei et Meilin se proposèrent pour accompagner Sakura/Yukari à l'école des Arts. Elles avaient à faire pas loin du campus. Malgré le jour, un samedi, les étudiants (peu nombreux dans cette prestigieuse école) exposaient un projet d'études. Le directeur avait expliqué à Yelan qu'il jugeait le moment opportun pour Sakura de faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades et se familiariser avec son nouvel établissement. Elle pourrait parler avec les professeurs des cours ou des projets en cours. Elle aurait aussi son emploi du temps. Elle commencerait les cours le lundi matin suivant.

Cependant, une question turlupinait notre japonaise : les cours avaient commencé à l'automne et elle débarquait au début printemps, soit un semestre de retard ! Ce qui, naturellement l'inquiétait. Elle allait devoir cravacher !!

Mais Yelan l'avait rassurée :

_- Nous savons toutes les deux que tu as le niveau. Il faudra évidemment que tu rattrapes ton semestre de retard cet été, pour passer les examens de rattrapage en septembre._

_- Oh d'accord, très bien ! Je n'avais pas songé à ça ! Souffla Sakura, rassurée._

_- Il est vrai que la rentrée scolaire est en avril au Japon. Mais je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi._

_- Merci Yelan._

_- Autre chose, Yukari Fugisawa commence à être connue à Hong Kong mais j'ai exigé du directeur d'être discret à ton sujet. Je ne veux pas que le bruit court que tu es scolarisée dans cette école. Cela risque d'attirer les journalistes et nous poser problème…_

_- Je n'avais pas envisagé ça…_

_- Alors, si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais être Sakura Kinomoto, élève de l'Ecole des Beaux Arts ?_

_Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise._

_- Vous me demandez de reprendre ma véritable identité à l'école ?_

_- C'est cela. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_- Euh, bien sûr ! Oui, bien sûr !! S'exclama Sakura ravie de pouvoir de redevenir « Sakura Kinomoto, simple étudiante» l'espace d'un moment. _

_- Tant mieux. Cela reste entre toi, le directeur et moi. Lui aussi est pour la discrétion, il ne veut pas de remue-ménage autour de son établissement. Et puis c'est un ami de longue date, ajouta la femme avec un clin d'œil._

Donc, elle s'apprêta pour aller à la rencontre d'un monde fascinant et qu'elle rêvait depuis petite.

« _Yelan a le bras long mais si en plus le directeur est un bon ami, je comprends mieux pourquoi je rentre aussi facilement dans cette école !!_ » Pensa Sakura en mettant sa veste.

- On y va Yukari ?

- Oui, Meilin, je suis prête !!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais Fumei l'arrêta :

- Je ne te conseille pas de sortir par là, sauf si tu veux que les paparazzis t'assaillent !

Sakura cligna de yeux, penaude.

- Les journalistes ne sont pas 24h/24, agglutinés au portail, on est pas des stars ou des « people » ! Mais ça leur prend des fois…surtout depuis que tu es là, ils veulent voir ton visage et le publier en première page de leur journal !!

Sakura, horrifiée, secoua la tête énergiquement.

- Non merci ! Ca ne me tente pas !

Fumei lui fit un clin d'œil et lui confia :

- Meilin et moi, on préfère aller à la fac en tout anonymat. Alors on sort par derrière et on s'y rend en vélo.

- Je vois !

- On prend nos précautions ! Alors ?

- Je suis preneuse !

- Et puis le vélo est bon pour la santé ! Ajouta Meilin. On ne met pas plus de 15 minutes pour y aller.

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, renchérit Sakura. Chez moi, je me déplaçais en roller pour aller en cours !

Fumei et Meilin tournèrent leur tête de concert vers elle, l'œil pétillant de malice.

- C'est quoi ta pointure ?

10 minutes plus tard, juchée sur les rollers et portant les coudières et genouillères de Rayan, Sakura suivait Fumei et Meilin à vélo sur la route. Elle se mit à rouler en arrière, bras écartés, sous l'œil effaré des cousines.

- C'est génial ! Ca faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas fait !!

- Et ben c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas !!!

- T'assures en tout cas, Yukari !

Dans la bonne humeur, elles déboulèrent sur le campus et Sakura se rendit dans un bâtiment majestueux en annexe : l'Ecole des Arts.

¤¤¤

Le weekend passa à folle allure. Sakura apprécia énormément son après midi à l'école. Les professeurs étaient intéressants, plusieurs étudiants l'accueillirent chaleureusement et s'entendre appeler « Sakura » sonnait doux à ses oreilles. Et les cours promettaient d'être passionnants !

Son emploi du temps lui permettait de travailler à la galerie de la Fondation Li le mercredi et le jeudi après midi. Elle passa voir le conservateur afin de lui donner ses horaires. Pleinement satisfait, il lui promit de l'initier à la restauration des œuvres.

Ravie, Sakura rentra, toujours en rollers. Elle croisa Shaolan qui sortait en voiture.

- Wouah !

Une voiture décapotable ! Elle avait vraiment de la gueule, comme aurait dit son frère Toya.

Elle lui fit signe de la main mais il passa, sans lui répondre. Cependant, il lui jeta un regard, le temps de la dépasser. Elle avait eut le temps de voir un léger rictus amusé étirer ses lèvres.

- Bah, on va pas s'en plaindre ! Marmonna Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. Mettons ça sur le dos de sa mauvaise journée et de l'autre peste…

De forte mauvaise humeur, en parfait contraste avec le matin même, Shaolan sortit sa voiture du garage et s'engagea dans sur la route. Il aperçut une fine silhouette se déplacer en rollers dans sa direction. ELLE ?

C'est quoi encore ce délire ?

On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie tant elle se déplaçait avec grâce.

Elle avait un don extraordinaire pour le dessin, maniait le sabre avec dextérité (il en avait fait les frais !) et maintenant, les rollers !

Elle était vraiment surprenante.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'il la vit bouche ouverte en apercevant sa voiture. Il y lut un « wouah » d'admiration…très fidèle à elle-même, très expressive.

Elle lui fit signe, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« _Je déteste quand elle fait ça…_ » Songea t-il en la dépassant, le cœur battant à folle allure.

¤¤¤

- Hé Yukari ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ah les filles ! Bonsoir !

Meilin, Fumei, Rayan et Sheifa vinrent à la rencontre de Sakura. Depuis un moment, dès la fin du dîner, le lundi soir, elle était étrangement plantée au milieu du parc et regardait droit devant elle, avançant d'un pas ou reculant de deux, encadrant le paysage de ses doigts.

Intriguée par son manège, les quatre filles étaient venues voir de quoi il retournait.

- Oh rien de particulier. Je m'imprègne.

Les quatre filles se jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe.

- Tu… « t'imprègnes », répéta Sheifa, songeuse. C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vous explique : le projet d'études du second semestre a été lancé aujourd'hui par notre professeur principal. Ca vaut pour 5O de la note finale.

- C'est donc important pour ton passage en fin d'année, déduisit Fumei

- Et oui !! Autant ne pas le rater !! Sourit Sakura. Et le sujet est le suivant : « représenter ce qui vous symbolise ».

- Eh bien, c'est pas évident comme sujet, jugea Meilin en se grattant la tête.

- Et pas facile à trouver ! Renchérit Sheifa, mimant la position de Sakura pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elle observait.

- Oh non, pas du tout ! S'exclama Sakura toute excitée. J'ai tout de suite trouvé !

Shaolan, accompagné de Chang descendit les marches du hall, se préparant de nouveau à sortir. Bien que l'heure fût tardive pour aller travailler, il avait décidé de rejoindre des collaborateurs, restés au bureau et qui avaient explicité sa présence urgente. Autrefois, il lui arrivait de sortir à cette heure, pas pour travailler, mais pour profiter de la vie en bonne compagnie. Ce temps là était bien révolu !

- Shaolan ?

Le leader leva la tête vers le haut des marches. Enroulée dans un châle, sa mère venait de l'appeler.

- Qui a-t-il mère ?

- Tu retournes au siège ? Demanda t-elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Shaolan perçut nettement la déception et l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Oui, mais nous ne serons pas longs. Deux ou trois choses à régler.

- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner quelques minutes pour une marche dans le parc ? J'aimerai me dégourdir les jambes et tu as besoin d'un bol d'air avant de retourner travailler.

Shaolan n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Et puis, il n'en avait pas envie. Sa mère comptait plus que tout. Cette promenade était aussi un prétexte de Yelan pour passer du temps avec son fils. Un regard vers Chang qui comprit. Il lui sourit.

- Je sors la voiture.

Le leader le remercia d'un regard. Puis il présenta son bras à sa mère qui le saisit et se dirigèrent tous deux vers le parc.

- Du nouveau ? S'informa la doyenne.

- Rien de concret. Tao est un gros malin, il ne laisse rien filtrer. Que des miettes pour nous narguer. Mais j'envisage toutes les possibilités, assura Shaolan.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hum… je verrais bien le quartier ouest dans sa ligne de mire. Celui que sa famille cherche à acquérir depuis des années.

- La pomme de discorde…murmura Yelan en descendant les marches de la terrasse.

- Ne vous en faites pas mère, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne mette jamais la main dessus, promit Shaolan en serrant la main de sa mère, connaissant son attachement profond de ce quartier traditionnel de Hong Kong.

Une discussion animée leur vint aux oreilles. Ils aperçurent Sakura entourée des Li qui semblaient l'assaillir de questions.

- Et puis ce serait dommage de démolir le magasin de peinture où Yukari adore se ravitailler et la galerie Li où elle travaille, ajouta Yelan avec un sourire en coin.

Shaolan jeta un regard désapprobateur à sa mère. Elle le cherchait vraiment avec cette japonaise !

Il secoua la tête tentant de dissimuler son embarras.

Ils s'approchèrent de la troupe. Sakura semblait radieuse en disant :

- Oh non, pas du tout ! J'ai tout de suite trouvé !!

- Qu'as-tu donc trouvé de si réjouissant ? Demanda Yelan curieuse.

- Tiiiiiens, petit frère ! S'exclama Sheifa en voyant Shaolan au bras de sa mère. Tu fais ta B.A du jour en escortant maman ?

- Chang est reparti au bureau pour travailler une bonne partie de la nuit. Attends toi à dormir toute seule, riposta aussitôt Shaolan avec un faux sourire.

Une répartie à laquelle ne devait pas s'attendre Sheifa qui resta un moment interdite. Puis :

- Oh noooon ! T'abuses Xiao !!! Mon petit mari me manque ! Tu vas l'user si tu continues !!! Se lamenta t-elle en se cramponnant à son bras.

Shaolan eut un sourire victorieux. Sakura fit une petite grimace. Ce qu'il pouvait être sarcastique et sans scrupules !! Ses autres sœurs s'abstinrent de lui parler boulot. Ces temps ci, ils étaient rarement réunis alors il ne fallait pas tout gâcher.

- Alors, que ce passe t-il? Réitéra Yelan.

- Yukari nous parlait de son projet d'études qu'elle doit mener ce semestre. Une production qui vaut la moitié des points à l'examen final, expliqua Fumei.

- Elle doit représenter ce qui la symbolise, ajouta Meilin en serrant les dents. Difficile nan ?

- Mais Yukari allait nous dire à l'instant son choix qu'elle a visiblement trouvé rapidement, acheva Sheifa en se tournant vers la japonaise.

- Nous tombons à point alors, se félicita Yelan. N'est-ce pas Shaolan ?

- Il semblerait.

_« Pourquoi me prend t-elle toujours à parti ? S'agaça le jeune homme. Elle le fait vraiment exprès et joue avec mes sentiments. Ma propre mère est une sadique ! »_

- Alors Yukari, qu'as-tu choisi ?

Toute souriante, sachant que Yelan en comprendrait la signification cachée, Sakura se contenta de montrer son projet d'un geste, radieuse.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait escompté, les traits de Yelan se décomposèrent.

Sakura ne devinait pas qu'elle venait de totalement ébranler la maîtresse de la maison Li.

Yelan, regardait, interdite, l'immense cerisier japonais qui commençait à fleurir à l'est du parc, surplombant la grande mare surmontée d'un pont typiquement japonais. Quelques branches fleuries chatouillaient la surface imperturbable de l'eau, provoquant quelques faibles auréoles d'onde.

Shaolan sentit le trouble de sa mère et resserra son emprise sur son bras.

Perplexe, Sakura jeta un regard aux sœurs. Bien que, elles aussi surprises, elles se reprirent bien vite.

- Quelle bonne idée Yukari. Ce paysage est magnifique ! Déclara Fumei, sincère.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas eu de mal à trouver, avoua Sakura. Le cerisier a une place importante dans la tradition japonaise mais aussi dans…mon passé. C'était juste sous mon nez !!

- Tu devrais faire des merveilles, dit Sheifa.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre : fusain, pastel, peinture…j'hésite. Mais je pense avoir trouvé le moment de la journée pour produire ma toile.

- Il te faut un moment particulier ? Demanda Meilin.

- Oui, la luminosité est primordiale, expliqua Sakura. Les tons ne seront pas les même selon la lumière. Et ce qui va certainement mettre cette vue en valeur, c'est…

- Ce magnifique coucher de soleil, devina Sheifa avec fougue.

- Mmmh, non. L'aurore sera davantage avantageuse pour moi. Ce sera parfait. Le temps est juste compté : sa floraison est éphémère. Je pourrais commencer le week-end prochain…vendredi matin, je pense.

- Quel professionnalisme ! Fit Fumei impressionnée. N'est-ce pas mère ?

Yelan avait repris ses esprits. Elle regarda un instant son fils, pour le rassurer, puis sourit à Sakura, le regard bienveillant.

- Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir que ce sakura, Yukari.

Sakura lui fit un splendide sourire. Yelan avait parfaitement saisi le pourquoi de son choix. Malgré tout, sa réaction première l'intriguait. Cette famille avait ses secrets que Sakura était bien avide de découvrir.

- Mère, vous devriez rentrer, conseilla Shaolan.

- Oui, tu as raison, concéda Yelan. Et je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard.

Ils tournèrent les talons mais Shaolan eut le temps de glisser à Sakura, de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

- Bon courage. Et sois à la hauteur.

Son regard perçant qu'il posa à ce moment sur elle aurait pu la faire défaillir.

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre tant elle fut prise au dépourvu. Comment devait-elle interpréter ses paroles ? L'encourageait-il vraiment ? Etait-ce une menace ?

Son attitude était tout simplement déconcertante.

- Shoalan, lorsque tu as un mot gentil pour elle, essaie _vraiment_ d'être gentil quand tu lui dis, chuchota Yelan maligne, provoquant une rougeur sur les joues et un grognement chez son fils unique.

« _Elle_ _a une ouie surdéveloppée, c'est pas possible ! _»

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au pied des marches.

- Vous misez beaucoup trop sur elle mère. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez déçue et…

- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Par contre, toi, tu risques d'être surpris…Prédit Yelan en montant les marches.

Shaolan regarda son énigmatique mère disparaître dans les escaliers, pensif. Devait-il prendre ses paroles au sérieux ? Evidemment ! Un des principaux traits de sa mère était de savoir cerner les gens au premier abord. Une perspicacité étonnante. Il détestait être mener par le bout du nez et ne pas être maître de son avenir. Et pourquoi serait-il surpris ? Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Avait-elle oublié que Yukari était la fiancée de Hiro ?

Il soupira et rejoignit Chang qui devait s'impatienter dans la voiture. Si ce n'est pas cet enfoiré de Tao, ce sera sa propre famille qui le rendra un jour dingue !

- Ca va Yukari ? S'enquit Fumei en voyant Sakura les joues rouges, le regard figé.

- Ca va…Ca va…murmura t-elle.

_« Où va-t-il à cette heure ci ? Sa mère ne veut pas le retarder pour un rendez-vous galant ? Il voit une de ces filles ? Il va la ramener ici? Ils vont… »._

- Shaolan ne va pas encore fermer l'œil de la nuit. Sa grasse mat' de samedi matin était exceptionnelle ! Il va finir par passer ses nuits à son bureau et se tuer à la tâche !! Se lamenta Meilin.

Sakura devint cramoisie. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête :

« _Il va travailler ! TRA-VAIL-LER ! Non mais vraiment ma pauvre fille, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Ca tourne pas rond chez toi ma vieille! Faut arrêter la camomille ! Et en quoi ça te regarde qu'il voit des filles ? On dirait une groupie qui nous fait sa crise de jalousie !_ » S'insulta t-elle, honteuse de ses pensées.

¤¤¤

Le début de semaine passa très vite et fut assez mouvementé.

Sakura s'employa d'abord à appeler son père pour le mettre au courant de sa nouvelle situation scolaire, sans entrer dans les détails. Puis son petit couple favori, Tomoyo et Eriol afin de leur raconter sa rentrée, son projet, la visite de Chunyan, ses répercussions, la vie au manoir, les humeurs variables de Shaolan, insistant bien sur la fait qu'il y avait une amélioration. Eriol en fut enchanté.

Et aucun signe de Keysuké. Il avait peut être abandonné ses recherches. Et cela n'était pas pour la déplaire.

Ensuite le manoir Li. Toute une histoire.

D'abord, la venue de la vénéneuse Chunyan avait provoqué pas mal de remous : au sein de la famille d'une part, mais surtout au sein de la corporation Li. Chang et Shaolan travaillaient comme des forcenés pour trouver la faille dans le projet des Tao. Leur pire ennemi avait quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est-à-dire rien de bon pour les Li. Shaolan envisageait toutes les possibilités et mettait sur pied une prévention et une possible contre-attaque.

Peu présent lors des repas, il était enfermé dans son bureau du manoir quand il n'était pas surbooké de travail dans sa prison de verre de la Li's Corporation.

Le peu de fois où Sakura le croisa, il était d'humeur maussade. Désemparée, elle songea qu'ils étaient tous deux retournés de nouveau à la case départ malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme. Et pourtant, Sakura s'accrochait. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Leur relation s'était quelque peu améliorée, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher. Et puis, c'était une période sensible avec les manigances de Tao.

Cependant, elle était elle-même assez occupée entre ses cours, son projet à mettre sur pied, les cours de dessin qu'elle donnait à Sian… Elle adorait ça.

Et surtout, car on se refait pas, elle avait repris ses vieilles habitudes de marmotte et les filles Li en avaient fait les frais. Sakura éprouvait toutes les difficultés à se lever et faisait sonner son réveil plusieurs fois avant de le jeter par terre et de replonger sous sa couette douillette.

[6h45, mardi matin :

- Yukari! Debout ! Fit Fumei à voix basse en frappant à la porte de sa chambre. Le petit déj est prêt !

10 minutes plus tard :

- YU-KA-RI ! DEBOUT !

20 minutes plus tard.

- YUKARIIIIIIII ! Tu vas être en retard ! Ca fait 4 fois que ton réveil sonne !!! S'époumona Sheifa en passant dans le couloir.

8 minutes plus tard, les filles débarquèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Le réveil gisait au pied du lit, déglingué.

- Oh lala, elle n'est visiblement pas du matin, chuchota Meilin avec une grimace.

Cette forme ronflante enfouie sous la couette... C'était trop tentant pour Sheifa.

Elle tira vivement le drap, découvrant une Sakura gazouillante et ronchonneuse qui se recroquevilla instantanément.

- Huuuuuuuun ! Fut le seul grognement intelligible qui s'échappa de sa bouche en une drôle de bulle.

- DEBOUT FAINEANTE !!!

- Naaaaaaaaaan…….

Sakura frissonna et cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Fait froid…

- C'est pas croyable ! S'exclama Fumei, hébétée. Quelle marmotte !

- YUKARIIIIIIIII ! Hurla Sheifa dans son oreille, tu vas manquer tes cours et tu vas rater ton projet !

- KÔÔÔAA?

Sakura se redressa illico dans le lit défait, les yeux explosés par le sommeil et les cheveux mêlés lui barrant le visage en tout sens. Elle distingua trois silhouettes près de son lit et crût entendre quelques gloussements.

- Oh, bon…bonjour ! Bailla t-elle, essayant péniblement de dégager les cheveux en désordre de son visage

- Et bien ! Quel réveil ! Dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

Dans le couloir, complètement dans le gaz et marchant au radar, elle croisa Shaolan qui passait par là, un café à la main. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à ce spectacle : Sakura débraillée et toute décoiffée, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en se grattant négligemment la tête.

- 'Jour, salua t-elle en le croisant, telle une somnambule.

Ou du moins « grogna t-elle ». Sa voix encore rauque par le sommeil et la difficulté à émerger d'un réveil en fanfare, fallait pas trop en demander !!

Shaolan s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda passer à coté de lui, complètement à l'ouest. D'abord médusé d'un tel spectacle matinal, il laissa échapper un petit rire:

- Il y en a avec qui la Fée du sommeil est très généreuse on dirait.

Il but une gorgée de son café et reprit son chemin, amusé.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois Shaolan disparut que Sakura s'arrêta net et eut un grand sursaut. Elle venait d'émerger brutalement. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, elle venait de réaliser le ridicule de la situation.

« _Aaaah ! La honte !!! Il va encore se foutre de moi !!! Bouuuuh ! Je suis pitoyable ! Pas de ma faute si le réveil est déglingué»…_

…Et oui, quand c'est comme ça, on a du mal à assumer ses fautes et on les rejette sur les autres, en l'occurrence, un pauvre réveil qui avait fait son boulot et qui avait payé cher pour ça

Et c'était quasiment tous les matins le même cirque.

Ce petit épisode se répétait quotidiennement. Il faisait rire les filles dans un premier temps, puis elles finissaient par hausser le ton et passaient à l'attaque. C'était à qui réussirait à trouver l'astuce pour la faire sortir du lit ! Et cela faisait sourire Shaolan lorsqu'il passait dans le couloir à ce moment. C'était devenu une habitude. Il souriait de ce spectacle. Un de ces seuls sourires de la journée.

Yelan, à l'instar de son fils, semblait préoccupée.

Mais celle qui inquiéta davantage Sakura, ce fut, étrangement, Rayan.

Elle était revenue des cours le mardi soir en traînant davantage les pieds que d'habitude, ne répondant que par des grognements monosyllabiques et rarement de manière aimable, la tête plongée dans son assiette ou ses bouquins. Elle était plus que jamais enfermée dans sa bulle.

Cela empira le mercredi.

Sakura la croisa d'abord dans l'un des corridors du manoir. Rayan passa sans la voir. Cette fois, la japonaise ne s'offusqua pas de son attitude mais s'inquiéta réellement : elle ne l'avait pas ignorée volontairement. Non. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de sa présence. Les yeux plongés dans le vague, le pas lent et incertain, son pseudo somnambulisme la fit buter contre un guéridon auquel elle marmonna un « pardon ». Sakura la regarda passer, abasourdie.

Au dîner, ce fut le summum :

- Rayan, ça va les cours ? S'informa Fumei.

- Hn.

- Et au Museum d'Histoire ancienne, des nouveautés ? Demanda Meilin.

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi loquace, ma parole, soupira Sheifa en donnant à manger à sa petite Mai.

Bizarrement, Rayan ne jeta pas sur elle un regard assassin d'ado rebelle, le « spécial kill-Sheifa ». Elle contemplait son verre d'un regard perdu. Son observation vaseuse semblait plus passionnante que les sarcasmes de sa sœur aînée. Et cela fit sévèrement sourciller Sheifa.

Sakura observa discrètement Rayan. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, sans parler des petits soupirs quasi-imperceptibles et son manque total de réaction… surprenant pour une ado impulsive ! Elle avait indéniablement les _symptômes_.

- Elle a l'air complètement à l'ouest, remarqua Meilin.

- Tu l'as dit.

Sheifa réfléchit un moment puis annonça, en haussant le ton :

- Rayan, sais-tu que tu as un gros bouton sur le nez ? C'est le printemps, ça bourgeonne !

- …

Elle regarda ses sœurs, stupéfaite. Mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- J'ai donné toutes tes casquettes à une œuvre charitable et tes rollers à Yukari ; Sian a cassé ton skate board, Mai a bavé sur ton nouveau sweat, Shaolan a vendu les trouvailles d'Angkor à Tao et…euh…le Museum a brûlé !

- Sheifa ! Gronda Fumei à voix basse.

L'aînée lui intima le silence et lui fit signe d'attendre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Rayan.

…

- Hn.

- Alors là, on a un problème, observa Sheifa, déconfite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Vous croyez que c'est sa crise d'ado qui empire ?

Les filles tergiversèrent tandis que Sakura vit ses soupçons confirmés. Un regard vers Yelan la conforta dans son opinion. La femme couvait sa fille d'un regard tendre. Puis elle fit à Sakura un petit sourire complice.

- Non mes filles. Je crois que Rayan nous couve une maladie beaucoup plus grave…annonça t-elle, mystérieuse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sakura trouva la benjamine assise sur les marches du perron, songeuse.

- Tu permets que je m'asseye ?

Rayan hocha vaguement sa tête surmontée de sa précieuse casquette.

Elle ne rejetait pas sa présence, c'était déjà un pas en avant.

Après un moment de silence, Sakura lâcha, l'ai de rien :

- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Rayan sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la japonaise, les yeux ronds :

- Que…que…_quoi_ ?!?

- J'étais juste curieuse de connaître le nom de celui qui te met dans cet état, reprit calmement Sakura.

- Qui te dit que c'est un garçon ? Se braqua Rayan, les joues rouges.

La japonaise émit un petit rire amusé.

- Tu présentes tous les symptômes ! Et puis ta réaction spontanée est tellement prévisible et explicite !! Le rouge aux joues t'a aussi trahie, ajouta Sakura en lui pointant les dites joues écarlates.

Rayan ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée, pour la rembarrer illico presto mais la referma aussitôt. Inutile de lui mentir, cette japonaise était bien trop perspicace sous ses airs de grande naïve.

Elle détourna les yeux, tentant, en vain de dissimuler ses rougeurs et marmonna :

- Je suis minable…

- Non pas du tout, contredit gentiment Sakura. Etre amoureux nous rend bizarre, on se sent différent, parfois bête mais c'est si bien ! Il faut apprécier ses moments.

- Mais je veux pas être amoureuse ! S'exclama Rayan en se retournant brusquement.

- On ne commande pas ce genre de chose. C'est comme ça. Tu es chanceuse…

Le jeune Li fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est beau d'être amoureux…murmura Sakura avec un petit soupir.

- Aussi faudrait que ce soit réciproque, coupa Rayan en ramenant ses jambes contre elle.

- C'est pas faux…songea Sakura en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Mais ça prouve à ta sœur Sheifa que tu as un cœur ! taquina t-elle.

Victorieuse, elle réussit à arracher un petit sourire résigné à la jeune fille. Sakura ramena également ses jambes contre elle et contempla le parc, se contentant parfaitement du mutisme caractéristique de la benjamine Li.

- Il s'appelle Jin, murmura Rayan au bout d'un moment.

D'abord surprise, Sakura sourit. Rayan se livrait peu à peu et brisait sa carapace à son contact. C'était un grand pas en avant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle l'aurait envoyée promener.

- Et…il est mignon ?

Rayan la regarda bizarrement.

- Oui…euh, question idiote ! Bredouilla Sakura en riant nerveusement. Si tu l'as choisi, c'est que forcément tu le trouves à ton goût. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça te rend malheureuse ?

- C'est trop compliqué !! Fit la jeune fille à la fois en colère et dépitée.

- Tu sais, tu devrais te confier à tes sœurs, elles se demandent ce qu'il t'arrive!

- NON ! enfin … je veux dire, c'est pas une bonne idée, elles vont se moquer de moi… marmonna Rayan en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non voyons ! S'exclama Sakura en lui frottant affectueusement le bras. Ce sont tes sœurs et toutes les grandes sœurs, sous leur air moqueur, n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est de pouvoir aider leur petite sœur !!

- …

- C'est mon plus grand regret, de n'avoir pas eu de grande sœur à qui me confier… Heureusement que j'avais un grand frère génial !

- Faut que je le dise à Xiao ? S'écria Rayan, paniquée.

- Non, non !! Se reprit Sakura, confuse de sa réaction. Enfin pourquoi pas ! C'est toi qui vois ! Tu sais Rayan, tu devrais en parler avec quelqu'un qui t'écoutera, quelqu'un en qui tu as toute confiance et avec qui tu te sens à l'aise. Ca pourrait être ton frère …Mais tes sœurs…oui… Elle sont toutes passées par là, elles comprendront et te donneront des conseils précieux.

Sakura lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Rayan tritura ses doigts, enfonça davantage sa casquette puis tourna brusquement son regard noisette vers elle, les joues rouges.

- Donne moi des conseils, toi.

Sakura se figea, perdant instantanément son sourire, devenant à son tour rouge pivoine. Perplexe, elle balbutia :

- Qui…m…moi ?

Rayan hocha la tête.

- Ce sont des choses que l'on partage avec ses sœurs, insista Sakura, mal à l'aise.

- Oui mais toi, tu as deviné aussitôt et tu ne t'ais pas moqué. C'est toi la personne qui me met à l'aise, répliqua Rayan, déterminée.

Abasourdie, Sakura ne sut que répondre. Rayan, la ronchon, la rebelle, l'incisive... s'en remettait à elle, Sakura, la petite provinciale qu'elle avait voulu virer du manoir, par la peau des fesses si elle avait pu ! Celle qu'elle avait prise en grippe dès son arrivée, celle qu'elle raillait ou ignorait avec insolence…celle qui finalement elle enviait et voulait préserver de son monde impitoyable.

La japonaise fut extrêmement touchée. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné une telle affection de Rayan à son égard. Elle savait parfaitement dissimuler ses sentiments, sous ses airs de taciturne. Elle devait certainement tenir ça de son grand frère… Hum… Ce n'était pas le meilleur trait de caractère qu'il pouvait lui transmettre celui là !!

Sakura était vraiment touchée et très flattée.

- Je suis très heureuse que tu veuilles te confier à moi, dit-elle avec douceur. Mais c'est assez embarrassant, je ne veux pas prendre la place d'une de tes sœurs…C'est vraiment délicat, ce n'est pas ma place et…

- S'il te plaît, aide-moi, Yukari.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se montrait vulnérable devant elle, elle était vraiment touchante ! Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce n'était qu'une ado. Et qu'elle vivait son premier chamboulement amoureux !

Sakura soupira et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Très bien. Mais promets-moi une chose. Ne mets pas trop tes sœurs à l'écart. Quoiqu'elles en diront, je peux t'assurer qu'elles seront vexées si tu ne leur dis rien.

Rayan émit un petit grognement désapprobateur mais finit par souffler, résignée.

- Bon… D'accord.

- Ok, alors si tu veux qu'on parle en toute discrétion, allons marcher un peu dans le parc et raconte moi tout.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Rayan. Celle-ci la contempla, perplexe puis, après hésitation, consentit à la prendre.

Ainsi, elles parcoururent lentement le parc, Rayan se dévoilant peu à peu, toujours en essayant de maintenir son air bougon qui lui était caractéristique. Cependant les mots lui vinrent tous seuls, sans que Sakura n'eût à la forcer.

- Il s'appelle Jin et c'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis qu'on a 11 ans et…

Et Rayan raconta son histoire.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, d'après ce que lui racontait la jeune Li, ils étaient inséparables. Son meilleur ami… A vrai dire, elle ne saurait affirmer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…Il la connaissait sûrement très bien et ne voyait en elle qu'une bonne copine… C'était encore plus délicat qu'elle ne le pensait et ne savait pas si elle allait être à la hauteur des espérances de la jeune fille.

Rayan était une jeune fille intelligente et avait pleinement conscience de la situation.

- Et le problème est justement le fait qu'il soit mon meilleur ami. Il connaît tout de moi, en particulier mes défauts…

- Oui mais pas que ça, ajouta Sakura. Il connaît tes goûts, tes qualités, ta manière de fonctionner… C'est forcément un plus !

- Oui mais si ça, ça ne lui plaît pas !?!

- Alors il ne perdrait pas son temps à te fréquenter, répondit sagement Sakura.

- Ah.

La japonaise marquait un point.

Rayan croisa les bras, songeuse.

Sakura l'interrogea alors en pesant ses mots :

- Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? Ce n'est pas une chose facile à discerner… Parfois on refuse l'évidence même…

Rayan se racla la gorge. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé parler de ce genre de chose ! C'était très personnel et gênant ! Mais si elle se trompait sur ses sentiments ? Non, elle devait faire confiance à cette fille… toujours suivre son instinct comme disait son grand frère…

- Oh et bien, depuis un moment, quand il me parle en me regardant fixement ou quand il me sourit, je rougis et je me sens complètement idiote. Quand il est avec une autre fille, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai envie de la frapper ( !) et d'être à sa place ! Et je suis…je suis…

- Jalouse ?

- Je crois que oui, c'est de la jalousie… Je suis jalouse, affirma Rayan d'une toute petite voix, consternée par cette évidence. Ca fait bizarre de le dire. De te dire tout ça.

- Continue si tu sens que ça te fait du bien, encouragea Sakura.

Rayan enfonça les mains dans ses poches et continua :

- Tu sais, il ne voit en moi que sa meilleure amie, sa confidente… Il va même jusqu'à me parler de ses petites amies…Je suis son « pote », murmura t-elle, amère.

Sakura pressa doucement son bras, pour compatir.

- Je sais que d'être un vrai garçon manqué n'arrange pas vraiment les choses…

- Mais c'est ce qui fait partie de ton charme Rayan !

- Mon « charme » ? répéta Rayan incrédule.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es comme tu es ! Ta personnalité, ton caractère, ton style vestimentaire font ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! Et si Jin doit être amoureux de toi, c'est de la Rayan que j'ai devant moi et de personne d'autre ! S'exclama avec fougue Sakura.

Rayan s'était arrêtée de marcher et regardait la japonaise, sidérée par ses paroles.

- Tu sais Rayan, s'il ne tombe pas amoureux de toi telle que tu es, ce n'est qu'un idiot.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair ! Elle n'y allait pas quatre chemins ! Rayan ne détachait pas ses yeux, grands ouverts, de cette jeune femme étonnante.

- Il ne te mériterait pas. Enfin si le fait que tu sois garçon manqué soit son excuse pour te repousser !

Toujours muette, Rayan semblait s'imprégner de son discours. Elle savait trouver les mots cette japonaise. Bien qu'elle eût du mal à l'admettre, elle buvait ses paroles.

Cependant une chose n'avait pas été abordée, pourtant primordiale. Sakura se tourna vers Rayan :

- Crois-tu qu'il ait un faible pour toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Rayan. Je suis persuadée que ma manière de me comporter comme un garçon est un obstacle.

- Dis-moi, tu ne te forcerais pas à être garçon manqué ? Sourcilla Sakura en croisant les bras.

Rayan rougit instantanément. Sakura hocha la tête, pensive.

- Je crois que j'ai compris. En endossant ce rôle de meilleur « pote », tu ne crains pas d'être rejetée.

- Ce n'est pas honnête de faire ça…

Rayan s'arrêta prêt d'un banc, s'y assit et enleva sa casquette en soupirant.

Sakura prit place à ses cotés.

- Non, c'est compréhensible, tu veux te protéger… mais en faisant ça, tu fais le choix d'être uniquement une copine à ses yeux. Si, dans ton comportement rien ne laisse entendre que tu en pinces pour lui, comment veux-tu qu'il le remarque ?

- Comment fais-tu pour discerner les gens de cette manière ? Tu as un don ? S'étonna Rayan, réellement impressionnée par sa déduction et sa démonstration.

- Disons que je suis douée pour les problèmes des autres mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis loin d'être perspicace…enfin bref, tu as compris où je voulais en venir ?

- Oui, je crois. Je ne dois pas me forcer à être ce que je ne suis pas et que j'arrête de me cacher, résuma Rayan. Mais il n'empêche que je suis pas féminine du tout, ça a toujours été comme ça…

- Oui, mais c'est _toi_. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'aimer telle que tu es.

- Mais je m'aime ! S'écria Rayan, piquée au vif.

Consciente de son emportement, elle tourna la tête, honteuse.

- Ravie de l'apprendre ! Rit Sakura. Mais parlons sérieusement. Vas-tu lui dire ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Je peux pas !! Je pourrais pas !!! C'est impossible ! Je…

- Ok, ok, la calma Sakura devant sa panique. Voyons… Tu prévois quand même de faire quelque chose ? Je sais pas moi, lui envoyer des signaux, un truc du genre…

- Euh, bah… vendredi soir, il y a le festival des étoiles… C'est une bonne occasion, on a prévu d'y aller ensemble et j'aimerai bien que…enfin il me remarque un peu… qu'il me voit autrement que comme sa meilleure amie… tu vois ?

- Je vois, reprit Sakura en se frottant le menton. Tu…

- Et surtout, il y a le bal du printemps la semaine prochaine au lycée et je voudrais être sa cavalière… Enchaîna précipitamment Rayan.

- Enfin, qu'il te demande d'être sa cavalière, précisa Sakura.

- T'as compris.

Rayan souffla un grand coup. Elle venait de vider son sac et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté Yukari, je me sens mieux.

- C'est le principal alors! Se réjouit la japonaise. Mais toi et moi, on a pas terminé ! Ajouta t-elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Maintenant que je suis dans la confidence, je compte bien te donner un petit coup de pouce !

Rayan en eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Toi, tu voudrais m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! Assura Sakura avec un clin d'œil. Pour commencer, ce festival, tu ne comptes pas y aller en jean, basket et casquettes, rassure-moi ?

- Euuuuuuuh…

- Enfin Rayan, j'ai dit que tu devais être comme tu es et fière de l'être, mais rien ne t'empêche de faire un petit effort, surtout pour une fête traditionnelle !! Sermonna Sakura, les mains sur les hanches.

Et bien ! Elle prenait vraiment son rôle très à cœur !! Penaude face à ce brusque changement d'attitude, Rayan se renfrogna bien vite et marmonna :

- J'ai rien à me mettre…

- d'accooooord… Je suppose que de t'emmener faire du shopping est à proscrire…

Rayan lui jeta un regard noir. Elle sursauta lorsque la japonaise s'écria en frappant du poing:

- JE SAIS !!!!

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Sakura bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa le bras de Rayan, l'entraînant précipitamment vers l'intérieur du manoir, cette dernière complètement ahurie et à sa merci.

Dans le salon, la famille Li observait curieusement le manège qui se déroulait dehors, le nez collé à la baie vitrée de la véranda.

- Je rêve ou Rayan a une discussion civilisée avec Yukari ? S'étonna Sheifa, la petite Mai dans ses bras.

- C'est véritablement surprenant ! Concéda Fumei, stupéfaite. Rayan ne nous parle jamais autant…

- Je serai curieuse de savoir de quoi il retourne, ajouta Sheifa en plissant les yeux, croyant ainsi pouvoir deviner ce qu'il se disait entre les deux filles.

- Yukari doit avoir un don…murmura Meilin ébahie.

- Cette jeune femme fait vraiment des miracles…murmura Yelan, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

Posté à la fenêtre de son bureau, Shaolan assistait à un étrange spectacle. Rayan, sa petite sœur introvertie, aimable comme une porte de prison et aussi bavarde qu'un muet, discutait tranquillement avec _elle_. Il ne perdait pas un instant de cet échange insolite. Rayan qui parlait, qui s'énervait, qui se confiait à _elle_. _Elle_ qui l'écoutait, le visage toujours aussi expressif, de la douceur à l'incompréhension en passant par l'agacement et la gaieté. _Elle_ qui intervenait calmement en posant une main sur son épaule ou sur son bras…et Rayan qui ne la repoussait pas !! C'était incroyable ! Serait-elle en train de dompter la farouche Rayan ?

Shaolan se concentra sur la jeune femme aux cheveux miel. Elle semblait lui parler avec douceur et il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres les mots plein de tendresse qu'elle lui adressait. Rayan semblait … tout aussi hypnotisée…

- Yukari, tu fais vraiment des miracles…

Il sourit en voyant la japonaise s'agiter comme un beau diable et traîner derrière elle une Rayan complètement soumise et hébétée.

Qu'allait-elle encore inventer ?

Sakura et Rayan passèrent comme des fusées dans le salon, laissant le reste de la maisonnée abasourdi, montèrent à l'étage et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre de Sakura. Sans ménagement, elle éjecta la jeune fille sur le lit et se mit à farfouiller partout dans ses affaires, faisant des commentaires à haute voix :

- Ca va être génial ! Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire, au niveau de la taille, aussi, c'est…ah non, où l'ai-je mis ? Est-ce que j'ai tout pris ? Rah ! Je suis vraiment trop tête en l'air !!!

Complètement ahurie, Rayan la suivait de ses yeux ronds faire des allers-retours, balancer ses affaires par-dessus son épaule, la tête plongée dans ses valises.

- Oh, tu fais quoi là ? Yukari ? YU-KA-RI !!!

- Aaaaah je sais ! S'écria Sakura en se relevant brusquement, faisant faire un bond de surprise à Rayan. Je l'ai mis dans la penderie. Suis-je bête, il ne pouvait être que là pour ne pas être froissé…

- Mais de quoi à la fin ? S'énerva Rayan, agacée de tout ce remue-ménage.

- Ca !

Sakura sortit de sa penderie, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les cheveux en bataille. Elle brandissait un cintre où était suspendu un splendide kimono rouge en soie.

L'air impassible que tentait de maintenir Rayan se brisa définitivement devant cette merveille.

- C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a confectionné ce yukata spécialement pour Tanabata, notre équivalent au Japon de la fête des Etoiles, expliqua Sakura. Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Vu ta tête, je prends ça pour un oui, sourit Sakura en enlevant le yukata du cintre. J'y tiens beaucoup et il était hors de question que je quitte le Japon sans ! Toi et moi on fait à peu près la même taille, avec un ou deux ajustements, tu le porteras à merveille ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- …

Sakura perdit son sourire. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit et regarda Rayan avec des yeux de merle en frit.

- Tu…tu n'aimes pas c'est ça ? Tu trouves que c'est nul comme idée ? T'aimes pas le rouge ? Ou le kimono ? Tu crois que…

- Je ne peux pas le porter, coupa doucement Rayan, embarrassée. Tu viens de dire que tu y tenais beaucoup…

- Oui mais ça ne m'empêche pas que j'ai envie que tu le portes ! Sauf si tu ne veux pas…

- Si, si, bien sûr… Il est vraiment très beau. Ton amie est très douée !

- N'est-ce pas ? fit fièrement Sakura. Tomoyo est un petit génie en couture. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de tenues… tiens enfile-le. Tu verras, ce n'est pas aussi lourd qu'un kimono. Et ça correspond parfaitement à l'esprit d'une fête traditionnelle !

- Euh, d'accord.

Rayan enleva sa casquette et entreprit de se déshabiller, les joues rouges. Sakura l'aida ensuite à ajuster le yukata. Elle se recula, la scruta attentivement et parut satisfaite du résultat.

- Superbe ! Vraiment génial !! Il y aura peu de retouche à faire, juste un ou deux ourlets…tant mieux, je suis une bille en couture. Tiens regarde-toi.

Rayan s'avança vers le miroir avec appréhension. Sakura la poussa légèrement et Rayan se trouva nez à nez avec son reflet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Etait-ce vraiment elle ?

- Ca… Ca…Ca change…balbutia t-elle, ébahie.

- Ca te plait ? Tu te sens bien dedans ? Tu le trouves beau sur toi ? Tu veux que je resserre l'obi ? Mitrailla Sakura en lui tournant autour, inspectant la moindre de ses réactions.

- …

Rayan se contemplait sans un mot. Elle passait doucement les doigts sur le précieux tissu…Jamais elle n'avait porté de yukata. C'était particulier. Traditionnel sans être extravagant. C'était classe, élégant, féminin sans abuser … C'était une pure merveille ! Les broderies d'or, l'obi… Tout était minutieusement fait. Etait-elle capable et digne de porter de genre de tenue aussi splendide ?

- Il semble fait pour toi ! Déclara Sakura, ravie.

- Je suis capable de bien le porter ? S'enquit t-elle, gênée.

- Evidemment ! Il n'y a pas de protocole pour porter un kimono ! S'amusa Sakura. Reste toi-même… mais sans casquette et sans basket !!

D'habitude, Rayan l'aurait tué du regard pour ce léger sarcasme, mais elle était trop occupée à apprécier cette nouvelle image d'elle.

- Alors, tu veux bien me le prêter pour vendredi soir ?

- BIEN SUR ! S'écria Sakura en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas faire un malheur !!

Rayan n'aimait pas ce genre d'effusion et repoussa bien vite la japonaise en grognant. Sakura s'excusa de son emportement en rigolant bêtement. Elle lui promit de faire les ajustements le plus vite possible.

¤¤¤

_- Tu m'as bien compris Saki, attention à l'ourlet des manches, c'est très fragile !! Et quant à l'obi, tu…_

- Je sais Tomoyo, tu m'as répété 15 fois la même chose ! Je ne vais pas le massacrer ton kimono, j'y tiens trop !

- …

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais le massacrer ??? S'emporta Sakura vexée.

_- Ma chérie, nous savons toutes deux que la couture n'était pas du tout ton fort ! Je préfère te savoir avec un pinceau dans les mains plutôt qu'une aiguille et du fil !_

- …

_- Tu ne veux pas me l'envoyer ce yukata que je fasse les retouches moi-même ? _

- Tomoyo ! On est jeudi, et elle en a besoin demain soir !

_- Oui mais en jet privé, les Li pourraient…_

- Tomoyo !!

_- Hum, j'ai compris…je te fais confiance Sakura ! Rit Tomoyo. Tu sais, ça me manque de ne plus te faire des tenues…_

- Et tes tenues me manquent, confessa Sakura. Mais je suis fière que Rayan puisse porter ce kimono, tu verrais comme il lui va bien !

_- Je suis heureuse de voir que vos relations s'améliorent ! Se félicita Tomoyo. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ma Sakura…_

_- Et avec Shaolan ?_

- Tiens, Eriol, bonjour à toi aussi…marmonna Sakura en comprenant que le fiancé de son amie était à l'écoute et avait pris possession du combiné.

_- Bonjour Sakura. Je voulais seulement savoir si c'était en bonne voie avec Shaolan, s'il y avait du mieux…_

- Bof, tu sais on ne le voit pas des masses ces temps-ci à cause de ces Tao de malheur…

_- Je vois… J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, le clan Tao est un véritable adversaire… Je me fais du souci…_

- Tu connais les Tao ? S'étonna Sakura

_- J'ai déjà eu affaire avec eux par le passé…Je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir._

- Ca m'étonne pas…maugréa Sakura en repensant à Chunyan. Et en ce qui concerne…euh…enfin…

_- Keysuké ? Supposa Eriol._

- Hun.

_- Plus de nouvelles. Je crois qu'il est bel et bien reparti au Japon. Ce sont Yamazaki et Chiharu qui m'ont appelé pour me prévenir._

- Tant mieux, il a peut être laissé tomber et…

_- Je ne crois pas, coupa Eriol. J'ai peur qu'il essaie de joindre ton père ou ton frère…_

- Oh non…

Toya et son père savaient que Sakura menait une nouvelle vie à Hong Kong mais ignoraient le fin fond de l'histoire : sa nouvelle identité, le quiproquo, le fait qu'elle faisait à présent partie de la famille Li… Toute cette histoire était vraiment compliquée (NdA : je ne le vous fais pas dire !! ).

_- Mais ne t'en fais pas, rassura Eriol d'un ton calme. J'ai prévenu Toya que tu avais rompu avec Keysuké et que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui._

Sakura grimaça.

- Toya a du s'énerver et a du réclamer des explications…

_- Oui mais j'ai été clair et il a compris. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails et de l'inquiéter davantage._

- Merci Eriol de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- J_e t'en prie. Et comment se passe tes cours ? Tu…_

_- Oui Saki ! raconte –moi tout !!! S'excita Tomoyo en reprenant le combiné._

Sakura sourit et secoua la tête. Elle devait avoir littéralement arraché le combiné en bousculant le pauvre Eriol, elle qui d'habitude était si douce. Ce dernier devait se contenter de sourire, en regardant sa chère et tendre s'égosiller gaiement dans un téléphone. Tous deux étaient vraiment adorables.

Elle lui raconta sa semaine de cours et papotèrent un certain temps.

Elle passa son jeudi après midi à la galerie de la Fondation Li, prenant à plaisir à écouter le conservateur raconter les histoires des œuvres. Yelan passa la saluer et toutes purent discuter en toute intimité.

Le vendredi vint rapidement. Le réveil sonna et afficha 5h45. Une main s'abattit sur l'objet bruyant. Et encore un de moins.

Et, ô miracle, 10 minutes plus tard, Sakura, vêtue d'une vielle salopette en jean tâchée de peinture et chargée comme une mule, sortit de sa chambre sans bruit, descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea vers la véranda. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée et respira le grand air. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, les premiers chants de oiseaux s'élevaient dans le parc endormi, brillant de la rosée du matin.

Son regard de jade se porta à l'est du parc où se dressait le majestueux cerisier. Les pétales roses commençaient à percer. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

C'est parfait.

Elle amena toutes ses affaires au centre du parc, trouva la bonne position et déplia son chevalet. Elle dressa sa toile et sortit tout son matériel. Elle noua ses cheveux avec un vieux pinceau et scruta son paysage.

- Au travail ma grande, tu as à peine une semaine avant qu'il ne fane !

Shaolan sortit de la cuisine, une tasse fumante à la main. Ses courtes nuits commençaient à peser sur son visage fatigué. Il avait abandonné le thé pour du café noir très serré. Une mixture qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement mais qui avait porté ses fruits comme « drogue contre la fatigue ».

Il passa dans le salon quand il sentit de l'air frais. Il tourna la tête et vit la porte de la véranda grande ouverte.

Intrigué, vu l'heure matinale, il se dirigea vers la véranda dans le but de fermer cette fichue porte et de se mettre à travailler.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Ses nuits blanches devaient lui procurer des hallucinations ! Cette fine silhouette au milieu du parc, éclairée des premiers rayons de soleil… Non, il ne rêvait pas.

Que faisait-elle debout à cette heure ci, elle qui paressait le matin avec toutes les peines du monde à sortir du lit ! Sa réputation de marmotte n'était plus à faire !!

Puis des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire :

« _L'aurore sera davantage avantageuse pour moi. Ce sera parfait. Le temps est juste compté : sa floraison est éphémère. Je pourrais commencer le week-end prochain…vendredi matin, je pense_ »

Ainsi donc elle tenait parole. Elle était stupéfiante ! Résolue, appliquée, sa passion pour l'art n'était plus à faire. Elle prenait vraiment tout ça très à cœur…

Sans détacher ses yeux de cette agréable scène matinale, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils en osier et savoura, pour la première fois, son café. Il sourit en la voyant parler toute seule ou en se frottant le ventre avec une grimace. Elle n'avait visiblement pas manger avant et son ventre criait famine.

Peut être sa vénérable mère avait-elle raison : peut être serait-il surpris au final… Une surprise…

La voir là, ce matin, en était déjà une belle.

Une heure plus tard, Shaolan avait disparu et ce furent les filles Li qui restèrent interdites devant cette scène irréelle. Sakura venait de faire une première ébauche au crayon à papier qu'elle fut fière de leur montrer.

Vers 18 heures, les filles Li étaient rassemblées au salon, bavardant tranquillement pour certaines, gazouillant avec la petite Mai pour d'autres.

- Yukari, nous avons un service à te demander, fit Yelan.

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vois-tu, demain soir, nous avons un dîner avec des partenaires, un repas en grande pompe avec quelques journalistes. C'est prévu depuis longtemps et nous avons complètement oublié de te rajouter sur la liste des invités…

- Oh ! Aucun problème si je ne viens pas ! Rassura Sakura. Je resterai ici.

Il avait suffit d'un échange de regard avec Yelan pour que Sakura comprenne. Yelan l'avait oubliée « volontairement ». Elle ne voulait pas que la japonaise s'exposât encore au grand jour. Du moins, elle ne voulait pas que de nombreuses personnes découvrissent le visage de la soi-disant Yukari à la une des journaux. Elle faisait cela pour préserver Sakura et son clan. Et la japonaise s'en accommodait pleinement. Avoir affaire au gratin de Hong Kong ne l'enchantait guère. Si c'était en plus pour apprendre ce foutu protocole, non vraiment, ne pas y aller l'arrangeait pleinement. Et tant qu'elle pouvait se faire discrète…

- C'est vrai, ça ne te gêne pas ? S'enquit Sheifa. Tu n'es pas vexée ?

- Pas le moins du monde !! Je pourrais bosser un peu mes cours et puis vous avez une dvd-thèque bien garnie ! J'aurai de quoi m'occuper !

- On avait peur que tu le prennes mal, souffla Fumei, rassurée, ou que tu penses qu'on te mettait à l'écart.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis je ne suis pas encore prête à entrer dans votre univers ! Mais vous parliez d'un service Yelan, non ?

- Effectivement, pourrais-tu garder Sian et Mai ? Nous ne pouvons pas les emmener, vois-tu. Nous pouvons appeler une nurse que…

- Non ! Coupa gaiement Sakura. Je ferai du baby-sitting avec plaisir ! Je sais déjà ce que l'on va faire avec Sian, pas vrai ma puce ?

Les yeux de la petite brunette s'agrandirent et pétillèrent de joie. Elle poussa un cri du fond du cœur et fit une danse de la victoire :

- OUAIIIS !!! On va regarder Anastasia !!! OUAIIIIIS !!!

- Je lui ai promis, rappela Sakura à Meilin qui regardait sa cousine, effarée.

- Merci Yukari de bien vouloir garder Mai, fit Sheifa. Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire hormis la faire manger et la coucher. Ma petite fille est un petit ange…bon, qui fait ses dents…mais qui est un petit ange, hein mon cœur ? Fit-elle avec douceur en regardant sa fille.

- Aucun problème Sheifa.

- Et moi, j'peux pas rester aussi ? Grinça une voix venant du couloir. Ca saoule, ces repas de faux culs…

- Non, toi tu viens, t'as l'âge pour venir à ce genre de dîner, répliqua Sheifa à la nouvelle venue.

- Et sois plus polie, rouspéta Fumei qui retenait Sian par sa ceinture, épuisée de la voir faire sa danse de la victoire autour d'eux.

Rayan souffla d'exaspération. Elle venait de rentrer des cours et semblait particulièrement grognon.

- Au fait, Mère, vous vous rappelez que je ne mange pas avec vous ce soir ? rappela t-elle à Yelan.

- Oui, bien sûr ma chérie, j'ai prévenu Wei. Tu ne devrais d'ailleurs pas trop t'attarder, le festival ouvre bientôt ses portes.

Aussitôt, Rayan se mit à rougir. Elle enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et tourna vivement les talons.

Sakura réagit aussitôt : Elle devait la préparer ! Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Oui ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard !

Une fois de plus, elle entraîna Rayan à sa suite, laissant en plan le reste de la famille estomaquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces deux là ? Elles mijotent un truc ou quoi ?

- C'est louche que Rayan se laisse faire comme ça…

- Je vais faire un tour dans ma serre, qui m'accompagne ? Demanda Fumei en se levant.

- …

- Ca fait toujours plaisir…

[Dans l'escalier.

- C'est d'être nerveuse qui te rend particulièrement ronchon ? Demanda Sakura en se tournant vers Rayan avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- J'ai mal au ventre ! Confessa la brunette avec une grimace, maintenant pâle comme un linge.

- Tout va bien se passer, c'est normal d'avoir le trac! Allez, dépêche toi !

[Une heure plus tard.

Shaolan et Chang rentrèrent au manoir, épuisés. Le leader avait promis à sa mère qu'ils seraient tous deux présents au dîner. Ils avaient été très pris cette semaine et n'avaient pu profiter de leur famille. Shaolan se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Chang qui ne pouvait passer de petits moments avec sa petite Mai. Et quoiqu'il en dise, il l'était aussi envers sa sœur aînée qui voyait peu son mari.

- Bonsoir !

- Ah ! Voilà le plus beau ! S'exclama Sheifa, sincèrement heureuse de voir son époux.

Elle se leva prestement pour aller à sa rencontre. Chang la reçut dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Sheifa se lova dans ses bras, savourant ses précieux moments.

- Xiaooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!

Une petite furie se rua vers Shaolan qui la réceptionna en la faisant voltiger.

- Salut mon petit monstre, fit-il en lui donnant un bisou sur la tempe.

Sian entoura son cou de ses petits bras et lui fît un gros câlin. Shaolan savourait ce genre de moment avec bonheur. C'était tellement rare ! Il sentait tous ses muscles crispés se détendre d'un coup. L'affection débordante de sa petite sœur adorée était l'une des seules choses qui pouvait l'apaiser.

- Tu sais quoi grand frère ? Et ben demain soir, je vais regarder Anastasia avec Kari ! Coooool hein ??

- Très cool chipie.

Il la déposa par terre et lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Puis son attention se porta sur sa nièce, Mai, qui babillait dans les bras de Meilin. Aussitôt son regard s'attendrit. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant de douces paroles dignes d'un tonton gâteux. Son visage fatigué était à présent serein, n'ayant yeux que pour le petit bout de chou qui lui souriait.

- Nous n'attendons plus que Yukari pour passer à table, annonça Yelan en se levant.

- Où a-t-elle disparu ? S'interrogea Meilin.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elles fabriquent avec Rayan, ça fait plus d'une heure…

- Rayan est avec elle ? Demanda subitement Shaolan, en se mêlant à la conversation.

La scène du parc qu'il avait aperçu de sa fenêtre lui revint en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est nouveau. Rayan fait copine-copine avec Yukari…

- Ne sois pas médisante chérie, réprimanda Chang.

- Je ne le suis pas, je suis sincèrement ravie que Rayan s'ouvre un peu !! Mais je suis surtout curieuse de voir ce qui se trame.

La carillon de l'entrée coupa nette la discussion.

- Ce doit être Jin qui vient chercher Rayan pour la fête des Etoiles, déduisit Fumei.

- Je vais ouvrir.

Sheifa joignit les gestes à la parole et fit patienter le jeune homme en question. Puis elle se tourna vers les escaliers.

- RAYAN ! JIN EST ARRIVE !!

Dans la chambre de Sakura, une épreuve de force avait lieu.

- Allez Rayan, un peu de courage !!

- Non, je veux pas y aller ! Décréta la jeune fille en refusant de sortir de la chambre, devenue livide au son du carillon.

- Enfin Rayan, ne le fais pas attendre, même s'il faut savoir se faire désirer ! Insista Sakura en la tirant par le bras.

- Non, je veux pas ! S'obstina la brune.

- Si, tu veux y aller mais tu as peur ! lança brutalement Sakura en la lâchant.

- …

Rayan relâcha la pression et détourna les yeux. Sakura se radoucit. Elle croisa les bras et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- On a fait du beau travail toi et moi, tu es vraiment belle comme ça, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas y aller. Jin va vraiment manquer quelque chose…

Rayan soupira à son tour. Elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas gâcher tous ces efforts.

- Je ne suis pas une dégonflée ! Fit-elle avec fougue, tirant sur les pans de son yukata.

- Alors prouve-le moi sur le champ jeune fille et va rejoindre ton ami.

- Très bien.

Elle inspira et expira un grand coup et daigna enfin sortir de la chambre, prenant soin de marcher convenablement avec ses getas. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment attachante sous ses faux airs de rebelle en pleine crise existentielle.

- Après tout, je suis une Li !!! S'encouragea t-elle à haute voix.

- Oh oui, en tout point de vue…acquiesça Sakura en hochant la tête.

- Par contre, si on pouvait éviter de passer par le salon, je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit.

- Ah bon ? C'est dommage ! Ils…

- S'il te paît.

Sakura n'insista pas. Rayan faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts, inutile d'en demander trop. Elle lui sourit et lui ouvrit le passage.

- Ok. Allez, presse-toi.

Rayan hocha la tête, déterminée.

- Merci Yukari.

- Tu me diras merci si tu conclus ! Taquina Sakura avec un clin d'oeil. Allez hop ! En piste !

Elle lui tapota le dos pour la faire avancer.

Le cœur battant, Rayan, descendit les marches, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son kimono. Elle aperçut la silhouette élancée de Jin, l'attendant patiemment dans l'entrée quand…

- OOOOOH LA VAAAAACHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le beuglement surhumain de Sheifa faillit lui faire rater les dernières marches. Sakura, derrière Rayan, après avoir fait un bond prodigieux de surprise, tenta vainement d'intimer un minimum de discrétion à l'aînée, histoire de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise l'adolescente.

C'était sans compter sur la portée de ce cri de surprise de forte amplitude qui ameuta le reste du clan.

Shaolan fut le premier à débouler dans le hall, inquiet, toujours Mai dans ses bras. Son arrêt brutal provoqua un grand carambolage dans son dos. Il s'était immobilisé de stupeur.

- Aïeuh Xiao, tu pourrais…oh mince alors….

Fumei, se frottant son nez douloureux, suspendit son geste et ne termina pas sa phrase.

Le choc de cette vision passée, Shaolan était simplement époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait.

Comme le reste de la famille, sa mâchoire était prête à se décrocher. Seule, Yelan, un peu à l'écart, arborait un immense sourire.

Toute cette scène se passa en quelques secondes, ne laissant pas à Sakura ou Rayan le temps de réagir.

Pour une sortie discrète, c'était un vrai fiasco.

Rouge de honte, immobile au milieu des marches, les mains accrochées hargneusement à son kimono, l'adolescente incendia sa sœur aînée du regard et cracha :

- Tu pouvais pas de taire !

Sheifa secoua la tête, hébétée et, ô surprise, se mit à bégayer :

- Euh…pardon, je…c'est que…enfin…

Puis elle détailla franchement sa petite sœur et laissa échapper, médusée :

- Putain Rayan, t'es trop canon dans cette tenue !!

Double choc pour le clan qui faillit s'écrouler, désarmé par les propos directs et peu coutumiers de Sheifa, digne d'un vrai mec macho en quête de chair fraîche. Du moins, c'était ce à quoi songea Sakura en essayant de se retenir de rire. Fumei ne pensa même pas à la réprimander pour sa vulgarité et son langage de charretier. Après tout, c'était, de manière franche, la stricte vérité.

Le yukata de Sakura lui seyait à ravir. La soie rouge carmin pigmentée de broderies d'or s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son teint rosé et mettait particulièrement sa silhouette en valeur. Sakura avait eu toutes les peines du monde à peigner ses cheveux mais après moult efforts et des gémissements d'une Rayan torturée par la douleur et peu encline à ce genre de chose, elle était fière du résultat. Elle avait réussi à reproduire, à quelque chose près, la coiffure des geishas, en « pêche fendue », agrémentant ses cheveux bruns d'ornements typiquement japonais. Loin l'idée de la barbouiller, Sakura la maquilla très légèrement, dans le but unique de faire ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bruns.

Elle était tout simplement belle.

Voyant les yeux rivés sur elle, Rayan faillit faire demi tour mais elle sentit la présence rassurante de Sakura dans son dos. Cette dernière l'encouragea d'un regard. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

Les mains crispées sur le kimono, elle tourna son regard noir vers sa famille.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? C'est pas un spectacle et je suis pas une bête de foire ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !!

- C'est qu'on est très surpris de te voir comme ça, Rayan, expliqua Fumei, sidérée. Ca…Ca te change radicalement !

- Et c'est très réussi ! Enchaîna Meilin en voyant la jeune fille se renfrogner.

- Je t'assure qu'on ne se moque pas ! Mais avoue qu'on a quand même le droit d'être surpris, non ? conclut Sheifa.

- Troooooooooooooop beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ton costume !!!!! Brailla Sian se sautillant au bas des marches, enchanté par les broderies d'or. Ca Briiiiiiiiiiille !!!!!!

Yelan décida de mettre fin au supplice de sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers elle, le silence se faisant sur son passage, déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura :

- Tu es très jolie ma chérie, mais tu l'étais bien avant. Je suis fière de toi pour tes efforts. Mais ne fais pas attendre Jin !

Rayan sursauta. Jin ! Avec toute cette pagaille, elle l'avait complètement oublié !! Et il avait tout vu ! Il avait assisté à une démonstration peu glorieuse de sa famille ! La honte !

Un coup d'œil vers la porte. Jin arborait un sourire amusé, les joues légèrement rouges.

Le geste de Yelan fut un déclic. Fumei, Meilin (avec une Sian agitée dans les bras qui répétait » J'veux le même ! J'veux le même ! »), Chang et Sheifa s'éclipsèrent dans le salon, ne voulant pas mettre Rayan plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle descendit les dernières marches et croisa le regard habituellement indéchiffrable, de son frère. Il resta silencieux mais elle lisait dans ses yeux une lueur de surprise et de fierté. Il esquissa un petit sourire mais ne pipa mot.

Elle eut un rictus rassuré et s'avança vers Jin, un peu gênée. Elle plissa nerveusement le tissu sur lequel elle avait passé ses nerfs. Elle toussota avant de parler.

- Euuuh, je suis désolée pour tout ça, ma famille est grave parfois, c'est…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je peux comprendre leur réaction : c'est tellement rare de te voir comme ça ! Trop rare peut être…

La jeune fille vira au rouge incendie et bredouilla un faible « merci ».

Silence.

Sakura, enchantée, se mordit alors la lèvre et secoua la tête : un changement s'opérait sous ses yeux alors que tout se passait à merveille. Le caractère de garçon manqué de Rayan reprit un instant le dessus. Une réaction pour se protéger et reprendre de l'assurance à n'en pas douter.

- Allez, on se bouge ! On va être en retard ! Déclara t-elle en lui flanquant un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

Jin cligna des yeux, interloqué, puis sourit.

- On est parti.

Avec galanterie, il lui ouvrit la porte.

Avant de disparaître, Rayan jeta un dernier regard derrière elle. Elle chercha des yeux Sakura. Celle ci lui fit un grand sourire et leva son pouce avec un clin d'œil d'encouragement.

Shaolan ne perdit pas une miette de cet échange silencieux. Et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il vit un petit sourire sincère et chaleureux se dessiner sur le visage de sa petite sœur avant que la porte ne se refermât sur les deux ados.

A quoi venait-il d'assister à l'instant ?

Une métamorphose ahurissante de sa petite sœur. Une chose improbable et pourtant réalisée.

Rayan vêtue comme une belle jeune femme, souriante, aimable (enfin avec certains !) et… et c'était quoi d'ailleurs ces bafouillages et ces rougeurs ? Et ce petit sourire que Jin avait eu, là, à l'instant ! C'était quoi toute cette mascarade ?

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit du leader comme dans celui de ses sœurs, un peu plus loin.

C'était donc ça.

Rayan était amoureuse.

Elle s'était confiée à Sakura. Uniquement.

Et le résultat en était renversant.

Yelan s'amusait de la réaction de son fils. D'habitude si impassible, l'étonnement s'affichait clairement sur son visage.

Elle le vit tourner son regard perçant vers Sakura qui fixait toujours la porte, complètement dans les nuages. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où elle pût lire de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration au fond de ses prunelles chocolat.

Son sourire amusé s'atténua pour laissa place à de la tristesse. Bien malgré elle, Sakura avait une emprise incontrôlée sur Shaolan. Et cela à la fois ravissait et chagrinait Yelan. Tout était aussi limpide que de l'eau pure. Sakura était une bénédiction pour Shaolan et celui-ci le découvrait petit à petit. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait pour son fils, une femme comme Sakura. Mais justement, c'était Sakura et toute l'histoire qui en découlait. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Avait-elle fait une erreur en la gardant ici ? En ne dévoilant rien de son identité ?

Et pourtant, rien ne persuadait plus Yelan que leur attirance mutuelle inavouée.

Officiellement, rien n'était possible entre eux. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. L'honneur, la décence…

Officieusement, rien ne pouvait les en empêcher. Aucun lien et aucune obligation. L'histoire écrite autour d'eux n'était que fiction.

Tout allait se compliquer entre eux mais avait-elle seulement le droit d'intervenir ? En avait-elle seulement envie ?

Elle s'éclipsa à son tour, songeuse, et rejoignit sa famille dans le salon.

Sakura laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement. Ca y était. Rayan avait passé un premier cap avec succès.

Elle n'avait pas manqué la réaction de Jin. Plutôt mignon d'ailleurs ! Il avait été tout bonnement charmé, c'était évident. Mais elle crût s'étrangler lorsque Rayan lui flanqua son coup de poing ! Quel boulet ! Elle avait failli tout gâcher ! Puis, Sakura avait surprit cette lueur dans le regard noir de Jin. Une lueur qui ne la dupait pas, tout comme le petit sourire qui avait éclairé son visage. De la douceur. Uniquement de la douceur face à la réaction excessive et masculine de Rayan.

« _Rayan n'aura peut être pas à produire tant d'efforts que ça finalement…_ »

Sakura croisa alors le regard de Shaolan posé sur elle. Un nouveau regard. Ni hautain, ni furieux, ni moqueur… disons, de la curiosité et… de la reconnaissance ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

_« Shaolan Li reste un être humain, Sakura…_ »

Elle descendit les dernières marches et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle caressa la joue rose de Mai et leva ses yeux vers le leader qui ne l'avait pas lâché de son étrange regard.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda t-il soudain.

Sans brusquerie. Avec calme. Presque un murmure où perçait un soupçon d'admiration.

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Elle répondit avec douceur.

- Je l'ai écouté, tout simplement.

C'était tout. Alors c'était vraiment tout ? Une simple oreille attentive pouvait transformer Rayan de cette manière ?

Alors c'était Rayan qui était allée vers elle et qui s'était confiée ? Pourquoi était –elle allée se confesser à une étrangère ? Quel étrange pouvoir avait cette japonaise ? Elle envoûtait les gens ou quoi ? C'était quoi ce fichu don à apaiser les gens et à les comprendre ?

Shaolan, au fond de lui, comprenait l'attitude de sa sœur. On allait naturellement vers elle … elle qui avait un pouvoir d'attraction… comme ses yeux verts, ce jour là dans le train…un pouvoir d'attraction naturel auquel il se voyait succomber peu à peu…

Il songea alors que Rayan avait sûrement fait le bon choix. Cette femme faisait véritablement des miracles avec sa famille. L'ombre d'un sourire sincère et chaleureux sur le visage de sa soeur était tout ce qui lui importait. Et qu'elle fût heureuse. Et c'était visiblement le cas. Alors…

- Merci.

La jeune femme, qui jouait avec Mai s'immobilisa. Cette fois, Sakura perdit son sourire et écarquilla grand les yeux. Shaolan venait de la remercier. Woouaouh ! Un bref « merci » faiblement prononcé mais débordant de sincérité. Elle cligna des yeux, sidérée, le temps d'enregistrer cette information. Et cette voix grave, ce mot à peine soufflé… A vous donner la chaire de poule !

Sakura se reprit. Elle détourna les yeux, remettant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Mais n'importe laquelle de tes sœurs aurait fait la même chose.

- Pas avec autant de facilité et de réussite. Tu as réalisé l'impossible.

A ces paroles, Sakura ne trouva strictement rien à répondre. C'était tout simplement inattendu. C'était un compliment qu'il lui faisait, détourné, certes, mais un compliment quand même ! Et le regard sans faille qu'il posait sur elle la déstabilisa. Toujours ce même regard, profond, qui ne l'avait pas quittée un seul instant.

Mon dieu que cet homme était troublant !!

Les gazouillements de Mai interrompirent leur échange visuel. Shaolan reporta son attention sur sa nièce qui mordillait le col de son polo. Tout était bon pour se faire les dents ! Avec douceur, il l'empêcha d'y laisser l'emprunte de ses premières quenottes et lui sortit son hochet de la poche que la petite Mai s'empressa de mâchouiller.

Sakura, elle, ne cessait de regarder cet homme, debout devant elle, le visage serein et attendri. C'était un trait de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait énormément…tellement rare à son goût et donc d'autant plus appréciable ! Toujours doux et protecteur… Ce coté séduisait Sakura. Elle avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, mais ce Shaolan là l'avait conquise…ce ténébreux au cœur tendre… Si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le dire à haute voix, tout en caressant le visage de Mai:

- T'es un grand frère plutôt cool sous tes airs de bourru. Après un regard comme celui de Jin, mon grand frère m'aurait interdit de sortir…ou aurait menacé mon malheureux prétendant…conclut-elle avec une grimace, en repensant à Toya et ses crises de grand frère ultra protecteur.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de Shaolan et ajouta en souriant, désignant le tableau qu'il formait avec Mai.

- Et puis, tu es presque mignon et craquant comme ça !

Gros blanc.

Shaolan leva brusquement les yeux, surpris.

Consciente de sa gaffe, Sakura devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Oups. Voilà qu'elle le complimentait à son tour ! Où va le monde si Shaolan Li et Sakura Kinomoto (alias Yukari Fugisawa) ne se prennent plus la tête et se caresser dans le sens du poil ???

Elle retira vivement sa main de son bras, comme s'eût été un geste déplacé. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné et tourna rapidement les talons. Elle se souvint alors d'une chose. Lui tournant toujours le dos, elle ajouta d'une voix détachée :

- Au fait Li, j'ai laissé de la camomille sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, juste au cas où…

Puis elle disparut dans le salon.

Planté au milieu du hall, Shaolan l'avait suivi des yeux, un sourcil levé. Puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage fatigué.

Tous deux entretenaient une étrange relation. Après avoir eu des paroles aimables qui l'avaient agréablement surpris, elle l'avait de nouveau appelé « Li »…histoire de remettre de la distance entre eux. La confusion donnait des couleurs à son fin visage et cela lui allait bien.

- Grmbmmlllareuhaammm !

- Excuse moi mon ange, tu dois avoir faim ! Fit-il en regardant sa nièce s'agiter dans ses bras.

Il soupira et regarda une fois encore son bras sur lequel Sakura avait posé sa main.

- A ton avis Mai, t'en penses quoi de cet échange ? Crois –tu que j'ai le droit d'aller plus loin, d'apprendre à la connaître ? Crois-tu qu'on soit fait pour s'entendre ? L'accepter comme la fiancée d'Hiro ou comme la fille du train ? Mon cœur ou ma conscience ?

- Gââââââââh !!

- Mouais, c'est ce que je pense aussi…

Il prit la petite main de sa petite puce et la lui posa sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur qui battait à folle allure. Il eut un petit sourire triste.

- Tu vois Mai, jamais il n'a battu aussi vite…

Mai ouvrit grand les yeux, posés sur sa petite main dodue et éclata de rire.

A son de ce rire enfantin, il secoua la tête en souriant.

_« Va où le vent te mène, disait mon père, alors faisons comme ça… »_

Au cours du dîner, Sakura s'excusa mille fois pour s'être occupée de Rayan et d'avoir usurpé le rôle de grande sœur, les filles Li répétant mille fois qu'elles ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde et qu'elles étaient ravies de cette nouvelle relation entre Rayan et elle.

Ce fut donc joyeuse et rassurée que Sakura attendit impatiemment le retour de sa protégée. Celle-ci ce fit attendre. Mais cette longue attente ne fut pas vaine pour Sakura. Bien au contraire !

- Tu te rends compte Yukari ! Il m'a invité au bal de l'école ! Le bal ! LE BAL !!!

Toute excitée, Rayan faisait des allers et venues dans la chambre de Sakura, faisant des grands gestes. Jamais la japonaise ne l'avait vu aussi gamine et libérée. Quel spectacle plaisant !

Sakura la regardait faire son manège, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et appuyée sur ses coudes, battant l'air avec ses jambes.

- C'est génial Rayan. Ta soirée a été un véritable succès !

Rayan s'arrêta soudain de tourner virer et vint s'asseoir auprès de Sakura.

- Je peux te remercier maintenant.

- J'ai dit que tu me remercierais si tu conclus. C'est pas encore le cas que je sache ? Taquina Sakura.

- Mais…

- Et la pomme d'amour au festival et le bisou sur la joue au moment de te raccompagner, j'appelle pas ça « conclure » ma grande! Enchaîna Sakura en voyant Rayan près à répliquer.

Cette dernière devint rouge et lui envoya un oreiller à la figure. Décoiffée, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, moqueuse :

- Aaaah, t'es frustrée on dirait !!!

Et v'lan, un autre oreiller.

- Je te taquine ! Je suis très contente pour toi. Il y a eu un grand pas de fait ce soir. Je suis très fière de toi !

- Merci.

- Et si je comprends bien, c'est très significatif ce bal.

- Carrément ! On s'arrange généralement pour inviter celui ou celle dont on est amoureux et…

- Mais, ce genre de chose, on peut y aller en bon ami…

- Sur le coup, c'est ce que je pensais mais…

- Mais le fait que Jin ait refusé la proposition de cette Xi An pour te proposer à toi, c'est très révélateur ! Déclara Sakura comme une experte.

- C'est surtout le fait qu'il ait rembarré cette pouf de Chow, et devant moi en plus ! C'est comme ça qu'il a fait sa demande, de manière indirecte !!! « _Désolé Chow, mais ce sera Rayan ma cavalière pour le bal et à l'avenir, cesse de m'importuner_ », imita d'une voix grave la jeune Li, debout sur le lit, faisant de grands gestes théâtraux. En fait, en y repensant, j'avais pas vraiment le choix et il me demandait pas mon avis…mais on s'en fiche !

Sakura partit dans un fou rire à s'en tordre en deux. Rayan avait des aspects de comique insoupçonnés !!!

- Quel romantique ce Jin, réussit –elle à articuler au bout d'un moment. Quand a lieu ce bal ?

- Samedi.

- Samedi…prochain ?

- Bah oui.

- Dans une semaine ?

- Bah ouiiii !! S'impatienta Rayan.

- Et t'avais pas encore de cavalier ? S'écria Sakura les yeux ronds.

Rayan dégringola du lit sous le choc.

- Ah la ferme !!!! S'énerva t-elle, gênée. En fait j'ai eu des demandes mais je les ai tous envoyés bouler…

- De manière peu féminine et distinguée je suppose…murmura Sakura les bras croisés, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Rayan se renfrogna. Puis elle reprit place près de Sakura et lui demanda, assez abruptement.

- Tu m'aideras à me préparer ?

- Si tu en as envie.

- Evidemment !! Enfin je veux dire…Ca serait cool…t'as l'air de me porter chance et t'es plutôt douée…

- Bon, avec tous ces compliments, je me vois dans l'obligation d'accepter…fit Sakura en lui tendant la main.

Elle se firent une poigne de main symbolique et se mirent à rire.

- Et bien mon fils, je ne te connaissais pas cette nature de curieux.

Shaolan sursauta, prit sur le fait. Sans avoir le nez collé à la porte de la chambre de Sakura, il écoutait discrètement par la porte entrebâillée, adossé au mur, les yeux fermés.

Yelan jeta un œil à la chambre de Sakura et sourit en entendant sa fille rire.

- Sa soirée semble s'être déroulée à merveille, chuchota t-elle

- Il semblerait, oui.

- C'est agréable de l'entendre rire. Et de la voir aussi heureuse.

Shaolan ferma de nouveau les yeux et se délecta du son cristallin des rires.

- C'est…étrange…mais vraiment… plaisant. Peut être aviez-vous raison mère, peut être Yukari me surprend t-elle de jour en jour…

Sa mère s'abstint de répondre et se contenta de lui sourire.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Ils ont conclu ? Rayan s'est pris un râteau ?

Fumei, Meilin et Sheifa venaient de débarquer elles aussi dans le corridor, en voulant se faire les plus discrètes possible… mission délicate quand on s'avance comme un troupeau et qu'on caquette comme des poules de basse cours…

- Ca se fait pas d'écouter aux portes, reprocha Fumei, le nez pourtant collé à la porte.

- T'as autant envie de savoir que nous Fumei ! Et puis Rayan avait l'air joyeuse quand elle est rentrée…

- Mais comme elle est allée directement voir Yukari…

- On a pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour savoir !!

Shaolan soupira. Fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne vivait qu'avec des femmes, il devrait y être habitué !

- Ah chut ! Taisez-vous ! C'est crucial là ! Ordonna Sheifa.

Tous dressèrent l'oreille.

Dans la chambre, Sakura et Rayan avaient retrouvé leur calme, assises en tailleur sur le lit.

- La véritable conclusion aura lieu au bal, si je comprends bien ? demanda sérieusement Sakura.

- Oui, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui avouer mes sentiments, décida Rayan. Je ne reculerai pas.

- En voilà une courageuse et sage décision, admit Sakura. Tu as tout mon soutien.

- Et tout le mien aussi ! Ne put s'empêcher de d'approuver une voix derrière la porte.

- Sheifa !!! Réprimanda en cœur Fumei, Meilin et Shaolan, désespérés,

- SHEIFA ! Dégage de derrière cette porte ! Et vous aussi !!!! Cria Rayan, excédée, en balançant un coussin vers la porte de la chambre.

La nuit et le calme étaient tombés sur la manoir Li. Cette sérénité, bien sûr, Shaolan ne la partageait pas. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il se décida à se rendre à la cuisine. Peut être n'était-ce pas des paroles en l'air.

Shaolan déambula dans les corridors. En passant devant le chambre de Sakura, il vit la porte entrabaîllée. Poussée par la curiosité ( de la faute à ses sœurs qui déteignaient sur lui…du moins c'était ce qu'il disait), il s'approcha et passa discrètement sa tête par la porte. Dans la pénombre, il devina deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans les draps. Il sourit et avança de quelques pas. Sakura entourait de ses bras la petite Sian qui dormait blottie contre elle, le pouce à la bouche.

Toutes deux étaient paisibles et ce tableau détendit Shaolan. S'il pouvait lui aussi dormir comme un bébé !

Il soupira et sortit sans bruit.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva une tasse d'infusion de camomille prête à être réchauffée. Un mot griffonné à la va vite étai posé à coté. Une écriture fine et longiligne où ressortait une main agile et artistique dans la forme harmonieuse des lettres.

_« La Fée du Sommeil m'a demandé de ta faire passer un message : Son pouvoir n'agit pas sur la caféine. En plus c'est infect ! Elle te conseille plutôt de carburer avec un grand verre de jus d'orange et d'un kiwi au petit déj' ! Il n'y a rien de plus vitaminé ! Et le soir elle viendra te voir après avoir dégusté un peu de camomille préparée avec bonté par moi ! Tu as pu te rendre compte que cette Fée faisait des miracles, non ? Et peut être que ton visage fatigué disparaîtra (sinon, je fais appel à la Magicienne du lifting pour tes traits tirés et tes valises sous les yeux…mais c'est moins agréable)._

_Bonne nuit Shaolan._

_Yukari._ »

Belle manière de dire qu'il avait une sale tête et que la caféine aurait sa peau !!!

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce mot, qui malgré sa légèreté et son trait d'humour un peu moqueur, l'avait profondément touché. Et puis le « Shaolan » (et non « Li »), écrit avec grâce avait provoqué un drôle de boum dans sa poitrine… Comment un mot pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

Il remarqua une rature juste avant la signature de son nom, où apparaissait la lettre S. Mais Shaolan n'y prêta guère attention.

- A nous deux, petite Fée du Sommeil ! Chuchota t-il en buvant l'infusion.

¤¤¤

Le samedi passa à folle allure. Sakura s'était une fois de plus levée à l'aube pour peindre son tableau, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la petite marmotte qui partageait son lit.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait cru mourir de faim hier matin, elle passa par la cuisine prendre une pomme et trouva un mot sur la comptoir. Amusée, elle le lit à haute voix :

« _J'ai fait un pacte avec la Fée du Sommeil, elle accepte de venir à moi tous les soirs si j'abandonne la caféine…il semble qu'elle ait une émissaire très convaincante. Et puis, elle m'a fait savoir que sa collègue la Magicienne du lifting n'était pas quelqu'un de doux. Très peu pou moi, les masques d'argile et les concombres sur les yeux, c'est pas mon truc. Echange de bon procédé, elle m'a demandé de transmettre à l'Ensorceleuse une barre chocolatée…parce que peindre un tableau à l'aube l'estomac vide peut nuire à la création de l'œuvre._

_Shaolan_ ».

La dite barre chocolatée était posée juste du mot. Alors comme ça, il l'avait observée ? Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien ! Plus le temps passait, plus Sakura était fasciné par cet homme. Il se prêtait à son jeu et il n'était pas dénué d'humour… il se révélait petit à petit et c'était à chaque fois de plus en plus intéressant. Et, à sa manière, il prenait soin d'elle. Mais le coup de l'Ensorceleuse, elle en l'occurrence, elle comprit vraiment la référence…

- Toi et moi, on est plus à l'aise à se parler par mots interposés que face à face…fit-elle en prenant la barre de chocolat.

Une heure plus tard, Sakura était plongée dans la création de son tableau, Shaoloan la regardait, assis dans le fauteuil en osier, un verre de jus d'orange pressé dans la main.

La journée s'annonçait belle, l'aurore intimait un sentiment de bien être et de complicité sous la bienveillance du majestueux cerisier japonais, gardien de ce précieux moment.

La jeune femme posa son pinceau et déchira l'emballage de la barre vitaminée. Elle tourna la tête vers la véranda. Elle leva son encas et fit un sourire radieux. Shaolan fit de même avec son verre, à son attention.

Rien ne valait mieux qu'un simple, sourire, qu'un simple regard… Rien ne valait mieux qu'un silence éloquent plutôt que des mots parfois trompeurs.

* * *

_Allez, hop, je m'arrête là ! J'aurai pu encore continuer loooooooooongtemps mais dans le prochain chapitre, on enchaînera avec un nouveau coup du sort. Au programme : le retour en force de Shinxiang Tao, le fameux bal qui ne va pas provoquer des remous que chez notre pauvre Rayan !!! Hihihi !_

_Bon, et puis, important, un rapprochement entre Shaolan et Sakura ! Bon c'est pas l'osmose mais faut pas être exigent. Leur relation va évoluer bien assez vite !!! _

_Dernière chose, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire ce portrait de Rayan, de l'ado rebelle à la fille amoureuse. Elle reste bougon et garçon manqué mais ses différentes facettes m'ont assez plues. Sheifa est toujours aussi barge mais son heure de gloire (et de maturité !) va venir en temps et en heure. _

_J'espère que la lecture n'était pas trop barbante, sincères excuses si c'est le cas !!!_

_On termine par un petit sondage: quel est votre perso préféré en général? Et votre perso préféré chez les filles Li?_


	11. Information!

Bonjour, désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est malheureusement pas une chapitre !

En revanche je ne poste pas cette annonce pour vous apporter une mauvaise nouvelle ! Au contraire…

J'ai reçu pas mal de messages, MP et mails me demandant si j'avais abandonné ma fic. Alors pour faire une réponse globale à tout le monde, sachez que je n'ai absolument pas abandonné ma fic, j'y tiens beaucoup. Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie sur cette fic pour une raison fort simple : je passe une concours de l'éducation nationale (le CAPES) et cela demande énormément de travail. D'autre part, le peu de temps que je consacrais à l'écriture, je l'octroyais à une de mes fics Naruto qui était la plus avancée.

Je viens de terminer les écrits de mon concours et j'ai un peu de vacances…je pourrais donc me pencher à nouveau sur « Usurpatrice malgré elle ». Je ne promets pas de chapitre dans l'immédiat, ça prend du temps et à force de me lire, vous avez du remarquer que je suis une adepte des looooooooooooogs chapitres !!!!

J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous prendrez votre mal en patience.

En tout cas, merci pour vos messages, ils me font toujours super plaisir !!!

A très vite !

¤ Ridelliz ¤


End file.
